Ma Parodie de Final Fantasy VII
by Sora-desuka
Summary: Au commencement il n'y avait rien. Que dalle. Nada. Que tchi. Le néant absolu. Un fond noir et incertain, que l'on fixe en se demandant si le jeu n'a pas malencontreusement planté. On se retrouve alors à se demander quoi faire, paralysé. Mais un visage, soudain, s'éclaire d'une lueur verte. C'est celui d'une jeune femme, semble-t-il.
1. Un Samedi Soir Mortel

Salut tout le monde, ici Sora-desuka ~

Après avoir parodié plusieurs jeux, dont Final Fantasy XII ou XIII-2, Kingdom Hearts II ou Star Ocean IV, je m'attaque à un des grands noms du genre, un jeu aussi culte, qui fourmille de scènes intéressantes à détourner. Bref, un matériau brut parfait pour y ciseler un parodie digne de ce nom !

Bonne lecture, et n'oublions pas que le jeu qui est ici éhontément tourné en dérision appartient toujours à Square-Enix :D

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 – Un Samedi Soir Mortel**_

_Au commencement il n'y avait rien. Que dalle. Nada. Que tchi. Le néant absolu. Un fond noir et incertain, que l'on fixe en se demandant si le jeu n'a pas malencontreusement planté. On se retrouve alors à se demander quoi faire, paralysé. On s'imagine retourner au magasin avec la boîte, bredouille, vexé. On se surprend également à vouloir passer sa colère sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, dans la rue, comme ça, au hasard. Un petit chiot, par exemple. _

_Mais un visage, soudain, s'éclaire d'une lueur verte. C'est celui d'une jeune femme, semble-t-il. Elle fixe ce qui paraît être la source d'énergie de la vaste cité dans laquelle elle vit. Mais voilà qu'elle se lève péniblement, essoufflée, jure un peu et reprend sa route en sortant de la ruelle sombre dans laquelle elle traînait. Elle porte à son bras un panier rempli des fruits de son dur labeur. Elle va alors à la rencontre d'un adolescent et lui souffle à l'oreille :_

?: Psst… Petit… Tu veux de l'herbe ?

_Le regard horrifié du jeune prude vaut mille réponses éloquentes, et c'est en grognant que la dealeuse reprend son chemin vers d'autres clients potentiels. _

_Mais éloignons-nous de cette visions, prenons de la distance. Que voyons-nous ? Rien, un nuage de pollution cache la vue. Certes. Moins de distance, dans ce cas. Des voitures emblématiques du milieu du siècle se suivent au milieu des rues, des piétons vaquent à leurs occupations, un cinéma nous montre l'affiche du nouveau film de Luc Besson, les « Yamataxis » _; _et à mesure que notre caméra s'éloigne de cette vision apocalyptique, la rue ne devient plus qu'une mince artère dans un gigantesque corps. Une fine branche dans un arbre colossal. Une simple rue dans l'immense Midgar._

_Intéressons-nous maintenant à ce qu'il se passe à l'autre bout de la métropole. Sur le dos d'un train à grande vitesse, plus exactement. On y voit un jeune homme aux cheveux en pics, blond de surcroît, s'accrocher comme il peut sur le toit du train sur le point de freiner. Attention, nous allons à présent passer d'un récit au présent à un récit au passé, merci d'attacher vos ceintures. Pshiiiit. Voilà. Le ralentissement progressif manqua à bien des reprises de désarçonner le jeune homme, mais il tint bon malgré tout, et lorsque finalement la machine infernale se retrouva à l'arrêt, c'est avec le tournis et une forte envie de vomir qu'il descendit du train (bien que « marcha de travers et chuta du toit du train » paraisse plus approprié) _

? : C'est décidé… à partir d'aujourd'hui, je paie ma place…

Contrôleur : Hé, vous ! Montrez-moi votre titre de transport !

? : Eh m…

_Mais le resquilleur était également un guerrier qui ne connaissait pas la peur… ou bien s'il la connaissait, il n'était en tout cas pas près de l'éprouver face à des contrôleurs de la SNCM tout juste armés d'une machine à composter, qui ne résistèrent d'ailleurs pas longtemps._

? : Bon, maintenant que ça, c'est fait…

_Le blondinet à la coiffure de hérisson n'eut cependant guère le temps de se reposer, car après une dizaine de pas seulement hors de la gare, il fut abordé par trois personnages debout devant une porte massive._

? : Hé, toi ! Claude, c'est ça ?

Cloud : Hein ? Mais nan ! C'est Cloud ! Oh, vous êtes les types que j'ai vu chez Tifa…

? : Mon nom, c'est Biggs, on a vu comment tu t'es débarrassé de ces types !

Cloud : Juste du menu fretin, hé hé…

Biggs : En tout cas, c'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu sois recherché dans toute la ville, alors quitte à être un hors-la-loi, ça te dirait de sauver le monde ?

? : Attends un peu, Bi…

Cloud : O.K.

Biggs : Cool !

? : Quoi, c'est tout ? T'essaies pas d'en savoir plus ?

Cloud : Ben j'ai rien d'autre à faire de ma soirée, de toute façon. J'voulais aller à Disneyland, mais on dirait que je me suis trompé de train… 'Faut faire quoi ?

Biggs : T'as entendu parler de cette série, là, « Poubelle la Vie » ?

Cloud : J'ai zappé dessus, l'autre jour. J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant une semaine. Pourquoi ?

Biggs : On va…

_Mais l'homme fut alors interrompu par l'arrivée d'un grand noir baraqué et barbu._

? : Biggs ! Jessie ! Qu'est qu'vous faites là, vous autres ? J'avais dit qu'on traînait pas en groupe ! Et qui qu'c'est lui ? Hein ? T'es qui ? T'es qui ? Tu veux te battre ?! Viens te battre ! Oh mais j'te reconnais !

Jessie : Tu tombes bien, Barret !

Cloud : Mon samedi soir est foutu, alors j'me joins à toi et à tes potes.

Barret : QUOI ?! Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais venir ? Quand j't'ai demandé, t'avais dit que tu pouvais pas parce que t'avais piscine, et maintenant tu changes d'avis ? 'Faut me demander mon autorisation ! Nan mais tu te crois chez mémé ou quoi ?

Cloud : Bon, tant pis. Tiens, y a un bar qu'a l'air pas mal, là-bas.

Barret : INSISTE PLUS QUE ÇA, VINDIOU !

Cloud : Ouuaah, arrête de me secouer comme ça, j'ai encore le tournis, moi …

Barret : Allez ! Demande-moi si tu peux venir dans mon super groupe de la mort qui tue !

Cloud : Euh… J'peux venir ?

Barret : ON ACCEPTE PAS N'IMPORTE QUI, ICI, GRINGALET ! Allez ! Mets-toi à genoux et j'serai p'tet sympa !

Cloud : Et puis quoi, encore ?

Barret : Alleeez ! S'il te plaît ! Suppliiie-moi, bouhouhou…

Jessie : Le chef est très émotif.

Cloud : Je suis censé faire quoi, moi ?

Biggs : Toi, je sais pas, mais nous on est censés se dépêcher. Je veux dire, c'est pas super légal, ce qu'on fait.

Barret : Hmph !

Jessie : Chef…

Cloud : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Biggs : Relevez-vous, chef…

Cloud : Il se met à genoux pour que je me mette à genoux ?

Jessie : Il est un peu bizarre, parfois…

? : La porte est ouverte !

Jessie : Bien joué, Wedge ! Allons-y !

Biggs : Ouais ! Venez ! Euh… Chef… vraiment… arrêtez-ça, c'est sale, par terre…

Cloud : Euh… Est-ce que j'peux… m'intégrer à votre super groupe… ?

Barret : …

Cloud : … S'il te plaît ?

Barret : Ha ha ! Ça suffira ! Je t'ai suffisamment humilié ! Mais c'est VRAIMENT parce que j'suis super sympa !

Cloud : Voyez-vous cela…

Wedge : Allez ! Venez vite !

_Face à l'imminence de l'arrivée des renforts de la SNCM, le groupe n'eut d'autre choix que d'avancer prestement par la porte que venait d'ouvrir Wedge et qui mena nos futurs-héros tout droit vers… _

Cloud : Un réacteur Mako ?

Biggs : T'en avais déjà vu avant ?

Cloud : Ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, je croyais qu'on devait saboter la diffusion de « Poubelle la Vie » ?

Jessie : En principe, ouais. Mais comme on n'a pas réussi à trouver où ils tournaient ce truc, on va se contenter de priver ce quartier de l'énergie Mako. Comme ça, ils pourront pas regarder la télé.

Wedge : Ouais, du coup ils auront pas à regarder cette horreur !

Cloud : Waw. En fait, vous êtes vraiment pas doués !

Barret : HÉ ! Tu fais partie du groupe, maintenant, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de remplacer « vous êtes » par « on est » !

Cloud : Bon, bon…

Biggs : Code déchiffré !

Cloud : Déjà ? T'es un génie de l'informatique, toi, ou quoi ?

Biggs : Nan, c'est juste que le code, c'était 1-2-3-4.

Jessie : Je m'occupe du suivant ! Par contre, ça va peut-être prendre un mom… Ah non, tiens, quelqu'un a entré le code et a oublié d'appuyer sur « Confirmer ». Bon ben voilà, la porte est ouverte.

Barret : Ramène-toi, Claude !

Cloud : Cloud !

Barret : On a pas le temps de blablater, 'faut qu'on se dépêche !

Biggs : Wedge et moi on reste là pour jouer aux car… pour faire le guet. Bonne chance !

Cloud : Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, all…

? : Hé ! Des intrus !

? : Neutralisons-les !

Jessie : Ça se corse, voilà les gardes du réacteur…

Cloud : Je suis le seul ici à savoir me battre, j'imagine ?

Barret : Ha ha ! Tu rêves, mon coco ! Regarde-ça !

Cloud : Ouah !

_Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que notre ami remarqua qu'en lieu et place du bras droit de Barret se trouvait un canon mitrailleur. Quant à savoir d'où il tirait ses munitions, comment se faisait le tir et s'il avait besoin de recharger de temps en temps, c'est un grand mystère… et puis zut, quoi, c'est une fiction, alors on ne va pas commencer à pinailler pour des détails pareils._

Cloud : Comment t'as eu ce truc ?

Garde Shinra A : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on appelle les renforts ?

Garde Shinra B : Non, attends deux secondes, moi aussi je veux savoir où il a eu ce joujou.

Barret : Ça remonte à loin ! Un jour, j'te raconterai peut-être…

Garde Shinra B : Rah ! Même pas drôle ! Tuons-l… Gaaaarrrgh !

Barret : RATATATATATATATATA ! Prends ça, pauv' type !

Garde Shinra A : Jean-Boris ! JEAN-BORIS ! Vous allez payer pour ça…

Cloud : Je crois pas, non.

Barret : Oh, la grosse épée !

Garde Shinra A : Euh… ha ha… tout compte fait… oui, c'est vrai… j'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop rapidement… Et si à la place on…

Cloud : Nan !

Garde Shinra A : Aaaargh !

Jessie : Vous avez mis le temps, mais on peut continuer, maintenant ! Allez, en route !

_Le nouveau chemin qui s'offrit au petit groupuscule les mena alors vers un ascenseur, que Jessie s'empressa d'actionner pour les emmener au sous-sol, mais la descente était plutôt longue, tout comme la tirade de l'homme au canon à la place du bras._

Barret : … pour défendre l'opprimé, la veuve, l'orphelin, les petites gens, l'opprimé, et tout ça. Tu vois, notre groupe il se bat pour défendre la liberté de tous ceux qui osent pas se lever pour le faire, sauf quand c'est parce qu'ils ont la flemme de bouger leur cul de leur fauteuil. Ceux-là, on les emmerde.

Cloud : Et il a un nom, ce groupe ?

Barret : Ouais, il s'app…

Jessie : Chef, non. !

Barret : Avalanchois.

Jessie : Pff…

Cloud : J'ai sûrement mal entendu.

Jessie : Il s'appelle « Avalanche », c'est ce qu'on avait…

Barret : C'est ce que RIEN DU TOUT, ouais ! Moi, j'ai décidé qu'il s'appelait comme ça, parce que les anchois, c'est super bon !

Cloud : D'accord, d'accord, et donc vous faites souvent ce genre… d'actions, dans votre organisation, là ?

Barret : Chaque fois que le besoin il se fait ressentir.

Jessie : Notre dernier coup, ça remonte à la hausse du prix du carburant. Barret s'était mis à poil devant les caméras pour protester.

Barret : Y a peu de types qui peuvent se vanter que leur sguegue ait fait la une du journal de vingt heures !

Cloud : Non mais je rêve, comme ce type a pu devenir le chef d'un groupe à la limite du terrorisme ?

Jessie : Il a fait une grève de la faim pour qu'on le laisse prendre la tête du mouvement, alors on a eu un peu pitié de lui…

Cloud : Je vois… Et donc c'est la première fois que vous posez une bombe ?

Jessie : Une bombe ?! T'es fou !

Barret : On est pas des sauvages, nous !

Cloud : Et vous comptez vous y prendre comment, au juste, pour saboter le réacteur ?

Barret : On sait pas trop. Y a peut-être une prise à débrancher quelque part. On verra sur place.

Cloud : Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez pas dit dès le départ que vous aviez aucun plan ?

Jessie : T'avais l'air tellement enthousiaste…

Cloud : On est samedi soir et j'ai rien à faire ! J'aurais été enthousiaste de regarder un épisode de l'Inspecteur Derrick !

Barret : L'ascenseur s'arrête ! Préparez-vous !

_L'ambiance qui attendait en bas nos gentils petits terroristes était tout autre que celle qui régnait à la surface. Le mako, cette énergie provenant de la planète, absorbée sans scrupule par la société tentaculaire contrôlant tous les aspects de la vie, la maléfique Corporation Shinra pour alimenter tout et n'importe quoi, de la voiture à l'épluche-légume-électrique-rotatif-portable. Cette énergie issue des entrailles de la planète flottait dans l'air au dessus des gigantesques cuves. _

Barret : Saloperie de Shinra !

Cloud : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?

Barret : Ils absorbent la vie de la planète en pompant tout le Mako ! C'est horrible ! Quand on aura arrêté la diffusion de l'autre émission, là, il faudra sérieusement qu'on s'occupe de ça !

Cloud : Mais sans Mako, tu pourrais rien faire. T'aurais pas le courant, ni la télé. T'aurais même pas d'épluche-légume-élec…

Barret : QUOI ?! Mais on me l'avait pas dit, ça ! Ah ben non, alors ! C'est très bien comme c'est !

Cloud : Attends, attends, comment ça, tu le savais pas ? Le plan, c'était pas justement de couper l'alimentation du quartier pour que les gens ne regardent pas la télé ? C'est déjà complètement débile à la base, si en plus t'es pas capable de le comprendre…

Barret : Mais c'est Wedge qui l'a eue, cette idée, pas moi ! On a tiré à la courte-paille.

Jessie : L'idée du boss, à l'origine, c'était de se mettre cul-nul devant les journalistes de toute la ville.

Barret : On change pas une tactique qui gagne !

Jessie : Si tant est qu'elle gagne…

Cloud : J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment…

_Le chemin devint, à mesure que la petite troupe avançait, de moins en moins praticable, et c'est avec un vertige non sans fondements que Cloud se retrouva à devoir sauter à plusieurs reprises au dessus du vide atteindre des plateformes éloignées._

Cloud : Rassurez-moi… On est payés pour faire ça, au moins ?

Barret : J'te paierai à boire quand on sera au QG !

Cloud : Parce que vous avez un QG ? Eh ben ! Vu votre organisation et la qualité des plans que vous trouvez, j'aurais au moins pensé que vous viviez chacun chez vos mères respectives, ou bien dans un asile.

Jessie : Tu sais que t'es vraiment désagréable quand t'es suspendu au dessus du vide ?

Cloud : C'est ça, maintenant aide-moi à monter cette échelle, je commence à avoir des haut-le-cœur…

Jessie : Voilà.

Cloud : Merci.

Jessie : Bon, à partir d'ici, vous êtes seuls. Je m'occupe d'empêcher les soldats de la Shinra de vous déranger.

_Mais après ces péripéties qui n'étaient qu'une mise en bouche par rapport à ce qui attendra bientôt les futurs sauveurs du monde, la vision de la machine contrôlant le réacteur s'offrait enfin à eux. Mais maintenant… que faire ? Cloud, en tout cas, opta pour se mettre à genoux en serrant les dents et en se tenant la tête entre les mains tandis qu'un son strident résonnait dans son cerveau… et uniquement dans le sien (en admettant que son compère en fût également pourvu)_

Cloud : Aargh…

Barret : Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Cloud : R… rien… bon… ça va mieux… allez, cherchons de quoi s'occuper de ce réacteur… Mmh…

Barret : Tu trouves une prise ?

Cloud : Aucune.

Barret : Un interrupteur ?

Cloud : Non.

Barret : Un panneau avec marqué « ATTENTION, N'APPUYEZ PAS SUR CE BOUTON » avec en dessous un bouton rouge vif qui donne trop envie d'appuyer dessus ?

Cloud : Si y en avait un, tu penses bien qu'on se serait jetés dessus comme des bêtes. Tout ce qu'il y a, c'est cette valve.

Barret : Gnnn… gnnn… Pff ! Elle veut pas bouger !

Cloud : On dirait qu'il faut d'abord mettre des clés dans ce trou… bon, c'était un peu couru d'avance, mais voilà, impossible de désactiver le générateur.

Barret : Qu'est-ce qu'y nous reste comme option ?

Cloud : Tu peux toujours essayer d'agiter ton zob devant la valve. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est comme ça que t'opères.

Barret : Ha ha ha. Très drôle. Allez, tourne-toi.

Cloud : Quoi ?

Barret : Hop là.

Cloud : MAIS T'ES PAS CAPABLE DE PERCEVOIR L'IRONIE, OU QUOI ?!

Barret : Mmh… ça fait rien du tout.

Cloud : Ben évidemment, que ça fait rien ! Allez, remonte ton slip et cassons-nous d'ici.

_Une alarme retentit alors, le genre d'alarme qui n'est pas là pour annoncer de bonnes nouvelles._

Barret : Fais gaffe, ça arrive !

Cloud : Ouah !

_L'ennemi qui leur faisait face était un énorme robot prenant la forme d'un scorpion. Doté de deux grosses mitrailleuses lourdes, la queue qui s'agitait dans son dos n'était pas non plus dénuée de dangers._

Barret : Soit ce truc nous observait et je l'ai fâché, soit c'est un gros vicelard et y veut examiner ma marchandise d'un peu plus près.

Robot-Scorpion : Scan en cours. Cible verrouillée. Nom de la cible : Mamadou N'Gadou…

Barret : Mon nom maintenant c'est Barret, bordel ! BA-RETT !

Robot-Scorpion : Couleur des sous-vêtements : Blancs à rayures bleus.

Barret : Hé ! Y triche, il les a vus toute à l'heure !

Cloud : C'est quoi ce scan à la con, sérieux ?

Barret : Tiens ? R'garde, il se couche !

Cloud : Et sa queue se lève dangereusement, je crois que c'est l'occasion de trouver un plan.

Barret : Un… plan ? Mais pourquoi ?

Cloud : Bon alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : je le distrais en le faisant regarder de ce côté pendant que t…

Barret : Crèèève, robot d'mes deuuuux !

Cloud : Reviens, espèce d…

Robot-Scorpion : Contre-attaque activée. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud, cuit à point par des rayons plasma. Biiiiip !

Barret : Tiens ? Y a un truc qui…

Cloud : 'Tention !

Barret : Ouah ! C'est pas passé loin, ha ha ! Oh mais tu m'as sauvé, dis !

Cloud : Tu me remercieras en jurant de mettre ta vie entière à mon service plus tard, là on a un foutu scorpion mécanique sur les bras !

Robot-Scorpion : Scan en cours. Cible verrouillée. Nom de la cibl…

Cloud : LA LA LA IL FAIT BEAU AUJOURD'HUI, N'EST-CE-PAS ?!

Barret : Hein ? Mais t'es con, il fait trop moche ! Pourquoi tu crie comme ça au moment où il dit ton nom ?

Cloud : Va savoir.

Robot-Scorpion : Couleurs des sous-vêtements : Erreur 404. Sous-vêtements introuvables.

Cloud : Hum… Ça reste entre nous, Mamadou, d'accord ?

Barret : Seulement si t'arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça et si tu parles pas aux autres de mon ancien nom !

Cloud : O.K.

Robot-Scorpion : Cibles acquises. Lancement des lasers, missiles, et de tout le brin qui va avec. Bip. Bip. Boom.

_Et tout l'arsenal du robot y passa, mais Cloud, rapide comme l'éclair (et avec la couleur de cheveux qui va avec), put esquiver l'attaque en entraînant son co-équipier avec lui. Les assauts du robot portèrent cependant leurs fruits… dans le réacteur._

Cloud : Oups.

Barret : Bah ! C'est ce qu'on voulait, non ? 'Fin, plus ou moins, quoi.

_Une voix robotisée, monocorde au possible surgit alors de nulle part._

Voix : Réacteur endommagé. Réacteur endommagé. Autodestruction de l'usine programmée dans les dix prochaines minutes. Mode « économie d'énergie » activé.

Robot-Scorpion : Bziuuut…

Barret : Tiens ? Ce truc s'est éteint ?

Cloud : Il devait consommer trop de courant, j'imagine. Ils ont réduit la consommation au strict minimum : l'éclairage, les portes automatiques, les ascenseurs, et les pubs qui défilent sur les murs du réacteur.

Barret : Oh, tiens, celle-là elle est sur un tout nouveau dentifrice. Il a l'air cool.

Cloud : Allez viens, on a pas de temps à perdre. Cet endroit va exploser dans pas longtemps !

Barret : Ouais, j'te suis ! Ouah… dans ce dentifrice y a des abrasifs composés de silice, du bicarbonate de sodium, des agents humectants et des agents antibactériens comme le triclosan ou la chlorhexidine ! Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ça sonne rudement bien !

Cloud : Ramène-toi !

_Une fois parvenus en haut de l'échelle…_

Jessie : Cloud ! Barret ! Aidez-moi !

Cloud : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Jessie : Ma jambe ! Elle est coincée !

Barret : Comment t'as fait ton compte ?

Jessie : Je… je voulais voir jusqu'où je pouvais l'enfoncer dans ce trou au milieu de la passerelle sans rester coincée… On dirait que je me suis trompée…

Cloud : Tu sais que tu mériterais qu'on te laisse là à exploser avec le réacteur ?

Jessie : LE RÉACTEUR VA EXPLOSER ?!

Barret : C'est une longue histoire.

Cloud : Pas tellement, en fait. Le robot qui gardait le réacteur y a envoyé un missile, donc ça va faire Boum dans une petite dizaine de minutes. C'est tout ce que t'as besoin de savoir.

Barret : Ouais ! Tu pourrais peut-être penser que ce truc a révélé des infos confidentielles sur mon prénom ou sur ce qu'il porte en dessous de son froc, mais pas du tout ! PAS DU TOUT, j'te dis ! Allez, on fout le camp d'ici !

Jessie : Mais… et ma jambe ?

Cloud : Ah oui, c'est vrai… Tiens, voilà, t'es libre.

Jessie : Quoi ? C'est tout ? Oh, si j'avais su que c'était aussi facile de me tirer de là, je me serais sauvée toute seule… Merci quand même…

Cloud : Y a pas de quoi… je suppose…

Barret : Allez, dépêchez-vous, y a tout qui va péter !

Cloud : Ouais, ouais, dans huit minutes et demie, et on a déjà fait le quart du chemin.

_Et en l'absence d'autres membres d'Avalanchois à sauver des griffes glacées de la Mort (un être incompris, dont personne n'accepte les doux câlins), le trajet fut des plus rapides._

Barret : On y est presque ! En avant !

Biggs : Chef !

Wedge : Vous voilà, vous trois !

Jessie : Allez, on se tire d'ici !

Barret : Passé ce pont, on devrait être à l'abri !

Cloud : C'est bon, calmez-vous, rien ne presse. Le réacteur n'explosera que dans quatr…

_Le bruit et le souffle de l'explosion ne lui laissèrent pas le privilège de finir sa phrase. Décollant de plusieurs mètres, le blondinet atterrit sur le derrière près du reste du groupe activiste_

Cloud : C'est ma montre qui retarde beaucoup ou bien leur compte à rebours était complètement mal foutu ?

Biggs : La deuxième solution, je crois.

Jessie : Ouah ! On dirait que le reste du quartier est en proie au chaos !

Barret : Bon, c'était pas vraiment comme ça que c'était censé se passer, mais le principal, c'est que des centaines de foyers puissent pas regarder l'autre série, immonde, là, pas vrai ?

Biggs : Je suppose, ouais…

Cloud : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Barret : On r'tourne à la base ! Rendez-vous dans le train ! Avalanchois, rompez !

Cloud : Hé ! Une minute ! Quel train ? Quelle ligne ? Merde alors… ils se sont tous éclipsés… Et moi qui ai jamais su me repérer dans les gares… Mmh… Je me demande s'il y a encore des trains pour Disneyland, à cette heure-ci…

_Et c'est ainsi, sur la vision du jeune Cloud errant les mains dans les poches sur le lieu dévasté par son méfait involontaire que s'achève ce premier chapitre..._

* * *

**|o/ /o/ Ai-je ommis de préciser que les reviews étaient plus que bienvenues ? \o\ \o|**


	2. Le Bar à Tifa

_**Chapitre 2 –Le Bar à Tifa**_

_Nous retrouvons en ce début de chapitre un Cloud quelque peu désemparé, errant çà et là dans une rue agitée par les va-et-vient incessants de passants paniqués._

Cloud : Bon, voyons voir… la gare doit être de ce côté… ou peut-être de celui-là… ou bien de là d'où je viens. En fait, j'en ai strictement aucune idée. Je vais demander à cette nana, tiens. Hé, toi !

? : Mmh ?

Cloud : J'ai une question à te poser, mais d'abord… euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au juste ? C'est dangereux, dans le coin…

? : Justement, les gens ont besoin de se détendre un peu, c'est pour ça que je vends ma marchandise.

Cloud : Et c'est ?

? : Je dois te faire un dessin ? C'est pas cher et ça te fera planer. Juste 100 Gils le gramme.

Cloud : Ah non, désolé, je touche pas à ces trucs-là.

? : Pff… Lopette…

Cloud : Elle s'en va… ah, merde, j'ai oublié de lui demander mon chemin… Bon, pas grave, je trouverai bien en allant… en allant… mmh… de ce côté ! Allez !

_Mais cette décision se révéla vite être un bien piètre choix, car il ne suffit que de quelques minutes pour que notre blondinet se retrouve complètement perdu au milieu d'un quartier résidentiel fort heureusement épargné par les troubles auxquels était sujette la rue empruntée un peu plus tôt._

Cloud : Au moins, c'est relativement calme… Trop calme, même, y a personne à qui demander mon chemin… Ah ! Tiens, j'ai parlé trop vite ! Hé ! M'sieur ! M'sieur ! M's…

_Mais_ _s'apercevant aussitôt de l'identité de l'homme auquel il s'adressait, Cloud s'en détourna bien vite pour regarder le ciel en sifflotant. Il en fallait cependant bien plus pour dissuader l'individu d'approcher et de l'aborder à son tour avec les mots qui sont si chers à son groupe._

? : Excusez-moi, cher monsieur. Auriez-vous quelques minutes pour parler de notre sauveur ?

Cloud : Nan ! Lâche-moi ! J'ai déjà eu affaire à des sectaires dans ton genre ! J'ai réussi à les semer au bout de cinq heures de course, alors me force pas à t'épuiser, toi aussi !

? : Nous ne voulons que discuter. Tout d'abord, jetez un œil au livre que voici.

Cloud : Nous ?

_En effet, de plus en plus de fidèles s'ameutaient autour du guerrier. Reculant pas après pas, notre bonhomme se retrouva bientôt acculé au bord d'un pont._

Cloud : 'Manquait plus que ça…

? : Ce livre présente les différentes étapes nécessaires au bonheur. La première, c'est de se débarrasser de l'intégralité de nos possessions matérielles. Notre gourou se charge de les recueillir.

Cloud : Cassez-vous ! Vous m'embobinerez pas dans vos magouilles, foutus témoins de Je…

_Un bruit lointain se fit entendre. Un bruit reconnaissable, que Cloud commençait déjà à haïr après la mésaventure qui avait ouvert cette parodie. Cependant, il s'agissait de la seule issue. Guettant le bon moment, il se tourna donc vers le chemin de fer qui passait sous le pont et sauta lorsque son « taxi » passa en dessous._

Cloud : PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE J'VIENS DE FAIRE, LÀ?!

_Et pendant ce temps, juste en dessous…_

Barret : Il est pas venu, finalement.

Jessie : Il s'est peut-être perdu ?

Biggs : Ou alors il est mort…

Wedge : Ouais, il est sûrement au fond d'un caniveau avec la gorge tranchée, à l'heure qu'il est…

Biggs : Il s'est sûrement aussi fait violer avant ça par une demi-douzaine de gangsters baraqués.

Wedge : Et maintenant des rats ont élu domicile dans le creux de son abdomen.

Jessie : Eurk…

_Perdus dans ces morbides pensées, aucun d'entre eux n'entendit la trappe s'ouvrir au plafond._

Cloud : Hé, vous devriez pas m'enterrer trop vite… même si à deux ou trois secondes près, je sautais devant le train et il déraillait, vous tuant en même temps. Mmmh… Ouais, maintenant que j'y pense, c'était vraiment pas prudent, ce que j'ai fait…

Wedge : Cloud ! Tu as survécu !

Biggs : Alors, la tournante des gangsters, tu t'en remets ?

Cloud : Quoi ?

Jessie : Laisse-le à ses fantasmes. On s'attendait pas à te revoir.

Barret : Ouais, t'es à la bourre ! À LA BOURRE ! C'est quelque chose qu'on tolère mal, dans Avalanchois !

Cloud : Ho, hé, ça va, tu vas pas me mettre au coin, non pl…

Barret : Hmph !

Cloud : NON MAIS T'AS VRAIMENT UN PROBLÈME AVEC L'IRONIE, TOI !

Barret : Et restes-y !

_Mis à part ce genre de troubles, le voyage se déroula sans trop d'encombres, et vint le moment où le train commença finalement à ralentir pour arriver en gare. _

Biggs : Nous y voilà… La planque…

Cloud : Je sais même pas où on est. Je vois rien, d'ici.

Wedge : Tu vas voir, c'est super cool, comme endroit ! Un peu sale, c'est sûr… et avec une mauvaise réputation, mais si tu regardes pas les passants dans les yeux, tu peux rentrer chez toi avec ton portefeuille rempli et tes deux bras en bon état… enfin peut-être.

Cloud : D'accord, d'accord… Et sinon, ça y est, je peux sortir de…

Barret : Nan ! Tu restes au coin jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrêtés ! J'veux que ça te serve de leçon ! On arrive pas en retard à une réunion stratégique d'Avalanchois !

Cloud : Une réunion stratégique ?! Vous avez passé tout le trajet à parler de bacon !

Barret : C'était un langage codé, 'fallait le comprendre !

Biggs : Ah bon ?

Jessie : Tiens ?

Wedge : J'avais pas compris ça, moi…

Barret : Raah ! Vous êtes vraiment pas possibles ! Le train s'arrête, on se tire d'ici !

_De nouveau livré à lui-même une fois sur la gare, Cloud décida de prendre la direction de l'Ouest… un bon choix puisque l'odeur de crasse et de déchets émanant du bidonville lui indiqua vite qu'il se trouvait sur la bonne voie. _

Cloud : Voyons voir… Ah tiens, mais je sais où je suis ! Y a le bar de Tifa, de ce côté ! Bon, tant pis pour cette bande de clowns, c'est là-bas que j'vais aller !

? : Gnaaaah !

Cloud : Lâche-moi, toi.

? : Gnôôôh !

? : Il est jeuuune, il est fraaaais !

Cloud : Sérieux, y a que des tarés, dans ce coin !

? : Il est appétissaaant !

? : Gneuuuuh !

? : J'arrive pas à mettre mon doigt dans mon nez quand j'ai des gants !

Cloud : Cassez-vous, j'essaie de passer !

_Se frayant un chemin parmi les différentes couches de pauvres qui faisaient office de bouclier humain à ce petit hameau précaire, Cloud dut slalomer d'abord entre les fous, puis entre les mendiants, les lépreux, et enfin les punks à chien avant de parvenir au bâtiment qui semblait rayonner au milieu de ce tas d'immondice géant : ce fameux bar._

Cloud : Décidément, l'ambiance est toujours meilleure, ici…

? : Cloud ! Te voilà enfin !

Cloud : Ah, Tifa. Ça va comme tu veux ?

Tifa : T'as l'air d'avoir pris des coups ! Tu t'es encore fourré dans des trucs dangereux ?

Cloud : Nooon, j'ai juste… été un peu bousculé à l'entrée du Space Mountain.

Tifa : Menteur ! Je sais que t'es allé rejoindre Barret et ses amis !

Cloud : Tu connais ces gusses ?

Barret : Hmph !

Cloud : Aaah ! Vous êtes là, en fait ! Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, au juste ?

Jessie : C'est notre QG !

Cloud : Tifa est au courant ?

Tifa : Oui, oui, évidemment. Je les autorise. Ils m'ont demandé si… euh… gentiment…

Cloud : Laisse-moi deviner… Barret s'est mis à genoux ?

Tifa : Il est resté comme ça pendant un jour et demi… Je n'ai pas eu la force de le laisser par terre plus longtemps.

Biggs : Y a encore la trace sur le plancher, regarde, il est un peu déformé.

Barret : Les mecs comme moi, ils laissent leurs traces partout où ils passent !

Wedge : La dernière fois que t'as dit ça, c'était pas en sortant des toilettes après ce dîner super-épicé ?

Cloud : Ça vous dirait de… genre… changer de sujet ?

? : PAPAAAAAA !

Barret : Ho ho ho ! V'là ma p'tite Marlène !

Cloud : Attendez…

Biggs : Oui…

Wedge : C'est bien ce que tu crois…

Jessie : Nous aussi, ça nous fait toujours un choc.

Cloud : Ce mec est PÈRE DE FAMILLE ? J'avais déjà vu cette gamine, mais là, j'ai de plus en plus peur pour son éducation !

Tifa : C'est surtout moi qui m'occupe de la petite. Elle a un don pour les cocktails !

Marlène : Hé, papa ! Fais-moi faire la toupie-hélicoptère-marteau-piqueur !

Barret : O.K !

Cloud : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui…

Marlène : WOUUUUUUSH !

Barret : Ha ha ha !

Cloud : MAIS C'EST SUPER DANGEREUX !

Barret : Attention la tête !

Marlène : Ouaaah !

Cloud : AAAAÏE ! MAIS T'ES MALADE !

Barret : Bah ! D'habitude, elle arrive à atterrir sur ses pieds…

Marlène : Dis, dis, machin pourquoi tu t'es mis dans ma trajectoire ?

Cloud : J'ai mal… Et puis pour la douzième fois, mon nom c'est pas Machin !

Tifa : Bon, dépêchez-vous d'aller au sous-sol. Vous êtes en train de terroriser mes clients ! Regardez, ils sont là-bas, cachés dans un coin.

Client A : V… vous occupez pas de nous…

Client B : Une bière… je voulais juste… juste une bière…

Barret : Bon ben s'ils paient pas, tu m'appelles ! Allez Avalanchois, on y va !

_Et ce disant, il tapa d'un grand coup dans le flipper, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire descendre à l'étage du dessous par le biais d'un ascenseur relativement subtil et discret. Ses comparses prirent alors sa suite tout en jurant et soupirant à l'idée que leur groupe ait un tel nom, puis ce fut au tour de Cloud d'y aller._

Tifa : Cloud…

Cloud : Plaît-il ?

Tifa : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Cloud : Est-ce que je devrais payer après ça ?

Tifa : Hé, il faut bien que je vive, avec tous ces squatteurs qui crèchent dans mon sous-sol…

Cloud : Ouais, bon, justement, le squatteur en chef m'attend, alors pour le verre, on attendra plus tard.

_Et en effet, il l'attendait… depuis plus de vingt secondes._

Barret : AU COIN !

Cloud : Mais je…

Barret : AU COIN AU COIN AU COIN ! 'FALLAIT PAS ÊTRE EN RETARD !

Cloud : Grbmlblmrbl… C'pas juste…

Marlène : Hi hi !

Barret : BREF, comme je le disais avant que notre débriefing soit interrompu par l'autre, là…

Cloud : Tsss…

Barret : Moi, mon bacon, je le prends tout spécialement chez un boucher pas loin, qui…

Cloud : MAIS C'EST QUOI, CE GROUPE, SÉRIEUX ?! Et ça se dit terroriste ?!

Barret : Toi, tu te tais ! T'es au coin, t'existes plus ! Tu dis du vide !

Jessie : Tu devrais écouter jusqu'à la fin, Cloud.

Barret : Ouais, aussi !

Cloud : Raah…

Barret : Donc je disais… moi, c'est là-bas que je vais acheter mon bacon, d'habitude, mais voilà que la Shinra a racheté sa boutique ! Maintenant, tout ce qu'ils font, c'est du bacon tout pourri produit dans des usines pourries ! Moi j'dis que c'est eux qu'on doit pourrir ! QUI EST AVEC MOI ?!

Biggs : Ouais !

Wedge : Et comment !

Jessie : Pourquoi pas !

Barret : QUI VEUT ALLER PROTESTER À POIL DEVANT LES CAMERAS DU MONDE ENTIER ?!

Biggs : Euh…

Jessie : Sans façons…

Wedge : Moi ! Moi !

Cloud : Et la série que vous vouliez déprogrammer, là, c'est fini ? Vous avez abandonné ?

Jessie : On s'est attaqués à bien plus forts que nous.

Biggs : Ouais, on préfère prendre une cible à notre taille, comme la Shinra.

Cloud : La même Shinra qui a le monopôle sur à peu près tout, des cotons-tiges pour chihuahuas aux sous-marins nucléaires ? Vous comptez vous y prendre comment pour la combattre ?

Barret : C'est évident, non ? Si on peut pas protester en s'exhibant, ben on désactivera leurs réacteurs pour que les usines marchent plus ! Ou alors on les fera péter. Je sais pas trop encore, on verra ça sur place. Jessie ! J'te charge de trouver un plan !

Jessie : Euh… je… bon… O.K… D'ici demain, ça devrait être bon, j'imagine.

Barret : Ce sera tout ! Rompez !

Cloud : Et sinon, en guise de salaire, tu devais pas… genre… me payer un verr…

Barret : J'ai dit ROMPEZ !

Marlène : À demain papa, à demain Biggs, à demain Wedge, à demain Jessie, à demain Truc !

Cloud : Je crois que je préférais encore Machin…

Marlène : D'accord, Machin !

Cloud : Non mais tu sais, à choisir je préférerai quand même que tu m'appelles Cloud !

Marlène : T'es vraiment compliqué, Bidule…

Cloud : Argh…

_C'est donc profondément vexé que notre héros entreprit de remonter au rez-de-chaussée en tapant sur le flipper avant de sortir du bar, mais il fut retenu au dernier moment par le bras._

Tifa : Alors comme ça, tu traînes avec eux, maintenant ?

Cloud : Avant que tu te lances dans un discours moralisateur, sache que c'était purement un hasard si j'ai été leur donner un coup de main. En plus, l'explosion du réacteur, c'était pas ma faute. Pas vraiment. Presque pas, quoi.

Tifa : Peut-être, mais tu es parti pour les aider de nouveau, non ?

Cloud : Bah, c'était marrant… un peu… Et puis y faut bien que je fasse quelque chose de mes journées, j'ai pas de boulot ni de hobby, à part taper sur des trucs avec ma grosse épée. Et pis j'ai pas d'amis, aussi.

Tifa : Cloud… Moi, je serais toujours là pour toi…

Cloud : Oui, mais toi c'est différent. T'es mon amie d'enfance, pis c'est toujours toi qui me sers des verres quand j'ai soif depuis au moins… euh… une semaine, quand j'suis revenu dans cette ville. T'es un peu ma barwoman attitrée.

Tifa : Oh… je… je vois… Dis-moi… est-ce que tu te souviens de ta promesse ?

Cloud : Ma promesse ?

Tifa : Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Cloud : Si, si… Je t'avais promis… mmh… qu'on achèterait un château gonflable et qu'on vivrait dedans ? Non, attends… euh… ou alors, c'était que si je devenais un légume, tu devais me planter dans un potager ? C'était l'époque où on savait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire, « être un légume »… Ou alors est-ce que je t'ai promis qu'on se marierait ? Argh… J'ai pas promis ça, quand même ?!

Tifa : Tu m'as promis que tu me protégerais.

Cloud : Oh, tu sais, les gosses disent beaucoup de choses…

Tifa : Rappelle-toi, tu m'avais donné rendez-vous au puits.

P'tit Cloud : Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur…

P'tite Tifa : Salut ! Je t'ai fait attendre ?

P'tit Cloud : Carrément, ouais !

P'tite Tifa : Mais… non, t'étais censé dire un truc genre « chaque seconde en valait la peine », ou un truc comme ça !

P'tit Cloud : Ouais mais non, il fait super froid, là ! Pourquoi t'as été aussi longue ?

P'tite Tifa : Je trouvais plus mes chaussures…

P'tit Cloud : …

P'tite Tifa : …

P'tit Cloud : C'est… euh… une nouvelle paire ?

P'tite Tifa : De ?

P'tit Cloud : Chaussures.

P'tite Tifa : Euh… non, je les ai depuis trois ans…

P'tit Cloud : Ah bon…

P'tite Tifa : Et sinon, ça va ?

P'tit Cloud : Ouais, et toi ?

P'tite Tifa : Aussi.

P'tit Cloud : On voit bien les étoiles.

P'tite Tifa : Cloud, je veux te dire quelque chose…

P'tit Cloud : Tu veux pas parler des étoiles ?

P'tite Tifa : C'est quelque chose que j'ai sur le cœur…

P'tit Cloud : Moi aussi j'ai un truc à dire.

P'tite Tifa : Hein ?

P'tit Cloud : Demain, j'pars à Midgard !

P'tite Tifa : Heeeeein ?

P'tit Cloud : Même que j'vais entrer dans le SOLDAT !

P'tite Tifa : HEEEEEEIN ?! Le SOLDAT ?! C'est pas l'unité d'élite, là ?

P'tit Cloud : Ouais ! Je serai aussi balèze que Sephiroth ! Moi aussi, un jour, je poserai dans des pubs pour du shampoing !

P'tite Tifa : Mais c'est super dangereux ! Et pis c'est pas facile d'y entrer…

P'tit Cloud : Ouais, mais j'ai dit que j'entrerai dans le SOLDAT, et avec la force de la volonté, rien n'est impossible, d'abord !

P'tite Tifa : Tu deviendras super fort, alors… Est-ce que tu me protégeras ?

P'tit Cloud : Mmh ? Ouais, ouais, si tu veux. Bref, dans le SOLDAT, à ce qu'il paraît, ils mangent des doubles rations de tartiflette, et même que…

Tifa : Maintenant que j'y repense, ça ne sonnait pas VRAIMENT comme une promesse, mais quand même…

Cloud : Doubles rations de tartiflette ? C'était même pas vrai, en plus… On en avait des portions toute à fait normales. Ralala, décidément, la vie était vraiment dure, là-bas…

Tifa : Bon, allons nous coucher. Tu peux dormir dans le coin, là-bas. Désolée, j'ai pas beaucoup de place et les membres d'Avalanche ont tous hurlé « Preum's » sur chacun des lits.

Cloud : Bon, je suppose que je vais m'en contenter… à demain, alors.

_Et une fois le soleil levé et le lendemain venu…_

Cloud : MON DOS ! MON DOOOOOS !

Barret : V'là ce qui arrive quand on dort sur le plancher, hein Marlène ?

Marlène : Bidule c'est un clochard ! Bidule c'est un clochard !

Barret : Ha ha !

Cloud : Argh…

Jessie : J'y ai passé la nuit, mais j'ai finalement trouvé comment on va faire pour accéder au réacteur malgré la hausse du niveau de sécurité !

Biggs : Super, on te fait confiance !

Wedge : Ouais, allons-y !

Barret : Direction : la gare !

Tifa : En route !

Cloud : Ouais, c'est part… attends un peu… Quoi ?!

Tifa : J'ai dit « en route ! »

Cloud : Je sais bien, mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais avec nous ?

Tifa : Tu crois que je vais rester ici à servir des ivrognes pendant toute ma vie ?

Cloud : Moi c'est ce que je ferais, si j'étais capable de verser une bière sans en foutre au quatre coins de la pièce.

Tifa : Et puis il est hors de question de te laisser affronter tout le danger seul ! Je tiens à toi, Cloud…

Cloud : Ouah ! Décidément, t'es la barmaid la plus dévouée du monde ! On peut dire que tu tiens à tes clients !

Tifa : Ouais… c'est ça… une barmaid dévouée…

Barret : Arrêtez de causer et ramenez-vous, sinon vous finirez au coin tous les deux !


	3. Le Terrorisme, c'est Cool

_**Chapitre 3 –Le Terrorisme, c'est Cool**_

_Les membres du groupe activo-terroriste venaient à peine de prendre place dans l'un des wagons du train à destination du Secteur 5 que Barret ouvrit déjà bien grand son clapet._

Barret : LEVEEEEZ L'ANCRE !

Cloud : On est dans un train. Y a pas d'ancre.

Barret : Et qui t'a nommé expert en trains ?

Cloud : Personne en particu…

Barret : Alors tu me laisses dire ce que je veux ! Allez ! HISSEZ LES VOILES ! LARGUEZ LES AMARRES ! RELEVEZ LE… LE TRUC, LÀ, QUE J'SAIS PLUS COMMENT ÇA S'APPELLE !

Cloud : Non mais je rêve… Cette journée a pas commencé depuis dix minutes que j'ai déjà envie qu'elle se finisse…

Tifa : Ça va aller, Cloud, Barret est toujours surexcité au début d'une mission... je crois.

Barret : Allez, tirez-vous du wagon , vous autres !

Civil A : Aaaah !

Civil B : Oooooh !

Civil C : Je ne céderai pas aux menaces !

Barret : Et aux guilis-guilis tu vas céder, p'tit gars ? HEIN ? TU VAS CÉDER ?!

Civil C : Noooon ! Aaaah ! Arrêtez ! Je… je suis employé à la Shinraaahahahahaha ! Noooaaargh ! Mon numéro de carte bancaire est le 5280 !

Biggs : C'est noté.

Tifa : Biggs !

Biggs : Je veux dire… euh… J'ai roté.

Barret : T'as pas honte, gros dégueulasse ?

Civil C : Eeeeeeeeh !

Wedge : Il s'est enfui…

Jessie : Je crois qu'il est traumatisé à vie.

Barret : Et vous, éloignez-vous un peu ! On va se faire repérer, si on reste tous au même endroit !

Cloud : Oui, si on s'est pas déjà fait repérer avec ton petit manège…

Barret : Quoi ?! T'as un problème ?! Tu veux qu'on s'la donne ?!

_Tifa s'avançait déjà pour calmer le jeu lorsqu'une vive lumière rouge l'arrêta, elle et tout le reste de la compagnie… une lumière accompagnée d'une alarme ainsi que de la voix robotisée de la SNCM._

Barret : Quoi ? Encore un retard ?

Voix : Votre attention, honorables passagers. Un employé est en route pour contrôler la validité de vos billets.

Tifa : Tout va bien, les gars. Nos billets sont authentiques, je les ai achetés avant de partir.

Barret : Peuh ! Tu parles d'une terroriste…

Cloud : O.K, il est où le hic ?

Tifa : Normalement, ça devrait all… Oh, attends une minute… Barret, tu les as bien compostés, n'est-ce-pas ?

Barret : Hein ?

Cloud : Ah, le voilà.

Tifa : Tu ne l'as pas fait ?!

Barret : Ben non, on est des oufs, nous. On voyage selon nos propres règles !

Voix : Votre attention, honorables passagers. Tout contrevenant se verra attribuer une amende ainsi qu'une balle derrière la nuque. Ici, à la SNCM, nous prenons la menace des resquilleurs très au sérieux.

Barret : Ouais, enfin de l'action !

Tifa : Pas question ! Il y a des civils dans ce train ! En se battant, on risque de le faire dérailler, et puis si on se fait repérer maintenant, on ne pourra jamais entrer dans le réacteur !

Barret : Raah…

Voix : Votre attention, honorables passagers. Les wagons seront verrouillés les uns après les autres toutes les quinze secondes. Merci de présenter votre billet étiqueté ou bien, le cas échéant, un testament en ordre. Avis aux resquilleurs qui voudraient s'enfuir : l'écoute de ce message vous a fait perdre un temps précieux. Vous voilà bientôt enfermés.

Cloud : Zut.

Tifa : Vite !

Barret : Hein ?

_Il s'en fallut d'une mince seconde, mais le trio eut le temps de se faufiler entre les battants de la porte coulissante avant qu'elle ne se ferme définitivement. Le temps n'était pas au repos, cependant, car la seule issue possible se trouvait à l'avant du train, et il était nécessaire de se presser_.

Tifa : Vite, vite ! Allez !

Cloud : Ouais, j'arrive !

Barret : Huff… huff…

Tifa : Voilà le compartiment suivant ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Cloud : J'suis juste derrière toi !

Barret : Huf… A… attendez… huff…

Tifa : Le quatrième, maintenant ! Il est un peu plus rempli…

Cloud : Excusez-moi. Pardon. C'était votre pied ou votre sac ? Désolé. Je fais que passer. Pfiou !

Barret : Aah… J'ai un point de côtééééé…. Aaaaaah…. AAAAH….

Tifa : Le cinquième wagon… Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la fin !

Cloud : Au risque de me répéter, j'te suis.

Barret : Au risque d'me répéter, AAAAAAAAH MON POINT DE CÔTÉÉÉÉ !

Voix : Votre attention, honorables passagers. Quinze secondes paraissent un peu trop longues. Disons… dix secondes, pour les prochaines portes.

Cloud : SALOPERIE ! JE TE HAIS !

Voix : Votre attention, honorables passagers. Mouaha-ha-ha-ha-ha…

Tifa : Voilà le sixième !

Cloud : Non mais ça devient lassant, là…

Barret : AAAAAAAAAAH !

Tifa : Et voilà le dernier compartiment ! Enfin, le premier, si on prend le train à l'envers…

Cloud : On fait quoi maintenant ?

Barret : AAAAA… Ah ? Tiens ? En fait, c'était pas un point de côté, c'est ma sacoche qui me rentrait à moitié dans le bide en courant. Ha ha !

Contrôleur Louche : Hé.

Cloud : Ah ! Un contrôleur !

Contrôleur Louche : Mais non, c'est moi, Jessie !

Cloud : Oh…

Homme d'Affaire Louche : Et moi, c'est Biggs !

Petit Gros Louche : Et vous devinerez jamais qui je suis, moi !

Cloud : Ouais, ouais, on y réfléchira en cours de route, Wed… enfin le p'tit gros louche. Pour le moment, on a d'autres préoccupations… genre… à tout hasard… On fait QUOI ?

Tifa : Sautons du train en marche !

Cloud : Mmh… J'ai peut-être pas été très clair… Laisse-moi reformuler : on fait quoi si on veut garder les différentes parties de notre corps solidement attachées entre elles ?

Barret : On saute du train, mais genre en se roulant en boule ?

Tifa : C'est la seule solution ! Je suis sûre que ça ne sera pas si douloureux que ça !

Voix : Verrouillage du dernier wagon dans dix secondes. Nous vous remercions de votre coopération. Toute délation envers les resquilleurs fuyards est bien entendu la bienvenue, et sera récompensée par un séjour gratuit à Disneyland.

Cloud : Hé ! Y a Barret qui a pas composté son t…

Barret : Ferme-la et viens, toi ! GÉROMINIMOMO !

Cloud : Ouaaaah ! Lâche-moi espèce de… AAaaaaaaah !

Tifa : Euh… je… Ideeeem ! AAAaaah !

_N'en déplaise à Tifa et à ce qu'elle pouvait penser de la douleur provoquée par la chute d'un train en marche : ça fait mal. __Ça fait très mal. Enfin, ça dépend du membre sur lequel on atterrit._

Cloud : Ooh…

Barret : P'tite nature.

Tifa : Tu n'es pas très agile, Cloud…

Cloud : Désolé si j'ai ni l'agilité pour retomber sur mes pattes, ni un cul suffisamment rembourré pour rien sentir !

Barret : Hé ! J'ai senti quelque chose ! Ça a frotté super fort, d'abord !

Cloud : Ouais, ben moins qu'en tombant sur le crâne. En plus, maintenant ma coiffure est toute déformée… Tout ce gel gâché…

Tifa : Mais dites-moi… Je me pose une question…

Cloud : Mmh ?

Tifa : Euh… Il y a un train… tous les combien de temps, exactement ?

Train, au loin : TCHOO TCHOO (MOTHERFUCKERS)

Cloud : Oups.

_S'il est possible pour certains personnages de jeux vidéos de se battre avec ses poings ou un katana contre un train fantôme roulant à peine vitesse dans une forêt hantée, il est à remarquer dans le cas présent que nos héros n'avaient guère l'envie de tenter l'expérience dans un tunnel sombre et étroit._

Barret : AAAAAAAAAAAAH LÀ C'EST VRAIMENT UN POINT DE CÔTÉÉÉÉ !

Cloud : ON VA CREVER ON VA CREVER ON VA CREVER ET SI ON CRÈVE PAS ON VA COURIR POUR L'ÉTERNITÉÉÉ !

Tifa : Là ! Une bouche d'aération !

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que t'attends, monte !

Tifa : Je porte une mini-jupe, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de monter la première !

Cloud : D'accord, alors laisse passer ceux qui tiennent à la vie !

Barret : OUAIS, MOI D'ABORD ! MOI D'ABORD !

_Prenant la suite de Barret dans le cortège, la jeune femme fut relativement décontenancée par la vue de son popotin musclé se dandinant pour progresser dans la bouche d'aération, mais le calvaire (ou en était-ce un ?) prit fin une petite minute plus tard lorsque nos héros émergèrent dans ce qui semblait être… le sous-sol du réacteur._

Cloud : C'était fait exprès ?

Tifa : Absolument pas.

Barret : Le hasard, c'est bien.

Biggs : Vous voilà !

Cloud : Aaah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

Biggs : On a sauté du train juste après vous, vu que Jessie s'est faite repérer par le vrai contrôleur…

Tifa : Je vois… vous étiez donc plus près que nous de la bouche d'aération…

Biggs : Les autres vous attendent devant, dépêchez-vous avant qu'ils verrouillent tout, on a pas été super discrets en fait.

_Aucune alarme ne se déclencha, cependant, ce qui permit à nos terroristes en herbe se s'infiltrer dans le réacteur non sans avoir pris les explosifs fournis par Jessie et échangé quelques blagues grasses avec Wedge._

Barret : Ah tiens, ça y est, j'ai compris l'histoire de la petite fille et du clown !

Cloud : Pour l'heure, j'ai une toute autre question en tête…

Tifa : Qui est ?

Cloud : C'est moi ou ils se sont pas foulés avec ce réacteur ? C'est exactement le même que le précédent ! Même architecture, même chemin… tiens, regardez cet escalier qu'on descend, ou l'échelle qui est là-bas. J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà montés et descendus, c'est une sensation super bizarre !

Barret : Bah ! Au moins, comme ça, on a des repères !

Tifa : Et puis le concepteur des plans n'avait pas forcément envie de faire quelque chose de différent pour tous les réacteurs…

Cloud : Ben pourtant, il aurait dû. Je suis prêt à parier qu'une fois arrivés au bidule principal, un autre scorpion géant mécanique va nous attaquer !

_Un peu plus tard…_

Cloud : Bon, ça compte pas. J'avais pas parié d'argent.

Tifa : Mettons tout en place.

Barret : Mmh… On fait comment ?

Tifa : Donne-moi cette bombe…

Barret : Hop-là !

Tifa : FAIS GAFFE ! Un faux mouvement et ça explose !

Barret : Ah ben t'aurais pu me le dire tout de suite, je l'aurais balancée sur le réacteur et pis basta !

Tifa : Je préfère qu'on s'en tienne au plan, de préférence…

Cloud : Bizarre… Personne ne nous attaque… c'est pas normal…

_Mais un nouveau son suraigu se fit de nouveau entendre de Cloud, et de Cloud seul. Il se tordit de douleur au sol, ferma les yeux… et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un souvenir pas si lointain ressurgit devant lui, dans un lieu parfaitement similaire._

Jeune Tifa : Papa ! PAPA ! Tu m'entends ?! Réponds-moi !

Papa de Tifa : Gnn… je… argh… il… oooh…

Jeune Tifa : C'est Sephiroth qui t'a fait ça ?! Je le déteste ! Je… je… RAAAAAAH ! J'VAIS TOUS VOUS DÉFONCER BORDEL DE MERDE ! SEPHIROTH, LA SHINRA, LE TYPE QUI M'A VOLÉ MON SANDWICH CE MIDI ! JE VAIS VOUS ARRACHER LA MOITIÉ DE LA GUEULE ET LA CLOUER SUR L'AUTRE MOITIÉ AVEC UN PISTOLET A CLOUS ROUILLÉS !

_Et aussi soudainement qu'elle avait apparu, cette vision du passé s'effaça, laissant place à une Tifa s'affairant sur la bombe, et à un Barret quelque peu dubitatif quant à l'état de santé de son comparse. Prenant bien garde de ne rien mentionner de ce petit contretemps (entre autres parce que Tifa risquerait alors de se souvenir de la véritable identité du mystérieux voleur de sandwich), __il se releva ainsi comme si de rien n'était._

Tifa : Et voilà ! La bombe est réglée, on a largement le temps de sortir d'ici !

Barret : Et on va où, au juste ? Pas dans le tunnel d'où qu'on vient, quand même ! J'ai pas trop envie de sauter sur un train en marche !

Cloud : Si ce réacteur est bien fait comme l'autre, on devrait trouver une gare à la sortie… je suppose… enfin j'imagine… j'espère… y a intérêt, quoi.

Tifa : Dépêchons-nous avant qu'ils ne sonnent l'alerte, dans ce cas.

_Mais tout était calme… Trop calme… Beaucoup trop calme… C'était chiant à en mourir. Il ne se passa absolument rien lors du trajet du retour, ni à l'ascension de l'échelle, ni à celle de l'escalier, ni encore moins à la montée de l'ascenseur. Rien ne vint perturber la quiétude du lourd silence qui s'imposait, rien à part les sifflements de Barret qui n'étaient pas là pour arranger les choses… lorsque soudain…_

Cloud : Ouah !

Tifa : Quoi ?

Cloud : Là ! Y a un truc qui était pas dans l'autre réacteur !

Barret : On dirait une table de billard, mais sans les boules et les trous, et pis peinte en blanc.

Cloud : Une table, quoi.

Tifa : Mais cette table a des interrupteurs dessus, semble-t-il…

Cloud : Trois, pour être exacts. Et vu que la porte là-bas a l'air fermée, il faut pas être un génie pour deviner que tout ça c'est lié.

Tifa : J'ai beau appuyer dessus, ça ne fait rien.

Barret : Ouais, pareil quand je m'acharne. Raaah !

Tifa : Mais arrête ! Tu vas tout casser !

Cloud : Je suppose qu'il faut appuyer en même temps sur les trois boutons.

Barret : Ah ? Bon, on y va alors, j'prends celui-là !

Tifa : Et moi celui-ci.

Cloud : Bon, vous êtes prêts ? Allons-y !

Tifa : Raté… Cloud, tu étais un peu en décalage.

Cloud : Désolé, on le refait. Go !

Barret : Non mais t'es trop naze ou quoi ?

Cloud : J'dois être fatigué, aujourd'hui. Réessayons.

Tifa : Cloud…

Barret : Mais tu le fais exprès ?

Cloud : Mais c'est vous qui allez trop vite !

Barret : Et pis c'est quoi le délire de lever ton bras super haut avant de l'abaisser sur le bouton ?

Cloud : J'y peux rien, moi, c'est comme ça qu'on m'a appris à taper sur les interrupteurs !

Tifa : Fais un effort !

Barret : Ouais, sinon j'te fais avaler ta propre bouche !

Cloud : Et… voilà !

Tifa : Ah bien quand même…

Barret : Pff… et moi qui voulais voir si c'était possible…

Cloud : Bon, maintenant on n'a plus qu'à traverser cette passerelle et on devrait sortir de là.

Barret : Ouais, et ensuite, la mission sera fi…

Soldats : HALTE !

Barret : Hé ! C'est super impoli de couper la parole des gens !

Soldats : Navrés…

Tifa : Désolés ou non, ils nous barrent la route… Enfin la partie du pont qui part vers la droite. On peut peut-être s'enfuir par l'autre…

Cloud : Hé, quelqu'un arrive derrière nous…

Barret : QUOI ?! HEY TOI ! PAS TOUCHE À MON CUL O.K ?! J'ai une mauvaise expérience avec les types qui se faufilent dans mon dos !

Tifa : Oh nom de… je sais de qui il s'agit !

Cloud : Le Président Shinra…

Président : Mouéhéhéhé…

Barret : Ris pas comme ça, t'as l'air con !

Président : MOUÉHÉHÉHÉHÉ !

Barret : Hé ! Écoute-moi quand j'te parle ! Zut, alors, pourquoi personne m'écoute jamais ? C'est pas juste !

Tifa : Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Cloud : Une autre question, tant qu'on y est : qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

Président : On peut dire que vous aimez embêter les honnêtes gens, Avalanche !

Barret : C'est AVALANCHOIS, pauv' tarte ! T'es même pas capable de retenir un simple nom ?!

Président : Tss… Tout ceci n'a guère d'importance. Vous allez mourir, et moi… moi, je vais faire du profiiiiiit ! PROFIIIIT ! MOUÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉ !

_Et tout en allumant un cigare qu'il mit aussitôt dans sa bouche, le bonhomme bien-portant tourna sa tête vers la gauche au moment où un hélicoptère s'abaissait à son niveau._

Cloud : Oh le gros cliché sur pattes, quoi.

Président : Sur ce, j'ai rendez-vous chez mon marchand de jacuzzi attitré. Oh, mais c'est vrai ! VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE C'EST ! MOUÉHÉHÉHÉ !

Barret : C'est ça, vas-y, prends-nous pour des cons , aussi! On sait tous ce que c'est et avec quel type de plat y se boit, ton vin bizarre, là !

Président : J'ai un compagnon de jeu, pour vous !

_Coupant court à toute tentative de réplique ou de question, un énorme robot monté sur roues surgit de l'autre bout du pont pour s'interposer au milieu du groupe. _

Cloud : 'Manquait plus que ça…

Robot Tueur : Annihilation des intrus

Barret : Tu crois qu'y comprend ce qu'on dit ?

Cloud : J'en sais rien, moi. Essaie de l'insulter, pour voir ?

Barret : Hé, tronche de canette, viens voir papa !

Robot Tueur : Cible prioritaire désignée.

Barret : Ah ouais, apparemment ça marche au poil !

Tifa : Attention !

Barret : Ooh ! Mais c'est qu'y déconnait pas, en plus !

Cloud : Continue de le distraire, Barret !

Barret : Plus facile à dire qu'à… Oléééé ! Encore esquivé, teubé ! Nan, en fait, c'est facile, c'con-là attaque juste en me fonçant dessus !

Cloud : Une ouverture ! Yaaaah !

Robot Tueur : Bzit bziiit. Dégâts estimés à 2%. Autoréparation en cours.

Cloud : Quoi ?

Barret : Bouh ! T'es trop pourri !

Tifa : Il doit certainement y avoir une meilleure tactique…

Cloud : Et pourquoi tu l'attaques pas, toi ? Tu fous rien, depuis toute à l'heure !

Tifa : Hé ! Je me bats à mains nues, je te rappelle ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse contre une armure de métal ?

Barret : Ben tu lui sautes dessus, tu lui défonces la margoulette, t'ouvres un bidule au hasard et t'arraches ses câbles avec les dents !

Tifa : Mmh… ce n'est pas si idiot que ça… enfin, sauf la partie sur les dents…

Cloud : Barret et moi, on va essayer de le paralyser ! T'as une idée, Barret ?

Barret : Euh… Un, deux, trois, soleil !

Robot Tueur : Bziiit ! Cible la plus bruyante verrouillée.

Barret : Euh… à part ça, nan, j'ai pas d'idées.

Cloud : Génial… Tiens, mais ils sont encore là, les soldats de la Shinra ?

Barret : Ouais, ils nous regardent nous battre sans rien faire…

Tifa : Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas blesser le robot ?

Cloud : Je crois pas que les balles lui fassent grand-chose de toutes façons.

Soldat A : Psst… Les mecs, si je mets la main sur le couillon qui a oublié de prendre des munitions, je vous jure que je l'étripe.

Soldat B : C'est… c'est pas moi, je le jure ! C'est Jean-Louis qui s'occupe des munitions !

Soldat C : Hé ! La vie de ma mère que c'est pas vrai !

Cloud : En plus, ils s'échangent des messes basses… j'aime pas ça, ils préparent un mauvais coup…

Tifa : En parlant de préparer un mauvais coup…

Robot Tueur : Lancement des missiles en cours…

Barret : Y bouge plus !

Tifa : C'est à moi de jouer !

Cloud : Vas-y, Tifa !

Tifa : Aaaargh !

Barret : Ben alors ?!

Tifa : Je… j'arrive pas à m'accrocher, il est trop chaud ! Bouillant, même !

Cloud : Comment ça ?

Robot Tueur : ALERTE. ALERTE. SURCHAUFFE EN COURS.

Cloud : Alors ça veut dire qu'il va clamser tout seul ?

Tifa : Oui, et sans doute en explosant !

Cloud : Oh…

Barret : Tu ferais bien de nous rejoindre, du coup, parce que si le pont y saute, tu seras du mauvais côté !

Cloud : Ouais, pas faux. J'arr…

Robot Tueur : Explosion imminente, EXPLOSION IMMINENTE ! EXPLOSION IMMINENTE ! EXPLOMINENTE ! EXPLOSION LÀ MAINTENANT TOUT DE SUITE !

Cloud : Oh.

Tifa : CLOUD !

_La déflagration qui s'ensuivit fit sauter une bonne partie de la passerelle sur laquelle Cloud se trouvait. Barret et Tifa, qui furent projetés en arrière par son souffle, se précipitèrent pour se lancer à la rescousse du guerrier, mais celui-ci était suspendu de l'autre côté au dessus d'un vide d'une bonne centaine de mètres donnant sur la basse-ville, tentant vainement de se raccrocher à un morceau de poutre. _

Tifa : Cloud ! Non !

Barret : C'est fini, on peut plus rien faire pour lui.

Tifa : MAIS IL EST JUSTE LÀ DEVANT TES YEUX !

Barret : Ah, ouais, désolé, j'ai cru que c'était lui, le machin bleu et jaune qui tombait dans le vide. Mais… euh… tu veux l'aider comment, au juste ?

Cloud : Tendez-moi un truc, ou n'importe quoi !

Barret : Tiens, accroche-toi à ça !

Cloud : C'est… c'est un morceau de saucisson ?!

Barret : Ouais, je l'ai retrouvé dans ma poche ! Ça faisait trois semaines que j'le trouvais plus.

Cloud : Il doit être plein de germes, nan ?

Tifa : Cloud, on n'a plus le temps ! Le réacteur va bientôt exploser à son tour !

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il n'en fallait pas moins pour qu'un nouveau Boum retentisse derrière, et que la secousse fasse tomber Cloud dans un abîme profond._

Cloud : J'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ ACCEPTER DE VENIR AVEC VOUUUUUUuuuuuuus…

Barret : C'est fini, on peut plus rien faire pour lui.

Tifa : Barret !

Barret : Quoi ?! J'me plante pas, là, pourtant ! C'est bien lui qui vient de tomber !


	4. La Douce et Pure Aerith

_**Chapitre 4 –La Douce et Pure Aerith**_

_Combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées ? Une ? Dix ? Trente ? Cent mille ? Dix milliards ? Lorsque Cloud rouvrit les yeux, la lumière qui le baignait l'éblouit et l'empêcha de discerner ce qui l'entourait. Se passant une main sur le menton, il constata néanmoins qu'aucun poil n'avait poussé, il n'était donc pas resté inconscient plus d'un mois. En fait, si l'on veut être rigoureux, le coma dura quinze secondes et demie. Le choc avait été douloureux, mais quelque chose avait amorti sa chute. Quelque chose… de feuillu._

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ç…

? : Hé ! Non mais ça va pas ?! Casse-toi d'ici, le clodo !

Cloud : Je… je suis pas un clochard… Même si… bon… j'ai pas vraiment de logement bien défini…

? : Tu me raconteras ta vie plus tard ! Casse-toi de ma plantation ! T'es en train de tout écraser !

_Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, peu à peu habitué à la clarté ambiante, que le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une église. Le toit, au dessus de lui, était largement troué, ce qui lui avait permis d'arriver au sol en un seul morceau. Le plancher du bâtiment était miteux et menaçait de se fissurer ; d'ailleurs, il était entièrement parti à l'endroit où sa chute s'était faite, révélant un parterre de… cannabis ?_

? : Il va falloir te le dire en quelle langue ? BOUGE !

Cloud : Ou… ouais…

_Il reconnut alors la jeune dealeuse qu'il avait aperçue la veille. Celle-ci s'en rappela également, mais fut trop occupée à s'occuper de ses plantes dans un état désastreux pour manifester sa surprise. _

? : Elles sont complètement foutues…

Cloud : Euh… désolé…

? : C'est pas en étant désolé que tu vas faire repousser mes bébés !

Cloud : Hé, soit je tombais dessus, soit je mourais !

? : Je dois vraiment te dire quelle option j'aurais préféré ?

Cloud : Euh…

? : En plus, c'est même pas comme si tu m'avais acheté de la marchandise…

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, au juste ?

? : Tu vas bosser pour moi jusqu'à ce que je sois remboursée de la perte d'argent que t'as provoqué. Voilà ce que tu vas faire, mon coco !

Cloud : Ah oui ? Et aurais-je l'honneur de connaître le nom de ma nouvelle employeuse ?

? : Aerith.

Cloud : Moi c'est Cloud.

Aerith : Maintenant, Claude, sois un bon larbin et va me chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans le frigo.

Cloud : Cloud, pas Claude ! Et il est où, ce frigo ?

Aerith : Remonte l'allée entre les bancs de l'Eglise et tourne à droite, t'arriveras dans la cuisine.

Cloud : Et le mec suspect qui nous observe à côté du banc, j'en fais quoi ?

Aerith : Hein ?

? : Coucou.

Aerith : MERDE ! ILS M'ONT RETROUVÉE !

_Trois soldats de la Shinra surgirent alors par la porte, prenant position près de l'homme, lequel plongeait ses mains dans les poches, dans un costume-cravate bleu, et avait les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant._

Cloud : Son uniforme m'est complètement inconnu.

Soldat A : Hé, Reno, on fait quoi ?

Reno : Tu te tais, et tu me laisses gérer, poulette.

Soldat : Mais… je suis un homme !

Cloud : Recule ! T'approche pas !

Aerith : Il fait partie des Turks.

Cloud : Les Turks ?

Aerith : Oui, la branche d'élite de la brigade des Stups.

Reno : Ça alors, en voilà, un joli potager ! Mais dis-moi… est-ce qu'il serait pas un peu… illégal ?

Aerith : Pff… Il faut fuir…

Cloud : Hé, je peux me battre contre ces gusses, s'il le faut !

Aerith : Aucun intérêt, ils ont découvert ma planque, maintenant. 'Faut que je change.

Cloud : Mmh… Ça veut dire que même si j'avais pas détruit tes plantes, t'aurais perdu ton argent ! J'ai donc pas besoin de rembourser !

Aerith : Tss…

Reno : Quelle trouvaille, quand même… Et dire qu'à l'origine, on cherchait juste à enquêter sur ce mec qu'on a vu tomber d'une centaine de mètres…

Aerith : …

Cloud : Bon…

Reno : Bref, c'est bien joli, tout ça, mais j'ai un boulot à faire, moi, vous comprenez…

Cloud : Y a une issue de secours ?

Aerith : Évidemment, j'ai pensé à tout !

Cloud : … Sauf à fermer la porte de l'église à clé, apparemment…

Aerith : Oh, ferme-la…

Soldat A : Ils s'enfuient !

Soldat B : Attrapons-les !

Soldat C : On dirait qu'ils montent vers la charpente de l'église !

Reno : Je sais, poupée, j'ai des yeux, moi aussi. Allons-y. Oh, et encore une chose. Ne marchez pas sur les plantes, mes supérieurs les veulent intacte. Celui d'entre vous qui demandera pourquoi ne sera pas prêt de recevoir une augmentation, pigé ?

Soldat A : C… compris…

Soldat B : C'est pigé, chef.

Soldat C : Reno, vous… vous êtes en train de marcher dessus, là…

_De leur côté, dans une autre aile de l'église, Cloud et Aerith progressaient marche après marche vers le toit du bâtiment, mais si l'ancien membre du SOLDAT était suffisamment agile pour sauter au dessus d'un trou de deux mètres, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la vendeuse de feuilles._

Aerith : Tu me prends pour une grenouille, une sauterelle, ou un truc moche du genre ? J'arriverai jamais à sauter !

Cloud : Y va falloir faire un effort, pourtant, parce que c'est la seule issue !

Aerith : Raah…

Reno : Les voilà, les gars !

Cloud : Oh non, pas encore lui…

Reno : Chopez-les ! Moi, je reste ici à regarder.

Soldat B : Mais… pourquoi ?

Reno : Attends, t'as vu cette poussière, dans l'air ? Si tu savais combien m'a coûté ce costard…

Cloud : Et toi, saute !

Aerith : D'accord, d'ac...

Soldat A : Feu !

Aerith : Aaaah !

Cloud : Merde !

_Stoppée dans son élan, la demoiselle tomba en glissant le long d'une colonne effondrée. Prise au piège à l'étage en dessous, elle ne pouvait que voir approcher ses ennemis sans rien pouvoir faire._

Soldat A : Tu m'échapperas pas !

Cloud : Hé, Aerith ! Tu sais te battre ?

Aerith : J'ai un bâton !

Cloud : Bon, attends deux secondes.

Aerith : Comment ça, « attends deux secondes » ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je fasse diversion ? Et comment, s'il te plaît ?!

Cloud : J'en sais rien, moi, montre-lui tes seins, ou n'importe quoi, mais y a des barils, là-haut, sur les poutres, ils pourraient être utiles.

Aerith : Tant pis, j'attaque ! Yaah !

Soldat A : Hé ! Non ! Me tape pas ! A… attends ! Moi, je veux bien que tu me distraies avec ta poitrine !

Aerith : Non mais ça va pas ?! Prends ç…

Cloud : Oh hisse !

Soldat A : Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu… AAAaargh !

Aerith : Hé ! Un mètre à côté et c'est moi qui me le prenais, ton tonneau !

Cloud : De rien.

Soldat B : Ils ont tué Jean-Gustave ! Vous allez le payer ! MONSTRES !

Aerith : Viens-là, je t'attends !

Cloud : La mort vient d'en haut, péquenaud !

Soldat B : Non ! J'aurais dû m'en dout… AAarrrrgh !

Aerith : J'aurais pu me passer de ton aide, tu sais ?

Cloud : Et moi, je peux me passer de ta gratitude. Va falloir m'y habituer, je crois…

Soldat C : Vous allez avoir affaire à moi !

Cloud : Et voilà pour ce tonneau-ci !

Soldat C : Quoi ?! Noooon ! Hein ? Mais… j'suis encore vivant ! Wouhou !

Cloud : Tiens ? C'est celui d'à côté que j'aurais dû balancer…

Aerith : Pas doué. Et toi, là, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Le dégel ?

Soldat C : Je vais t'avoir, sale pu…

Aerith : Ta maman t'a jamais appris à rester courtois, p'tite merde ?

Soldat C : Aaaargh… P… pas les bijoux de famiiiiille !

Aerith : Des bijoux ? Ils devaient en toc, alors.

Reno : Vous êtes vraiment nazes, les gars.

Cloud : Et toi, tu fous quoi, au juste ?

Reno : Je supervise l'opération. Sur ce, comme on a fait une bonne cueillette au cannabis dans l'église, je vais être clément et ignorer le fait que vous avez froidement tabassé trois de mes hommes. En même temps, j'en ai à plus savoir qu'en faire, alors bon…

Cloud : C'est ça, casse-toi. J'suis sûr que tes cheveux, c'est même pas des vrais !

Aerith : Dis-donc, ça vole haut, ici. Heureusement que le plafond est élevé.

Reno : Que…. QUOI ?! T'as dit QUOI, là ?!

Cloud : Tes cheveux, ils sont faux !

Reno : TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! J'OUBLIERAI PAS TON VISAGE, MORVEUX ! NI CELLE DE L'AUTRE, LÀ ! JE FERAI DE TA VIE UN ENFER ! JE TE SUIVRAI JUSQU'AU BOUT DU MONDE S'IL LE FAUT ! Merde, quoi, on déconne pas sur mes cheveux. J'me tire !

Aerith : Il se rappelle quand même que c'était moi qu'il voulait, à l'origine ?

Cloud : Tu vois ? Grâce à moi, leur attention s'est détournée de toi. Tu me dois une fière chandelle.

Aerith : Excuse-moi, mais il en faudra beaucoup plus que ça pour que je ne regrette pas que tu ne sois pas mort de ta chute toute à l'heure.

_Ce disant, elle rejoignit son nouveau sous-fifre sur la charpente après de bien périlleux sauts, et ensemble, ils sortirent de l'église par un trou dans le toit. Constatant qu'il était au milieu du Secteur 5, et que le bar de Tifa se trouvait dans le Secteur 6, Cloud commençait déjà à réfléchir sur la manière dont revenir parmi les siens, lorsqu'une question lui vint à l'esprit._

Cloud : Alors je dois toujours bosser pour toi, en fait ?

Aerith : Exactement, et maintenant, sois un ange et ramène-moi chez ma daronne, Elmyra. Elle habite de l'autre côté du taudis, de ce côté.

Cloud : Pff… Ils doivent sûrement nous chercher sur la route principale. Allez, viens, on va passer par là, sur les débris.

Aerith : Et où est-ce que tu vois une route ?

Cloud : Là où nous allons, il n'y a pas de route !

Aerith : Hein ?

Cloud : Non, allez, sérieux, viens. On va sauter de machin en bidule.

Aerith : T'as oublié que je porte une robe, ou quoi ?

Cloud : Bon d'accord… Rectification : on va sauter de machin en bidule en traînant bien histoire que tu prennes ton élan à chaque saut.

Aerith : J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix…

_La traversée fut laborieuse pour la dealeuse, peu habituée à ce genre d'acrobaties sur un chemin si précaire, mais le choix de Cloud se révéla être judicieux, car ils aperçurent à diverses occasions des démarcheurs pour des associations variées arpenter la route principale pour importuner les honnêtes gens. C'est donc bien contents de s'être épargnés une telle rencontre que tous deux finirent par descendre de leur route de fortune pour entrer dans le taudis, qui n'avait rien à envier à celui dans lequel Cloud s'était réveillé ce matin-là._

Cloud : J'aime pas la façon dont ces types nous regardent…

Aerith : Ah, oui, les trois alcoolos près du mont de pneus... Y en a un qui a essayé de me violer, une fois. Il s'est transformé en eunuque. Comme ça, pouf. Enfin, « shlak », plutôt.

Cloud : Charmant…

Aerith : Je dis ça maintenant avant que l'envie te prenne de vouloir me payer en nature, ou quelque chose du genre.

Cloud : Je nierai pas que l'idée ait pu me traverser l'esprit…

Aerith : Pan, -10 points dans mon estime. Encore un demi-point à perdre et tu tombes dans le négatif.

Cloud : Hé, c'était juste une façon de dire que t'étais pas moche !

Aerith : Mmh… Bon allez, comme je suis d'humeur, je t'accorde un demi-point.

Cloud : Loin de moi l'idée de flirter, hein, c'était juste un constat.

Aerith : Bien entendu.

Cloud : Ceci dit, si l'envie te prenait de boire un…

Aerith : Boum, -15. Je suis gentille, mais 'faut pas déconner, non plus.

Cloud : Et ils servent à quoi, ces points, concrètement ?

Aerith : Quand t'atteindras un score de 1000 points, j'estimerai que t'as payé ta dette. Par contre, si tu cumules 1000 points en négatif, tu deviens comme le mec, là-bas

Cloud : C'est-à-dire ?

Aerith : Lui aussi il a essayé de me sauter dessus, une fois.

Cloud : Donc j'ai pas trop le choix, si je tiens à avoir une descendance… J'ai du boulot…

Aerith : Ça, je te le fais pas dire. D'abord, il va falloir que tu changes de chaussures. Celles-là sont immondes, -5 points. Tes vêtements, -10 et ta coupe de cheveux, -15.

Cloud : Ça y est, t'as fini ?

Aerith : Bon, je t'accorde +5 pour les yeux. La lueur bizarre là-dedans, on voit pas ça tous les jours.

Cloud : Ouais, j'ai été exposé au Mako. En fait, quand j'étais gosse, j'ai…

Aerith : Le racontage de vie, ça te coûtera malheureusement 5 points.

Cloud : Bon…

Aerith : C'est pas grave, va. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend. J'ai bon espoir qu'un jour, tu ressurgiras d'entre les brumes noirâtres des chiffres négatifs…. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, -5 points pour ton pet.

Cloud : C'était pas moi ! C'est ce type obèse qu'on vient de croiser !

Aerith : Et -5 points pour la délation. Ma parole, c'est à croire que tu tiens vraiment pas à tes boules !

Cloud : Je crois que je préférerais encore que tu fasses le compte dans ta tête, sinon je vais vite devenir fou.

Aerith : Bon, voilà la maison de ma mère. Entre, aies pas peur. Elle mord pas.

Cloud : Enfin une bonne nouvelle…

_L'ambiance qui régnait dans le petit domicile des Gainsborough était calme, tranquille, l'atmosphère d'un foyer aimant et chaleureux… qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'y passait réellement._

Elmyra : C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?!

Aerith : Tu crois que ta bouche va se nourrir toute seule, feignasse ?

Elmyra : Pardonne-moi de préférer chercher un boulot honnête plutôt que de vendre mon âme pour quelques malheureux Gils !

Aerith : De la came, maman, mais t'étais pas loin, ça y ressemble. Tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir, cela dit, parce c'est ce qui t'a fourni le thé que t'as dans la bouche.

Elmyra : PFOUAH ! Beurk !

Cloud : Je… euh… je crois que je dérange, alors je vais m'en…

Aerith : Reste ici, toi !

Elmyra : Qui c'est, celui-là ?

Aerith : Si je te disais que c'était mon mec, un ex-taulard drogué et alcoolique, tu me ferais la morale ?

Elmyra : J'ai passé ma vie à te faire la morale, j'en ai ma claque, maintenant !

Aerith : Bien, alors si ça peut me permettre d'être tranquille, j'te présence Maurice, qui a fait 12 ans de prison pour homicide, c'est un bon client à moi.

Cloud : Euh… enchanté… je suppose.

Aerith : Maintenant, montons.

Cloud : Comment ça ? Je suis obligé de dormir ici ?!

Aerith : Évidemment. Lâche comme t'es, la première chose que tu feras une fois sorti d'ici, c'est courir en hurlant te réfugier je-sais-pas-où. Je veux te tenir à l'œil tant que t'as pas payé ta dette. Ce soir, tu dors ici, et demain… demain, on ira chercher une nouvelle planque, pour ma plantation. J'ai heureusement encore des graines sur moi.

Cloud : J'imagine qu'on pourrait aller au Septième Ciel, le bar de ma copine d'enfance. Elle héberge déjà un tas de détraqués, alors elle va pas bouder pour une dealeuse.

Aerith : On verra ça demain. Pour l'instant, contentons-nous de manger. Demain, on partira à l'aube.

_Après un repas fort animé autour d'un ragoût de la mère Gainsborough, au cours duquel quantité de couverts ont été lancés et quantité de points ont été perdus, le duo pour le moins atypique monta et alla chacun dormir de son côté, Aerith dans son lit bien douillet, et Cloud dans la baignoire. _

Cloud : Il FAUT que je sorte d'ici… Cette fille va me pousser à bosser pour elle jusqu'à sa mort… ou la mienne, au rythme où ça va…

_Dans le silence le plus complet, notre blondinet ouvrit donc la porte et entreprit de descendre le plus discrètement possible, sur la pointe des pieds. Fier de n'avoir pas fait grincé le parquet pourtant très bruyant, le héros fut d'autant plus heureux de sentir la fraîcheur de l'air pollué une fois dehors, et marcha donc vers le Secteur 6, liaison entre son emplacement et sa destination, en chantonnant, heureux de vivre, heureux d'être libre, heureux d…_

Aerith : Tu vas quelque part ?

Cloud : Oups.

Aerith : Tu me parais un peu trop loin de ma maison pour prétendre chercher les toilettes, alors fais attention à ce que tu vas dire.

Cloud : Je… euh… mes… mes amis sont en danger !

Aerith : Quoi ?! T'es… t'es sérieux ?!

Cloud : Ou… ouais !

Aerith : T'as… vraiment des amis ? Merde alors…

Cloud : Hé !

Aerith : Bon… et en danger de quoi, au juste ?

Cloud : J'en sais rien, mais ils sont pas vraiment doués, et ils font souvent des plans un peu pourris, alors je suis à peu prêt certain que là, au moment où on cause, ils sont dans la mouise jusqu'au cou et m'attendent comme leur messie.

Aerith : Difficile à croire que des gens comptent vraiment sur toi pour les aider… Je mets 50 points en jeu. Si tu as raison, tu les gagnes… et le cas échéant…

Cloud : J'ai pigé. Allons-y.

Aerith : Ah oui, et je te conseille de surveiller ton attitude. Ce n'est pas très facile, de rattraper un score de -215.

Cloud : Je sens que les prochains jours vont être longs, très longs…


	5. Pervers et Travestis

Cloud : Argh.

Mikki : Huit grands garçons dans un jacuzzi pour quatre personnes, ça ne vous donne pas des idées, les amis ?

Cloud : Les idées de mort, ça compte ?

Mamadou : Seulement si tu choisis la mort par le Tchitchi !

Cloud : Hein ?

Théophile : N'y pense pas, trésor.

Cloud : Hum… Mikki… tu pourrais… décaler un petit peu ton genou ?

Mikki : …

Cloud : …

Mikki : …

Cloud : Bref, quelle que soit la nature de la partie de ton corps qui force contre ma cuisse, est-ce que tu pourrais quand même la bouger un petit peu ?

Mikki : D'accord.

Cloud : Gloups… dans l'autre sens, si possible.

Mikki : Tu es vraiment exigeant !

_Et patient, avec ça, car trois bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent dans ce petit jacuzzi trois minutes qui lui semblèrent plus qu'interminables, mais lorsqu'enfin le calvaire prit fin…_

Cloud : Je garderai toute ma vie des séquelles de ce moment…

Mikki : Et tu en garderas un souvenir, aussi ! Tiens, prends ce petit maillot de bain sexy ! J'suis sûr que ça t'ira à ravir !

Gustave : On te dit à bientôt, mon petit !

Mamadou : Gros bisous !

Cloud : C'est ça, à plus.

_Quant à Aerith, elle avait largement eu le temps de se faire plusieurs milliers de Gils_.

Aerith : Tu crois pas que tu pourrais retourner là-dedans un peu plus longtemps ? J'aurais bientôt de quoi m'acheter un ShinraPhone.

Cloud : J'avais le droit de visiter qu'une seule pièce, alors ils m'ont viré… et je vais pas m'en plaindre… Argh…

Aerith : C'était traumatisant ?

Cloud : Je me sens souillé.

Aerith : Juste en voyant une strip-teaseuse se trémousser ? Pauvre petit…

Cloud : En fait, je crois que c'était plutôt moi, la strip-teaseuse, là où je suis entré…

Aerith : Allez, je te donne 30 points pour te dédommager. T'as fait du bon boulot, larbin. En plus, le maillot de bain que t'as dans la main est superbe. Il t'ira comme un gant. Un gant pour nanas, évidemment.

_Tout était donc prêt pour que Cloud se travestisse. Isolé dans une cabine du magasin de vêtements, il enfila donc le maillot de bain, puis la robe, se coiffa d'une perruque qui lui donnait une queue de cheval, se parfuma d'eau de Cologne et posa sur ses faux cheveux une tiare magnifique… puis sortit._

Aerith : HA HA HA HA ! T'es bonne.

Cloud : En voilà, une façon de parler à une dame, tiens.

Aerith : Beau travail sur la robe, vraiment.

Vendeuse : Merci, merci ! Nous sommes un établissement réputé, vous savez ? C'est nous qui avons fourni la dernière robe de Lady Gaga.

Aerith : Celle à base de chatons vivants ?

Vendeuse : Celle-là même !

Cloud : Ça m'écorche vraiment la bouche de dire ça, mais je préfère encore la mienne…

Aerith : Et tu l'aimeras encore mieux quand tu t'y seras habituée, Mademoiselle Cloud, j'en suis sûre ! Sur ce, suis-moi, on a beaucoup à faire !

_Le garde à l'entrée fut plus dupe que jamais, allant jusqu'à harceler la belle Cloud pour « avoir son 06 » mais eut le cœur brisé par un refus net et menaçant de la part de la principale concernée._

Réceptionniste : Ah, voilà deux jolies jeunes escort-girls toutes fraîches ! Don Cornéo va aujourd'hui encore choisir entre vous deux et une troisième fille pour passer la nuit avec lui. Bonne chance à vous ! Rendez-vous ici dans quelques minutes.

Aerith : Maintenant qu'on a le champ libre, allons voir où on peut trouver ta barmaid.

Cloud : Attends… passer la nuit avec le maître des lieux ? C'était pas prévu, ça !

Aerith : Sans déconner, tu croyais que l'entretien avec Don Cornéo se faisait autour d'un diabolo-citron ? Oh, ma pauvre petite, heureusement que t'es pas une vraie fille ! Avec cette naïveté, t'aurais offert ton hymen au premier venu à treize ans.

Cloud : Euh… c'est pas pour changer de sujet, mais… toutes les portes ont l'air verrouillées… toutes, sauf celle là-bas, on dirait.

Aerith : Mmh… Apparemment, elle mène à la cave.

Cloud : La cave d'un riche pervers qui invite tous les jours filles sans qu'on sache ce qu'elles deviennent… Tout à coup, l'idée d'explorer les fondations de son manoir me paraît plus si bonne…

Aerith : Ton courage t'a quitté en même temps que ton amour-propre ou quoi ? Allez, descendons !

_Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise d'y découvrir… Tifa._

Tifa : Voyons voir… Ce n'est pas ici non plus…

Aerith : Hé !

Tifa : Mmh ? Tiens ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Aerith : T'es Tifa, c'est ça ?

Tifa : Euh… exact… comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom ?

Aerith : Cloud me l'a dit.

Tifa : Cloud ?! Tu l'as rencontré ?

Aerith : Il est juste là. Enfin, « Il », c'est vite dit.

Tifa : Qui ça ? Je vois personne…

Aerith : Hein ? Que… Hé ! Abruti, arrête de te cacher derrière le meuble !

Cloud : Euh… salut Tifa. Beau temps, hein ?

Tifa : Mais enfin… qu'est-ce que tu… je veux dire… pourquoi… mais dans quel… HA HA HA HA HA !

Aerith : Oui, moi aussi j'ai eu la même réaction.

Cloud : C'est ça, moquez-vous. C'était le seul moyen de venir te sauver. On t'a vue dans le parc, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au juste ?!

Tifa : Quand on est revenus au Septième Ciel, un type bizarre est venu boire plusieurs verres. Enfin, « plusieurs »… Il en a eu pour des centaines de Gils, mais quand je lui ai demandé de payer, il m'a dit d'envoyer la note à Don Cornéo. Je me suis donc infiltrée ici pour réclamer mon dû !

Aerith : T'es dure en affaires. Tope-là, copine.

Tifa : Euh… voilà.

Aerith : Mouais, c'était mou, tout ça. Tiens, au fait, on peut crécher chez toi, moi et ma culture de cannabis ? Cloud m'a dit qu'y avait aucun problème.

Tifa : QUOI ?!

Aerith : Hein, Cloud ?

Cloud : Euh… ouais… j'ai… j'ai dit ça… je crois.

Tifa : Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, on a des choses plus importantes sur les bras.

Réceptionnistes : Dites-donc, les filles, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes bien curieuses ! En tout cas, le Don vous attend, alors venez par ici !

_Une petite minute plus tard, l'examen pouvait commencer. Aligné(e)s devant le bureau du Don, un petit homme blond et gras, elles pouvaient sentir le regard du libidineux maître des lieux parcourir leurs petits corps frêles et délicats…_

Aerith : Choisis-moi, choupinou, et je te ferai flotter sur un nuage de rêve 3

Don Cornéo : OOOOOOooooh ! Une petit coquine ! J'aime ! J'aime !

Tifa : Choisis-moi, Don, et… euh… tu… ne le regretteras pas… je suppose.

Don Cornéo : OOOOOOOOooooooh ! Une petite timide ! J'aime beauuuucoup !

Cloud : Choisis-moi, Don, et… je te casserai pas le bras…

Don Cornéo : OOOOOOOOOOooooooooh ! Une petite tigresse ! J'AAAiiime ! J'aaaaaime ! Je te veux toi !

Aerith : …

Tifa : …

Cloud : Quel honneur, vraiment.

Don Cornéo : Allez, viens par ici !

Cloud : Je vous suis… m… maître…

Tifa : Est-ce que Cloud… est plus attirante que nous ?

Aerith : Pourtant, c'est tes vêtements à toi que j'arracherais bien avec les dents.

Tifa : P… pardon ?

_Pendant ce temps, dans la pièce voisine..._

Cloud : Ouaaah !

Don Cornéo : Nihihi ! Nahaha ! Viens par ici, ma fille de joie !

Cloud : Je… je peux pas…

Don Cornéo : Quoi ? Si c'est le lit qui te gêne, on peut faire ça par terre ! Sur le tapis, si tu veux ! N'importe où ! Un jour je l'ai même fait en l'air, suspendu à un câble !

Cloud : Non, c'est… euh… comment dire…

Don Cornéo : Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que tu refuses de venir de réfugier entre mes doux bras ?

Cloud : Oui. J'ai un zboub.

Don Cornéo : …

Cloud : …

Don Cornéo : …

Cloud : …

Don Cornéo : Me gusta.

Cloud : Hé ! Recule ! R… recule, je te dis ! Merde, c'était pas censé l'exciter…

Don Cornéo : Allez, approche. Tu seras pas ma première trans, et certainement pas la dernière !

Aerith : Pas si sûr.

Tifa : On peut faire en sorte que ce soit la dernière, gros dégueulasse !

Aerith : Oui, c'est ce que j'insinuais en disant « pas si sûr ».

Tifa : Oh, ça m'avait échappé…

Don Cornéo : OOOOOOOOoooooooh… Un ménage à quatre…

Aerith : Navrée, mon coco, mais ton ménage, tu vas le faire tout seul comme un grand.

Tifa : Si tu refuses de coopérer, on s'arrangera même pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais toucher un balai de ta vie !

Aerith : Cela dit, tu pourras toujours demander à une de tes garces de s'en servir pour te chatouiller la prostate.

Don Cornéo : Noon ! Pitié ! Plutôt mourir que de plus avoir de bras !

Cloud : Si tu le demandes si gentiment…

Don Cornéo : AAAAaaah ! Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

Tifa : Mon argent !

Cloud : La fermeture du Manoir des Abeilles Sexy !

Aerith : Un peu d'argent ne me ferait pas de mal non plus. Et une réduction pour les magasins de vêtements, ça serait utile aussi.

Don Cornéo : Ton argent… ?

Tifa : Oui ! Un de tes larbins est venu boire dans mon bar, le Septième Ciel, et il a englouti des verres et des verres sans débourser le moindre Gil ! Il me faut de quoi vivre, moi !

Don Cornéo : Le… Septième Ciel ? Ha ha ha ! Si c'est ça, ton bar, c'est pas l'argent qui devrait t'inquiéter !

Tifa : Que… comment ça ?

Don Cornéo : Oh, t'etais pas au courant, poulette ? Le taudis du secteur 7 va être rasé. Ils vont construire un McShinra à la place. Ha ha ha ! J'aurais une pensée pour toi la prochaine fois que je mangerai un Big Moc !

Aerith : … ce qui, vu la taille de ton bide, n'est plus qu'une question de minutes.

Don Cornéo : Je… JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS ! INSOLENTES !

Cloud : T'es pas vraiment en position de nous faire taire.

Don Cornéo : Ah oui ?! ET MAINTENANT ?!

_Et ce disant, il actionna le levier caché qui surmontait son lit, ouvrant une trappe sous les pieds du trio, dont la chute fut inévitable. Où vont-ils atterrir ? Don Cornéo va-t-il s'en sortir impunément ? Le McShinra sera-t-il construit ? Les autres membres du groupe Avalanchois ont-t-il conscience de la menace qui pèse sur eux ? Saura-t-on un jour achever les chapitres avec du suspens autrement qu'en enchaînant des questions dont les lecteurs savent déjà la réponse ? Vous le saurez… dans le prochain épisode (à l'exception de la dernière question, qui fera l'objet d'une dissertation. Vous avez quatre heures. La calculatrice n'est pas autorisée.)_


	6. L'Arroseur Arrosé

_**Chapitre 6 –L'Arroseur Arrosé**_

_Tandis que nos héros tombaient par la trappe que l'ignoble et pervers Don Cornéo avait fait apparaître sous leurs pieds à l'aide de son levier, de sombres plans se préparaient à quelques kilomètres de là…_

Stagiaire : Patron, patron !

Patron : Oui ?  
Stagiaire : Ça y est, les scénaristes ont fini de bosser ! Ça leur aura pris dix bonnes minutes, mais voilà le script de Retour vers le Futur 4 !

Patron : Parfait… parfait…

_Mais il n'y avait pas qu'ici que de sombres projets se formulaient. Dans le QG de la Shinra, quelques uns des grands pontes de la compagnie tenaient une réunion dans le bureau du directeur._

? : Mais enfin, vous n'y pensez pas, Monsieur le Directeur !

Directeur : Bien sûr que si, Reeve ! L'installation de ce McShinra sera la première étape d'un grand projet de restauration des bidonvilles ! Que dis-je ! De restauration rapide des bidonvilles ! Mouéhéhé !

? : J'suis entièrement d'accord avec le dirlo !

Reeve : Heidegger…

Heidegger : T'es tout mou, Reeve, t'es faible, c'pour ça que tu seras toute ta vie responsable du Développement Urbain !

Reeve : C'est un emploi qui me convient très bien ! J'aime mon travail ! Seulement… vous ne pouvez pas détruire les taudis ! Pas… de cette façon… Franchement, Monsieur le Directeur… Faire sauter le pilier du secteur 7 pour que la plaque leur tombe dessus… C'est inhumain ! Qu'est-ce que la population va dire de nous ? Et le maire ? Et les médias ? Et les organismes mondiaux ?

Heidegger : Et la tête, alouette.

Reeve : Hein ?

Heidegger : Bouahahaha ! Tu t'inquiètes trop, Reevounet. Le maire, c'est un branleur. Les médias nous appartiennent, et les organismes mondiaux grignotent les miettes de pain entre nos orteils parfumés. On n'a pas de compte à leur rendre ! On est tout-puissants !

Directeur : La planète nous appartient !

Heidegger : Bouahaha !

Directeur : Mouéhéhé !

Heidegger : Bouahahahahaha !

Directeur : Mouéhéhéhéhéhé !

Heidegger : BOUAHAHAHA !

Directeur : MOUÉHÉHÉHÉ !

Heidegger : BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Directeur : MOUÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉHÉ !

Reeve : Euh… ha… ha…

Heidegger & Directeur : La ferme, Reeve.

_Mais revenons à nos moutons, reprenant tous trois conscience à moitié noyés dans les eaux usées du Secteur 6._

Aerith : Beurk, des égouts…

Cloud : Au moins, on n'est pas pris au piège.

Tifa : Le bar… le taudis… Barret… tout le monde… comment les sauver ?

Cloud : Tu vois, Aerith ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'en mon absence, tout se casserait la gueule.

Aerith : Soit. Je t'accorde tes 50 points, mais ton petit air narquois et satisfait m'oblige à t'en retirer 5 autres.

Tifa : De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Cloud : De rien. Allons-y, ils ont plus que jamais besoin de nous.

_Mais quelque chose, dans ce sombre lieu, ne tenait pas à voir partir son déjeuner._

? : Graouuuu….

Tifa : Est-ce que c'était… un monstre ?

Aerith : C'est ça ou bien le ventre de Cloud qui gargouille très fort.

Cloud : Négatif.

Aerith : Va pour le monstre, alors.

_Et un gros, de surcroît, sans parler de sa laideur qui le rendait tout aussi redoutable que sa férocité… peut-être plus, même…_

Aerith : Raah, il est vraiment trop laid, j'ai pas envie de le regarder !

Cloud : Attention !

Aerith : Aaaïe !

_Pour le décrire avec exactitude… imaginez le fruit de l'union entre un phacochère et un gorille imberbe, le tout avec une bosse dorsale surmontée de deux cornes, des sabots, une langue de serpent, une queue de dragon et la peau bleue. Autant dire qu'il était parfaitement compréhensible qu'une bête aussi hideuse se cache dans un lieu isolé et sans miroirs. Le nom de cette abomination était Asp. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi._

Asp : Grouuuu…

Tifa : En voilà un qui a pas dû avoir une enfance facile.

Cloud : Il en faudra bien plus que ça pour nous attendrir !

Aerith : Bien dit, cassons-lui ses dents pointues et toutes jaunes !

Asp : Graah !

Cloud : Olé ! L'esquive !

Tifa : Attendez, on dirait qu'il prépare quelque chose…

Cloud : C'est le moment d'attaquer !

Aerith : J'vais lui crever ses deux yeux immondes avec mon bâton !

Tifa : Non, restez ic…

_Mais il était trop tard : à peine la jeune femme eut-elle formulée son avertissement qu'une gigantesque vague surgit de derrière leur ennemi. Un mini tsunami ravagea ainsi le canal des égouts, infligeant de lourdes blessures aux deux combattants qui s'étaient avancés d'un peu trop près._

Aerith : Aah…. aah… j'ai failli me noyer…

Cloud : J'ai avalé de l'eau, et tout porte à croire qu'elle venait pas d'une baignoire… Eurk…

Tifa : Tenez-vous sur vos gardes, il va sans doute ressurgir n'importe quand !

Cloud : Ouais.

Aerith : Qu'il vienne !

_Le terrifiant Asp surgit alors ! … Ou du moins son dos, le reste restant immergé, immobile._

Cloud : Il s'est… noyé… ?

Aerith : Et la palme de la mort la plus débile revient à… ce truc !

Tifa : Allez, il est temps de sortir, maintenant.

Aerith : Une minute… Y a un truc qui brille, là… Tiens ? Une matéria jaune.

Tifa : Qu'est-ce qu'elle donne comme pouvoir ?

Aerith : Hop !

Tifa : Alors ?

Aerith : Hé hé…

Tifa : Mais… c'est mon porte-feuille !

Aerith : Elle donne la commande action « Voler », apparemment !

Tifa : Rends-le moi !

Aerith : Ah ben non, il faut quand même que cette matéria me serve à quelque chose.

Tifa : Cloud !

Cloud : Aerith, tu…

Aerith : Ouiiiii ?

Cloud : Tu… tu… argh… Je t'achèterai un autre portefeuille, Tifa.

Tifa : QUOI ?!

Aerith : Comme il est chou ! Je te retire quand même 5 points parce que t'es pas très galant avec ta nénette, mais t'aurais pu t'en tirer bien plus mal.

Tifa : Je comprends rien à votre histoire, mais peu importe, voilà la sortie…

_Et l'échelle donnait sur…_

Cloud : Le cimetière de trains…

Tifa : Au moins, ça nous montre qu'on est sur la bonne voie.

Cloud : On peut pas en dire autant des épaves de wagons.

Tifa : Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est le traverser.

Aerith : Dit comme ça, ça semble tellement simple.

Tifa : Et ça le sera, j'en suis sûre. Mettons-nous au travail !

Cloud : Dites, à quoi ça sert que je fasse des blagues si personne les remarque ?

Aerith : Ho ho ho. C'est bon, on peut y aller, maintenant ?

_Le silence était pesant, au milieu des décombres et des locomotives usées, tant et si bien qu'on aurait presque pu affirmer qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, et pourtant…_

Aerith : J'ai vu du mouvement, là-bas.

Tifa : Un squatteur sans-abri, peut-être ?

Cloud : Y a déjà un hameau entier pour ces gens-là, ça s'appelle « le taudis du Secteur 7 ».

Aerith : Ou bien on arrive trop tard et les survivants commencent déjà à s'installer ici.

Cloud : Si c'est le cas, on va devoir commencer nous aussi à chercher un coin où crécher, avant qu'on ne nous pique notre place.

Tifa : On ne cherchera rien du tout ! Je suis sûre et certaine que nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous !

Aerith : J'ai de nouveau vu quelque chose !

Cloud : Moi aussi, tiens !

Tifa : Je ne vois r… AAAH ! Là-bas ! Un f-f-f-f-fantôme !

Aerith : En effet.

Cloud : Plusieurs, même. T'excite pas comme ça, Tifa.

Tifa : J'ai… peur de tout ce qui est surnaturel, dans ce type-là…

Aerith : Tu pouvais le dire avant qu'on entre au musée du train fantôme.

Esprit A : Alleeeeez vous-eeeeeen, étrangeeeer !

Tifa : Iiiih ! Il parle !

Aerith : Ben oui, il parle. Cloud et moi aussi, pourtant ça a pas l'air de te choquer.

Esprit B : Nous soooommes les faaaantômes des resquiiiilleuuuurs de ces traaaaains…

Aerith : Génial, en plus ce sont d'infâmes hors-la-loi.

Cloud : Dixit la vendeuse d'herbes…

Aerith : Hé, je le fais pas par égoïsme, moi ! Je le fais parce que la société a besoin de se détendre !

Esprit C : Alleeeeez vous-eeeeeen…

Cloud : On aimerait bien, justement. C'est pourquoi vous allez nous laisser passer, parce qu'on n'a pas l'intention de rester ici éternellement.

Esprit A : Alleeeeeeez…. Vouuuuus… eeeeen…

Aerith : Non mais cassez-vous, quoi. En plus vous ressemblez à des spermatozoïdes géants, c'est affreux. Vous êtes franchement pitoyables, comme fantômes. Qu'est-ce que vos mères diraient si elles vous voyaient ?

Esprit A : …

Esprit B : …

Esprit C : …

Cloud : Tu les as vexés, on dirait.

Tifa : Ils… ils sont partis ?

Aerith : Alors voilà donc comment on se débarrasse des esprits vengeurs et de ce genre de conneries… mmh… intéressant…

_Le reste de leur progression se déroula sans accrocs particuliers. Les fantômes, au loin, semblaient éviter nos héros de peur d'être de nouveau ridiculisés. Quant à ceux-ci… ils finirent bien malgré eux dans un cul-de-sac._

Cloud : Raah… Comment on va faire ?

Tifa : Voyons voir, deux trains nous barrent la route, mais impossible de monter ni d'entrer dans aucun des deux…

Aerith : J'en suis pas si sûre.

_Ce disant, elle sauta dans la locomotive du deuxième train et poussa le moteur à fond. La machine bougea alors de plusieurs mètres, poussant ainsi le wagon qui barrait le passage._

Aerith : De rien.

Tifa : Bravo, maintenant on… Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, là ?

Aerith : Mmh ?

Tifa : Cette potion… elle était à moi ! Pourquoi tu me l'as prise ?

Aerith : Je te l'ai prise ? Euh… j'avais pas fait gaffe.

Tifa : Oui, maintenant rends-la moi !

Aerith : On va dire que c'est ma récompense pour nous avoir sortis de ce mauvais pas.

Tifa : Tu pouvais en demander une sans te servir dans mon sac !

Cloud : Quand vous aurez fini de vous prendre la tête pour une simple potion, vous pourrez venir par ici. La voie est dégagée et on n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour rejoindre Barret et les autres, là, dont je me rappelle plus le nom.

_Et pendant que Tifa lui rappelait le nom des trois autres membres du groupe terroriste, ils se rapprochèrent en vitesse de l'entrée du taudis, où le pilier s'élevait encore au milieu des monceaux de déchets. Par bonheur, ils n'arrivaient pas trop tard ! … Cependant, une série de cris se fit entendre, et l'instant d'après, un Wedge chut du ciel. _

Wedge : Eurk !

Cloud : Euh… ça va ?

Wedge : J'ai… j'ai tombé de 60 mètres… b… bien sûr que ça va pas…

Cloud : « Suis », Wedge, on dit « je suis tombé ».

Aerith : En tout cas, lui, quand il tombe, il abîme les plantations de personne. Enfin moi, j'dis ça…

Wedge : Cloud… promets-moi… promets-moi que tu… que tu…

Cloud : Merde, merde, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je dis oui ? Je dis non ? Je l'ignore ? Si ça se trouve il va me demander un truc impossible !

Wedge : Promets-moi… de te brosser les dents tous les matins et tous les soirs… l'hygiène dentaire… c'est… c'est… c'est import… ant… Gaah…

Aerith : Le pauvre, l'agonie l'a fait complètement délirer.

Tifa : _À_ vrai dire, même de son vivant, il n'était pas tout à fait net non plus…

Cloud : Je le savais ! JE LE SAVAIS ! Comment je peux lui promettre un truc pareil ? J'ai perdu ma brosse à dents !

Aerith : Ah, voilà qui explique beaucoup de choses, alors.

Tifa : En tout cas, on n'a plus le temps de papot… AERITH ! COMMENT OSES-TU ?!

Aerith : Quoi ?

Tifa : Piller les morts, c'est immonde !

Aerith : Hein ? Ah oui, tiens, j'ai la main dans sa poche…

Cloud : Mmh…

Aerith : C'est vraiment bizarre, quand même…

Cloud : Je crois savoir d'où ça vient.

Aerith : Oui ?

Cloud : Donne-moi ça.

Aerith : Hé ! C'est MA matéria !

Cloud : Hop !

Aerith : POURQUOI TU L'AS JETÉE ?!

Cloud : Attends quelques heures avant de me retirer des points, et tu me remercieras.

Aerith : Tss…

Tifa : Bon, écoute Aerith, il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça… Dans un bar, au taudis, il y a une petite fille appelée Marlène. Retrouve-la et essaie de la mettre en sécurité, d'accord ? Et si tu peux, emporte aussi la bouteille de vin que je garde dans ma cave depuis la dernière guerre. C'est un excellent cru, et je ne voudrais pas la voir gâchée.

Aerith : Onze ans d'âge ? Je peux pas promettre de pas y goûter…

Cloud : En fait, Marlène a quatre ans, pas onze.

Tifa : C… CLOUD !

Cloud : Oui, bon, la blague était facile…

Aerith : Bon, grouillez-vous alors, j'vais commencer à faire du repérage pour voir où je pourrai poser mes affaires dans le bar si jamais vous arrivez à sauver le pilier, mais j'y crois pas trop.

Tifa : Pas de temps à perdre, allons-y !

_La discussion en resta cependant là, car il était maintenant temps de monter le long escalier circulaire qui menait au sommet du pilier. S'apprêtant à s'y engager, le duo se vit cependant bien vite forcé de s'arrêter._

Cloud : Biggs ?

Biggs : C… Cloud…

Cloud : Ah, cool, j'me suis pas trompé de nom.

Biggs : Continuez sans moi, Cloud… Tifa… je peux pas continuer…

Tifa : Tu es blessé ?

Biggs : Non, j'ai… j'ai un point de côté… Laissez-moi souffler…

Cloud : Mais… tu te rends compte que t'as même pas monté cinq marches ?

Biggs : Oui, bon, j'aurais dû faire un peu plus de sport…

Cloud : Certes… tiens bon, on s'occupera de toi dès qu'on en aura fini là-haut, enfin si on y pense.

_Et la montée put continuer. Marche après marche, Cloud et Tifa progressaient dans l'interminable escalier de fer, jusqu'à ce le héros trébuche malencontreusement._

Cloud : Ouaah !

Jessie : Aïe !

Cloud : Jessie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous au milieu des escaliers ?

Jessie : Mon pied s'est encore coincé dans un trou !

Cloud : T'as essayé de le dégager toute seule, cette fois-ci ?

Tifa : On n'arrivera pas à la dégager de là… Je me demande vraiment comment elle a fait son compte…

Cloud : Ouais. C'est à croire qu'elle… l'a fait exprès.

Jessie : QUOI ?! T'insinues que je serais pas venu en aide à Barret et Wedge ? Alors même que Wedge est… euh… tombé par-dessus la rambarde et que… que… j'ai pas trop envie que ça m'arrive… ? Désolée ! Le stress est trop fort ! C'EST TOUT LE QUARTIER QUI EST EN DANGER !

Cloud : C'est marrant, moi, personnellement, ça m'aurait boosté, une circonstance comme celle-là, si j'étais un activiste héroïque…

Tifa : De nouveaux coups de feu ! Allons voir, nous ne sommes plus très loin du sommet !

_Et en effet, seule une petite dernière centaine de marches les séparait de la plate-forme sur laquelle se trouvait déjà un Barret paniqué._

Barret : Qu'est-ce que j'fais qu'est-ce que j'fais qu'est-ce que j'fais ?! Comment qu'on va s'en sortir ?!

Tifa : BARRET !

Barret : Tifa ! Oh, t'es là aussi, toi !

Cloud : Ouaip.

Tifa : Quelle est la situation, Barret ?

Barret : Y avait plein de mecs de la Shinra, ici, et comme ils avaient pas peur de se prendre des balles, j'leur ai fait le coup de d'exhib' de Popole, alors ils ont sauté par-dessus la rambarde, et Wedge aussi, vu qu'il s'y attendait pas et qu'il a pris peur. Ensuite, euh… bah… J'sais pas trop quoi faire alors j'tire en l'air pour passer ma colère.

Cloud : La bombe doit être quelque part dans le coin.

Barret : Même pas ! J'ai cherché absolument partout !

Tifa : Et derrière le pilier au centre de la plate-forme ?

Cloud : Bingo, un ordinateur !

Barret : Ah ouais, tiens, j'avais pas vu !

Cloud : IL SE VOIT COMME LE NEZ AU MILIEU DE LA FIGURE, GROS DÉBILE !

Barret : ARRÊTE DE ME CRIER DESSUS, BOUHOUHOU !

Tifa : Voyons voir, comment est-ce qu'on…

_Mais l'intervention d'un hélicoptère détourna son attention ainsi que celle de ses deux autres compères. Un homme dont le visage paraissait familier à Cloud en sortit alors, profitant de ce moment de distraction._

Cloud : Reno !

Reno : Coucou.

Tifa : Il va appuyer sur le bouton pour enclencher la bombe !

Barret : Cloud, fais quelque chose pour l'arrêter !

Cloud : Euh… non ! Attends ! Fais pas ça !

_*Bip*_

Barret : C'EST TOUT CE QUE T'AS TROUVÉ ?!

Cloud : VOUS M'AVEZ PRIS AU DÉPOURVU !

Barret : JE… JE T' AI DIT D'ARRÊTER DE ME CRIER DESSUS !

Cloud : C'EST TOI QUI AS COMMENCÉ _À_ HURLER, CRÉTIN !

Barret : Ah ben ouais, tiens.

Reno : Youhou, je suis là et la bombe est enclenchée, vous vous souvenez ?

Cloud : Pourquoi t'as fait ça, au juste ?! Je croyais que vous, les Turks, vous vous occupiez que du trafic de drogue !

Reno : J'ai un compte à régler avec toi !

Cloud : Quoi, tout ça parce que j'ai dit un truc sur des cheveux bizarres ?

Reno : Que… QUOI ?! Un « truc » ? Mes « cheveux bizarres » ? TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! TOUT LE QUARTIER VA PAYER _À_ CAUSE DE TOI ! CETTE BOMBE, C'EST UN GROS FUCK QUE JE T'ADRESSE ! Enfin, même si le plan était pas prévu pour toi à la base, moi c'est comme ça que j'vois les choses. Bref, FUCK, j'te dis !

Cloud : Ça me semble un peu disproportionné…

Tifa : En attendant, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

Barret : Ouais, on va commencer par s'occuper de ce type !

Reno : Ben venez ! J'vous prends tous en même temps !

Barret : Bouaaah !

Reno : Aah ! Non ! Pas les armes à distance ! C'est mon point faaaaaible !

Barret : Ha ha ha !

Reno : Lol, j'déconne. Prends ça !

Barret : Aaargh !

Tifa : Barret ! Il… Il s'est évanoui !

Reno : Et voilà pour toi, ma jolie !

Tifa : Qu'est-ce que… je suis… prisonnière ?!

Reno : C'est mon attaque spéciale, Trine, ça me permet d'enfermer ma cible dans une pyramide.

Tifa : Et on se libère comment ?!

Reno : Si je te le disais, ça aurait plus aucun intérêt !

Cloud : Au pif, on va essayer comme ça !

Reno : Hé !

Tifa : Aaaaaah !

Cloud : Ben on dirait que ça a marché…

Reno : Salopard !

Tifa : J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Et si tu m'avais touchée avec ton épée ?!

Cloud : Oh, c'était suffisamment facile à péter comme ça, si en plus mon arme était passée au travers, son attaque chelou aurait été encore plus naze.

Reno : Mon… attaque… chelou ? J'AI PASSÉ DES ANNÉES Á LA PERFECTIONNER !

Cloud : Ben t'as intérêt à te remettre au boulot, parce qu'elle me paraît pas très au point.

Reno : JE VAIS TE TUER !

Cloud : Non mais t'as fini de te vexer à chaque fois que je te dis quelque chose ? C'est saoulant, à la fin.

Reno : NON ! Prends ça ! À l'assaut !

Tifa : Attention ! C'est avec cette attaque qu'il a assommé Barret !

Cloud : Une matraque électrique… intéressant…

Barret : Hé ! Qui a dit que j'étais assommé ?!

Cloud : Le bon sens, Barret, le bon sens. T'étais dans les vapes pendant presqu'une minute !

Barret : Même pas vrai !

Reno : Arrête d'esquiver en parlant sur le ton de la conversation et bats-toi comme un homme !

Barret : J'vais vous prouver que j'suis pas K.O ! Rafale de tirs !

Reno : Je t'ai déjà dit que ça me faisait rien, crétin !

Tifa : Et ça, ça te fait quoi ?

Reno : Hein ?

Tifa : Yah !

_La puissance que mit Tifa dans son coup de poing suffit à faire décoller son adversaire de plusieurs mètres. Se relevant à temps pour essuyer un nez plein de sang, celui-ci sauta alors du pilier… avant de réapparaître dans un hélicoptère_. À_ ses côtés se tenait un homme portant le même uniforme, ainsi que…_

Cloud : Aerith ?!

Aerith : T'as vu ça ? J'ai trouvé mon propre taxi pour sortir d'ici.

? : T… tais-toi ! Tu es prisonnière ! Pri-son-nière !

Aerith : Comme tu veux. Hé, j'ai soif, tu m'apporterais pas un peu d'eau, Tseng ?

Reno : L'écoute pas, elle est fourbe.

Barret : C'est qui, au juste ?

Cloud : Une fille que j'ai rencontré après ma chute, hier.

Aerith : Oh mais c'est le mec qui était à poil à la télé ! J'suis une fan !

Barret : Barret, à ton service, mam'zelle !

Tifa : Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?!

Tseng : Nous l'avons capturée toute à l'heure avec des stupéfiants dans son sac à main ! Rien que ça, ça vaut une peine de plusieurs mois de prison !

Aerith : Vous vous rendez compte ? Ils ont FOUILLÉ MON SAC ! Vous me vengerez, j'espère, hein ?

Tseng : Laisse-moi parler !

Reno : Y a aussi autre chose, apparemment…

Tseng : Oui, la Shinra nous a également demandé de la capturer car elle fait partie des Anciens.

Cloud : Les Anciens ?

Barret : Elle m'a pas l'air bien vieille, pourtant !

Aerith : Tu me donnerais quel âge, en toute honnêteté ?

Barret : Je sais pas… 19 ans ?

Aerith : Oh, je suis flattée !

Tseng : ÇA SUFFIT, MAINTENANT ! TU ES NOTRE OTAGE !

Aerith : Oh, l'autre, même pas drôle.

Cloud : Mais pourquoi vous nous dites un truc aussi important alors qu'on est ennemis ?

Reno : En fait on se demandait juste si vous en saviez quelque chose, parce que nous, on pige pas trop cette histoire d'Anciens. On veut juste la chopper parce que c'est à cause d'elle qu'y a autant de camés en ville.

Aerith : Vous me faites beaucoup d'honneur, à croire que j'ai le monopôle, mais je suis pas la seule, vous savez…

Tseng : Reno, prends un papier et un crayon, elle est sur le point de nous donner des noms !

Aerith : Oh, je sais pas trop… J'ai la gorge sèche, après tout… Elle vient, cette eau ? Oh, ou bien du vin. Vous savez, comme celui que vous m'avez confisqué, par exemple. C'est un onze ans d'âge, quand même !

Tifa : Aerith ! Où est Marlène ?

Aerith : Qui ? Oh, la gamine… Je lui ai donné l'adresse de ma mère sur un morceau de papier. C'est une grande fille, elle peut y aller toute seule.

Barret : MAIS Y A DES MONSTRES, SUR LA ROUTE !

Aerith : Y en a toujours moins que dans un bar rempli de poivrots pervers où elle se retrouve toute seule pendant que vous vous éclatez à sauver le quartier.

Tifa : Je ne te permets pas d…

Tseng : Vu que cette conversation ne nous mène nulle part, allons-nous-en !

Reno : Ouais ! Meurs bien, Cloud ! Tu regretteras de t'être moqué de moi !

Cloud : On se reverra, Reno. On se reverra, et d'ici là, t'auras intérêt à choisir une perruque d'un meilleur goût.

Reno : JE VAIS TE…

Tseng : On s'envoooooole !

_Les fulminations de Reno, à moitié noyées dans le bruit que faisait l'hélicoptère, baissèrent de volume à mesure que celui-ci s'éloigne, jusqu'à être totalement occultées par le bruit d'une explosion : celle de la bombe. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps : comment nos héros allaient-ils s'en sortir ?_

Barret : Là ! Un câble !

Tifa : C'est notre dernier espoir !

Cloud : J'arrive !

Barret : YaaaaaaaaaaouuuuuuuuuueeeueeeueuaubeeuuaaaAAAAARGH !

Cloud : MES CHEVEUX ! IL A GERBÉ DANS MES CHEVEUX !

Barret : Désolé !

Cloud : MES BEAUX CHEVEUX TOUS POINTUS !

Tifa : Ne lâche pas prise, Cloud !

_Toujours suspendus à ce câble qui les faisait descendre à vitesse grand V, nos héros échappèrent de peu au sort funeste qui attendit tous ceux qui vivaient dans le secteur 7 : écrasés par la plaque supérieure supportant le haut-quartier, qui fut également détruit. C'est ainsi une énorme partie de Midgar qui fut détruite, sous le regard froid et calculateur du directeur de la Shinra._

Directeur : En fait, c'était vraiment une idée à la con… Mais c'est pas grave, j'suis toujours aussi riche, mouéhéhéhé !


	7. See You Later, Elevator

_**Chapitre 7 –See You Later Elevator**_

_Dans une aire de jeux remplie des décombres éjectés du Secteur 7, nos trois héros ne pouvaient que déplorer l'immense tragédie dont ils avaient été les témoins._

Barret : JESSIIIIIIE !

Cloud : Saloperie de Shinra…

Barret : BIIIIIIGGS !

Tifa : Ils vont nous le payer…

Barret : WEEEEEDGE

Cloud : On va les zigouiller.

Barret : LE TYPE AVEC QUI JE JOUAIS AU POKEEEER !

Tifa : Et Aerith qui se fait enlever…

Cloud : Le Turk a dit qu'elle faisait partie des « Anciens »…

Tifa : Oui, c'est vraiment étrange…

Barret : LE MARCHAND DE JOURNAUUUUUUX !

Cloud : Elle a aussi dit que Marlène était à l'abri chez sa mère.

Tifa : On devrait aller les voir.

Barret : LE GAMIN AVEC SES BIIIIIIILLES !

Cloud : Non mais il va tous les faire, ou quoi ?

Tifa : C'est peut-être sa façon de rendre hommage aux morts…

Barret : Non, c'est bon, j'ai terminé. Le reste, j'm'en fous.

Cloud : Dans ce cas, allons voir Marlène.

Barret : Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai, elle s'en est sortie indemne ! J'avais oublié de crier son nom !

Cloud : Quel père modèle tu fais…

Tifa : C'est une fille courageuse, je suis sûre qu'elle a pu atteindre la maison d'Aerith sans encombre.

_Le meilleur moyen de tester la véracité de cette affirmation, c'était encore de se rendre sur les lieux. Ainsi, après avoir traversé l'autoroute en ruine et le taudis du Secteur 5, où les nouvelles sur la destruction du quartier un-peu-voisin-mais-pas-trop allaient bon train. Nos amis n'avaient guère le temps de s'y attarder pour écouter, cependant, car leur destination se trouvait un peu plus loin. Et une fois qu'ils y furent parvenus…_

Elmyra : Tu t'appelles Cloud, n'est-ce-pas ?

Cloud : Tout juste.

Elmyra : Vous arrivez trop tard, les Turks ont fait une perquisition. Ils ont saisi la drogue d'Aerith et les albums de death metal qu'elle a illégalement téléchargé. Je lui avais dit que ça finirait comme ça, mais elle n'a jamais écouté…

Tifa : Est-ce qu'ils ont mentionné le fait qu'elle était une « Ancienne » ?

Elmyra : Alors ce jour est finalement arrivé…

Barret : Quoi ? Comment ça ?!

Elmyra : Vous savez… je ne suis pas la mère biologique d'Aerith…

Cloud : Je suppose qu'y serait temps de tout nous raconter, alors.

Elmyra : Lorsque j'étais jeune, mon mari et moi vivions une petite vie paisible, parfaite, dans cette maison. J'étais stérile, certes, mais rien d'autre ne s'opposait à notre bonheur.

Cloud : Je flaire la digression à trois kilomètres.

Tifa : Chut, Cloud.

Elmyra : Un jour, il est parti acheter un paquet de cigarettes, et pour ça, il a pris le train. Je trouvais ça un peu bizarre, vu qu'à l'époque, il y avait un petit buraliste dans les taudis. Ce buraliste est mort il n'y a pas longtemps, d'ailleurs, étranglé par une chaussette lors d'un jeu érotique malsain.

Barret : Par sa chaussette ?!

Cloud : T'avise pas d'essayer, Barret.

Barret : Hé ! J'suis pas un détraqué !

Elmyra : Bref, j'ai attendu… j'ai attendu une heure, puis deux, puis dix. J'ai attendu un jour, une semaine, un mois, mais il n'est jamais venu. Ce que j'ai trouvé, en revanche, alors que je me rendais un jour à la gare pour l'attendre, comme à m'on habitude, c'est cette mère et sa fille – qui devaient bien avoir quatre ans – allongés le long de la gare. La mère saignait, et n'en avait sans doute plus pour longtemps. Soit dit en passant, le contrôleur restait là sans rien faire, à regarder son téléphone portable. Quelle honte, vraiment !

Cloud : Alors c'était Aerith ?

Elmyra : Oui. Sa mère m'a demandé de veiller sur la petite, dont elle m'a dit le nom. Selon elle, la petite s'appelait Lorie.

Cloud : L… Lorie ?!

Elmyra : Oui, j'ai changé pour Aerith.

Cloud : Pas de problème.

Tifa : On comprend tout à fait.

Barret : Ouais, c'est normal.

Elmyra : Elle, par contre, l'a mal pris. Elle avait quatre ans à l'époque. Elle passait son temps à me dire « T'es pas ma mère », « Les pâtes sont pas assez chaudes » ou « J'espère que tu vas crever la bouche ouverte, vieille peau ».

Cloud : Ah, les enfants… quel don du ciel.

Elmyra : Elle a toujours été insolente, alors forcément, une fois adulte...

Tifa : Mais à propos de cette histoire d' « Anciens »…

Elmyra : Ah, oui… Un jour, un homme en costume est venu la voir, quand elle était plus jeune. Il m'a expliqué que d'après les papiers, « Aeris » était la dernière survivante d'une ancienne race, les Anciens. On a bien essayé de lui expliquer que son prénom à elle s'écrivait « Aerith », que c'était moi qui l'avais appelée comme ça, et de faire attention au plafond très bas à l'entrée des escaliers, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il s'est d'ailleurs ouvert le crâne.

Tifa : Alors Aerith ne fait pas vraiment partie des Anciens ?

Elmyra : Pas celle-ci, en tout cas. Il y a eu une méprise sur la personne… ou alors si elle est vraiment la dernière de sa race et qu'ils sont tous comme elle, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'ils soient en voie d'extinction !

Cloud : Quelle mère charmante vous faites.

Elmyra : Vous ne savez pas quelles épreuves j'ai dû endurer pendant toutes ces années !

Barret : Hé mais au fait ! Marlène est là, alors ?

Elmyra : Oui, oui, elle est à l'étage.

Barret : Quoi ?! 'Fallait le dire tout de suite !

Cloud : En même temps, si t'avais demandé d'office…

Barret : MARLEEEENE !

Elmyra : Attention au bas plaf…

Barret : AAAAÏE !

Elmyra : Ils n'écoutent jamais.

Tifa : Allons la voir à l'étage.

_La petite fille semblait en grande forme, malgré les frayeurs qu'elle venait d'avoir._

Marlène : Et là, j'ai vu le monsieur tout bleu de la Shinra et je lui ai collé un gros coup de poing dans les valseuses ! Comme Tifa elle fait avec les ivrognes ! Hein que Tifa elle fait ça, papa ? Hein ? Tu m'écoutes, dis, tu m'écoutes ?

Barret : Bah ouais j't'écoute ! Ils faisaient quelle tête, les mecs tous bleus ?

Marlène : Une tête genre comme ça, en poussant un p'tit cri, genre « GUEUAAAAAAARGH ! ». J'suis trop forte, hein, dis ?

Barret : Évidemment que t'es trop forte !

Cloud : C'est mignon à en pleurer. 'Faut que je me casse d'ici avant que ma réputation de guerrier viril soit mise à l'épreuve…

Marlène : Oh ! C'est Truc !

Barret : Qui, lui ? Mais nan ! Il s'appelle pas Truc ! Il s'appelle Claude. Non, attends… euh… Clad, c'est ça ?

Cloud : Cloud !

Barret : Ouais, bon, on s'en fout de comment toi tu le prononces.

Cloud : Vous m'emmerdez, tous, à jamais savoir dire correctement mon nom !

Elmyra : Tout se passe bien, ici ?

Tifa : Oui, mais nous allons bientôt devoir partir. Nous avons un compte à régler avec la Shinra.

Cloud : Ouais, d'ailleurs on va devoir vous laisser Marlène. Elle sera en sécurité avec vous… j'imagine.

Barret : Y a intérêt ! Et celle-là, faites gaffe à bien l'élever en mon absence, d'accord ?

Elmyra : Hé ! J'y pouvais rien si la précédente n'y mettait pas de bonne volonté !

Cloud : Bref, il faut qu'on y aille, nous.

Tifa : Mais comment est-ce qu'on va faire au juste pour atteindre le QG de la Shinra ?

Cloud : C'est le bâtiment immense au centre de la ville, si j'me trompe pas… ce qui veut dire qu'on doit pouvoir s'en approcher si on bouge vers le centre du quartier.

Barret : C'est-à-dire… où ça ?

Tifa : Le Wall Market.

Barret : Z'êtes sûrs qu'on trouvera un passage, là-bas ?

Cloud : On a plus qu'à l'espérer. Mettons-nous en route.

_Si une bonne partie de la métropole était en pleine effervescence, et que couraient partout des gens affolés, les habitants du Wall Market, quant à eux, semblaient n'avoir rien changé à leurs habitudes_.

Camé : Gnaaaah !

Cloud : Dégage !

Camé : Gnoh !

Barret : Bon, où est-ce qu'on va, alors ?

Cloud : Voyons voir… Il me semble qu'à côté de chez Don Cornéo, y avait un passage. J'ai pas été voir, mais s'il y a un endroit par lequel on pourrait accéder au bâtiment de la Shinra, c'est bien par là.

Tifa : Rien ne nous empêche d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

? : Psst !

Cloud : Nan, on veut pas de tes pilules bizarres.

? : J'ai entendu votre conversation ! J'travaille chez le marchand d'armes. Pour monter, vous aurez besoin de batteries ! Ça vous coûtera 75 Gils !

Cloud : Mouais…

Tifa : Achetons en une, dans le doute. On a les moyens.

Vendeur : Ah mais une seule batterie, ça suffira pas…

Cloud : Deux, si ça te chante…

Vendeur : En fait… c'est trois batteries qu'il vous faut…

Cloud : Raaah ! C'est tout, j'espère ?!

Vendeur : Ben je vends aussi ces petits chapeaux bleus qui…

Cloud : VA TE FAIRE EMBADIGEONNER PAR UN VIEUX MOG !

_Le héros poursuivit donc son chemin, furibond, avant de bifurquer une fois devant le manoir de Don Cornéo : espérant trouver une voie vers le QG de la Shinra, leur déception fut bien grande lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils se trouvaient dans… un cul-de-sac._

Barret : Y nous a bien entubés, l'autre salopard, là !

Cloud : J'te le fais pas dire…

Tifa : Il doit bien y avoir un moyen…

Cloud : Ben voy…

_Mais en levant les yeux aux ciels, Cloud remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel : un long câble suspendu, tombant presque à son niveau, qui montait le long d'un mur gigantesque parcouru de graffitis._

Cloud : Oh… sérieux ? On va devoir monter tout ça ?

Tifa : C'est le prix de la vengeance contre la Shinra.

Barret : Ouais, tant qu'on se sera pas occupés d'eux, notre ville connaîtra jamais la paix ! Et moi non plus ! J'dors super mal, en ce moment et j'parie qu'ils y sont pour quequ'chose !

_Et ainsi, la fantastique ascension vers le sommet commença ! … puis finit tout aussi rapidement._

Tifa : Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

Cloud : Du brin, je vais chercher un ascenseur !

Tifa : Allez, Cloud, c'est pas parce que t'es tombé une fois que tu vas abandonner pour autant !

Cloud : J'ai pas envie que ça m'arrive à nouveau à cinq cent mètres du sol !

Barret : Chochot… Ouaaah ! Ouf, j'ai eu chaud… Pis d'abord, t'as déjà survécu à une chute de super haut !

Cloud : Ouais, mais parce qu'y avait Aerith en dessous ! Enfin ses plantes, quoi.

_Mais Cloud réessaya, et à force de patience, de persévérance, et d'un talent hors du commun, il parvint à grimper au moins deux mètres de plus avant de tomber à nouveau. _

Cloud : MAIS COMMENT VOUS FAITES ?!

Barret : Ben on fait, c'est tout. C'toi qu'es nul !

Tifa : Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te tenir au câble et monter, c'est tout.

Barret : T'as pensé à te servir de tes mains, au fait ?

Cloud : Vous dites ça comme si c'était facile alors qu'en f… Ah tiens, non, j'y arrive mieux, maintenant. J'arrive, mouahahahaaaaaAAAAAH ! Ouch !

Barret : T'es pas doué !

Cloud : Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne, j'en suis sûr et certain !

_Et en effet, c'est bien cette énième fois que Cloud parvint à grimper… les dix mètres de câble._

Cloud : Tiens, c'est tout, en fait ?

Tifa : On dirait qu'après, il faut sauter sur des débris en équilibre précaire.

Cloud : Des morceaux de tuyaux, une épave d'avion, des rails en pagaille… C'est clair que ça me dit rien qui vaille…

Barret : Moi, ça me fait pas peur ! Allez, maintenant que tu nous as rejoints, on y va !

Tifa : Attends une seconde, Barret, le passage n'a pas l'air évident à trouv…

Barret : AH BEN MERDE ! ON EST BLOQUÉS !

Cloud : Une minute… Y a une hélice, là. Si on pouvait la faire tourner de sorte à ce que les pales nous créent un passage…

Tifa : Mais comment est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ça ?

Cloud : Et pourquoi pas… avec cette batterie ?

Tifa : Mais oui ! Évidemment ! Allez, mettons-la dans cette machine.

Barret : Et vous êtes sûrs que ça va… OH PUTAIN ÇA BOUGE !

Cloud : Ben oui, ça bouge, maintenant écarte-toi de l'hélice si tu veux pas finir en confettis. Tu risquerais plus de bouger des masses, après ça.

Barret : Ah ouais.

_Une fois ce petit contretemps maîtrisé, l'ascension put poursuivre, et ce dans le même acabit : à deux autres reprises, une batterie fut nécessaire, de sorte que nos héros furent plus que reconnaissants au vendeur de les avoir cédés, certes à un prix exorbitant. _

Tifa : On… on y est presque !

Barret : Raaah… c'est… fatigant…

Cloud : Un dernier effort… et… C'EST BON ! Wouhou ! On a réussi ! On est les meilleurs ! On va s'infiltrer dans Shinra ! On…

Haut-Parleur : Vous ! Là ! Les intrus ! Plus un geste !

Cloud : … s'est fait choper comme des cons !

Tifa : Zut…

Barret : Tirez pas ! On est… euh… des employés !

Haut-Parleur : Ah non, ça ne prend pas ! Si vous étiez des employés, vous porteriez des petits chapeaux bleus !

Cloud : Oh.

Tifa : Zut.

Barret : Ben on les a oubliés !

Haut-parleur : Ah oui, ça arrive, ce genre de choses… Bon, entrez et prenez l'ascenseur, vite, vous êtes à la bourre !

Barret : Ben voilà !

Cloud : Eh beh…

Tifa : Dépêchons-nous avant qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose…

_Pressant le pas, nos amis entrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment qui s'élevait de façon majestueuse dans le ciel pollué de Midgar. Là, ils appelèrent l'ascenseur, dans lequel ils entrèrent sans plus de cérémonie._

*Bienvenue dans l'ascenseur du bâtiment Shinra. Veuillez sélectionner l'étage où vous souhaitez vous rendre.*

Cloud : Le plus haut auquel on puisse accéder, c'est le 59e étage, apparemment…

Tifa : C'est toujours cela de pris, même si on aura sûrement encore des escaliers à monter.

Barret : 59 étages… J'déteste attendre !

*Nous vous rappelons que suite à une série d'abus, il est désormais interdit de fumer, manger, boire, dormir, danser, ou avoir des rapports sexuels avec des animaux dans l'ascenseur.*

Cloud : Tiens, l'ascenseur ralentit…

Tifa : Il s'arrête, même !

Barret : Les portes s'ouvrent ! Y a quelqu'un derrière !

? : Que… quoi ?! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Tifa : Pour rien…

? : Et puis vous êtes qui, au juste ? Vous avez l'air louche…

Cloud : Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! Je suis… euh… l'électricien !

Tifa : Et moi la secrétaire.

Barret : Moi, j'suis le balayeur ! J'ai toujours voulu être balayeur !

Cloud : C'est… un choix de carrière comme un autre…

Tifa : Et à qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

? : Euh… moi, c'est Guy. J'suis informaticien, alors on m'a demandé d'aller au 61e étage pour dépanner au niveau des ordinateurs…

Barret : Ah ben ça tombe bien que tu sois là, parce que figure-toi que mon PC, là, le truc avec la pomme derrière, ben il veut plus démarrer !

Guy : Argh…

Tifa : Pour la quatrième fois, Barret, il faut brancher ton ordinateur pour qu'il s'allume…

Barret : Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que j'aime pas la technologie ! C'est trop compliqué ! On y comprend rien !

Cloud : Ben voyons…

*En cas de panne, merci de ne pas paniquer. Si l'immobilisation persiste, brisez la glace d'urgence pour vous occuper avec l'un des mots fléchés prévus pour ce type de situation extrême.*

Guy : Vingtième étage… On en est encore loin, dites-donc…

Cloud : Ouais, c'est sûr…

*Besoin de vacances ? Partez une semaine à Costa Del Sol ! Prenez le Soleil ! Attention, cette annonce ne concerne que les cadres supérieurs de l'entreprise, les autres n'ayant de toute manière aucun congés. Rappelez-vous que vous nous appartenez corps et âme.*

Tifa : Elle est… sympa, la déco de l'ascenseur.

Cloud : Ouais, des petits ronds blancs sur fond bleu. C'est… décoratif.

*Avec les saucissons Duberger, n'ayez pas peur de bien manger ! *

Cloud : Tatam, tatatam, tam, tam, tatatataaam, tadam.

*Vous subissez un stress constant et intense ? Travaillez plus afin de l'évacuer !*

Guy : Et sinon, euh… ça va ?

Barret : Ouais, tranquilou, et toi ?

Guy : Oui, oui.

*Si vous vous trouvez dans l'ascenseur afin de distribuer le café à vos collègues, merci de penser à vous arrêter au 43e étage, en passant.*

Barret : T'as fait quoi de beau, aujourd'hui ?

Guy : Oh, la routine, j'me suis réveillé, j'ai mangé mes Chocapics, je me suis préparé, j'ai pris le métro et puis me voilà.

Barret : Intéressant…

*Votre attention : suite au rachat du groupe Duberger par la Shinra, le slogan est à présent changé en : « Avec les saucissons Shinra, n'ayez pas peur d'un peu de gras ! »

Guy : Ils auraient plutôt dû mettre « n'ayez pas peur de la viande de rat »…

Cloud : Plus je regarde ce bouton d'ascenseur, plus il m'intrigue.

Tifa : Oui, il n'est pas tout à fait rond.

Cloud : Toi aussi, ça te perturbe ?

*Nous continuons nos annonces publicitaires : Avec les tronçonneuses Shinra, n'ayez pas peur d'y laisser un bras*

Tifa : Le plafond aussi est étrange, à bien y regarder.

Cloud : Mais quand on y pense, qu'est-ce que l'essence du plafond ?

*Avec les couches pour séniors Shinra, n'ayez plus peur de mouiller les draps !*

Guy : C'est vraiment curieux comme elle est plus grande que la mienne…

Barret : T'as vu ça ? J'pourrais te mettre une bifle que tu serais dans les pommes pour deux heures !

Guy : Une gifle, vous voulez dire ? On parlait bien nos mains, non ?!

Barret : Ouais, ouais, une gifle. Ma langue a chourfé.

*Dernier étage accessible. Passez une bonne journée, si tant est qu'elle soit productive*

Guy : Enfin !

Cloud : Ouf, je savais plus quoi dire, moi.

Tifa : Et moi je commençais à m'endormir…

Barret : Allez, à quand un peu d'action, pour changer ?!

Guy : De l'action ? Vous êtes venu pour de l'action ?

Barret : Hein ? Quoi ? Ah nan mais le balai, c'est un truc mortel ! J'suis un ouf, moi, avec ce truc dans les mains !

Guy : Je vois… en tout cas je dois y aller, mes collègues m'attendent. Bonne journée !

Cloud : C'est ça, à plus.

Tifa : Bon, pour la suite, il va falloir être à la fois rusés et discrets…

Barret : Oh…

Cloud : Commençons par nous occuper des trois types là-bas, qui gardent l'escalier.

Tifa : Bonj..

Garde A : Hé ! Ce sont des intrus !

Garde B : Tous sur eux !

Garde C : Tayauuuut !

Tifa : Oh…

Barret : Ouais, à l'assaut !

Cloud : Pas toi ! Tifa et moi on s'en occupe, ça fera moins de bruit qu'un bras-mitraillette.

Barret : Raaah ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris un gant de boxe pour arme, moi !

Garde B : Hé, vous croyez qu'on devrait appeler des renforts ou sonner l'alarme ?

Garde A : Naaan, c'est bon, on gère !

Cloud : Et hop ! Tu disais ?

Garde A : Aargh… mes… collègues… me vengeront… Hein que vous me vengerez, les gars ? Les gars ?!

Garde B : Ooh…

Garde C : Eeeh…

Tifa : Et voilà le travail !

Garde A : Nooon…. oon… aargh…

Tifa : Parfait, continuons. Tu viens, Barret ?

Barret : …

Cloud : Barret ?

Barret : …

Tifa : Tu boudes ?

Barret : C'est vraiment trop pas juste. Pourquoi vous vous amusez et moi j'reste là à rien faire ?

Cloud : Parce que tu fais trop de bruit.

Barret : C'EST MÊME PAS VR…

Tifa : Chhhhht ! D'accord, d'accord, on te laissera tirer au prochain combat, mais je t'en prie, arrête de crier !

Barret : D'accord, alors on y va !

_Et c'est ainsi que commença l'infiltration la moins discrète et la plus bâclée de l'histoire des infiltrations du bâtiment de la Shinra (dont le nombre s'élève maintenant à deux, la première ayant été une infiltration d'eau survenue lors d'une pluie trop importante) _


	8. Silence, on Bosse !

_**Chapitre 8 –Silence, on Bosse**_

Tifa : Voyons voir…Pour atteindre le prochain escalier, il faut qu'on passe devant ces trois gardes…

Cloud : Et vu la façon dont ils patrouillent, m'est avis qu'ils prennent leur boulot plus sérieusement que les lascars qu'on a vus toute à l'heure… S'ils nous choppent, y a des chances qu'ils sonnent l'alarme…

Tifa : Il y a des piliers qui leur cachent la vue. Si on pouvait se déplacer de l'un à l'autre pendant qu'ils ne regardent pas, on traverserait sans se faire voir.

Barret : Moi, la discrétion, c'est vraiment pas mon fort !

Cloud : Je te promets que dès qu'on pourra sauter sur des ennemis en poussant des grands cris et en bondissant partout, on te préviendra.

Barret : Je pourrai aussi chanter pendant que j'bondis ?

Cloud : Comme tu veux, mais pour le moment, tiens-toi tranquille.

Tifa : Passe le premier, Cloud.

Cloud : Si tu veux.

_Les deux gardes de la Shinra, s'ils veillaient à effectuer correctement leur travail, n'en étaient pas plus attentifs pour autant. Avec un bon timing, Cloud parvint donc à passer sans se faire repérer._

Cloud : Psst, la voie est libre !

Tifa : Ne parle pas ! Fais des gestes, c'est plus discret !

Garde A : T'as entendu quelque chose, Jean-Paul ?

Garde B : Non et toi, Jean-Maurice ?

Garde A : Il m'avait pourtant semblé… non, ça devait être une impression…

_Cette conversation était tout ce qu'il fallait à Tifa pour rejoindre son ami en toute discrétion. Il ne restait à présent que la partie difficile, le « gros morceau », sans mauvais jeu de mot sur sa carrure : Barret._

Barret : Attention, j'arrive !

Tifa : C'est ça, viens, mais en silence…

Garde A : Encore ce bruit…

Garde B : Il y a peut-être un fantôme dans le coin ?

Garde A : Brrr…

Barret : Ah… aaah… aaaAAAATCHAAAAA !

Garde B : À tes souhaits.

Garde A : Merc… une minute… J'ai pas éternué…

Garde B : Mmmh… c'est étrange…

Barret : Tiens ? Mon lacet est défait…

Cloud : Tu le referas plus tard ! T'es en plein milieu du chemin, là ! Va te cacher avant qu'ils te voient !

Barret : D'accord, d'ac… Ouaaaaah !

Garde A : Aïe !

Garde B : Mais qu'est-ce qu…

Tifa : Oh misère…

Garde A : Ce type vient de me rentrer dedans !

Barret : Désolé, je me suis pris les pieds dans mon lacet !

Garde A : Oh, y a pas de mal…

Garde B : Attendez un peu… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

Garde A : Regarde, Jean-Paul, y en a deux autres, là-bas !

Cloud : Merci beaucoup, Barret…

Barret : Hé, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu m'avais laissé faire mes lacets…

Garde B : Vous m'avez l'air d'être des intrus !

Tifa : C'est-à-dire que…

Cloud : Nous ? Des intrus ?! Mais enfin ! Si c'était le cas, mon amie et moi on serait pas de ce côté-ci, alors que c'est un domaine réservé au personnel on attendrait de l'autre côté, cherchant un moyen de nous faufiler sans éveiller votre attention !

Garde A : C'est pas faux, ce que vous dites…

Garde B : Ouais, surtout qu'avec la caméra qui voit tout, au dessus de nous, vous auriez eu aucune chance de passer sans que l'alarme soit donnée, alors vous êtes sûrement en règle.

Tifa : Voilà, exactement !

Cloud : Sachez cependant qu'on est fortement blessés par vos soupçons.

Barret : Ouais, j'suis sûr que c'est parce que j'suis black !

Cloud : Enfin toujours est-il qu'on a fort à faire, nous, alors si vous voulez bien…

_Pendant ce temps, dans une salle obscure du bâtiment_.

? : Allez… allez… allez… vas-y… je t'en supplie… alleeeeez… et OUAIS ! Ha ha ha ! J'AI CAPTURÉ ARTIKODIN ! SA MERE LA TEPU ! Bon, maintenant voyons voir les caméras de sécurité… Réception, O.K. Escalier, O.K, Toilettes des femmes, O.K. Le reste, sûrement O.K. Je peux continuer !

_Revenons au trio d'infiltrés, actuellement au beau milieu du 61__e__ étage, bien plus rempli et actif que le précédent._

Employé A : Georges, pouvez-vous m'envoyer le rapport sur la productivité des huîtres au plus tôt ?

Employé B : Allô Sandrine ? J'aurais besoin d'une nouvelle agrafeuse.

Employé C : M. Libiquet, dois-je vous rappeler que consulter des sites à caractère pornographique est interdit pendant le travail ?

Employé D : Mais je suis en pause ! Et puis regardez ça, c'est un gang-bang avec des nains !

Employé C : Fort bien, vous échappez de peu à la sanction, cette fois-ci, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Je vais garder le lien de cette vidéo pour… disposer d'une preuve tangible de votre attitude scandaleuse.

Tifa : Ils ont l'air plutôt occupés…

Cloud : Trop occupés pour voir qu'avec nos fringues, on a clairement pas l'air d'être d'ici.

Barret : Et pis en balayeur, j'suis pas très convaincant, moi, sans balai !

? : Oh, c'est vous !

Cloud : Tiens, Guy.

Tifa : Alors, ces ordinateurs ?

Guy : S'il y avait plus de son, c'est seulement parce que les enceintes étaient pas branchées. C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine, j'en ai marre.

Cloud : Et ça te dirait de te venger d'eux en nous refilant une carte donnant l'accès à l'étage supérieur ?

Guy : … Vous bossez pas vraiment ici… pas vrai ?

Cloud : Pas vraiment, nan.

Guy : Tenez, alors.

Barret : T'assures, mec !

Guy : Si vous voyez le directeur, dites-lui de ma part que plutôt d'appeler les services de dépannage informatique pour n'importe quoi, il devrait plutôt faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens.

Tifa : Euh… on… y pensera.

_C'est donc avec la poche garnie d'une nouvelle carte d'accès que nos amis reprirent leur lente ascension. L'étage n°62 était une vaste bibliothèque à côté de laquelle le maire de la ville avait son bureau._

Tifa : Il doit y avoir tant à apprendre sur les desseins de la Shinra, ici…

Barret : On trouverait p'tet les plans d'un Super Megazord !

Cloud : Malheureusement, on n'a pas le temps de lire.

Tifa : Ceci dit, il nous faut la carte d'accès aux étages supérieurs.

Cloud : Allons jeter un œil dans cette pièce.

Tifa : Tu es sûr ? C'est écrit « Bureau du Maire ». Il ne risque pas de donner l'alerte ?

Cloud : S'il le fait, j'autorise Barret à faire feu.

Barret : Oh cool ! Enfin, d'un aut' côté, on parle du maire, quand même…

Tifa : Là, comme ça, on croirait qu'il a du pouvoir, mais je me rappelle pas avoir entendu parler d'un « maire de Midgar », il doit vraiment être invisible.

Cloud : Ou alors il est très nul, tout simplement.

? : Vous savez, j'entends tout à travers la porte.

Tifa : Au point où on en est, ouvrons-la…

Barret : Ouah ! C'est tout bien décoré, ici !

? : Bonjour, je suis le maire Domino. Vous devez être des intrus venus casser la margoulette du directeur, j'imagine ?

Cloud : Ouais, grosso modo.

Tifa : Et ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Domino : Pourquoi est-ce que cela me dérangerait ?

Tifa : Eh bien… vous avez un poste à responsabilité…

Domino : Un poste à responsabilité ?! Je n'ai de maire que le titre !

Cloud : Le titre et puis une pancarte, à côté du bureau.

Barret : Et pis un p'tit chapeau, sur l'étagère, qui dit « I'm the mayor, bitch » J'peux le prendre ? Il est rigolo.

Domino : Non ! Enfin bref, vous avez compris l'idée. Tout ce que je fais, dans cette boîte, c'est commander des pizzas et les apporter à mes supérieurs… c'est-à-dire à peu près tout le monde ici.

Tifa : Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez nous donner la carte d'accès que l'on cherche ?

Domino : Mmh… Je ne veux pas paraître trop prompt à la trahison, alors je vais vous laisser deviner mon mot-de-passe.

Cloud : Votre… mot-de-passe ?

Barret : C'est « 1234 » !

Domino : Vous avez sans doute constaté que cet étage était constitué de quatre bibliothèques. Chacune d'entre elle porte sur un thème bien précis, mais comportent un intrus, un livre qui n'est pas à sa place. Il est écrit sur la cote de ces livres un nombre et le titre : si le chiffre 16 est noté, prenez la 16e lettre du titre, et vous aurez l'une des lettres du mot-de-passe. Réitérez l'opération dans chaque partie de la bibliothèque pour constituer l'intégralité du code.

Tifa : Je… vois…

Cloud : On va essayer ça, alors… Enfin si j'ai bien compris.

Barret : Oh, je sais ! C'est « mot-de-passe » ! Un grand classique. Ou « chaussette », au choix.

Cloud : Laisse tomber, Barret, allons reconstituer le code plutôt que d'essayer de le deviner.

Tifa : Voyons voir, commençons par cet endroit-ci. Thème : Livres d'Apprentissage.

Barret : « 52 : Le Jardinage pour les Nuls »

Cloud : « 18 : Le Sexe pour les Nuls ». Pourquoi c'est sur celui-là que je tombe, moi ?

Tifa : « 04 : La Conversation pour les Nuls ». C'est si difficile que ça, de parler ?

Barret : « 12 : Deviner un Mot de Passe pour les Nuls »… Oh, 'faudra que je me l'achète, celui-là…

Tifa : «09 : Écrire un Livre pour les Nuls pour les Nuls », ils ne savent plus quoi inventer…

Cloud : « 12 : Doudou va à la Piscine ». Mmmh… je crois que j'ai trouvé l'intrus.

Tifa : La 12e lettre du titre, c'est un P. Passons à la salle suivante.

Barret : Section Livres pour Enfants. Ah, ça j'peux lire sans avoir mal au crâne !

Tifa : « Doudou va sur la Lune », « Doudou va à la Plage », « Doudou va à l'École », « Doudou va en Centre de Désintoxication »…

Cloud : « Doudou va au Supermarché», « Doudou va au Gymnase », « Les Cent-Vingt Journées de Sodome », « Doudou va à l'Abattoir »…

Tifa : … Attends… Il n'y avait pas un intrus, là-dedans ?

Cloud : Hein ? Ah oui, tiens. Mmh… Le chiffre, à côté, est un 26.

Tifa : 26… Mmmh… donc un O.

Cloud : Un P et un O. Passons au suivant.

Barret : J'ai une meilleure idée !

Cloud : Qui est ?

Tifa : B… Barret ! Attends un peu !

Barret : On a pas idée de nous faire réfléchir alors que tout ce qu'on veut, nous, c'est tout casser ! ON A PAS IDÉE !

Maire : Que se passe-t-il ? Que signifie tout ce raffut ? Est-ce que vous avez trouvé le mot-de-passe ?

Barret : Ouais, c'est « Fais gaffe à ta gueule ! »

Maire : Faux, le mot-de-passe est censé faire quatre lettres. Vous n'avez même pas essayé ! Je suis déçu.

Barret : Donne-nous ta carte ou on te refait le portrait !

Maire : Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je suis le maire !

Cloud : Oui et non, concrètement, vous êtes qu'un mec qui s'appelle Domino et qui livre des pizzas, ce qui est quand même vachement ironique.

Tifa : Cloud, n'encourage pas Barret dans sa violence !

Cloud : Ben quoi ? 'Faut quand même admettre que pour des terroristes brutaux, on courbe vachement l'échine au premier obstacle venu…

Maire : Vous me traitez d'obstacle ?

Cloud : On est des individus super dangereux, alors essayez de pas nous mettre en rogne, O.K ?

Barret : Ouais ! Bien dit, Cloud !

Maire : Si vous m'agressez, vous condamnez votre sort ! Je peux donner l'alerte !

Barret : Et ça me donnerait le droit de faire PAN PAN sur ta tête, hein Cloud ?

Cloud : J'ai hâte d'expliquer au personnel de sécurité comment trouver le mot-de-passe du maire… mais j'y pense… ne vont-ils pas se demander comment je le sais ?

Maire : V… vous êtes des monstres !

Barret : Des monstres ARMÉS et PAS CONTENTS !

Maire : Raah ! La voilà, votre carte ! Elle ouvre l'accès au 65e étage. J'espère que vous aurez un cancer en chemin !

Tifa : Allons-y, maintenant, avant de le martyriser encore plus.

Barret : Mais sinon, y aurait vraiment pas moyen d'avoir le p'tit chap…

Maire : RAAAAH !

Barret : O.K, O.K.

Tifa : J'ai dit « Allons-y » !

_Un nouvel ascenseur permit au petit groupe de passer directement à l'étage 65, les deux précédents ayant relativement peu d'intérêt, puisque servant respectivement d'entrepôt et de salle de gym. Le 65__e__ étage, en revanche, recelait une maquette de Midgar de quatre mètres de diamètre, et ça, c'est quand même bien la classe._

Cloud : Mmh… Je me demande bien ce qu'on doit faire avec ce truc…

Tifa : Si on regarde bien, il manque plusieurs pièces, non ?

Barret : Ah ouais, tiens, y a des bouts de quartier qui manquent !

Cloud : Tu crois que c'est encore un genre de puzzle ?

Tifa : Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ça ne m'étonnerait même plus…

Barret : Bougez pas, j'reviens.

Cloud : Hein ?

Tifa : T'occupe pas de lui. Bon, on devrait trouver des pièces près d'ici, j'imagine.

Cloud : Commençons par cette pièce, là-bas.

Tifa : Non, vas-y tout seul pendant que je vérifie celle-ci.

Cloud : Merde… Il y a trois coffres, mais aucun ne s'ouvre…

Tifa : Il y en a un qui s'ouvre, ici ! D'ailleurs, il contient une partie de la maquette !

Cloud : Super, allons la mettre.

Tifa : Eeet… voilà !

Cloud : Y a eu un clic.

Tifa : Oui, à mon avis, un autre coffre contenant une autre partie s'est ouvert… mais quant à savoir où…

Cloud : J'imagine qu'il va falloir tous les faire, dans le doute.

_Et soudain, BOUM, une explosion. Ou peut-être pas. Sans doute n'était-ce qu'un simple bruit sourd résonnant dans un étage vide, mais du point de vue d'intrus tentant d'être discrets, ça ressemblait clairement à une explosion._

Cloud : BARRET ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

Barret : Chez moi, les gens y disent « merci » quand on leur rend service !

Cloud : ET CHEZ MOI, LES GENS NE DÉFONCENT PAS LES PORTES AVEC DE GRANDS COUPS DE PIEDS !

Barret : Ben en attendant, la voie est libre et vous avez pas à vous coltiner cette histoire de maquette toute moche !

Tifa : Même si je n'approuve pas sa technique… il marque un point.

Cloud : Certes… Mais si jamais la carte ne peut être fournie que par la maquette, alors on sera bloqués par les portes de l'étage supérieur…

Barret : Pas tant que j'aurais des pieds et des poings ! Et ma tête, aussi, mes coups de boule y font mal !

Tifa : C'est la porte que la complétion de ce modèle de Midgar aurait ouverte, mais on dirait que la carte d'accès à l'étage 66 se trouvait dans ce coffre-ci, à côté des escaliers.

Barret : Donc ça veut dire que j'ai bien fait de faire le gros bourrin !

Cloud : Je… suppose, ouais.

_Si l'étage 65 était complètement désert, on ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire autant du 66__e__, dans lequel divers employés en costume-cravate couraient en tous sens._

Cloud : Je vois pas trop comment on va faire pour monter à l'étage suivant, cette fois-ci…

Tifa : Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de particulier, à ce niveau-ci… Voyons voir…

Barret : Hé ! Y a marqué « Salle de Réunion », là ! Ça doit être un truc vachement important, nan ?

Cloud : Ça m'en a tout l'air, et m'est avis que l'ouvrir brutalement, c'est pas la meilleure solution qui soit pour y assister discrètement…

Barret : J'y avais même pas pensé ! … Pas trop…

Tifa : Explorons le reste de l'étage, on trouvera bien une solution…

_Cette solution, ils la trouvèrent en constatant qu'hormis les quelques bureaux disséminés dans ce niveau et dans lesquels des employés bullaient sur Internet en faisant semblant de travailler, la seule pièce qui semble digne d'intérêt était… les toilettes._

Tifa : Voyons voir…

Cloud : On peut savoir ce que t'espères trouver en ouvrant une cabine au hasard ?

Tifa : Bingo ! Suivez-moi !

Barret : Tu veux dire… dans la cabine ?

Tifa : Évidemment ! Allez.

Cloud : Bon… d'accord…

Employé : Hum, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous voir tous entrer là-dedans, et… comment dire… je… vous êtes sûrs que… ? … enfin… pendant les heures de travail… ? … et puis… avec… enfin… avec un grand black… ?

Cloud : Hé ! On est pas plus certains que toi de ce qu'on va trouver là-dedans, alors fais-nous plaisir et retourne au boulot en oubliant ce que t'as vu, ou alors c'est sur toi qu'on va envoyer le grand black !

Barret : Hé ! Arrête de m'intrus… m'sintru… m'instrutem… m'utiliser comme un genre d'outil ! C'est pas cool !

Tifa : Bon, vous venez ou quoi ?

Cloud : Bon, d'acc… Tiens ? Mais t'es où ?

Tifa : Là-haut !

Barret : Oh ! Le conduit d'aération !

Tifa : Bon, venez me rejoindre, moi je commence à avancer !

Cloud : Une minute… Tifa… elle est pas en mini-jupe ?

Barret : Oh ben dis-donc, j'vois la lune !

_Et c'est ainsi que Cloud dut renoncer à une vue fort plaisante lors de sa progression dans le conduit. Celle-ci le mena, lui et les deux autres, au dessus d'une grille donnant en plein sur la salle de réunion, où les grands pontes de la Shinra préparaient leurs plus sombres desseins._

Heidegger : Carré de Valets, vous l'avez dans l'ionf, les nazes, BOUAHAHAHA !

Directeur : Nous sommes les maîtres de cette partie, MOUÉHÉHÉ !

? : À toi la main, Palmer.

Palmer : HIHIHIHIHI ! Eeeeet… voilà mon As d'atouuut !

? : Que… mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu vas te le faire bouffer, ton As !

Heidegger : Miam, miam ! VALET D'ATOUT ! Succulent ! J'en veux encore ! T'as d'autres points à me donner, Palmy ?

Directeur : Ne fais pas cette tête, Scarlet. Tu savais très bien que tu perdrais à la seconde où le hasard t'a mise dans le même camp que cette andouille.

Palmer : HIHIHI ! ET UNO !

Scarlet : Un jour, 'faudra quand même lui apprendre à jouer…

Reeve : Hum hum… Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas… avoir une vraie réunion, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, au moins ?

Heidegger : Oh, l'autre…

Scarlet : Vu la tournure que cela prend, je ne peux qu'être d'accord…

Reeve : Bon, concernant le Secteur 7, les réparations vont…

Directeur : Les réparations ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on réparerait ?

Reeve : Eh bien… c'est juste que j'ai pensé…

Directeur : « J'ai pensé », « j'ai pensé », votre problème, Reeve, c'est que vous pensez trop. Vous n'agissez pas assez.

Reeve : Que comptez-vous faire pour reloger les habitants, dans ce cas ?

Directeur : Les reloger ?! Mais enfin qui est-ce que vous voulez reloger ? Il n'y a aucun survivant ! Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est construire un centre commercial avec le plus grand McShinra du monde, et on sera encore plus riches qu'avant !

Heidegger : Ouais, ça c'est du plan qui défonce tout !

Scarlet : Cruel, très cruel, ooooh, j'aaaaime !

Palmer : C'est énoooooorme !

Directeur : Mouéhéhéhé !

Heidegger : Bouahahaha !

Scarlet : Hohohohoho !

Palmi : Hihihihihi !

Reeve : Mais… mais…

Directeur : MOUÉHÉHÉHÉHÉ !

Heidegger : BOUAHAHAHAHA !

Scarlet : HOHOHOHOHOHO !

Palmer : HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI !

Reeve : Mais pourtant, je… enfin…

Directeur : La ferme, Reeve.

Heidegger : Ouais, on en a marre de t'entendre.

Scarlet : Tu nous insupportes.

Palmer : HIIIIHIIIHIIIHIIIIHIIIIHIII !

Directeur : Va nous chercher des pizzas.

Reeve : Mais en temps normal, c'est le travail du maire Domino ! Pas que je sois tout à fait d'accord, mais…

Directeur : Oui, et bien Domino n'a plus de travail, justement. D'ailleurs, tu penseras à le prévenir, qu'il commence à faire ses bagages. Pour moi, ce sera une Quatre-Fromages, avec du champagne

Heidegger : La 100% Viande, pour moi. Et pis une bière.

Scarlet : La Végétarienne avec un verre de vin rouge, je te prie.

Palmer : HIIIHIHIHIHIIHHIHIHIHIHIHIIAAAARREUuuAaaaruruaaghh… Kof ! Kof ! Kof !

Scarlet : Palmer prendra un verre d'eau, ce me semble. Avec un menu enfant, comme à son habitude.

_C'est ce moment que choisit un scientifique à lunettes, en blouse blanche et aux cheveux graisseux noués en une queue de cheval pour intervenir en entrant dans la salle de réunion d'une démarche lente. D'un regard circulaire, il observa chacun des membres du Haut Conseil de la Shinra, fournissant au narrateur l'occasion rêvée de revenir sur la description de chacun des intervenants de cette scène. Il y avait le directeur, blond à l'embonpoint marqué Heidegger, le gros barbu au costume vert pomme et au poil très sombre Scarlet, la marquise blonde au costume rouge d'un goût exquis Reeve, le mec un peu normal, banal, type employé modèle et Palmer, le petit gros à moitié chauve qui sautait partout. Enfin, Palmer, quoi. Son nom en dit déjà long. Palmer. Sérieux. C'est quoi ce blaze ?_

Directeur : Peut-on savoir ce que tu as à nous regarder comme ça ?

Hojo : Le cobaye, maître… il est… parfait…

Directeur : Ah oui ? Elle fait vraiment partie des Anciens, alors ?

Hojo : Oui, maître… nous pourrons tant… apprendre d'elle… Sa résistance au feu… sa résistance aux électrochocs… sa résistance aux violences corporelles… sa résistance à la musique country… tant d'expériences s'offrent à nous, maître… mon esprit scientifique ne sait vers laquelle pencher…

Directeur : Faites ce qui vous fait plaisir, tant que vous me trouvez des résultats ! Cette fille est la dernière de son espèce, les Anciens sont une race extrêmement vieille, ils ont sûrement une cachette, quelque part sur ce monde, où ils ont dissimulé tous leurs trésors ancestraux. JE VEUX DÉCOUVRIR OÙ ÇA SE TROUVE POUR DEVENIR ENCORE PLUS RICHE !

Heidegger : Bien dit !

Scarlet : Un noble projet.

Palmer : Kof kof kof !

Directeur : Vous pouvez disposer, maintenant. Surtout toi, Reeve. On attend toujours nos pizzas, tu sais.

Reeve : Je… je… bien.

Hojo : Je me retire également… maître…

Directeur : Où en étions-nous ?

Heidegger : C'est moi qui ai la main ! Et maintenant, juste pour vous torturer, plutôt que de faire tomber les atouts tout de suite, j'vais jouer un peu avec vous ! Vlan ! Un petit As de cœur !

Scarlet : Scélérat, le 10, je l'avais sec !

Heidegger : Ben tu l'as plus, maintenant, ma cocotte ! Bouahahaha !

Cloud : On en a assez vu, je crois.

Tifa : Ce « Hojo », qui semblait parler d'Aerith… Avec un peu de chance, il va se rendre à l'étage supérieur… On n'a qu'à le suivre !

Barret : On peut pas tout simplement le tabasser et lui prendre sa carte ?

Cloud : C'est un peu risqué, avec tout ce monde. Va pour la filature.

_Compte tenu du succès que nos amis avaient eu jusque là pour rester discret au cours de leur infiltration qui n'avait rien d'une infiltration, il n'était pas certain qu'ils réussissent à suivre le savant fou sans éveiller l'attention d'une dizaine de gardes, d'employés, de caméras et de sangliers passant dans les locaux de la Shinra. Pourtant, grâce à une incroyable chance, ils ne se firent remarquer que par un employé, que le regard de Barret et l'épée de Cloud intimidèrent suffisamment pour l'intimer au silence ainsi que par une caméra en panne. Quant au sanglier, il n'est jamais parvenu jusqu'au bâtiment de la compagnie. En réalité, il n'y a pas de sanglier dans cette région. Oui, tout ceci était un mensonge, j'ai péché, je l'admets, c'est odieux. En guise de pénitence, je m'abstiens d'écrire la suite maintenant. Vous ne la découvrirez qu'au chapitre prochain, donc. Ceci est mon châtiment._


	9. Au Nom de la Science

_**Chapitre 9 – Au Nom de la Science**_

Tifa : Vite, avant que la porte ne se ferme !

Cloud : Et hop !

_Après une prise en filature aussi tendue qu'étonnement discrète (enfin tout est relatif), le trio était finalement à l'étage 67. _

Barret : On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Cloud : Continuons à suivre ce type, il va peut-être nous mener à Aerith. Maintenant qu'on est là, autant la sauver, quoi.

Tifa : Oui, elle n'a pas mérité le traitement qu'il lui réserve.

Cloud : Voyons voir… Il est parti au bout de ce couloir.

Tifa : Toutes les portes sont fermées ou mènent à des salles qui ne renferment rien d'intéressant.

Barret : Ouais, donc on a pas le choix de toutes façons.

Cloud : Le voilà !

À_ l'autre bout du corridor, le sournois Hojo regardait d'un œil lubrique une créature quadrupède, à mi-chemin entre le loup et le lion, à la peau orangée, à la crinière style punk et l'œil droit masqué par une cicatrice. Après avoir fixé une bonne trentaine de secondes l'animal endormi dans sa prison de verre, le scientifique s'avança alors vers l'escalier de l'autre côté de son laboratoire pour monter à l'étage suivant, laissant la voie libre aux sauveteurs en herbe._

Cloud : Oooh… Aerith… mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?!

Barret : Ils l'ont complètement défigurée ! Elle ressemble plus à rien !

Cloud : Je me demande ce qu'ils lui ont injecté pour arriver à un résultat pareil...

Tifa : Et… hum… vous êtes sûrs que c'est… Aerith, en fait ? Ça ne pourrait pas être un autre cobaye retenu prisonnier ?

Barret : Mmh… pas faux…

Cloud : Ouais, ce serait pas forcément bête…

Barret : Tiens, y a quelque chose d'autre, là-bas.

Tifa : Où ça ?

Barret : Là, dans une genre de cabine réfrigérante, avec une porte à valve pour l'ouvrir.

Cloud : Y a un sas qui permet de voir ce qu'i l'intérieur, on dirait. J'vais jeter un coup d'œil.

_Ce coup d'œil, il le regretta amèrement. La « chose » qui vivait – ou gisait – à l'intérieur était un monstre qui, sûrement, a un jour été humanoïde, mais privée de tête, la chose au corps bleu et dont l'un des seins nus était orné d'un œil avait de quoi terroriser n'importe quel guerrier du SOLDAT, ou n'importe quel narrateur l'ayant aperçue quand il avait sept ans. Brrr…_

Cloud : Oh p… oh p-p-p-p….

Barret : Qu'est-ce qu'y a, là-dedans ? Mmh ? Ouah ! C'est sacrément moche !

Tifa : Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi ça ressemble…

Barret : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ?!

Cloud : C'est… Jénova…

Barret : Jénova ?!

Cloud : Ils l'ont amenée ici… bordel… Les fous…

Barret : Quoi ? Tu la connais ?! Vous étiez proches, tous les deux ? Vous l'avez fait ?

Tifa : Barret…

Barret : Ben quoi ? C'est le seul truc qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi il tremble, tout tétanisé, en la revoyant ! Moi aussi, j'serais traumatisé !

Cloud : Quelle bande de… de… Aaaaaargh…

Tifa : Cloud, reprends-toi !

Barret : Elle lui fait vraiment de l'effet, dis-donc !

Cloud : Le bruit strident… il… c'est insupportable…

Tifa : Bon, oublions ce qu'on vient de voir et suivons Hojo. Aerith doit sûrement être au dessus de nous.

Barret : Ouais, on va l'arracher aux griffes de ce taré ! Enfin, à ses ongles !

_Cloud, acquiesçant, parvint à se ressaisir avant de suivre ses camarades dans l'escalier. _À_ l'étage, Hojo observait cette fois-ci la jeune femme, également enfermée, mais dans un tube plus large. Elle n'était quant à elle pas endormie, loin de là, puisque non seulement elle tapait contre la vitre avec une férocité inégalée, mais sans parvenir à entendre ce qu'elle disait, il ne fallait pas une imagination débordante pour se douter que les mots que ses lèvres formaient en se déformant dans une grimace de colère n'étaient pas les termes les plus doux de notre vocabulaire._

Hojo : Bientôt… oui… bientôt… nous saurons tout sur ta race… et sur sa résistance à la douleur… mmmh… ouiii…

Tifa : Il faut intervenir…

Cloud : Non, attendons le moment propice.

Hojo : Il y a quelqu'un ?! Je vous… entends, vous savez ?

Cloud : Là, c'est le moment propice.

Barret : SURPRISE, ENFOIRÉ !

Hojo : Mais… comment êtes-vous arrivés… jusqu'ici… ?

Cloud : Tu peux remercier la sécurité pourrie de ce bâtiment.

Tifa : Nous sommes venus sauver Aerith !

Cloud : Oui, enfin à l'origine, on était venus passer notre colère sur le directeur parce que c'est quand même un bon gros salopard, mais tant qu'on y est, ouais, pourquoi pas la sauver.

Hojo : Aerith… alors c'est son nom… je préfère quand même celui que je lui ai donné… « Sujet n°341 »…

Barret : Mais c'est nul, comme nom ! Les gens vont se moquer d'elle, après !

Tifa : Je ne pense pas que ce soit d'une grande importance, Barret…

Hojo : Vous m'importunez… je vous propose d'assister à un petit spectacle que… je comptais me garder pour une nuit… de solitude…

Cloud : Euh… J'ai peur de demander, mais… c'est-à-dire ?

_En guise de réponse, le maléfique Hojo appuya sur un bouton, et une dizaine de secondes plus tard, le cobaye de l'étage précédent fut amené dans la prison d'Aerith par le biais d'un ascenseur. La surprise se lut d'abord sur leur regard respectif. Sans que l'on ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit, l'animal ouvrit la bouche, puis ce fut au tour d'Aerith de dire quelque chose, ce à quoi répondit de nouveau la bête. La dealeuse eut alors un air paniqué et tapa de toutes ses forces contre la prison, au bord des larmes._

Cloud : Je sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe, là-dedans, mais on dirait qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

Hojo : Je ne comprends pas… ce sont les deux derniers de leur… race. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne tentent pas de survivre en… s'accouplant… ?

Tifa : Vous êtes malade !

Barret : On va te péter la gueule !

Hojo : Ah mais non… si vous me supprimez… vous condamnez la race humaine… à un avenir sans mon talent… sans mes inventions… sans mes travaux… vous ne ferez jamais une chose… pareille… j'en suis sûr… alors vous voilà dans… l'impasse…

Cloud : Un avenir sans ton talent ?

Tifa : Sans tes inventions ?

Barret : Sans ta gueule de con ?

Tifa : Le troisième, c'était « travaux », Barret.

Barret : Je m'en fous, de ce qu'il a dit ! Il a une gueule de con !

Cloud : Là-dessus, il marque un point.

Tifa : Si on doit devenir violents, occupons-nous d'abord de cet énorme tube de verre. Il faut libérer Aerith avant que les choses ne dégénèrent !

Cloud : Mais le monstre qui est avec elle risque pas de nous attaquer ?

Barret : S'il essaie, on lui rétamera la tronche bien comme il faut !

Tifa : Barret, je t'autorise à tirer autant que tu veux sur cette vitre !

Barret : FEU À VOULOIR !

Cloud : Volonté, Barret, volonté.

Barret : ÇA VEUT RIEN DIRE, GROS DÉBILE, LE VERBE C'EST VOULOIR ! ON DIT PAS « JE VOLONTE, TU VOLONTES, ETC » QUE J'SACHE !

Cloud : Mouais… Occupe-toi de cette vitre, ça au moins, t'y arrives bien.

Barret : BOUAAAAAAH !

Hojo : Noon… Noooon… Arrêtez… vous dis-je…

Tifa : Il va falloir être plus convaincant !

_À force d'acharnement et de grands cris (mais l'acharnement a sans doute joué un plus grand rôle) la vitre finit par céder, et bien que quelques balles perdues frôlèrent les deux cobayes à l'intérieur, ils n'en profitèrent pas moins pour sauter hors de leur cage pour rejoindre la liberté._

Aerith : ESPÈCE DE SCIENTIFIQUE DE MES D… Hein ? Mais… Cloud ?! Tifa ?! Le black exhibitionniste ?!

Barret : Hé ! Je m'appelle Barret !

Cloud : Quoi, tu nous remarques que maintenant, Aerith ?

Aerith : Je voyais rien de l'extérieur, dans cette saloperie. Tout ce que j'avais, c'est ce… ce… ce crétin avec moi !

? : Hé ! C'est pas parce que j'ai une crête que j'suis crétin ! Ni chrétien, d'ailleurs. Ou Crétois.

Aerith : JE T'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER AVEC TES JEUX DE MOTS ! Ce machin orange m'a à peine aperçue qu'il me sortait déjà des blagues à deux balles ! Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je voulais absolument sortir ?!

Tifa : Attendez… il… parle ?!

? : Ouaip.

Barret : Ha ha ha ! Je l'aime bien, moi ! On peut le garder, dis, Cloud, on peut ?!

Cloud : Si tu veux, mais c'est pas moi qui le nourrirai ou le promènerai.

Barret : Ouais ! J'vais te faire plein de câlins, Médor !

? : M… Médor ?

Cloud : Il est naze, ce nom. Attends, j'vais en trouver un meilleur… Mmmh…

? : Sinon, en fait, je m'appelle Na…

Cloud : Bon, y a rien qui me vient, alors comme il est tout rouge, et qu'y a 13 câbles suspendus au plafond, on va l'appeler Rouge XIII.

Rouge XIII : Oh… Mmh… C'est pas mal… Hé ! Ça pète, même !

Aerith : Appelez-le comme vous voulez, mais empêchez-le de faire des vannes, par pitié…

Rouge XIII : On dirait que mon humour hérisse Aerith.

Aerith : ARRÊTE, J'TE DIS !

Hojo : Cette comédie… a assez… duré… je vous laisse avec cette… expérience… car j'ai fort… à faire…

Cloud : Hé, reviens !

Barret : Ho ho ! Voilà un nouveau monstre bien moche !

Tifa : On dirait une sorte de mutant que ce savant fou a crée…

Cloud : Bon, Tifa, emmène Aerith à l'abri, nous on s'occupe de cette saloperie !

Aerith : Quelle galanterie ! Je serais presque émue, si je détestais pas cette tendance à faire des femmes des petits êtres fragiles !

Tifa : Allons-y, laissons les garçons nous protéger.

Aerith : Ah ben forcément, quand on côtoie quelqu'un qui se complaît à être choyée… Enfin bon, de toute façon, les mecs sont là pour ça, alors après toi, ma chère.

_Pendant que les deux femmes du groupe s'éloignaient, les deux hommes et le nouvel arrivant, dont le sexe n'avait pas encore été déterminé, restèrent donc pour affronter le… cobaye, qui était une sorte de mélange entre… un… madule, un bichin, un chuc et une trose. Bref, si cela n'évoque rien dans votre esprit, consolez-vous en pensant que même en l'ayant sous les yeux, on ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que c'est que cette créature mutante et bizarre, assemblée de ci et de ça et dans des couleurs parfaitement dissemblables. Autant dire qu'il était parfaitement compréhensible que nos amis cherchent à s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible pour n'avoir plus à subir sa vue._

Cloud : Hé, Rouge XIII ! Tu sais te battre ?

Barret : Évidemment, qu'y sait ! C'est une bête féroce, attends ! Il a des crocs, des griffes, un regard qui tue, et tout et tout !

Rouge XIII : En fait, je me bats avec ma crinière !

Cloud : Ha ha ha ! Pas mal !

Barret : Ah ouais, t'es vraiment un rigolo, toi ! Je t'aime bien !

Cloud : Non mais sérieusement ?

Rouge XIII : Ben j'me bats vraiment avec ma crinière.

Cloud : …

Barret : …

Cloud : Et… ça marche ?

Rouge XIII : Besoin d'une démonstration ?

Cloud : Je t'en prie, vas-y.

Rouge XIII : Et… Yaaaah !

Mutant : Beeeuurg…

Barret : Ouah ! En plus plus il tourne sur lui-même ! Ça fait genre scie circulaire ! C'est trop bon !

Cloud : Pas mal, pas mal…

Rouge XIII : Essaie aussi, Claude. Avec tes ch…

Cloud : Mon nom, c'est CLOUD ! CLOUD !

Rouge XIII : Ouais, bon, essaie aussi, en tout ! Vu que t'as les cheveux en pics, pourrait faire mal !

Cloud : Mmh… Pas faux. Allez hop ! Attaque HEADBANGING !

Mutant : Baaaaaargh ! Beeuh…

Cloud : Oh, j'avoue que ça fait bien mal. Comme quoi, mon gel, il fait vraiment fixation béton…

Barret : Allez, à mon tour !

Rouge XIII : Euh…

Cloud : Barret…

Barret : BOUYAAAH !

Mutant : BEUEUAAUAAAAARRRRGHOuiaaarr…

Barret : Vous avez vu ça ?! La force de mes tifs l'a envoyé décoller vers le mur !

Cloud : Ouais. Personnellement, vu la longueur de tes cheveux, j'appellerai plutôt ça un « coup de boule », mais bon.

Barret : T'es juste jaloux de ma puissance capillaire. Capillaire. Il existe bien, ce mot-là, ou je l'invente ?

Cloud : Non, non, tu l'as pas imaginé, celui-là.

Rouge XIII : T'as l'hair imagina'tif, pourtant.

Cloud : Ah ouais, quand même…

Barret : Hein ?! Bah ! Tant pis, allons retrouver les autres !

Rouge XIII : Je connais le chemin pour sortir d'ici… plus ou moins. Suivez-moi !

Cloud : J'suppose qu'on va devoir te faire confiance…

Tifa : Euh… c'est encore nous.

Cloud : Vous étiez pas parties à l'abri, vous ?

Aerith : En fait, la porte était fermée.

Barret : Et ce Hojo s'est cassé, alors on pourra pas le suivre comme toute à l'heure…

Rouge XIII : Repartons de là d'où vous venez. On prendra l'ascenseur de là-bas.

Tifa : Pas bête !

Rouge XIII : Si, justement. Je suis une bête.

_Rebroussant chemin, le petit groupe agrandi d'un membre continua son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à un ascenseur étroit, lorsque…_

Tifa : On y est !

Cloud : Bon, tout ce qu'on a à faire, maintenant, c'est retourner au…

? : On monte.

Barret : Désolé, mon gars, mais on est montés avant toi, alors je… Oh.

_L'homme qui se dressait face à eux était un grand gaillard chauve à lunettes de soleil, style videur de boîte de nuit branchée, à la différence près qu'il portait un uniforme de Turk. Son allure imposante et son quasi-mutisme troublant avaient de quoi désemparer nos héros, y compris Barret, qui même lui se sentit intimidé. Les langues se nouèrent, et plus personne ne parla, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un autre Turk dans l'ascenseur déjà plein à craquer, un Turk que la plupart de nos amis avaient déjà aperçu._

Tseng : Quelle charmante compagnie. On est un peu serrés, c'est sûr, mais au moins vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement que prévu, n'est-ce-pas ?

Barret : Salopard, je vais te…

Rouge XIII : Aïe !

Aerith : Arrête de bouger, ton bras me rentre dans le dos !

Tifa : Je crois que c'est le mien, en fait.

Rouge XIII : Mais aïe !

Barret : C'est plus moi, là !

Rouge XIII : Je sens un truc pointu sur ma patte arrière !

Cloud : Ah, ça doit être le bout de mon épée.

Barret : Ben range-la !

Cloud : Et découper tout le monde en morceaux ce faisant ? Non merci.

Tseng : Vous vous rappelez que vous êtes captifs, tout de même ?

Cloud : Oh, génial…

Tseng : Rude, puisqu'ils ne veulent pas coopérer, sois un gentil garçon et fais-nous monter jusqu'au bureau de Monsieur le Directeur.

_Le gentil garçon au crâne nu s'exécuta sur-le-champ, et l'instant d'après, les cinq captifs défilaient pour entrer dans le bureau d'un PDG plus que satisfait._

Directeur : Nous nous retrouvons enfin, délinquants !

Aerith : On se retrouve enfin, gros tas de merde.

Directeur : QUOI ?!

Aerith : Libère-nous, ou je te jure que tu connaîtras des souffrances dont tu n'as même pas idée.

Directeur : Des… des menaces ?! De la part d'une simple femme ?! Une Cetra, même ? Et désarmée, en plus de ça ! Tu perds la tête !

Aerith : On n'a pas besoin d'arme pour t'infliger les pires sévices, crevure. Vas-y, Bleu Douze, vanne-le !

Rouge XIII : À ton sévice, Ae-vice

Directeur : Quoi ?! Non ! Arrêtez !

Rouge XIII : Et au passage, je me permets de te dire que j'suis pas un bleu, et encore moins une bouse… un douze, pardon.

Directeur : Mais c'est inhumain, ce que vous faites !

Cloud : Ça vous apprendra.

Tifa : Une minute… vous avez parlé de Cetra, à l'instant ? Est-ce que c'est un synonyme d' « Ancien » ?

Directeur : Oui, oui, Cetra, Ancien, Ploucs, ça désigne tous la même saloperie de race ! J'ai les nerfs ! J'allais vous faire un discours pour vous humilier, mais là j'ai même plus envie ! Je vous HAIS !

Cloud : Ben tiens ! On fait moins le malin, hein ?

Directeur : Je vous rappelle que vous êtes toujours menottés, alors ne vous croyez pas sortis d'affaire ! Allez, Rude ! Emmène-les dans la prison ! Et juste pour la forme : Mouéhéhéhéhé… héhé… hé… non, vraiment, le cœur n'y est pas… Pfff…

_Et parce qu'aucune journée n'est vraiment complète sans une petite garde à vue, voilà que nos fiers terroristes furent enfermés à l'étage 67, confinés dans la prison interne de la Shinra. Disposés dans plusieurs cellules bien distinctes, le groupe était divisé en trois : Aerith d'un côté, Barret et Rouge XIII de l'autre, et Cloud et Tifa entre les deux, bien que les fins murs n'empêchèrent pas les détenus de discuter sans qu'un garde ne vienne les déranger._

Cloud : Génial, vraiment génial, nous voilà en taule…

Tifa : Et moi qui me vantais d'être l'une des rares du taudis à avoir un casier judiciaire vierge…

Barret : Hé, le mien il est presque vide aussi ! Troubles sur la voie publique, exhibitionnisme, outrages aux agents de police et téléchargement illégal de Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis, ça compte pas !

Aerith : En même temps, quand on s'engage dans du terrorisme, il faut pas s'attendre à s'en sortir blanche comme neige, trésor.

Tifa : Je le sais, tout ça, mais quand même…

Cloud : Si ça peut te rassurer, comme c'est la Shinra qui nous enferme et pas la police municipale, on aura sûrement pas droit à un procès avant l'exécution, alors de là à s'embarrasser d'un dossier…

Tifa : L'exécution ?! Mais la peine de mort a été abolie dans Midgar depuis plus de quinze ans !

Aerith : Excellent argument ! Et convaincant, avec ça ! Garde-le pour le procès inexistant, je suis sûre que tu vas faire basculer les juges fantômes et les jurés du néant de ton côté !

Barret : Bon, en tout cas, moi j'vais me coucher !

Tifa : Comment est-ce que tu peux dormir avec tout ce qui nous arrive ?

Rouge XIII : Avec un lit et un oreiller, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Au moins, c'est pas ça qui nous manque

Barret : Bien dit ! Allez, au dodo ! Bonne nuit !

Tifa : On sait même pas s'il fait nuit, cela dit…

Cloud : Comme tous les jours, j'ai envie de dire. Avec ce nuage de pollution qui cache le Soleil…

Tifa : Oui, il ne faut pas s'étonner, après, qu'une entreprise à la base fondée sur l'énergie devienne aussi riche, si elle alimente l'éclairage de la ville 24h/24.

Cloud : T'es bien silencieuse, Aerith…

Barret : C'est parce qu'elle, elle se tait pour laisser les gens DORMIR ! Sérieux, vous en faites, du bruit !

Aerith : Non, en fait je cherchais un moyen de m'évader. Oui parce que vous êtes sans doute très contents de passer les derniers jours qu'il vous reste en captivité, mais moi j'ai d'autres projets que d'être emmenée chez Hojo une nouvelle fois.

Cloud : Bon, on y réfléchira en dormant.

Tifa : Tiens ? Tu te ranges du côté de Barret, finalement ?

Cloud : Ben oui, je le connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai comprise en le côtoyant, c'est que si on le contredit plus de cinq minutes, il se met à pleurer en se roulant par terre.

Barret : Ça c'est pas vrai ! Même que ça prend vachement plus longtemps, des fois !

Rouge XIII : Moi non plus, je serais pas contre un peu de sommeil.

Tifa : Va pour le repos, alors. Bonne nuit !

_Malgré la précarité de leur situation, et la menace qui planait maintenant sur nos amis, ceux-ci parvinrent tout de même, on-ne-sait-trop comment, à trouver un semblant de quiétude dans leur sieste (car oui, nous étions au beau milieu de l'après-midi). Pourtant, une surprise de taille attendait Cloud, lorsqu'il se réveilla le premier_.

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que… euh… pourquoi… Tifa a-t-elle mis sa main à cet endroit ? Mmh… 'Vaut mieux pas que je cherche à comprendre. Bon, voyons voir. Un plan d'évasion… un plan d'évasion… Alors d'abord, le voyant bleu au dessus de la porte signifie qu'elle est fermée, donc pour changer de couleur, il faudrait certainem… Une petite seconde… Bleu, ça veut pas plutôt dire que ce serait ouvert ? … Ah ben si ! Holy sweet fuck, c'est ouvert ! On est libres ! LIIIBRES !

Aerith : Moins de bruit, à côté ! Rêve moins fort !

Tifa : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Cl… Mais… tu es dehors !

Cloud : Ben oui, c'est ce qu'impliquait mon « on est libres ! LIIIIBRES ! »

Tifa : Incroyable !

Aerith : Moins fort, j'ai dit ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, c'est un délire collectif ou quoi… ?

Tifa : Le garde qui surveillait l'entrée est étendu contre le sol… Oh… son pouls est arrêté.

Cloud : Et il a la clé magnétique sur lui !

Tifa : Non pas que je sois très à l'aise à l'idée de faire les poches d'un mort, mais c'est notre seule option.

Cloud : Hop, voilà, Aerith, t'es libre.

Aerith : Mmh, je commence à comprendre la raison de tout ce boucan. Note bien que ça veut pas dire pour autant que je te pardonne de m'avoir réveillée, hein…

Tifa : Barret, Rouge XIII, vous pouv… euh… qu'est-ce que… vous faites ?

Barret : Mmh ?

Rouge XIII : Quel est le probl…AAAAH ! Pourquoi tu te blottissais contre moi, toi ?

Barret : Ben quoi ? T'as pas envie d'être ma peluche ?

Rouge XIII : Pas vraiment, nan.

Aerith : Vous continuerez vos câlins plus tard, là on doit se tirer d'ici.

Cloud : Je me demande quand même comment ça se f…

Aerith : Pour ça aussi, ça devra attendre ! Allez, on y va !

_Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu ouvrir la porte de la cellule de Cloud et neutraliser le garde somnolent ? Et surtout… pourquoi ? La réponse… attendra. On est pas pressés, tout de même. Vous prendrez bien un café ? Oui ? Un sucre ? Non ? Vous n'aimez pas le café ? Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez. Mmh… Délicieux ce café. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'en voulez p… Oui, je pense aussi que la clôture de ce chapitre a assez attendu._


	10. So Long, Midgar !

_**Chapitre 10 – So long, Midgar**_

_Nos héros, à présent libérés de leur prison par un phénomène inexplicable, se trouvaient confrontés à un cruel dilemme : dans quelle direction partir ? Vers le bas, à la sortie du bâtiment, en redescendant tous les étages pour gagner la liberté ? … ou bien vers le haut, en suivant les traces de sang larges d'un mètre, les cadavres d'employés, les lumières qui déconnent et la petite musique angoissante au violon ? Attention, il s'agit là d'une question-piège._

Cloud : Suivons les traces de sang.

Aerith : Bien sûr, quel meilleur endroit pour se mettre en sécurité !

Cloud : Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il arrive.

Tifa : Dans le meilleur des cas, on pourra peut-être trouver un hélicoptère sur le toit du bâtiment, non ?

Barret : J'ai toujours rêvé de piloter un hélico !

Aerith : Va pour la piste d'hémoglobine, alors, mais vous viendrez pas vous plaindre si le chemin se poursuit avec notre sang à nous.

Cloud : Voyons voir… Hé !

Tifa : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Cloud : C'est l'endroit où était contenue Jénova…

Barret : Elle s'est faite la malle ?

Rouge XIII : Négatif, la malle est toujours sur le bureau d'Hojo, là-bas.

Aerith : On en a marre de tes conneries, toi !

Rouge XIII : J'y peux rien si tu le prends malle.

Aerith : J'VAIS T'ÉTRIPER !

Rouge XIII : Au secours ! On me malle-traite !

Aerith : GNAAAH !

Rouge XIII : Aaah !

Cloud : Ça suffit, vous deux.

Rouge XIII : Désolé, Aerith, je n'y voyais pas malle-ice.

Aerith : Tss…

Cloud : Bref, toujours est-il qu'on a une piste à suivre, il me semble.

_Celle-ci les mena tout d'abord à l'étage supérieur, où ils avaient tantôt affronté l'ignoble expérience difforme, dont le cadavre était encore incrusté dans le mur, et les conduisit bientôt au dernier étage, lequel était constitué d'une sorte de petit hall et d'un escalier somptueux menant au bureau du directeur de la Shinra. Inutile de préciser que c'est vers ce lieu que le chemin ensanglanté se poursuivait. _

Tifa : Qu'est-ce que…

Barret : Le directeur ! Il fait la sieste sur son bureau ! Espèce de gros branleur !

Cloud : Il dort pas, idiot, il est mort. L'épée plantée dans son dos devrait parler pour elle-même…

Barret : J'avais un doute, mais j'm'étais dit que comme c'était notre grand ennemi, il pouvait pas crever aussi facilement, et surtout pas tué par un autre que nous…

Aerith : Et pourtant, il a l'air mort de chez mort.

Tifa : Cette épée… elle est plutôt impressionnante, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Cloud : Oh merde… je la reconnais… je sais à qui elle appartient…

Tifa : Comment ça ?! À qui elle est, au juste ?

Cloud : Sephiroth.

? : Iiiiih !

Rouge XIII : Y a quelqu'un, là-bas !

Aerith : Derrière la colonne.

? : IIIIIH !

Tifa : Pas si vite !

Cloud : Hop ! Tu restes là, mon coco.

? : Lâchez-moiiiiii !

Barret : On l'a vu pendant la réunion, ce gusse-là ! C'est quoi, son nom, déjà ?

Tifa : Palmier, je crois, ou quelque chose comme ça.

? : PALMER !

Cloud : Dis-nous ce que tu sais.

Palmer : Je sais un peu de l'Histoire de Midgar, je sais mes tables de multiplication jusque 7 et je sais faire le riz au lait ! Me tuez paaaaaaaas !

Cloud : On s'en fout, de ça ! Parle-nous plutôt du meurtre du président de la Shinra !

Palmer : Qui ?

Barret : Le type avec une épée dans le dos, là, sur le bureau !

Palmer : Ooooooh ! Oui ! J'm'en rappelle ! Y a un type avec des cheveux gris très très longs, une cape noire, une grande épée et tout ça qui est venu, a dit un truc comme « Je suis le grand méchant, bla bla » et kaput, le dirlo. Vous avez des chips ?

Aerith : Non mais il sert à quoi, ce type ?

Tifa : Il y a écrit sur sa veste : « Responsable du Développement Spatial ». J'imagine qu'ils doivent tenter d'explorer l'espace, ou d'y envoyer des satellites.

Barret : C'est lui qu'y faudrait y envoyer, ouais !

Cloud : Hé, mais c'est qu'il se débat, l'animal !

Palmer : Je dois faire cacaaaaa ! À bientôôôôt !

Cloud : Reviens, bâtard !

Tifa : N'y prêtons pas attention.

Rouge XIII : Vous entendez pas comme un bruit d'hélices, venant de dehors ?

Barret : Un hélico ! C'EST NOTRE HÉLICO ! J'VEUX LE PILOTER !

Cloud : Toi aussi, reviens ! S'il est en marche, c'est qu'il doit déjà y avoir quelqu'un dedans ! MAIS REVIENS, J'TE DIS !

Barret : MON HÉLICOOOO !

_Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le « balcon » du bureau du directeur de la Shinra servait également d'héliport. Propre sur soi dans son costume blanc impeccable et descendant tout juste de sa monture volante, un jeune homme se tenait face à eux, un jeune homme qui semblait fortuné, et que la vie paraissait avoir gâté… à un détail près._

Barret : Un roux !

Tifa : Dis-donc, Barret ! Ça ne se fait pas de montrer les gens du doigt !

Aerith : Oui, non, mais là il a quand même raison. Je me demande comment ce type est parvenu jusqu'à l'âge adulte sans mourir lapidé…

Cloud : Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible. C'est Rufus.

Barret : Rufus ?!

Tifa : Le… fils du directeur ?

Rouge XIII : Il aurait dû l'appeler Roux-fils.

Rufus : Tout d'abord, j'aimerais noter que mes cheveux ne sont pas roux, mais blonds vénitiens…

Aerith : C'est ça, à d'autres.

Rufus : Ensuite… Je reviens d'un long voyage à l'étranger, et que vois-je en revenant ? Une bande de cloportes…

Barret : Cloporte toi-même, l'affreux !

Rufus : Mais à qui ai-je l'honneur, exactement ?

Cloud : Un ancien du SOLDAT.

Tifa : Une tenancière de bar !

Rouge XIII : Un futur client de son bar.

Aerith : Une simple vendeuse d'herbes. T'en veux ?

Barret : Un mec pas content !

Rufus : Quelle équipe… Et je vois que vous avez même veillé à la diversité ! Deux femmes, deux hommes, un animal… Et là-dedans, un afro-américain.

Barret : C'est toi l'affreux, eh cloporte !

Rufus : Une telle hétérogénéité…

Cloud : Il nous manque un handicapé mental pour être complets, tu veux nous rejoindre ?

Aerith : Je crois qu'avec lui en plus, ça en fera plutôt une majorité.

Rufus : Une telle disparité… une telle variété…

Barret : Ben quoi ? Ça t'pose un problème, l'affreux cloporte ?

Rufus : C'EST UNE INSULTE À L'ÉQUILIBRE DU MONDE !

Cloud : … Whaaat ?

Rufus : Mon paternel était un idiot qui ne s'occupait que de l'argent !

Aerith : Ouais, on était parvenus au même constat.

Rufus : J'ai d'autres ambitions pour ce monde que celle de simplement m'enrichir ! Je veux l'uniformiser ! Je veux le rassembler ! L'unir sous l'égide dominatrice et terrifiante de la Shinra ! Je veux élever une bergerie géante ! Des millions de moutons ! Nous les prendrons pas la main, nous leur dirons comment vivre, quoi acheter, quoi dire, quoi ne pas dire, quoi penser, quoi oublier, quoi aimer, quoi haïr, nous les pousserons à se torcher joyeusement le cul avec du papier de verre, s'il le faut !

Tifa : Mais… mais c'est mal !

Cloud : Ça fait mal, surtout.

Aerith : Et le prix de la répartie du siècle revient à… la paire d'obus avec une fille au dessus.

Barret : Prenez toutes les insultes que j'ai dit à son papa et faites un copié-collé sur ce type avec plein de points d'exclamation en plus !

Rufus : À présent, vous ne voyez sûrement pas à ce que je me débarrasse de vous, alors préparez-vous à mourir.

Cloud : Je m'occupe de lui, allez-y !

Barret : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

Cloud : Parce qu'avec le meurtre de l'autre couillon, là, les forces de la Shinra vont débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, alors j'aime autant que vous descendiez pour préparer un plan histoire de sortir d'ici, parce que je sais pertinemment que vous allez mettre une demi-heure à en pondre un !

Barret : Oh… En plus, l'hélico est en l'air, maintenant que le rouquin est descendu…

Aerith : C'est marrant, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tu voulais faire le héros protecteur qui se sacrifie pour gagner un peu de temps à ses amis. Je me disais aussi. T'es ni un héros, ni mon ami.

Cloud : Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, tire-toi aussi !

_Le reste du groupe s'activa donc pour s'enfuir du bâtiment en vitesse. Tous, sauf Tifa, rejoignirent l'ascenseur, celle-ci prétextant d'avoir oublié quelque chose – bien que les autres, à l'exception de Barret, comprirent d'office qu'elle ne souhaitait tout simplement pas abandonner le guerrier à pics blonds. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas Aerith de se jeter sur la manette de commandes pour descendre sans trop se soucier des deux restés là-haut. Toutefois, alors qu'ils attendaient dans l'ascenseur spécial en forme de tube et donnant sur la ville, une autre plate-forme se mit à leur niveau, contenant une véritable machine à tuer. Une sorte de machine d'artillerie fixe avec deux canons gattling en guise de bras._

Barret : Bah ! On est protégés par des vitres !

Aerith : T'as cinq secondes pour réaliser ta connerie et te baisser, parce qu'autrement, tu risques de vite déchanter.

Barret : Ah bon ? Pourqu… Ouaaaah !

Rouge XIII : Tous aux abris, v'là des débris !

Barret : Oh ben ça alors ! Il a pété la vitre ! Moi qui croyais que les robots avaient genre pas le droit de détruire le mobilier et tout ça, dans leurs lois de la robotnik !

Aerith : Premièrement c'est « loi de la robotique », deuxièmement, ce sont les humains auxquels ils n'ont pas le droit de faire du mal, en principe, et troisièmement : baisse-toi encore.

Barret : Aaaah ! Il a d'nouveau tiré ! 'Faut riposter !

Rouge XIII : Il est sur l'ascenseur d'à côté, et j'sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'me sens pas des envies d'acrobates, avec cette hauteur-là !

Aerith : Moi non plus, mais Barret a un canon mitrailleur, alors il va s'en occuper, hein Barret ?

Barret : Euh… si tu veux, ouais. Tu vas voir, tas de ferrouille !

Rouge XIII : Avec ce que tu vas lui mettre, s'il était humain, il pourrait faire « ouille ».

Aerith : Tiens, si t'as le temps, tire aussi sur ce débile.

Barret : Bouaaaah ! Prends çaaaa !

Rouge XIII : T'as pas un peu visé à côté ?

Aerith : Décidément, c'est un problème récurrent, chez les hommes…

Rouge XIII : Ah tiens, son ascenseur ralentit !

Aerith : Il ne ralentit pas, il s'arrête, carrément. Je sais pas ce que t'as fait, mais apparemment, il est en panne.

Barret : Super ! Y a plus rien qui viendra nous déranger !

Aerith : Rien, à part les blagues de l'autre, là. T'es sûr que tu peux pas lui plomber le cerveau, vite fait ? Les autres en sauront rien.

Rouge XIII : Hé !

_Mais au même instant, un terrible combat se livrait sur l'immense balcon du dernier étage_.

Cloud : Aah… aah… t'abandonnes ?

Rufus : Tu dis cela, mais c'est toi qui es essoufflé.

Cloud : Évidemment, moi j'fais tournoyer mon épée à chaque fois que j'attaque ! C'est super fatigant, alors que toi tu te contentes de rester là, avec ton fusil à pompe !

Rufus : Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais abréger tes souffrances.

Cloud : Ça, c'est vraiment trop gentil ! Ce sera avec plaisir, là dis-donc !

Rufus : Meurs !

Cloud : Aaah !

Rufus : Meurs, te dis-je !

Cloud : Merde merde merde, si j'avais pu gagner une seconde de plus, j'suis sûr que j'aurais pu trouver un plan !

Rufus : C'est inutile, je vais en finir avec toi.

Cloud : Raaah… Réfléchis, Cloud, réfléchis…

Rufus : Meurs.

Cloud : Put…

Rufus : Tiens ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche pas ?

Cloud : Euh… t'as pensé à remettre des munitions ?

Rufus : Mmh… Comment est-ce qu'on fait cela, exactement ?

Cloud : Attends, tu te sers d'un fusil à pompe et tu sais pas comment recharger ?

Rufus : Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin ! Mes cibles se sont toujours urinées dessus en implorant mon pardon avant de mourir au premier tir ! Ensuite, je n'avais qu'à tendre mon arme à un larbin pour qu'il la recharge et la nettoie jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille. Je réitère donc ma question : comment est-ce qu'on la recharge ? Parle, ou bien je… eh bien…

Cloud : Je te trouve un peu barbant, avec ton parler un peu bourgeois. Tu permets que je te rase de près avec mon épée ?

Rufus : Tu… tu n'oseras pas…

Cloud : Oh que si, viens-là que je t'embroche, mon salopard !

Rufus : Nooon !

_Plus rapide qu'il en avait l'air, le nouveau directeur de la multinationale parvint à sauter sur l'hélicoptère parvenu à son niveau avant de prendre la fuite par la voie des airs sous les jurons de son agresseur._

Tifa : Ah ! Tu es sain et sauf ! J'avais peur d'arriver trop tard ! Où est Rufus ?

Cloud : Il s'est enfui en hélico, le p'tit chacal. J'ai failli l'avoir.

Tifa : Bon, ça ne fait rien. Les autres nous attendent sûrement en bas, enfin j'espère. Allons-y, vite !

_En effet, les autres restaient au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, non pas à se tourner les pouces, mais peu s'en faut. Ils n'agissaient pas ainsi par choix, cependant, mais bien parce que Cloud avait eu raison en disant qu'ils mettraient une demi-heure à échafauder un plan._

Barret : On sort et on défonce les soldats de la Shinra !

Aerith : Pour la troisième fois, ÇA NE MARCHERA PAS ! Et le coup du zob à l'air non plus ! Il va falloir te le dire en quelle langue ? Cela dit, ça pourrait me fournir une diversion pour m'enfuir seule…

Rouge XIII : Y a pas d'autres issues ?

Aerith : Mmh… Il doit bien y avoir un parking…

Barret : Oh ! Et si on volait une moto et qu'on se tirait d'ici avec ?!

Aerith : Bonne chance pour caser cinq personnes sur une seule moto, l'ahuri.

Tifa : Vous voilà !

Barret : Ah, Tifa ! Il est passé où, Cloud ?

Tifa : Suivez-moi, on a un plan ! C'est par ici.

Rouge XIII : Le panneau indique « Parking »…

_Déjà quelques intuitions leur vinrent à l'esprit, et furent bientôt concrétisées par un bruit de moteur, non loin. Et soudain, ils le virent. Cloud dévalant en moto les escaliers avant de s'arrêter en dérapant devant ses compères l'air de dire « Regardez comme j'suis beau gosse »._

Barret : Descends de là, c'est mon tour de monter dessus !

Cloud : Tu rêves, j'ai dit preum's au moment de la prendre !

Barret : Tifa ! Tifa ! Cloud veut pas me laisser monter sur sa bécane !

Tifa : Ça ne fait rien, Barret, nous on a cette petite voiture. En se serrant un peu, on devrait pouvoir y rentrer à quatre.

Aerith : Fantastique.

Barret : Peuh ! De toute façon, j'en voulais plus, de sa moto pourrie !

Tifa : En route !

_C'est donc au volant de deux véhicules inégalement classes que le groupe scindé en deux sortit en trombe du QG de l'entreprise diabolique, profitant de la surprise des soldats postés devant pour prendre de la vitesse. Il en fallait cependant plus que cela pour les arrêter, c'est pourquoi les militaires de la Shinra surgirent bientôt de derrière eux, également sur des motos._

Tifa : Cloud, occupe-t-en, nous on ne peut rien faire, avec la voiture !

Cloud : Oulà, attends ! J'ai déjà du mal à conduire cet engin, alors si en plus je dois me servir de mon épée en même temps, je cours droit vers l'accident !

Rouge XIII : Pour l'instant, tu ne fais que rouler, c'est seulement après l'accident que tu devras courir. Et en attendant, pour ce qui est d'aller droit, c'est pas tout à fait ça !

Cloud : J'ai pas besoin de subir tes…

Garde A : Rangez-vous sur le bas-côté !

Cloud : Aah !

Garde A : Aaaargh !

Garde B : Jean-Pierre !

Garde C : C'est un fou, ce type ! Il donne des coups d'épée en conduisant !

Garde D : On n'abandonnera pas !

Barret : Hé, d'autres types arrivent de la droite !

Cloud : Oh non… OH NON… JE RECONNAIS CES TYPES ! ACCÉLÉREZ AUTANT QUE VOUS LE POUVEZ !

? : Bonjour, chers amis, auriez-vous un instant pour parler de notre sauveuse ?

Cloud : Vous avez toujours pas compris que je voulais pas de vos conneries ?!

? : Rejoignez les témoins de Jénova, et vous nous aiderez à former un monde meilleur !

Garde D : Prenez-le en cisaille !

Garde C : Bonne idée, Jean-Jean !

Garde B : Moi, je m'occupe de la voiture !

Aerith : Appuie sur le champignon, ils nous rattrapent !

Tifa : C'est ce que je fais, mais ce tacot ne peut pas aller plus vite !

Barret : Mmh… un taco…

Rouge XIII : Tacot leur foncer dedans, tu l'enverras dans le décor !

Tifa : Jeu de mot à part, c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Et hop ! Un grand coup de volant !

Barret : Ouaaaah !

Garde B : HEIN ?! MAIS ELLE EST MALA… AAAAAAH !

Garde D : Jean-Philippe !

Garde C : On va le venger !

Témoin : REJOIGNEZ-NOUUUUS !

Cloud : Non !

Témoin : VOUS AUSSIIII !

Garde C : N… Non ! Écartez-vous ! C'est dangereux ce que vous faites, on ne double pas par la dr…

Témoin : JENOVA SAUVERA VOTRE ÂÂÂÂME !

Garde C : Aaaaah !

Garde D : Jean-Dominique !

Cloud : Bien, il ne reste plus qu…

? : Bonjour ! Nous avons toute une gamme d'aspirateurs à vous proposer, avec des prix variant de…

Cloud : MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE M'EMMERDER QUAND JE CONDUIS, BORDEL ! Sérieux, on peut pas fuir la ville à plein vitesse sur une autoroute en travaux sans que tous les tarés du coin viennent nous emmerder !

Vendeur : Ils sont pas chers, mes aspirateurs !

Garde D : Ah ! Des aspirateurs ! Ça m'intéresse !

Vendeur : Arrêtons-nous sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, je vous fais un prix !

Garde D : Volontiers ! C'est ma femme qui va être contente !

Cloud : Bon, au moins on est débarrassés de ces débiles…

Aerith : Attends un peu, Cloud ! T'as dit quoi, à l'instant ?!

Cloud : Que tous les tarés du coin venaient nous emmerder ?

Aerith : Avant ça.

Cloud : Qu'on pouvait pas fuir la ville par une autoroute en travaux sans… sans… merde. Une autoroute en travaux.

Tifa : Aaaaah ! La route s'arrête net !

_Et de piler violemment. Les fuyards sortirent à toute vitesse de leur véhicule respectif pour trouver une autre issue lorsqu'un grand bruit leur parvint de derrière. Ils n'eurent que le temps de se retourner pour voir apparaître un énorme véhicule à trois fois trois roues gigantesques surmonté d'un corps de robot._

Aerith : Non mais ils en ont pas marre de nous envoyer leurs machines ?!

Tifa : Si j'avais su à quoi servait leur grand projet « Une deuxième vie pour les conserves », j'aurais arrêté de mettre toute ma ferraille dans les poubelles à recycler !

Cloud : Il est plutôt imposant, ce lascar-là… Il faut qu'on trouve une faille, et vite, avant que d'autres ne rappliquent !

Barret : Et si on lui crevait les pneus ?

Rouge XIII : Tu pneu essayer si tu veux, mais y a pneu de chances que ça marche.

Aerith : On devrait lui balancer Rouge XIII pour détourner son attention pendant qu'on s'enfuit.

Tifa : Il est sur le point d'attaquer !

Cloud : Merde, il va nous rouler dessus !

Tifa : ÉCARTEZ-VOUS !

Aerith : Aah !

Barret : OUAAAH !

Rouge XIII : Hop-là !

Cloud : C'est bon, on l'a esquivé ! Maintenant, c'est le moment de… de… hein ? Ben il est passé où ?

Tifa : Vous venez pas d'entendre une sorte de grand « Boum » ?

Aerith : Si je ne me trompe pas, ça venait d'en dessous.

Barret : Oh le con, il est tombé de l'autoroute !

Aerith : Et le prix de la mort la plus débile revient au… robot-camion suicidaire.

Cloud : T'avais pas déjà décerné ce prix à un autre ennemi ?

Aerith : Les prix, ça va, ça vient. On change bien tous les ans pour les acteurs, alors pourquoi pas tous les jours pour les boss ? En plus, je sens qu'on aura pas de mal à trouver des lauréats.

Tifa : Par bonheur, il y a une corde ici, et on dirait qu'elle est suffisamment longue pour nous permettre de descendre !

Barret : Wouhou ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Rouge XIII : Hum…

Barret : Mmh ? Ah oui, tiens, tu peux difficilement descendre, toi. Bon allez, j'te porte.

Rouge XIII : J'te revaudrai ça.

Aerith : Et dire qu'on avait une occasion parfaite de le laisser planté ici…

_Une fois en bas, hors des murs de la ville, le simple fait de respirer se posa comme une sensation toute nouvelle. Habitués des jours, des mois ou des années pour certains à la pollution de Midgar, l'air frais en dehors des murs de la cité avait une valeur plus grande encore que la liberté que tous venaient soudain d'acquérir._

Aerith : N'empêche, il y a une question toute bête que je me pose.

Tifa : Qui est ?

Aerith : On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Rouge XIII : Moi, j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi.

Tifa : Les plans de ce Rufus sont ignobles, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il les accomplisse !

Barret : Ouais ! J'ai passé toutes ces dernières années à râler contre la Shinra, alors je sais plus rien faire d'autre ! CONTINUONS À LES EMMERDER !

Cloud : À la rigueur, pour ma part, c'est plutôt la poursuite de Sephiroth qui m'intéresserait…

Barret : Ce mec… Il devait être bien balèze ! Comment tu le connais, au juste ?

Cloud : C'est une longue histoire, tout a commencé quand…

Aerith : Oh ! Oh ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Si tu dois nous raconter ta vie en détail, je propose de faire ça dans une auberge, ou un endroit du genre, histoire qu'on puisse s'asseoir quelque part, ou surtout qu'on puisse piquer un roupillon si ça devient trop saoulant, ce qui manquera pas d'arriver, à mon avis. T'auras un bonus de 10 points si t'arrives à me garder éveillée, d'ailleurs.

Tifa : Si je me souviens bien, il y a une ville au Nord-Est d'ici, Kalm. Allons-y, on y trouvera certainement une auberge.

Cloud : Adieu, Midgar, tu me manqueras pas, mais alors pas du tout.

_Et eux non plus ne manqueraient pas à Midgar, après les dégâts qu'ils y ont causé. C'est ainsi que se clôt la longue introduction gratuite de Final Fatrasy VII. Pour la suite de la parodie, il vous faudra vous rendrez sur mon site www(point)parodyse(point)fr puis vous abonner à la formule PPP, alias Parodyse Pigeon Premium, qui ne coûte que 14,99€ par mois ! Ou pas, ho ho ! Je plaisante, bien entendu ! C'était une blague ! Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Ho ho ho ! Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre ! Allez, l'ami, baisse ton pistolet ! Fort bien. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Sachez toutefois qu'il n'est pas impossible que sortent des chapitres annexes en DLC disponibles au prix dérisoire de… AAAaaaargh ! MON GENOU ! L'ENFOIRÉ ! IL M'A TIRÉ DANS LE GENOU ! C'ÉTAIT UN SUPER BEAU GENOU EN PLUS ! IL ME FAUDRA AU MOINS PLUSIEURS JOURS POUR M'EN REMETTRE ET POSTER LA SUITE !_


	11. Flashback Moutain

_**Chapitre 11 – Flashback Mountain**_

Cloud : Kalm ! Nous y voilà !

Barret : Ouais ! Super ! Une ville pas polluée !

Rouge XIII : Kalm ta joie, Barret !

Barret : Ho ho ho !

Aerith : Tuez-moi…

Tifa : Je suis exténuée… Cloud, quand tu seras prêt, rejoins-nous à l'auberge.

Cloud : Bah je suis prêt.

Tifa : Oh, tu n'explores pas la ville ?

Cloud : Ben non, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y trouve ? C'est rempli de gens heureux vivant une vie paisible et d'enfants jouant gaiement sur les pavés sans se soucier de rien. C'est super chiant, autant vous raconter mon histoire.

Aerith : En supposant que ce soit plus intéressant.

Tifa : Ça le sera, j'en suis sûre.

Barret : Ben ouais, il va nous dire d'où c'est qu'il connaît Sephiroth et la Jenova, là, alors moi, ça m'intrigue !

Cloud : Bon, l'auberge est juste là, alors allons prendre une chambre.

Aubergiste : Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que v… Ah non ! Pas d'animaux ici !

Aerith : Comme c'est dommage. Allez, Rouge XIII, il doit bien y avoir une niche pour toi, quelque part dans la ville.

Rouge XIII : Je niche ercherai un abri que quand je n'aurais trouvé ni maison, niche evalier servant pour m'héberger.

Aerith : T'aggraves ton cas.

Aubergiste : Oh, mais c'est qu'il parle ! Bah ! J'ai déjà accepté un perroquet dans une chambre, alors ce serait injuste de te laisser dehors, toi.

Tifa : Je m'occupe de payer, vous pouvez commencer à monter.

_Les nouveaux clients de l'auberge s'installèrent ainsi à l'étage et prirent leurs aises en attendant Tifa, qui n'arriva qu'une petite minute plus tard. Prenant place sur le bord d'un lit déjà occupé en partie par Barret, elle fit signe à son ami qu'il pouvait commencer son récit, chose qu'il fit immédiatement_.

Cloud : Tout commença lorsque…

Aerith : Nuuuul.

Cloud : Tout commença, disais-je, lorsque je me suis engagé dans le SOLDAT, l'unité d'élite de la Shinra. À l'époque, je rêvais d'être comme Sephiroth, c'était mon héros, mon idole, j'avais des posters de lui partout dans ma chambre. Si je pouvais avoir ne serait-ce qu'un autographe, j'aurais pu mourir heureux.

Aerith : Ouais, t'étais amoureux, quoi.

Tifa : Laisse-le continuer, enfin !

Cloud : Bref, j'ai réussi à réaliser mon rêve en rejoignant cette élite, et j'ai combattu aux côtés du grand Sephiroth, mais la guerre s'est terminée avant d'avoir pu faire mes preuves et devenir son ami.

Barret : Quelle connerie, la guerre… Même quand elle s'arrête, elle emmerde tout le monde !

Cloud : Mais voilà qu'on nous a un jour envoyés en mission, rien que nous deux… enfin nous deux et deux autres soldats de la Shinra qui servaient à rien. Toujours est-il qu'on se trouvait tous les quatre dans un camion sur une petite route de montagne…

Jeune Cloud : Ouaaah ! J'suis trop excité ! On va où, dis, on va où ?

Sephiroth : Calme-toi et respire un coup, petit, tu vas nous faire une syncope.

Jeune Cloud : Mais j'ai pas eu de briefing !

Sephiroth : Normal, tu dormais encore.

Jeune Cloud : Vous… vous l'avez fait avant dix heures ?!

Sephiroth : J'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller. Enfin surtout, c'est l'odeur de vomi qui m'en a dissuadé.

Jeune Cloud : J'y peux rien si je supporte mal l'alcool ! J'aurais pas dû aller à cette soirée d'intégration…

Sephiroth : Bref, on se dirige actuellement vers un réacteur Mako dysfonctionnel. D'après nos renseignements, il s'est passé des phénomènes étranges, dans le coin. Entre autres, l'apparition de monstres violents.

Chauffeur : Aaaah ! Quelque chose sur la route ! Regardez, M. Sephiroth !

Sephiroth : Quand on parle du dragon géant, en voilà la queue…

Jeune Cloud : Oh, attendez ! 'Faut que je prenne mon épée ! Et ma veste ! Et l'appareil pour mon asthme ! Et la crème pour mes boutons ! Voilà, j'arr… Ah ! J'ai fait tomber mon épée ! Voilà ! J'suis prêt à me battre !

Sephiroth : C'est bon, il est mort.

Jeune Cloud : Quoi ?! Mais… il était gigantesque ! Et il avait des griffes et des crocs énormes ! Ça t'a pris combien de coups ?

Sephiroth : Deux. Le premier était un coup de semonce.

Chauffeur : Allez, retournez dans le camion avant qu'un autre se pointe !

Cloud : On n'a pas eu d'autres problème sur le chemin, ce qui fait que quelques heures plus tard, on était enfin arrivés à Nibelheim.

Tifa : Notre village natal… C'est drôle, j'ai peu de souvenirs de ton passage, là-bas…

Cloud : Ton inconscient a dû les refouler.

Tifa : Oui, sans doute.

Sephiroth : Tu as de la chance, d'avoir un chez-toi. Moi, je n'ai jamais su d'où je venais.

Cloud : Tu dois bien avoir des parents, non ?

Sephiroth : J'ai une mère… Jenova. Quant à mon père… ha ha… Je n'ai PAS de père, compris ?

Barret : Attends un peu… JENOVA ?!

Cloud : Oui, elle.

Barret : Tu t'es tapé la mère de ton pote ?! Pas cool, mec, pas cool !

Cloud : Mais d'où tu me sors des trucs pareils ?! Je t'ai déjà dit dans le labo que ça avait rien à voir !

Sephiroth : Tu dois sûrement avoir des gens à retrouver. Nous t'attendrons dans l'auberge.

Jean-René : Ouais, à toute à l'heure, Cloud !

Jean-Claude : Dépêche-toi de revenir, Cloud !

? : Vite ! Vite ! Une photo ! Une phot… tiens ? Où il est ?

Jeune Cloud : Qui ça ?

? : Sephiroth ! Je veux le prendre en photo et avoir son autographe ! J'suis son plus grand fan, et bien plus encore ! J'ai plein d'images yaoi de lui, et même des posters suggestifs !

Jeune Cloud : Des posters sugg… Salaud ! Tu les as choppés dans ma chambre ?!

? : Quoi ? CLOUD ?! Aaaaah !

Jeune Cloud : Le voleur ! Il s'est enfermé chez lui ! Tss… Bon, puisque je suis ici, autant aller voir ma mère…

Cloud : C'est une décision que j'ai immédiatement regretté.

Mère : Tu te laves bien les dents, hein ? Trois fois par jour ? Quatre, même, on n'est jamais trop prudent ! Et ton alimentation, elle est équilibrée ? J'espère que tu ne touches plus à ces horribles « kébabs », c'est mauvais pour la santé ! L'autre jour j'ai vu un reportage sur un homme qui en a mangé un empoisonné dans un restaurant louche des bas-quartiers de Midgar, JE T'INTERDIS D'EN MANGER ! Et avec les filles ? Ça va avec les filles ? T'as une amoureuse ? Je suis sûre que oui. Comment elle s'appelle ? Est-ce que ça commence par un A ? Par un B ? Par un C ? Est-ce qu'elle est poilue ou non ? C'est important. Grands dieux, comme tu as grandi. Tu veux du thé ? Bref, cette petite copine. Elle n'est pas faite pour toi, je pense. Tu devrais rompre. Mais je parle, je parle, tu as vu l'heure ? Tu n'as pas vu l'heure ? Tu n'as pas de montre ? N'as-tu donc pas assez d'argent ? Tu es sûr d'avoir un travail ? Tu n'es pas revenu ici pour squatter, au moins ?

Cloud : J'ai quand même réussi à me libérer de son emprise pour rejoindre Sephiroth à l'auberge. Nous avons alors dormi, et le lendemain, tout était prêt pour notre expédition au Mont Nibelheim ! Il y avait pourtant un détail auquel je n'avais pas pensé…

Tifa : Je ne suis donc qu'un « détail » ?

Sephiroth : Voici notre guide.

Jeune Cloud : Tifa !

Jeune Tifa : Oh, Cloud ! Ça faisait longtemps !

Jean-René : J'suis jaloux !

Jean-Claude : Allez, mettons-nous en route !

Photographe : Attendeeeeez ! Monsieur Sephiroth ! Est-ce que vous voulez bien poser pour une photo ?

Sephiroth : Bon…

Jeune Cloud : Hop, allez viens, Tifa !

Jeune Tifa : Cheeeese !

Photographe : Hein ? Oh, euh, je voulais seulement avoir Sephiroth, mais bon, je vais pas faire la fine bouche… Souriez !

Sephiroth : Non.

Photographe : Bon, pas grave. C'est dans la boîte !

Jeune Cloud : Enfin ! J'avais une crampe à force de faire les oreilles de lapin à Tifa…

Jeune Tifa : Quoi ?

Jeune Cloud : Rien, rien.

? : N'oublie pas mes enseignements, Tifa, si t'es attaquée par un monstre !

Jeune Tifa : Oui, maître Zangan ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai bien protégée !

Sephiroth : Allons-y.

Cloud : Le chemin était escarpé, dangereux, à bien des reprises, les deux soldats qui servaient à rien ont failli tomber. Mais la peur et le vertige redoublèrent lorsque l'on vit le point suspendu.

Jean-René : Il ne me dit rien qui vaille…

Jean-Claude : J'ai peur !

Jean-René : Tu peux te blottir contre moi, si tu veux.

Sephiroth : Arrêtez-ça et traversons.

Jeune Cloud : Ouais, on a pas peur d'un petit pont de rien du tout, nous !

Jean-René : Tant de courage ! Il a pas froid aux yeux !

Jean-Claude : Cloud ! Comment pourrons-nous un jour être comme toi ?

Jeune Tifa : Vous ne pourrez jamais, c'est un dieu vivant.

Tifa : Tu es… sûr de cette partie-là de tes souvenirs ?

Cloud : Les mots étaient peut-être pas les mêmes, mais… euh… en gros, ouais… en très gros.

Tifa : Encore quelques mètres et nous aurons traversé le pont.

Jean-Claude : Je le sens maaal… JE LE SENS MAL !

Jeune Cloud : Non mais t'as fini de te pisser dessus, soldat qui sert à rien ?

Jean-Claude : Mais…

Jeune Cloud : Y a pas de « mais » qui tienne !

_*Shlac*_

Jeune Cloud : Y a pas de « Shlac » non pl… Hein ? « Shlac » ?

Jeune Tifa : Le pont ! Il est en train de lâcher !

Jean-Claude : Ouaaaah !

Jean-René : AAAaaaaaah…

Sephiroth : Hmph !

Jean-Claude : JEAN-RENÉ ! Il est tombé dans le vide !

Jeune Tifa : Estimons-nous heureux d'avoir pu atterrir ici… Il s'en est vraiment fallu de peu !

Sephiroth : Est-ce qu'il y a un autre chemin vers le réacteur Mako ?

Tifa : Évidemment, suivez-moi !

Cloud : Fidèle à ses promesses, notre chère Tifa a pu nous emmener à notre destination : le réacteur de Nibelheim.

Sephiroth : Ne tardons pas.

Tifa : Oui, entrons !

Jeune Cloud : Minute, papillon ! T'es pas de la Shinra, alors t'as pas le droit d'entrer. Imagine que tu voies des secrets industriels ! Ou pire, que tu voies un rat à l'intérieur et que tu le dises à tout le monde. Paf ! Notre réputation de propreté légendaire serait remise en question. Jean-Claude, sers à quelque chose pour une fois et empêche la demoiselle d'entrer.

Jean-Claude : Bien !

Tifa : Hmph !

Cloud : L'intérieur… en apparence, il ressemblait pas mal aux réacteurs qu'on a vus à Midgar… à une différence près, puisqu'à la place du panneau de contrôle, il y avait une porte, qui menait à une salle pour le moins étrange, car elle contenait une bonne trentaine de… cabines en métal alignées avec un hublot pour voir à l'intérieur.

Sephiroth : On dirait que les valves sont desserrées. Le problème doit venir de là.

Jeune Cloud : Eh beh, si c'est tout ce qu'il fallait faire, je me demande bien si ça valait la peine de nous envoyer.

Sephiroth : On n'est jamais trop prudent, j'imagine.

Jeune Cloud : Je me demande ce qu'i l'intér… OUAH ! Y a des espèces de monstres !

Sephiroth : Mmh… Étrange… ils ont l'air d'être en partie humains, pourtant…

Jeune Cloud : Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils gardent ces trucs ici ?! À quoi il sert, ce réacteur ?!

Sephiroth : J'ai peut-être une hypothèse…

Jeune Cloud : Je t'écoute.

Sephiroth : Cette lueur dans tes yeux… en tant que membre du SOLDAT, tu as reçu une injection de Mako.

Jeune Cloud : Ouais. J'leur en veux toujours, d'ailleurs. Ils m'avaient promis du chocolat, et BAM ! Ils m'ont collé une aiguille dans le cou. Je déteste les aiguilles. Brrr…

Sephiroth : Ces types sont également exposés au Mako, mais de façon extrême. Ils y baignent sans doute depuis plusieurs années, ce doit être ce qui les transforme en monstres.

Jeune Cloud : Mais vu que toi, tu fais partie du SOLDAT, t'as pas reçu une injection comme moi ?

Sephiroth : Une… injection… ? Je… je ne me souviens pas… J'ai… peut-être été crée comme eux… qui suis-je ?! QUE SUIS-JE ?! POURQUOI JE NE ME RAPPELLE DE RIEN POURQUOI J'AI ENVIE DE TOUT TAPER POURQUOI TA TÊTE ME REVIENT PAS ESPECE DE GROS BÂTARD JE VAIS TOUT CASSER AGRBRMHHEAZDXBQSPDQD !

Jeune Cloud : Ouah ! Du calme ! Reprends-toi ! Tout doux, j'te d…

Sephiroth : Raaah !

Jeune Cloud : AAAH ! Mais t'es malade ! Je t'ai rien fait !

Cloud : Au même moment, une des cabines, un peu plus loin dans la pièce, s'est mise à trembler avant de s'ouvrir d'un coup. Là, une créature humanoïde hideuse en sortit et nous regardait avec des yeux de bête féroce.

Barret : Et après ?!

Cloud : Ensuite, une fois de retour à Nibelheim, Seph…

Barret : Mais… mais… et le truc qui est sorti de son machin ?!

Cloud : Oh. Mmh… Je sais plus. Bref, quand on est revenus à Nibelheim, Sephiroth s'est enfermé dans le Manoir Shinra. On appelait ce manoir comme ça parce que d'après la légende, une famille entière aurait été massacrée par un percepteur d'impôts travaillant pour la Shinra.

Tifa : Non, je crois plutôt que c'était parce que la compagnie s'était établie là quelques années plus tôt avant d'abandonner le manoir.

Barret : Je préférais sa version.

Aerith : Je préférerais me coucher.

Rouge XIII : Je préfère le thé au café.

Cloud : BREF, un jour, j'ai quand même essayé de me rendre au manoir pour lui parler et essayer de le raisonner. J'ai cherché partout dans le manoir, mais il était introuvable. Jean-Claude m'avait dit l'avoir vu rentrer dans une pièce, mais il ne s'y trouvait plus. J'ai donc cherché un peu, avant de finalement trouver un passage qui menait aux souterrains. Là, j'ai emprunté un escalier en spirale qui descendait jusqu'aux entrailles du manoir, où j'ai trouvé une bibliothèque secrète. Des tas de livres étaient amoncelés un peu partout, il avait dû passer des jours et des jours à lire sans fermer l'œil. En examinant un peu les titres, j'ai pu reconnaître certains titres. « Twilight », « Cinquante Nuances de Vert Caca d'Oie », une demi-douzaine de romans de Marc Levy, ou encore l'autobiographie de Jean-Pierre Pernaud. Horrifié, j'ai tenté de m'enfuir, mais c'est alors qu'il s'est posté devant moi.

Sephiroth : Traître…

Jeune Cloud : C… comment ça, « traître » ? J'ai rien fait, moi !

Sephiroth : Toute ton espèce est fautive, monstre ! Vous avez osé publier des torchons pareils… Non, même un torchon a plus de dignité. Vous ne méritez que la mort, une mort dans d'atroces souffrances…

Jeune Cloud : Mais… mais je comprends pas ! T'es humain aussi, non ?!

Sephiroth : Humain ? HUMAIN ?! Il y a plusieurs années, le professeur Ghast a trouvé un être enfoui dans une strate géologique vieille de 2000 ans. Son nom, c'était Jenova.

Barret : Une vieille, en plus ! Gros dégueulasse !

Cloud : Ça suffit, maintenant ! Combien de fois il va falloir que j'te le dise ?!

Sephiroth : Elle faisait partie des Anciens, les Cetras. Il s'agissait d'une race supérieure nomade s'étant établie voilà des millénaires sur notre planète. Cependant, une petite partie d'entre eux choisit de se sédentariser… Ce sont tes ancêtres, infâme. Lorsqu'est survenu un grand cataclysme, la race des Cetras périt, mais les scélérats qui les ont trahi ont survécu, comme les cafards qu'ils sont. Leur civilisation s'est développée, et le pouvoir des Cetras s'est éteint. La découverte de Jenova, cependant, a donné au Professeur Ghast une idée folle, celle de remettre à jour ce pouvoir, de créer artificiellement un Cetra.

Jeune Cloud : Et ce Cetra, c'est…

Sephiroth : Oui, c'est moi.

Jeune Cloud : Ah, d'accord. Moi je pensais plutôt à cet acteur de film d'action, là, je me souviens plus son nom…

Sephiroth : JE RETROUVERAI MA MÈRE, ET ENSEMBLE, NOUS NOUS VENGERONS DE CETTE RACE QUI NOUS A POIGNARDÉS DANS LE DOS ET A AUTORISÉ LA PUBLICATION DE NAVETS PAREILS !

Jeune Cloud : T'es givré, mec !

Sephiroth : NOUS ÉRADIQUERONS TOUTE TRACE DE L'HUMANITÉ !

Jeune Cloud : Même les pauvres petits enfants innocents ?

Sephiroth : AUCUN ENFANT N'EST INNOCENT, UN JOUR, J'EN AI VU UN QUI FREDONNAIT « OH BABY BABY ».

Jeune Cloud : Oh.

Sephiroth : À présent, il est temps de commettre le nouveau forfait de ma nouvelle vie en tant que terreur de la race inférieure !

Jeune Cloud : Quoi ?! Non ! Reviens !

Cloud : Mais le temps que je le rattrape, il était trop tard. Nibelheim était en proie aux flammes.

Barret : Quoi ?! Sephiroth avait eu le temps de cramer le village avec les dix secondes d'avance qu'il avait ?!

Cloud : En fait, avant de sortir, j'ai aperçu un livre avec un titre rigolo, alors j'ai lu le résumé et les deux ou trois premières pages, mais oui, ça a suffit à ce que la magie de Sephiroth embrase tout.

Aerith : The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire. The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire. We don't need no water let that motherfucker burn. Burn, motherfucker, burn.

Tifa : Et moi qui ai cru que c'était seulement quelqu'un qui avait jeté un mégot par terre…

Cloud : C'est ce qu'ils ont fait croire, plus tard. Bref, dehors, j'ai rencontré de nouveau ce type, Zangan.

Zangan : Hé, gamin ! Aide-moi à sauver les habitants ! Va t'occuper de cette maison pendant que je sors ceux qui habitent dans celle-ci !

Jeune Cloud : D… d'accord ! Ouah… ça a l'air dangereux… ç… ça peut s'effondrer à tout moment… AAaaah ! C'est chaud ça brûle !

Zangan : T'y arrives ?  
Jeune Cloud : Je… euh… bon, tant pis. Désolé ! J'suis arrivé trop tard, là dis-donc ! J'ai rien pu faire, oh là là !

Zangan : Merde alors ! Où est Tifa ?! C'est mon élève ! Je la laisserai pas mourir ici ! Sa poitrine est trop prometteuse pour brûler dans ce village moisi ! JE DOIS LA SAUVER ! J'AI PASSÉ TOUTES CES ANNÉES À L'ENTRAÎNER DANS LE SEUL BUT DE ME FIANCER AVEC ELLE À SES DIX-HUIT ANS ! JE NE TOLÉRERAI PAS D'AVOIR FAIT TOUT ÇA POUR RIEN ! TIFAAAAA !

Jeune Cloud : Tiens, mais c'est…

Jean-Claude : Oooh… Cloud… Tu… tu vas… bien…

Jeune Cloud : Tiens bon, soldat qui sert à rien ! J'vais te sortir de là !

Jean-Claude : Oh ! … Là… là-bas ! C'est… Sephiroth !

Cloud : Quand je me suis retourné, il était là, au milieu des flammes. Je crois qu'il lisait un livre, « L'influence de la culture des haricots verts dans la situation géopolitique du continent Ouest ». Toujours debout, insensible aux langues de feu qui léchaient ses vêtements, il a fini sa page, il a jeté l'ouvrage dans l'incendie qui faisait rage avant de me regarder d'un regard glacial, puis il s'est retourné et est parti vers la sortie du village. Vers le réacteur Mako. Je l'ai suivi, évidemment, j'étais prêt à en découdre avec lui. Il avait brûlé ma maison, mes livres, mes DVD, ma collection de timbre, mon chat et ma chaussette porte-bonheur. Il avait aussi assassiné froidement mes amis et ma mère. Impossible de lui pardonner, donc.

Jeune Cloud : SEPHIROTH !

Cloud : Quelqu'un m'avait devancé, cependant… C'était Tifa, agenouillée devant le corps meurtri de son père.

Tifa : …

Jeune Tifa : Papa ! PAPA ! Tu m'entends ?! Réponds-moi !

Papa de Tifa : Gnn… je… argh… il… oooh…

Jeune Tifa : C'est Sephiroth qui t'a fait ça ?! Je le déteste ! Je… je… RAAAAAAH ! J'VAIS TOUS VOUS DÉFONCER BORDEL DE MERDE ! SEPHIROTH, LA SHINRA, LE TYPE QUI M'A VOLÉ MON SANDWICH CE MIDI ! JE VAIS VOUS ARRACHER LA MOITIÉ DE LA GUEULE ET LA CLOUER SUR L'AUTRE MOITIÉ AVEC UN PISTOLET A CLOUS ROUILLÉS !

Cloud : Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tifa : La Masamune de Sephiroth… elle était à côté, n'est-ce-pas ?

Cloud : Ouaip. Tu l'as ramassée et t'as couru vers Sephiroth, qui était au fond de la salle avec les monstres. Il se tenait devant une porte blindée, au dessus de laquelle était écrit en grand « JENOVA ».

Tifa : Il m'a pris l'arme et m'a… blessée avec, il me semble…

Cloud : Tout juste. T'as volé en arrière, sanguinolente, mais je t'ai rattrapée et t'ai mise sur le côté, j'ai ensuite suivi Sephiroth qui entre temps était entré dans la salle de fond.

Sephiroth : M… Maman…

Jeune Cloud : Sephiroth !

Sephiroth : Tu me déranges, l'insecte. Je suis en pleine réunion de famille.

Jeune Cloud : Je m'en tamponne le dessous de bras avec un gant de toilette en papier mâché !

Sephiroth : Oh… maman… Tu es la plus gentille des mamans… tu es la plus belle des mamans…

Jeune Cloud : Non mais t'as un sérieux problème Œdipien, toi ! Et encore, sa reum, c'était pas un monstre humanoïde avec une tronche d'alien !

Sephiroth : Tu m'as suffisamment fait perdre de temps. Tu vas mourir.

Jeune Cloud : C'est toi qui vas crever !

Sephiroth : Non, toi !

Jeune Cloud : Non, toi !

Sephiroth : Toi !

Jeune Cloud : Toi !

Sephiroth : Yaaah !

Jeune Cloud : Raaah !

Cloud : Là encore, je me rappelle plus de la suite.

Barret : TU DÉCONNES OU QUOI ?! Je veux savoir la suite ! Est-ce qu'il a réussi à te tuer ou quoi ?!

Tifa : C'est… fort peu probable.

Cloud : Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais plus aucun souvenir de ce duel.

Aerith : Il a dû mettre du GHB dans ton verre. T'avais pas de douleur inhabituelle dans le bas du dos à ton réveil ?

Cloud : Sephiroth était beaucoup trop fort pour moi, et pourtant, je suis encore en vie… C'est un mystère que j'voudrais éclaircir.

Tifa : C'est étrange, je me souviens de cette blessure, de la mort de mon père, même de notre expédition dans le Mont Nibelheim, mais ils sont vraiment flous… Jusqu'à ce que tu nous le racontes, je n'aurais même pas pu dire si tu étais là ou non… Toujours est-il qu'avec ce que tu dis sur Zangan, je comprends l'attitude très… entreprenante qu'il a eu à ma majorité. Il a arrêté de m'entraîner quand j'ai exprimé mon refus en tapant sur ses parties intimes.

Aerith : Bien, on dirait que toi aussi, t'as pigé le truc ! Tope-la.

Barret : Mmh… Moi, y a un truc que j'trouve bizarre… Si Sephiroth, c'était le dernier « Et cætera »…

Tifa : Cetra.

Rouge XIII : Tiens, ça ressemble à un jeu de mot que j'aurais pu faire. Enfin, à celui que je comptais faire…

Aerith : On t'est tous reconnaissants de t'être abstenu.

Barret : Bref, si c'était le dernier Ancien, ben pourquoi le dirlo de la Shinra a dit le même truc sur Aerith ?

Cloud : Sephiroth ne connaissait pas son existence, et aujourd'hui, d'après la Shinra, il est censé être mort. Du coup, pour l'autre clampin, Aerith était bien la dernière survivante.

Aerith : Vous comprenez ce que ça implique, j'imagine ? Non seulement je suis d'une race supérieure à la vôtre, mais en plus, je suis une femme jeune et jolie. Vous me devez donc doublement obéissance. Échec et mat.

Cloud : En attendant, ces fameux « pouvoirs des Anciens », on attend toujours de voir leur manifestation…

Aerith : Hé, je suis pas un phénomène de foire, mes pouvoirs, vous les constaterez quand j'en aurai envie ! Sur ce, bonne nuit, demain, on a une longue route vers… quelque soit l'endroit pourri où vous comptez aller.

Cloud : Y a pas grand-chose à voir dans cette région à part Midgar, alors si Sephiroth en est parti, c'est forcément pour aller sur l'autre continent. Allons au port de Junon, ça nous permettra de traverser l'océan.

Barret : Mais d'abord, DODO TIME !

Tifa : Bonne nuit !


	12. Chocobophobia

_**Chapitre 12 – Chocobophobia **_

Barret : C'est fatigant, de marcher ! On a plus l'habitude, à force de vivre à Midgar !

Aerith : Il va falloir t'y habituer, parce qu'il y a relativement peu de trains qui passent dans le coin. Pardon, j'ai dit « relativement peu » ? Je voulais dire « aucun ».

Cloud : On va finir par s'y faire, c'est juste une question de temps.

Tifa : En attendant, j'aperçois un bâtiment, au loin ! Plusieurs bâtiments, même, et du mouvement. Ce doit être une ferme.

Barret : On va s'y arrêter, hein, rassurez-moi ?

Rouge XIII : J'en ai la ferme intention.

Aerith : Oh, la f… enfin… tais-toi.

Cloud : Pas besoin de râler sur Rouge XIII à chaque fois qu'il fait une vanne, tu vois bien qu'il continue de toute façon.

Aerith : Oui, mais je veux surtout pas lui donner l'impression que ça ne m'horripile pas ! Et puis fais attention à ce que tu me dis, toi. Depuis que t'es remonté dans le positif, je prends bien garde à ne te donner des points que quand tu le mérites vraiment, alors ils risquent d'être rares si tu me reprends trop souvent !

Cloud : Ouah, j'ai rattrapé tout mon retard ? En voilà, une bonne nouvelle !

Aerith : Oui, bon, je suis bien obligée d'admettre qu'en dépit de vos conneries et de votre aptitude à foirer à moitié tout ce que vous entreprenez, vous avez quand même réussi à me libérer et à fuir une ville où tout le monde veut votre mort. C'est un exploit. Je me doute bien que c'était involontaire et que vous seriez bien en peine de le refaire à nouveau, mais c'est un exploit quand même.

Cloud : Alors j'ai plus qu'à continuer à te sauver la vie une paire de fois et on sera quittes ?

Aerith : Eh bien vu qu'en voyageant avec ce groupe, je risque plus souvent de voir ma vie en danger à cause de vous que pour une autre raison, je suis pas sûre que ça suffise.

Tifa : Nous y sommes ! Une ferme de Chocobos !

Aerith : Qu… QUOI ?!

_En effet, le mouvement qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt était celui de ces majestueuses créatures aviaires, dont l'apparence physique se trouvait à mi-chemin entre l'autruche et le canari. Aux pattes puissantes et à la taille suffisamment grande pour porter un être humain se joignait en effet une couleur jaune très vive sur l'ensemble du corps. Les bêtes, constatant l'arrivée des visiteurs, se mirent toutes au bord de leur carré d'élevage, contre la barrière, afin de les accueillir au grand dam d'Aerith._

Aerith : S… surtout… qu'ils sautent pas la barrière ! Je veux pas de ces trucs près de moi !

Tifa : Mais enfin, ils sont inoffensifs ! Salut toi ! Oh, tu aimes la caresses, hein ? Tu aimes les caresses ?

Aerith : Libre à toi de perdre la main dans le bec d'un monstre, mais très peu pour moi.

Chocobo : Kweeeeh !

Aerith : Aah ! Vous avez entendu ça ?! C'était une mise en garde ! On est sur leur territoire ! Ils vont nous BUTER !

Chocobo : Kweeh !

Rouge XIII : Euh… Kweeh kweeeh ?

Chocobo : Kweeeh !

Cloud : Tu parles le Chocobo, toi ?

Rouge XIII : Pas plus que toi, j'ai juste répété ce qu'il a dit, mais kweh qu'il en soit, ça a l'air de marcher. Regardez.

_En effet, les oiseaux terrestres s'étaient mis à danser. Une aile à gauche, une aile à droite, un tour sur soi-même, un petit saut et hop, un déhanché à droite, un déhanché à gauche, un tour sur soi-même, un petit saut sur la congénère voisine et hop, une série de petits déhanchés rapides. _

Cloud : Est-ce qu'ils font bien ce que je crois qu'ils font ?

Rouge XIII : Bien, on dirait que j'ai appris comment dire « Faites une parade nuptiale, juste pour voir » en Chocobo.

Aerith : Quelle horreur… dans plusieurs mois, une autre de ces choses verra le jour… rien que d'y penser, ça me rend malade…

Barret : Hé, y a un truc par terre !

Cloud : Et tu le ramasses ? Comme ça ? Sans le nettoyer ?

Tifa : On ne sait pas vraiment où ça a traîné…

Barret : P'tet, mais c'est une matéria rouge !

Tifa : Quoi ?!

Rouge XIII : J'en veux une aussi !

Cloud : Salopard !

Aerith : DONNE-LA MOI ! DONNE ! DONNE ! DONNE !

Barret : Ha ha ! J'ai hâte d'essayer ma super invocation !

Aerith : Tss… de toute façon, une matéria de ce genre trouvée dans un coin obscur d'une ferme de péquenaud…

Barret : Tu vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'la prenne pour moi tout seul, alors ?

Aerith : BIEN SÛR QUE SI, C'EST UNE MATÉRIA ROUGE, QUOI, MERDE !

? : Alors comme ça, ma ferme, c'est une ferme de péquenauds, les jeunes ?

Tifa : Vous êtes le propriétaire ?

? : Tout juste, mon nom est Choco-papy. Alors, j'attends des explications !

Cloud : Écoutez, elle a pas voulu dire ça. Elle s'est juste un peu emportée.

Aerith : Emportée mon cul, 'faut arrêter de vivre à l'âge de pierre, mon vieux, l'élevage, maintenant, ça se fait dans un coin des usines de viande, pas ailleurs !

Choco-Papy : Nous n'élevons pas les chocobos pour qu'ils soient mangés !

Aerith : Vous… vous leur retirez le seul mérite qu'ils auront de toute leur existence, celui de remplir un estomac ?

Choco-Papy : Vous ne parviendrez jamais à traverser le marais au Sud d'ici sans chocobo ! Le Zolom de Midgar vous avalera tout cru ! Y a un type avec une cape noire qu'est passé, l'autre jour, il a pas pris de chocobo. J'vous parie 20 Gils qu'il est en train de se faire digérer !

Aerith : Pari tenu.

Tifa : Le Zolom ?

Cloud : Un homme avec une cape noire… Tiens donc…

Choco-Papy : C'est un serpent géant qui avale tout sur son passage ! Aventuriers, tracteurs, chats, chiens, montres à gousset, épouses fidèles… Oooh… Martha…

Cloud : Je vois… et le chocobo sert d'appât… intéressant…

Choco-Papy : Pas du tout ! Il vous servira à aller vite, bien plus vite ! Vous pourrez lui passer devant sans qu'il vous rattrape !

Barret : Mais c'est un truc de lâche !

Choco-Papy : C'est à vous de choisir ! Vous mourrez en brave, ou bien vous vivez à dos de chocobo !

Aerith : Et y a pas de solution intermédiaire ? Comme célébrer sa survie avec une cuisse d'autruche jaune ?

Tifa : Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Cloud ?

Cloud : J'ai pas trop envie de me faire boulotter, en fait. Ça nous coûtera combien, un chocobo ?

Choco-Papy : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? C'est mon petit fils qui s'occupe de la location, moi je fais taxer les voyageurs qui veulent se reposer. Vous voulez dormir un peu ? Non ? Non. Bon, tant pis. Mon petit-fils est dans la grange, là-bas.

_Laissant là le vieil homme et les animaux qui épouvantaient Aerith, le groupe rentra donc dans une grange qui sentait fort le chocobo._

Aerith : Je suis en train de faire un cauchemar… Oui, c'est sûrement ça…

Choco-Boy : Salut à vous, aventuriers ! Quel bon vent vous am…

Cloud : Ouais, ouais, coucou, c'est combien pour un oiseau ?

Choco-Boy : Pour quel genre de service ?

Cloud : Comment ça, quel genre ? Y en a qui empruntent ces chocobos pour faire autre chose que les monter ?

Choco-Boy : Euh… si on joue sur les mots… Non, non, il s'agit toujours de les monter…

Tifa : Je… comprends mieux à quoi sert la cabine rose qu'on voit là-bas.

Choco-Boy : Ah ben oui, on a des clients drôlement bizarres, ici, parfois ! Alors, vous êtes quel genre, vous, m'sieur ?

Aerith : Non mais réfléchis un peu, abruti. S'il voulait se taper une dinde, il se farcirait celle qu'on se coltine en minijupe.

Tifa : QUOI ?!

Aerith : Oh, pardon, très chère, c'est cette odeur nauséabonde, elle me rend folle…

Tifa : Y… y a pas de mal… Enfin essaie de faire attention à ce que tu dis, quand même…

Cloud : On veut juste le chevaucher. Seulement le chevaucher.

Rouge XIII : Le chocobocher, plutôt. On parle pas d'un cheval, là.

Aerith : Un cauchemar… oui… c'est FORCÉMENT un cauchemar…

Choco-Boy : Je suis désolé, j'ai pas de chocobo à vous fournir.

Barret : Et les zozios ici et pis dehors, ils sont là pour faire joli ?!

Aerith : Grands dieux, c'est raté.

Choco-Boy : Ben ils servent à l'élevage, à se reproduire, quoi. Et puis c'est un peu notre vitrine. S'il y avait plus de chocobos dehors, comment pourrait-on savoir qu'on est dans une ferme de chocobos ?

Cloud : En regardant le panneau à l'entrée ?

Tifa : Bon, si je comprends bien… d'abord on nous dit qu'il est nécessaire de chevauch…de monter un chocobo pour traverser le marais non loin d'ici, et maintenant vous nous dites qu'on ne peut pas en avoir un ?!

Choco-Boy : Ah mais attention, ma p'tite dame ! J'ai jamais dit que vous ne pouviez pas en avoir un, seulement que je ne pouvais pas vous en fournir ! Vous êtes libre d'en capturer ! Pour ça, il vous suffit d'acheter cette matéria « Appât-chocobo ». Une fois équipée, elle vous permettra de rencontrer aléatoirement des groupes de monstres accompagnés de chocobos. Faites diversion avec ces légumes spéciaux, les légumes Gisèle, puis débarrassez-vous des monstres. Une fois toute menace écartée, l'animal deviendra docile ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous ferez ? Ha ha ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Vous n'avez pas le choix, si vous voulez traverser, n'est-ce-pas ? Ça fera 2500 Gils la matéria et 200 Gils pour chaque légume. Il faut bien vivre, c'est la crise.

Aerith : Non merci, on a tout ce qu'il faut.

Cloud : Première nouvelle…

Aerith : Mais si, regardez. Hop, voilà la super matéria bleue pour appâter ces horreurs et leur casser la gueule !

Choco-Boy : Mais comment est-ce que vous vous l'êtes procur… Hé ! Vous m'avez fait les poches !

Cloud : Bien joué ! J'veux dire… Oh, vilaine Aerith, vilaine.

Choco-Boy : Rendez-la-moi ! C'est du vol !

Aerith : Non, mais par contre, faire payer une fortune pour une petite boule qui marche aussi bien qu'un appeau à oiseau, ÇA, j'appelle ça du vol.

Choco-Boy : Grrr…

Tifa : Dé… désolée…

Rouge : À la revoyure.

Barret : Ouais, sans rancune, p'tit !

_Munis de l'objet qui leur permettrait de croiser le chemin des montures sauvages, le groupe s'empressa de quitter ce lieu qui empestait le foin et les trucs de ferme qui puent d'une manière générale pour retrouver l'air libre. Là, ils se baladèrent çà et là dans la région, espérant tomber au bout de quelques temps sur l'objet de leurs recherches._

Tifa : Mais comment allons-nous faire pour l'apaiser, au juste, sans légumes ?

Cloud : C'est simple, on va l'intimider.

Barret : On va lui taper dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il nous accepte comme ses maîtres !

Aerith : L'apaiser ? Pourquoi l'apaiser ? Moi, mon but, c'est de débarrasser le monde de quelques unes de ces engeances. J'ai une vocation purificatrice. Pourquoi vous croyez que je veux les attirer ?

Tifa : Oui, tes intentions ont été… limpides, à ce sujet…

Cloud : Mais dis-moi, Aerith… est-ce qu'on peut savoir COMMENT exactement t'as réussi à te procurer la matéria qu'il cachait dans sa poche ?

Aerith : Tu me poses la question comme si c'était quelque chose de compliqué. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est tendre le bras, prier un peu, manquer de me faire repérer, blasphémer un peu, et refermer la paume sur le petit butin sphérique. Rien de bien sorcier, vraiment.

Cloud : Je vois…

Aerith : …

Tifa : Cloud, tu n'insinues quand même pas…

Cloud : J'ai remarqué que mes paires de chaussettes propres disparaissaient peu à peu...

Aerith : Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? J'étais déjà pas au courant que tu changeais de chaussettes…

Tifa : Maintenant que tu le dis… Moi, ce sont les potions qui sont dans mon sac qui s'évaporent les unes après les autres…

Aerith : Si elles s'évaporent, c'est qu'il fait trop chaud, tout simplement. Le liquide, ça se transforme en gazeux à partir d'une certaine température. Tu dormais en cours de Chimie ?

Barret : Et mes biscuits ! Qui c'est qui les a mangés, hein ?! HEIN ?!

Rouge XIII : Ou… ouais… c'est… forcément Aerith. Ça peut être qu'elle. Sûr et certain ! Bouh Aerith !

Cloud : Aerith. Tu es retournée chercher la matéria Voler dans le Secteur 7 quand je l'ai jetée. Je suis même prêt à parier que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu t'es débarrassée de Marlène en l'envoyant se débrouiller toute seule. Je me trompe ?

Aerith : Tu sais quoi, Cloud ? Tu poses trop de questions. Vlan ! -20 points ! Et tu diras pas que je t'ai pas prévenu !

Tifa : Aerith, tu as vraiment un problème avec cette matéria.

Aerith : Mais c'est que vous insistez, en plus ! Allez, vlan ! C'est Cloud qui trinque ! 20 autres points en moins ! Encore quelques remarques douteuses de quiconque et tu fais une rechute dans les abysses, mon p'tit père !

Cloud : Mais c'est pas juste ! Là, c'est Tifa qui…

Barret : Hé, regardez ! Y a un de ces machins jaunes qui s'en vient par ici!

Rouge XIII : C'est un chocobo, sûr et certain !

Tifa : Bien, mettez-vous en place, on va se débarrasser des monstres qui l'accompagnent !

Barret : Bouaaah ! Crevez, les lapins mutants !

Tifa : Oui ! Il est seul ! Maintenant, il suffit juste de… allez… approche… n'aies pas p… Non ! Reviens !

Aerith : Lâche ! Il fuit l'ennemi !

Tifa : Nous ne sommes pas ses ennemis !

Aerith : Parle pour toi !

Rouge XIII : Euh… Kweeh kweeeh !

Cloud : Il s'est arrêté…

Tifa : Dis-moi… tu ne lui as quand même pas dit… ce que tu as dit toute à l'heure, quand même ?

Rouge XIII : Hé, j'avais pas d'autre choix ! J'suis pas bilingue, tu sais ! J'apprends sur le tas, moi.

Barret : Oh, il revient vers nous !

Tifa : Vers Aerith, plus précisément…

Cloud : Je le sens mal…

Aerith : T'APPROCHE PAS ! T'APPROCHE PAS OU JE TE… AAAAAAH !

Cloud : Ouais, je crois qu'il va falloir intervenir.

_Les réflexes et la capacité d'agir rapidement du reste du groupe permit à Aerith de garder un semblant de dignité – ainsi que ses sous-vêtements intacts – face aux assauts du chocobo pervers. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tenu fermement par nos amis, qui tentaient de l'apprivoiser par la manière forte… une technique qui finit par faire ses preuves lorsque l'animal, sans doute excité par les prises de catch de Barret qu'il prit pour des caresses, lâcha la sauce dans le vide et se calma instantanément. _

Barret : Ah ben en fait, pour qu'il devienne tout gentil, il aurait juste fallu qu'on le laisse finir son affaire…

Aerith : DANS TES RÊVES ! Beurk…

Cloud : Bon, en tout cas on a un chocobo ! Wouhou !

Tifa : Oui, enfin… Il y a juste une question qui se pose, maintenant…

Cloud : Oui ?

Barret : Comment on va monter à cinq dessus ?

Rouge XIII : Moi je peux courir.

Cloud : Aerith ?

Aerith : Toi aussi tu peux toujours courir. Vous me ferez pas monter sur ce truc.

Cloud : Et Barret risquerait de le tuer sous le poids de ses muscles. Je vois que deux solutions…

Aerith : Si l'une d'elle implique de trouver un autre chocobo, tu peux déjà la rayer, elle et tes chances de survie dans les trente prochaines secondes.

Cloud : Notre seule solution, ce serait… Hop ! … de faire diversion avec quelqu'un sur le chocobo pour que le Zolom le poursuive pendant que les autres traversent.

Tifa : Pourquoi est-ce que t'es descendu du chocobo au milieu de ta phrase ?

Cloud : Pour laisser à celui qui a le plus envie de mourir de risquer sa vie là-dessus avec la diversion.

Tifa : Oui, mais du coup, le chocobo est en train de partir…

Cloud : Hein ? … Merde !

Rouge XIII : Et vite, en plus. Est-ce que je…

Aerith : NON ! Tu lui parles PAS !

Cloud : R… reviens ici !

Barret : Y se dirige vers le marais, là !

Cloud : Rien à foutre ! On s'est pas donné tout ce mal pour rien ! Rattrapons-le !

_Une course-poursuite des plus inégales commença : d'un côté, cinq héros fatigués et peu rapides, et de l'autre, un animal vivace et né pour la course. C'est donc sans doute dans un esprit de partialité qu'un nouveau-venu décida de se joindre à la poursuite : le Zolom de Midgar, gigantesque serpent terrifiant qui, bien décidé à croquer l'oiseau grassouillet venu errer sur son territoire, se mit en tête de le pourchasser._

Tifa : Mmh… On dirait que ta stratégie a fonctionné, Cloud. Pas comme prévu à l'origine, mais elle a fonctionné quand même…

Barret : Est-ce qu'on continue à courir après le piaf, alors ?

Cloud : Nan, tant mieux s'il a plus de viande à offrir que nous, ça va nous permettre de rejoindre la grotte, là-bas. Allez, grouillez-vous avant que le serpent se rende compte qu'il peut rien faire contre la vitesse du nouveau petit copain d'Aerith !

Aerith : Tss…

_Cela n'arriva pas, cependant, et l'énorme ovipare continua sans relâche de ramper après le chocobo sauvage, du moins jusqu'à ce que ce dernier sorte de ses terres, mais nos amis avaient déjà eu largement le temps de s'engouffrer dans la mine de mythril, et étaient même à mi-chemin lorsqu'une surprise inattendue au détour d'un coin les fit sursauter._

Rude : …

Cloud : Un Turk ?!

Rude : …

Aerith : Dis quelque chose, crâne d'œuf, au lieu de nous regarder comme ça !

Rude : … Salut.

Barret : Y veut se battre, vous croyez ?

? : S'il voulait se battre, vous seriez déjà tous morts, d'abord !

Tifa : Hein ? D'où est-ce que ça venait, cette voix ?

? : J'suis ici !

_Perchée sur un rocher en contre-haut, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et vêtues de la même manière que Réno, Rude et Tseng se tenait les mains sur les hanches dans une posture de défi._

? : Hé ouais, t'as vu ? J'suis une Turk, moi, c'est la classe !

Cloud : C'est drôle, quand même, à chaque fois que j'croise le chemin de votre « unité d'élite », elle se décrédibilise un peu plus…

? : Hé !

Rude : Elena…

Elena : Quoi ?

Rude : Tu parles trop fort.

Elena : Mais pas du tout !

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, au juste ?!

Tifa : Vous nous suiviez ?

Aerith : C'est un peu con de dire ça sachant qu'ils avaient l'air d'être dans cette grotte avant nous…

Rude : …

Elena : Évidemment qu'on vous surveille ! Avec la marchande de narcotiques que vous traînez avec vous, on est sûrs de faire un gros coup de panier d'ici quelques temps !

Aerith : Que les choses soient claires, c'est moi qui traîne ces boulets derrière-moi, et absolument pas l'inverse !

Rude : Elena.

Elena : MAIS QUOI ?!

Rude : Tu parles trop.

Elena : … Fort ?

Rude : Non, non. Trop.

? : Je confirme.

Aerith : Tiens, cette voix, je la reconnais…

Elena : Boss !

Tseng : Comme on se retrouve. Rude, Elena, écoutez : Sephiroth a été repéré dans la zone B.

Elena : Zone B ? On l'a aperçu au Macumba Nightclub ?! Je le savais bien qu'une réduction sur les cocktails l'attirerait à tous les coups !

Tseng : Non, non, ça c'est la zone E… Mais évite de divulg…

Elena : MAIS OUI ! LA ZONE B, C'EST JUNON !

Tseng : Argh…

Rude : Elena.

Elena : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

Rude : Arrête de parler. S'il te plaît.

Elena : T'as raison ! Mettons-nous en route tout de suite ! Allez ! Direction : Junon !

Tseng : C'est ça, allez-vous en ! Maintenant, ils savent tout !

Elena : Ah non, y a encore plein de trucs qu'ils savent pas !

Tseng : VA-T-EN AVANT DE LE LEUR RÉVÉLER, ALORS !

Elena : Oh là là, et moi qui râlais avec le patron de la pizzéria où je bossais à mi-temps, lui c'est encore pire… Hé, Rude, je t'ai déjà parlé du secret de fabrication de leur Sept Fromages ?

Rude : Quatre fois. Et demie, en fait. La cinquième je me suis endormi. C'était en pleine nuit. Tu m'avais réveillé pour me le dire.

Elena : … la pâte est ensuite cuite selon une méthode bien précise qui consiste à…

Tseng : Ils se sont enfin éloignés…

Aerith : Tu devrais en faire autant, personne ici n'a envie de te parler, figure-toi.

Tseng : Je venais tout simplement vous dire que Réno a hâte de sortir de sa convalescence pour, je cite « vous botter le cul, surtout le blond, là, j'me rappelle plus de son nom, mais PERSONNE N'INSULTE MES CHEVEUX IMPUNÉMENT ! PERSONNE ! » ou quelque chose comme ça.

Cloud : Fantastique, tu lui transmettras une liste de l'adresse des meilleurs coiffeurs de Midgar de ma part, si tu peux.

Barret : Gnnn… gn…

Tifa : Qu'est-ce que tu as, Barret ?

Barret : Je tiens plus, moi ! Allons écouter les deux autres, moi elle m'intéresse, cette histoire de pizza !

Cloud : T'auras qu'à lui demander gentiment quand tu la reverras. Quoique rien qu'en prononçant le mot « pizza », ça devrait déjà marcher tout seul. Ou « bonjour ». Ou en la regardant.

Tseng : J'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez de critiquer notre nouvelle-venue. Elle n'est pas très futée, mais elle est très appliquée dans son travail.

Elena : Je sens qu'on approche de la sortie, Rude.

Rude : …

Elena : Tiens ? Vous êtes déjà là ? Comment vous avez fait ?

Tseng : Nous n'avons pas bougé d'ici.

Elena : Oh.

Rude : …

Elena : J'en étais sûre, cette grotte est magique.

Tseng : J'imagine que je vais devoir vous mener à la sortie, vous deux.

_Le groupe des Turks prit une certaine avance empêchant nos héros de les suivre, mais cela n'eut que peu d'incidence puisque la sortie était incroyablement facile à retrouver, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pu penser. Une fois dehors, dans la partie Ouest du continent, une longue marche était cependant nécessaire pour parvenir jusqu'à la ville militaro-portuaire. _

Cloud : Tiens, il y a une sorte de tour, là-bas, on dirait…

Tifa : Oh ! Et elle est surmontée d'une espèce d'oiseau géant !

Rouge XIII : À vue d'œil, c'est un condor. Elles sont rares, ces bêtes-là. Je suggère condor munpeu et puis que demain on aille là-bas.

Aerith : D'abord des chocobos, et maintenant ça ? Décidément, c'est le continent des piafs… Et au passage, il est hors de question qu'on y aille. C'est pas notre objectif.

Tifa : Mais peut-être que les gens qui y habitent ont besoin d'aide !

Aerith : Oui, ben je leur souhaite de tomber sur un groupe d'aventuriers altruistes, parce que nous, on a autre chose à faire !

Cloud : Aerith…

Aerith : Quoi ?

Cloud : C'est pas juste les chocobos, en fait. Ce sont les oiseaux en général qui te terrifient ?

Aerith : Ha ha ha ! La bonne blague ! « Terrifier », c'est vraiment un bien grand mot ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'ils m'approchent pas, qu'ils ne me regardent pas, qu'ils restent hors de mon champ de vision, histoire que je puisse pas les sentir. Oh et puis s'ils pouvaient aussi disparaître de la surface de la planète, comme ça, par enchantement, pouf, ce serait super ! Quoique non, il faudrait quelque chose de douloureux, d'insupportable, histoire qu'ils regrettent d'avoir eu la prétention de respirer le même air que nous, là, en nous narguant depuis les airs ET EN PIQUANT LE GOÛTER D'UNE PETITE-FILLE QUI N'AVAIT RIEN DEMANDÉ ET QUI AVAIT SUPER FAIM PARCE QUE SA MÈRE ADOPTIVE DÉBILE AVAIT « OUBLIÉ » DE FAIRE DES COURSES ! Ha ha… « terrifier »… Ce qu'il faut pas entendre…

Cloud : Ouuuais… donc on va éviter de faire un détour par la tour avec le gros oiseau…

Barret : Mais… mais vous imaginez la taille de leurs omelettes ?

Aerith : On s'en tape ! Cap sur Junon !


	13. Parade Terrestre

_**Chapitre 13 – Parade Terrestre**_

_Après quelques heures à marcher et à ignorer les cris, appels à l'aide et autres fusées de détresse émanant de la tour surmonté d'un condor, les cinq personnages parvinrent à Junon, le port que la Shinra avait investi et transformé en base navale. Si, toutefois, la partie supérieure était incroyablement développée, la partie basse par laquelle arrivèrent nos amis était quant à elle plus modeste et pittoresque, plus pauvre aussi._

Tifa : On dirait un petit village de pêcheurs… enfin si on oublie l'énorme bâtiment de la Shinra que garde ce soldat, là-bas.

Cloud : J'imagine que pour prendre un bateau, il va falloir le passer…

Barret : Boah ! Une ou deux tatanes et c'est réglé, nan ?

Tifa : Surtout pas, malheureux ! Dans une ville comme celle-ci, tout le monde serait au courant, et on doit se montrer discrets jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sur le bateau.

Barret : Oh… donc je suppose que lui coller deux tatanes et courir jusqu'au bateau, ça marcherait pas non plus ?

Tifa : Il faut qu'on trouve autre chose.

Aerith : Y a une plage, pas loin.

Cloud : Et donc ?

Aerith : Comment ça, « et donc » ? Pendant que vous restez là plantés comme des idiots à vous demander quoi faire, j'vais me baigner un peu.

Rouge XIII : Bon ben bon bain, alors.

_La dealeuse les laissa donc en plan pour aller se mouiller les pieds, mais il ne s'écoula pas deux minutes que déjà, un cri retentit. Premier sur les lieux, Cloud vit son employeuse debout au bord de l'eau, paniquée_

Aerith : J'SUIS ATTAQUÉE PAR UN MONSTRE !

Cloud : C'est pas un monstre, juste un oiseau mort empêtré dans du mazout.

Aerith : Évidemment que c'est un oiseau ! Pourquoi j'ai parlé de monstre, à ton avis ?

Tifa : Eh bien ! L'eau est vraiment polluée, ici…

Cloud : C'est clair, y a des flaques de goudron énormes… Il doit plus y avoir un seul poisson dans les environs…

Barret : Hé, pourtant j'vois du mouvement, là-bas !

Cloud : Sûrement un jet-ski.

Tifa : Pas sûr ! On dirait un dauphin !

Aerith : Oh, j'avais même pas vu qu'y avait une gamine sur la plage. Il faut qu'on la vire d'ici, je veux pas être dérangée par une morveuse, moi !

? : Bonjour M. Dauphin ! C'est encore moi, Priscilla ! Comment tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

Rouge XIII : Un dauphin et une fille avec le dos fin, quel belle paire ils font.

Aerith : Qui voudrait être l'ami d'une môme avec un nom pareil ?

Tifa : Je ne le trouve pas si horrible que ça, moi, son prénom…

Aerith : Oui, mais toi c'est normal, tu t'appelles Tifa, et comme chacun sait, il y a une certaine forme de solidarité dans la médiocrité.

_La scène aurait pu en rester là, le dauphin aurait pu regarder quelques temps la petite fille, puis s'en aller paisiblement pendant qu'Aerith s'attardait en commentaires désobligeants et Rouge XIII en jeux de mots, mais c'était sans compter sur la mort violente et soudaine du mammifère marin. Enfin non, il n'est pas mort violemment, rassurez-vous. Il n'est pas mort tout court, même, c'était juste une manière d'attirer votre attention, façon « tout est calme et paisible, et SURPRISE UN MEURTRE », mais sans meurtre, il a bien fallu que je bluffe. C'était une feinte. Bref, disais-je, le dauphin prit la fuite à l'arrivée d'un horrible monstre maraérien. Pourquoi maraérien ? Parce qu'il s'agissait là d'un monstre marin qui, plutôt que de nager ou flotter, restait dans le ciel. Nouveau concept. Une sorte de poisson volant mutant, en somme. Mais assez de digressions pour ce paragraphe, la jeune Priscilla tenta bien de courir après M. Dauphin, mais fut envoyée au tapis sous-marin par l'immonde créature, créature que devaient à présent affronter les spectateurs de cette brusque rencontre s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir mauvaise conscience… ou le porte-monnaie vide. _

Aerith : Combien vous croyez que nous donneront ses parents pour le sauvetage ?

Cloud : Ils risquent de se montrer radins si on arrive pas à la sauver, alors bouge-toi !

Rouge XIII : Mmh, j'arrive pas à le toucher…

Tifa : Moi non plus ! Il vole trop haut pour que mes poings l'atteignent !

Cloud : Je… suppose que pour ma part, je pourrais lancer mon épée, mais… j'aurais pas trop envie que le courant l'emporte…

Barret : Ha ! Alors on dirait qu'y a que moi qui peut le bat…

Truite Géante qui Vole : Pssshhaaaaaaaah !

Barret : Bloub bloub.

Tifa : Il est enfermé dans une bulle !

Cloud : Elle fonctionne sûrement comme l'attaque toute pourrie de Réno, elle enferme les gens, mais on devrait pouvoir la briser facilement avec un coup ! Hop !

Barret : BLOUUUUUB !

Cloud : Ah ben non, tiens.

Tifa : Du coup, son prisonnier n'a pas l'air très content.

Aerith : Il a surtout trouvé un bon moyen de glander. Regardez-le s'asseoir. Si ça continue, notre récompense, on l'aura jamais.

Rouge XIII : Hé, Barret, arrête de buller !

Barret : Bloub.

Tifa : Hé ! Une petite minute ! Puisqu'on ne peut pas utiliser nos armes, et si on utilisait nos matérias ?

Cloud : Ah oui, tiens, on pense jamais à s'en servir ! En plus, y a de fortes chances pour que notre monstre soit sensible à la foudre !

Aerith : La foudre… ce même élément qui est extrêmement conducteur dans l'eau, eau dans laquelle flotte actuellement l'enfant qu'on est supposés sauver… je suis la seule à y voir comme un problème ?

Rouge XIII : Brasier !

Tifa : Ça ne lui a rien fait… mais alors vraiment rien…

Rouge XIII : Normal, j'ai visé la bulle de Barret.

Barret : Ah ! Merci bien !

Aerith : Un sort de feu sur une bulle… ma foi…

Tifa : Attention, il envoie une vague géante !

Rouge XIII : Aaah !

Barret : Oulà !

Aerith : Et ça y est, mes vêtements sont trempés. Génial, vraiment.

Cloud : Ouais, bon, en même temps on peut pas trop lui en vouloir de pas rester inactif pendant qu'on papote. Je veux dire, moi, si j'étais lui, je serais déjà parti depuis un moment.

Barret : Bon, on a assez rigolé ! Maintenant crè… tiens ? Mmh… Mon bras mitraillette s'est enrayé, avec toute cette eau…

Cloud : Tu déconnes ?! Il nous reste quoi, alors, pour nous battre contre lui ?

Tifa : Il nous reste quelque chose… Barret.

Barret : Ouais ?

Tifa : Tu as une matéria rouge, alors c'est le moment de t'en servir !

Barret : Ah ouais ! Chocobo, go !

_Rien ne se passa. Du moins, a priori, car après dix secondes d'attente qui parurent une éternité, un chocobo traversa la plage à toute vitesse, un chocobo chevauché par… un mog. Mais oui, un mog, vous savez, l'une de ces créatures inutiles, un petit truc mignon à pompon et avec des ailes de chauve-souris. Et il n'est pas de trop de mentionner « inutile », car lui-même semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait là._

Barret : Chocobo, attaque Charge !

Chocobo : Kwaaak !

Barret : Vive-attaque !

Chocobo : KWAK !

Barret : Technique « Picore-lui la gueule » !

_En bon animal docile, l'autruche invoquée ne manqua pas d'obéir, effectuant de grands sauts pour planter son bec dans la tête du poisson-mutant-géant qui, la face ravagée, s'écroula bientôt à mesure que le chocobo s'éloigna en marchant tranquillement. _

Barret : Et voilà le travail !

Cloud : Puissant, vraiment puissant…

Aerith : Mais pourquoi tu lui as pas demandé de se suicider une fois sa petite affaire terminée ?

Tifa : Vite, la petite fille !

Rouge XIII : La voilà.

Barret : Elle a pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller !

Cloud : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Tifa : Je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution… Le bouche-à-bouche.

Cloud : T'es sérieuse ?

Tifa : Évidemment ! C'est la seule solution ! Vas-y, Cloud !

Cloud : Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Aerith : On t'a sûrement appris les techniques de premier secours, au SOLDAT, non ?

Cloud : Ben c'est-à-dire que les trois règles de premier secours qu'on avait c'était : utiliser une potion, si ça marche pas, utiliser une queue de phénix, et si ça marche pas, utiliser son téléphone portable pour prévenir la famille.

Rouge XIII : Bon, ce bouche-à-bouche, il vient ? Sinon, j'peux m'en charger, mais elle va avoir une drôle de surprise en se réveillant.

Cloud : D'accord, d'accord… Mmh… Voyons voir… Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Ouais, pour la théorie, c'est bon, maintenant…

Tifa : Vite, Cloud ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Barret : Vise bien la bouche !

Rouge XIII : Ouais, il va falloir être précis, là, avec Priscilla.

Cloud : Aaah ! D'accord, d'accord !

_Le sauveur blond se mit à la tâche, tant bien que mal, mais plus mal que bien. Par trois fois, ses compagnons durent le reprendre sur la manière correcte de souffler, et après dix bonnes minutes laborieuses, la petite fille ouvrait les yeux sur un Cloud essoufflé… et son grand-père faisait son entrée sur la plage._

Pépé : PRISCILLA ! ÉLOIGNE-TOI DE CET HOMME, C'EST UN PÉDOPHILE !

Cloud : Hein ? Ah bon ?

Pépé : De quel droit vous vous permettez d'embrasser ma petite-fille, monstre ?!

Tifa : Vous n'y êtes pas du tout…

Priscilla : Mmh… je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé… je crois que je me suis évanouie…

Pépé : VOUS AVEZ PROFITÉ QU'ELLE ÉTAIT INCONSCIENTE !

Cloud : Le seul inconscient que je vois, ici, c'est toi, le vieux ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie !

Pépé : Sauvé la vie ? Et de quoi !

Cloud : D'un gros monstre marin-mais-pas-vraiment !

Pépé : C'est ridicule !

Priscilla : Ouais, ridicule ! Monsieur Dauphin il est gentil, d'abord !

Tifa : On parle du vilain monstre qui a voulu manger Monsieur Dauphin !

Priscilla : Aaah !

Rouge XIII : Il avait une envie de gratin dauphinois, sans doute.

Priscilla : AAAAH !

Pépé : Ça suffit, Priscilla ! Rentrons à la maison ! Je vais tout de suite appeler la police ! On ne peut pas laisser un individu aussi dangereux en liberté !

Aerith : Essaie un peu, et il te violera en même temps qu'elle, vieux schnoque. C'est pas un tendre, mon Maurice.

Pépé : AAAAAH !

Cloud : Bravo, il a l'air encore plus paniqué et énervé…

Aerith : Tu me remercieras une autre fois.

Tifa : En tout cas, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire, maintenant.

Cloud : Il commence à faire vraiment sombre, alors trouvons un endroit où dormir, et on y réfléchira demain.

Barret : Pas sûr qu'ils nous acceptent à l'auberge, s'ils croient qu'on en a après le cul de la petite !

Tifa : Charmant…

Cloud : Il doit bien y avoir une âme charit…

? : Psst ! J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait ! Vous pouvez dormir chez moi cette nuit, si vous voulez !

Cloud : Ah ben tiens, quand on parle du loup louche.

Rouge XIII : un loup louche ? Vous croyez que son surnom, c'est Zéro ?

Aerith : Pourquoi tu continues à parler alors que personne te comprend ?

Cloud : Bon, dépêchons-nous d'entrer dans sa maison, qu'on soit au moins à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

_Lorsque la porte se referma à deux centimètre de la queue de Rouge XIII, leur hôte put commencer à parler de ce qui l'avait poussé à héberger cette troupe à la réputation qui ne tarderait pas à être ternie dans tout le village._

Hôte : Alors ?

Cloud : Alors quoi ?

Hôte : C'était comment ? Dites, dites, dites, c'était comment, dans sa bouche ?

Cloud : Mais vous êtes malade !

Hôte : Vous étiez à cinq dessus, si je comprends bien ?

Tifa : Ça va pas ?!

Hôte : Bon, quatre, visiblement. Non mais sérieusement, elle a beaucoup pleuré ?

Rouge XIII : Euh…

Hôte : J'essaie juste de me renseigner avant de passer le pas ! Ceci dit, vous êtes vaches de l'avoir prise avant moi. Elle aura plus la même fraîcheur.

Aerith : Mmh… Elle est chouette ta maison.

Hôte : Ha ha, oui ! J'ai de la place dans le grenier, pour cette nuit. La cave, par contre… la cave je la garde pour plus tard. Hé hé…

Aerith : Non, je veux dormir dans un lit, moi.

Hôte : Mais il n'y a que le mien…

Aerith : Et le plancher, il est pour les chiens ?

Hôte : Je n'arriverai jamais à dormir !

Aerith : T'inquiète pas, va. Cloud va te bercer bien comme il faut. Hein, Cloud ? 5 points si tu vises les jambes, 10 points pour le corps, 15 pour la tête, et 20 si tu laisses les oreilles intactes.

Hôte : Arrêtez, c'est pas dr…

Cloud : Euh… O.K.

Hôte : Aaargh !

Aerith : J'hésite… Mmh… bon, c'était relativement propre quand même, alors je vais te mettre 17 points.

Tifa : Je ne sais pas si je dois être horrifiée ou soulagée…

Barret : On a la maison pour nous tous seuls, wouhou !

Cloud : Ouais, bon, au point ou on en est, de toute façon, être accusés de meurtre, c'est pas la pire chose qui puisse nous arriver…

Tifa : Maintenant que nous avons un toit, dormons un peu !

_La nuit passa vite, très vite, et tous dormirent à poings fermés dans la maison jusqu'à ce que, le lendemain venu, tout le monde soit réveillé en fanfare, et par fanfare, j'entends une VRAIE fanfare (et eux aussi l'entendent, un peu trop fort, même)_

Aerith : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

Barret : Raah… mes oreilles…

Tifa : Un orchestre qui joue aussi tôt le matin… ? M'est avis que ce n'est pas une simple répétition…

Cloud : On a pas vraiment le choix, allons voir dehors.

_Dans le petit village, il n'y avait guère plus d'agitation que d'habitude, signe que le tumulte ne venait pas d'ici mais de la ville haute et ne concernait qu'elle. Après avoir erré quelques mètres en regardant en l'air, tendant l'oreille, le tueur de pédophile buta contre quelqu'un_.

Priscilla : Ah ! C'est vous !

Cloud : Recule, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver en taule !

Tifa : Nous n'avons pas de temps à te consacrer, on doit trouver un moyen d'atteindre la ville haute !

Priscilla : Je me doute bien ! C'est toujours pour ça que les gens y viennent ici ! Allez viens, suis-moi !

Cloud : Hein ? Pourqu… bon, d'accord…

Aerith : Eh bien on dirait qu'elle est consentante, finalement.

Tifa : Aerith !

_La petite fille les attendait sur la plage, au même endroit où elle se tenait la veille avant l'attaque du monstre, et tenait dans sa main deux objets, dont l'un n'était pas sans éveiller leur curiosité._

Priscilla : C'est un sifflet, ça te permettra d'appeler Monsieur Dauphin pour qu'il saute et qu'il t'envoie sur la poutre, tout là-haut !

Cloud : Ouais, ouais, c'est super, mais dis-moi, ce que t'as dans ta main droite…

Priscilla : C'est un bijou que m'a donné ma maman ! Je te l'offre, et quand tu reviendras, on se mariera !

Tifa : T… tu es un peu jeune !

Aerith : Ho ho, mais c'est que la compétition est rude, dis-moi. Peur de la nouvelle génération ? C'est vrai que tu te fais vieille. Tiens, c'est un pas un cheveu blanc que je vois, là ?

Tifa : AAAaaah !

Cloud : Je rêve… une matéria rouge…

Rouge XIII : Avec celle-ci, tu vas pouvoir invoquer Shiva !

Barret : Oh, la classe !

Priscilla : Allez, maintenant monte sur la poutre avec Monsieur Dauphin !

Cloud : Quoi ? Mais… les autres… ?

Priscilla : On s'en fiche des autres !

Tifa : On trouvera un moyen de te rejoindre par nous-mêmes !

Aerith : En même temps, on sera bien obligés, vu qu'il y a peu de chances que tu sois assez dégourdi pour nous ouvrir un passage.

Barret : C'est pas juste, dis ! Moi aussi, j'veux jouer avec Monsieur Dauphin ! Il a l'air trop cool !

_C'est sur cette séparation déchirante que Cloud entra dans l'eau jusqu'à la zone où nageait le dauphin. Soufflant dans l'appeau, le dauphin se mit aussitôt au-dessous de lui avant de surgir en le faisant sauter. La première tentative aboutit à un choc brutal entre sa tête et la poutre de fer, la seconde en un vol plané, mais à la troisième, par bonheur (et par chance, aussi, il faut le préciser), il réussit à s'accrocher à la structure de métal avant de se hisser en haut de la plateforme pétrolière. Une fois en haut, il se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être un aéroport militaire, dans lequel était attaché au sol un gigantesque vaisseau surmonté de ballons dirigeables._

Cloud : Si Barret voyait ça, il dirait sûrement quelque chose comme « OUAH ! FAUT TROP QUE J'PILOTE ÇA ! ». Enfin bref… tiens, il y a un ascenseur, là-bas. C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, hein…

_Sans trop savoir où l'ascenseur le mènerait il l'emprunta malgré tout… avant de se retrouver au beau milieu du quartier général de la Shinra, où il aperçut deux soldats et un caporal de rouge vêtu passer devant lui tandis que les portes s'ouvraient._

Cloud : Oups.

Sergent : Toi ! OUI, TOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Cloud : Ben, c'est-à-dire qu'en temps normal, j'suis un dangereux terroriste qui a affaire à dix gars comme vous au p'tit déj', mais je m'attendais vraiment pas à…

Caporal : TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! Tu croyais échapper à la parade ? Sûrement pas ! Allez, viens par ici pour te mettre en uniforme !

Cloud : Euh… d… d'accord… Hum… je suppose que c'est plus discret que de provoquer un combat pour me débarrasser des témoins…

Caporal : Les vestiaires sont ici. Vas-y, change-toi.

Cloud : C'est-à-dire que… enfin… j'aimerais bien un peu d'intimité.

Caporal : Et puis quoi, encore ? Tu te crois dans un couvent, ici ? Vite !

_Troublé, mais obéissant bien qu'à contrecœur, Cloud enfila la tenue réglementaire avec la désagréable impression qu'un gradé lui reluquait les muscles. Il n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de souffler, puisque sitôt cette tâche accomplie, l'autre le prit par la main et l'emmena en quatrième vitesse rejoindre la parade en cours de route. _

Caporal : Allez, marche dans le rang et le Président Rufus sera content ! Attention, t'es filmé !

Cloud : Hein ?! Quoi ?! Pourquoi on me l'a pas dit plus t…

Caporal : MAINTENANT ! Go !

Cloud : Ouaah !

Soldat A : Hé ! On bouscule pas !

Soldat B : Pff, les nouveaux de nos jours…

Soldat A : Moi c'est Jean-Frédéric !

Soldat B : Et moi Jean-Toto. T'es qui ?

Cloud : Cloud, juste Cloud

? : Bonjour et bienvenue à la parade de Junon en l'honneur de notre nouveau Président ! J'ai nommé… Rufus ! Nos téléspectateurs nous regardent du monde entier ! Un petit mot, Hervé ?

Hervé : Aucun pour le moment, Norbert. Un petit mot, Charline ?

Charline : Hi hi !

Norbert : Nos fiers soldats sont bien en rang et…

Hervé : Je vous interromps Norbert pour signaler qu'un hurluberlu est en train de faire n'importe quoi ! Regardez comme il est décalé ! Un petit mot Norbert ?

Norbert : Il fait vraiment n'importe quoi ! Un petit mot Charline ?

Charline : Hu hu !

Hervé : Grands dieux ! Il s'est pris les pieds dans son pantalon et chute !

Norbert : Quelle chute !

Hervé : … Et se rattrape en tirant sur le pantalon de son compagnon !

Norbert : Quel con ! … pagnon !

Hervé : Ça y est, toute la ligne est tombée à cause de lui ! Un petit mot, Norbert ?

Nobert : Pas du tout, un petit mot, Hervé ?

Hervé : Aucunement, et vous Hervé ?

Norbert : C'est vous, Hervé.

Hervé : Charline, dans ce cas ?

Charline : Ha ha !

Norbert : Eh bien, les amis ! Ce soldat maladroit va passer une mauvaise journée !

Hervé : Oui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit renvoyé ou torturé !

Norbert : Ceci dit, Hervé, cela ne nous… regarde pas !

Hervé : Cela ne nous regarde pas.

Charline : Ho ho !

_Après une parade aussi lamentable que médiatisée (deux heures plus tard, la chute de notre protagoniste cumulait 500 000 vues sur ShinraTube), il était temps de rendre des comptes aux grands Rufus et Heidegger en personne._

Caporal : Les voilà ! Vous êtes les trois seuls soldats que j'ai sous la main, alors essayez d'être à la hauteur ! Surtout toi, le boulet !

Cloud : Mais… 'faut faire quoi ?!

Caporal : TU SAIS MÊME PAS ?! Raaah ! Contente-toi de faire comme les deux autres, ils connaissent leur boulot, eux !

Jean-Toto : Tu parles… comme si je m'étais engagé pour danser…

Heidegger : Salut les nazes !

Rufus : Cela a intérêt à être rapide.

Caporal : Allez-y !

_Jean-Frédéric et Jean-Toto se livrèrent alors à une danse plus qu'étrange, reposant sur des petits sauts alternés sur un pied puis sur l'autre, le tout accompagné de mimiques au niveau des mains._

Jean-Toto : Op !

Jean-Frédéric : Op !

Jean-Toto : Op !

Jean-Frédéric : Op !

Cloud : Euh… Hop ?

Jean-Toto & Jean-Fred : OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE !

Cloud : Oppa… truc.

Jean-Toto : Op !

Jean-Frédéric : Op !

Rufus : Bon, ça suffit.

Caporal : Alors, vous avez aimé ?

Rufus : C'est toi qui as organisé cette cérémonie ridicule ? Tu es viré. Vous deux aussi. Vous avez pris bien trop de plaisir à danser. Je suis prêt à parier que vous n'avez jamais tenu un fusil.

Jean-Frédéric : C'est pas juste !

Jean-Tonton : En plus, mon oncle Henri m'en a déjà montré un, de fusil ! Même que je l'ai touché du doigt !

Heidegger : On s'en fout, vous êtes virés ! BOUAHAHAHAHA…

Rufus : Et toi, essaie de trouver un autre rire, celui-là est affreux. En fait, non, ne ris pas, c'est même mieux. Ou ne parle pas.

Heidegger : … haha…

Rufus : Le bateau est prêt à partir. Allons-y.

Caporal : Soldaaaaats… ROMPEZ ! Snif… C'est la dernière fois que je dis ça…

Jean-Frédéric : Bouhouhou…

Jean-Toto : Eeeuaaaah…

Cloud : Bon, ben c'était bien sympa, tout ça. Je monterais bien dans le bateau, là, mais j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose…

? : Psst ! Cloud !

Cloud : Cette voix… Rouge XIII !

Rouge XIII : J'suis caché entre les caisses ! Tout le monde est à bord, on a réussi à trouver un moyen d'y entrer, grouille !

Cloud : Tu veux dire qu'en restant avec vous, j'aurais pu éviter tout ça ?

Rouge XIII : Ouaip, mais du coup, je t'aurais pas vu danser.

Cloud : Bon… Traversons ce foutu océan, qu'on en finisse…


	14. Passagers Clandestins

_**Chapitre 14 –Passagers Clandestins**_

_Dans une mer déchaînée au cœur d'une tempête à la force inouïe, les remous incessants du navire faisaient chavirer l'estomac de Cloud à chaque instant. S'accrochant tant bien que mal aux barres qui s'offraient à lui, il avança d'un pas incertain, mètre après mètre, avant de constater, une fois au dehors, que le ciel était radieux et la mer excessivement calme. Comme quoi, le mal de mer peut jouer bien des tours à l'imagination._

Cloud : Oooh…

? : Hé, commence pas à me gerber dessus !

Cloud : Tiens ? Un uniforme de la Shinra aussi ? Mais qui est-ce que ça peut bien… Beuaaargh !

? : NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! MES CHAUSSURES ! TU VEUX MA MORT ?! DIX POINTS EN MOINS !

Cloud : Oh… Aerith… C'est toi…

Aerith : Non, c'est le facteur ! Dring dring ! Une lettre pour vous, Monsieur Cloud ! Aerith vous informe que vous êtes un plot !

Cloud : Pff…

_Dans l'incapacité de créer une réelle conversation par manque de bonne volonté de son interlocutrice, notre héros, toujours déguisé en soldat, continua à errer en quête de ses amis._

Cloud : Bon… je… commence un touuut petit peu à m'y habituer… mais alors vraiment un peu…

? : 'Tention !

Cloud : Hé ! 'Fais gaffe, mon g… tiens ? Tu te tiens… bizarrement.

? : J'suis en équilibre sur mes pattes-arrières ! C'est déjà dur, alors le faire sur une galère, c'est encore plus galère ! Galèreception !

Cloud : Je vois… Mais dis-moi, Rouge XIII, t'as pas eu de mal à rentrer dans cet uniforme ?

Rouge XIII : Pas du tout. Tifa m'y a aidé. Ça lui a pris vingt bonnes minutes, mais bon, l'important c'est d'avoir réussi, hein !

Cloud : Je suppose, ouais… Ceci dit, t'as remarqué qu'elle te m'avait mis à l'envers ?

Rouge XIII : Ouais, mais quand je le lui ai dit, elle s'est mise à pleurer en criant qu'elle y arriverait jamais et s'est enfermée dans les toilettes.

Cloud : Ah, les femmes…

Rouge XIII : Mais sinon, tu peux pas m'aider à remettre tout ça à l'endroit ? L'étiquette me gratte un peu trop, là.

Cloud : Désolé, j'peux pas, le lundi j'ai piscine.

Rouge XIII : Hein ? Non ! Attends ! Reviens ! J'avais un jeu de mot à faire avec « piscine » !

_Se hâtant sans trop s'attarder à regarder devant soi, Cloud esquiva une demi-douzaine de recrues de la Shinra s'affairant à bien des choses avant de manquer de buter contre un soldat à forte poitrine._

? : Ah, Cloud ! Te voilà ! C'est moi, Tifa !

Cloud : Oh, pas si fort ! Je te rappelle qu'Heidegger et Rufus sont sur ce bateau, alors s'ils venaient à entendre que je suis ici…

Tifa : Désolée… J'essaierai d'être discrète, à l'avenir…

Cloud : D'ailleurs, en parlant de discrétion, y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète… Où est Barret ?

Tifa : La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était furieux.

Cloud : Furieux ?! Pourquoi ?

Tifa : Hum… c'est-à-dire que… c'est un peu ma faute…

Cloud : Développe.

Tifa : Il… il ne trouvait pas sa taille, dans les uniformes de la Shinra, alors il a enfilé un petit costume blanc de marin pour s'infiltrer avec nous.

Cloud : Doux Jésus...

Tifa : Et j'ai… un peu rigolé… et quand je dis « un peu », c'est… plus qu'un peu…

Cloud : En le montrant du doigt et en faisant des blagues ?

Tifa : Non, le doigt c'était Aerith, et les blagues, Rouge XIII.

Cloud : Pourquoi c'est pour ce genre de conneries que le travail d'équipe se met subitement à marcher ? Il faut que je trouve ce sagouin avant qu'il foute tout en l'air.

_Le sagouin en question était à l'avant du bateau, les mains collées contre la vitre du cockpit dans lequel se trouvaient Rufus et Heidegger en pleine conversation. Cloud plongea donc sur son ami musclé avant qu'il se fasse repérer. La rage qui habitait déjà le chef d'Avalanchois en voyant converser ses deux ennemis fut décuplée lorsque le choc avec le sol vit naître un début de bosse._

Barret : NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?! HEIN ?! HO ?! ÇA VA PAS ?! NON MAIS DIS-DONC ?!

Cloud : Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris à t'afficher au milieu de la vitre ?!

Barret : Tais-toi ! En plus, j'suis sûr que c'était une vitre teintée, ils pouvaient pas me voir de l'intérieur !

Cloud : Oui, t'as sûrement raison. Tout le monde sait que la vitre d'un cockpit à l'avant d'un bateau ne sert qu'à espionner à l'intérieur. Après tout, à quoi ça servirait de voir ce qu'il y a devant le bateau depuis la cabine de pilotage ? C'est bien plus rigolo d'avancer à tâtons. Les icebergs, ils s'entendent à des kilomètres à la ronde, pas vrai ?

Barret : Ah bon ?!

Cloud : C'était de l'ironie, crétin ! Tout ce que je viens de dire était ironique !

Barret : Mmh… Mais alors… quand tu dis que tout ce que tu dis est ironique, cette phrase-là elle est ironique aussi ?! Mais ça voudrait dire que c'est pas vrai et qu'elle est pas ironique… et que donc…

Cloud : Oh, ferme-la ! Et puis c'est quoi ce costume de marin ?! T'es ridicule, sérieux !

Barret : J'SUIS PAS RIDICULE, O.K ?! MA GRAND-MÈRE, QUAND J'ÉTAIS PETIT ELLE DISAIT QUE J'ÉTAIS TOUT MIMI EN COSTUME DE MARIN ! Bouhouhou… mémé… Ils font rien que de m'embêter…

Cloud : Allons, allons, l'important, c'est qu'on se fasse pas repérer, d'accord ?

Barret : D… d'accord… snif…

Cloud : Maintenant tu me sèches ces larmes et tu vas trouver un autre costume avant que j'explose de rire. Il faudrait pas qu'on se fasse repérer à cause de ça.

_*BIIIIP ! BIIIIP ! BIIIIIP !*_

Haut-Parleur : Alerte ! Intrus détectés !

Barret : Oh ben nan !

Cloud : Mais alors… ça veut dire que je peux rire, maintenant ?

Barret : T'AS PAS LE DROIT !

Cloud : HA HA HA HA… Non, je devrais pas, c'est salaud… Pffrt…. HA HA HA HA !

Barret : Gnnn…

Cloud : Ha ha… Non, sérieusement, apparemment, ça venait pas de nous, même si c'est plutôt étonnant. L'un ou l'une des trois autres a dû se faire choper, regroupons-nous sur le pont.

_Mais à leur grande surprise, le reste du groupe ne semblait pas être la cause de tout ce tintamarre. Tous anxieux, ils avaient eu le même réflexe de regroupement._

Cloud : Vous êtes sûrs que vous avez pas attiré les soupçons ?

Aerith : Si même Barret les a pas attirés, alors y a aucune chance que ce soit moi.

Rouge XIII : Y a bien un type qui est venu me demander pourquoi je me tenais comme ça. Il a essayé de m'exorciser, mais après deux ou trois calembours, il est parti en me disant de me débrouiller.

Tifa : Si aucun d'entre nous n'a déclenché l'alerte, alors c'est forcément… Oh ! Cloud ! Tu penses à qui je pense ?

Cloud : Un réfugié ?

Tifa : Non ! Sephiroth !

Cloud : Je le croyais plus discret… Ceci dit, ça doit pas être facile de cacher la Masamune, vu la taille de l'arme…

? : Atchaaa !

Tifa : Qui vient d'éternuer ?!

? : Ah, ne faites pas attention à moi. Je suis Jean-Arthur.

Aerith : Il en a trop entendu.

Barret : Ouais, c'pas bien d'écouter les conversations indiscrètes !

Jean- Arthur: Mais… mais… c'est vous qui êtes venus vous rassembler juste à côté de moi !

Aerith : Vous sentez pas une odeur bizarre ?

Jean- Arthur: Oui, c'est mon eau-de-toil…

Aerith : Moi, je dis que ce type a besoin d'un bain !

Jean- Arthur: Aaah ! Non ! Ne vous approchez p… AAH !

_*Plouf !*_

Jean-Arthur : Je… bloub… sais pas… bloub… nager… !

Tifa : Ce serait vraiment cruel de le laisser se noyer alors qu'il était seulement là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment !

Aerith : T'as raison, envoyons-lui cette bouée bizarre qui a une forme d'ancre. Tiens, c'est marrant, elle a le même poids aussi. On y croirait. Hop là !

Jean- Arthur: AAaaargh !

Aerith : Et voilà le travail.

Cloud : J'entends du bruit venant de la cale. On ferait mieux d'aller y faire un tour.

_Ce bruit fut pourtant le dernier qu'il y entendit, car sitôt sur les lieux, un silence pesant se faisait ressentir… un silence de mort. Et les cadavres au pied de murs tâchés de sang n'étaient pas là pour arranger les choses._

Cloud : Bon, je suppose que c'est pas le fait d'un réfugié… Ou alors, ce serait un réfugié avec une cape noire et une lame aussi grande que moi.

Aerith : Y avait un type qui gardait cette porte, toute à l'heure. Apparemment, il s'est fait zigouiller, lui aussi.

Tifa : Tu penses que ça pourrait être une piste ?

Aerith : Je pense surtout que si l'autre gardait une porte, c'est qu'il devait y avoir un joli petit pactole derrière ! Allons y jeter un coup d'œil, et si on trouve votre Sephiroth, là, ben tant mieux.

Cloud : Je crois que c'est notre seule option. Voyons ce qu'on peut y trouver.

_Une simple pression sur la porte entrouverte et quelques pas plus tard, Cloud avait déjà sa réponse… ou du moins, une réponse qui soulevait d'autres questions : qu'est-ce que ce type habillé en rouge pouvait bien faire face à la machinerie, immobile ?_

Cloud : Hé ho ?

Tifa : Peut-être qu'il s'est aussi déguisé…

Cloud : Dans ce cas, j'aimerais connaître son secret pour réduire sa taille.

Barret : Bon ben on va voir ça tout de suite. Hé, p'tit gars !

Tifa : Aaaah !

Rouge XIII : Il est tombé…

Aerith : Bon, puisqu'il y a rien d'intéress…

_L'Ancienne n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que quelque chose sembla traverser le mur derrière l'endroit où se trouvait le soldat. Et cette fois-ci, le doute quant à son identité n'était pas permis…_

Cloud : Sephiroth…

Sephiroth : …

Barret : Y vient de traverser le mur comme un fantôme !

Aerith : Il peut pas utiliser les portes, comme tout le monde ?

Cloud : Ça faisait longtemps…

Sephiroth : …

Cloud : J'croyais que t'étais mort.

Sephiroth : …

Cloud : En fait, t'es vivant.

Aerith : Non mais vas-y, parle-lui de la météo et du cours de la bourse, pendant que t'y es.

Sephiroth : …

Cloud : Tu dis rien ?

Sephiroth : Vous êtes qui, vous ?

Barret : Cloud ! Tu t'es planté de mec ?!

Tifa : Navrés de vous avoir dérangé, monsieur.

Aerith : Ouais, désolée. Continuez votre massacre, nous on fait que passer.

Cloud : Hé ! Je suis pas fou ! Ce type est VRAIMENT Sephiroth ! Il a juste perdu la mémoire !

Sephiroth : Écartez-vous de mon chemin. La purification de ce monde n'attend pas.

Cloud : Vous voyez ? Il parle de purification, exactement comme dans mon récit !

Rouge XIII : Il a peut-être juste l'intention de passer un coup de serpillère ?

Sephiroth : Mère et moi balaieront les races inférieures de cette planète.

Rouge XIII : Une serpillère nucléaire, alors…

Tifa : Oui, bon, il n'y a plus trente-six manières d'interpréter ce qu'il dit, maintenant…

Aerith : Alors vous préconisez quoi ? De lui casser la gueule façon classique ? Qui sommes-nous pour juger que quelqu'un a tort en voulant débarrasser le monde de tous ces déchets surmédiatisés et qu'on voit sans arrêt à la télé ?

Sephiroth : Vous faites partie des êtres à annihiler.

Aerith : Quoi ? Même moi, une Cetra pure souche ?

Sephiroth : En t'associant à eux, tu rabaisses notre race à leur niveau.

Aerith : Et c'est un faux Cetra né en laboratoire qui me dit ça ?! C'est l'hôpital miteux qui se fout de la charité ! Tous sur lui, schlassons-lui la gueule !

Sephiroth : J'ai d'autres projets. Mère s'occupera de vous.

_Dit-il avant de prendre son envol, laissant maman ranger le bordel laissé derrière lui, à savoir cinq adversaires pas contents._

Tifa : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… chose ?!

Barret : C'est clair ! Déjà que quand on l'a vue dans le labo du savant fou, là, ça avait l'air zarb, comment ça se fait que ça fasse cinq mètres de haut, dis, Cloud ?

Rouge XIII : Et pourquoi ça ressemble à un arbre avec de la chair à nu ?

Aerith : Et pourquoi c'est aussi moche ?

Barret : Et pourquoi le ciel est bleu, dis ?

Rouge XIII : Et comment on fait les bébés ? Hein ? Comment qu'on fait ?

Cloud : Non mais lâchez-moi la grappe, un peu ! J'en sais rien ! J'suis ni expert en aliens millénaires élevés en laboratoire, ni en météorologie, et pis pour ce qui est de la procréation, j'ai qu'un savoir théorique très approximatif !

Tifa : En attendant, vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à l'abattre !

Barret : J'vais réfléchir à une stratégie !

Aerith : Ça promet…

Barret : Mmh… Ça ressemble à un arbre ! Et qu'est-ce qui tue un arbre ? Trois choses : une tronçonneuse, un bulldozer et du feu ! Et la pollution, aussi !

Cloud : On a ni tronçonneuse, ni bulldozer, mais la magie, ça, on a.

Tifa : Et pendant que vous parlez, il prépare une att… Aaah !

Aerith : L'enfoiré, il balance des lasers ! Si c'est un pouvoir propre aux Anciens, je VEUX savoir comment il fait ! Ou « elle », je suppose, mais je refuse de partager mon sexe avec ce truc.

Cloud : Tout le monde ! Préparez des sorts de feu !

Tifa : D'accord !

Barret : Hé, c'était mon idée !

Rouge XIII : Mmh…

Aerith : DIS-MOI COMMENT TU FAIS ! DIS-LE-MOI !

Cloud : Non mais allez, quoi, jouez un peu le jeu, y a que Tifa et moi qui combattons sérieusement !

Barret : Pas question ! Je boude ! Tu m'as piqué mon super plan !

Rouge XIII : Je cherche un jeu de mot avec « Laser », mais c'est pas facile…

Aerith : JE VAIS TE FAIRE PARLER, RACLURE !

Cloud : Ouais ! Vas-y, Aerith ! Explose-le !

Tifa : Profitons-en pour lui envoyer nos sorts !

Cloud : Bonne idée ! Enfin… quelle bonne idée a eu Barret de nous dire de l'attaquer avec de la magie, là-dis donc ! On y aurait jamais pensé tous seuls !

Barret : HA HA ! QUELQU'UN M'A APPELÉ ?! PRENDS ÇA, MAMY NOVA !

Rouge XIII : Quelque chose avec « Laser pillère » ? Nan…

Cloud : Brasier !

Tifa : Brasier aussi !

Aerith : NOUS AVONS LES MOYENS DE VOUS FAIRE PARLER !

Barret : BOUAAAAH !

Cloud : Ça lui fait de l'effet !

Tifa : Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps !

Aerith : CRACHE. LE. MORCEAU !

_Mais à défaut de formuler un enseignement, faute de cordes vocales, l'être difforme et génétiquement modifié qui leur faisait face ne cracha qu'un énorme flot de sang avant de s'écrouler._

Aerith : Nooon…

Cloud : Bon Dieu que c'était hideux...

Rouge XIII : Il faut que je trouve le contexte qui convient… Mmmh… J'y arriverai, j'en suis sûr…

Tifa : Le bateau s'est arrêté !

Barret : Oh ! On doit être arrivés !

Cloud : C'est ça ou bien l'ancre qu'a jeté Aerith toute à l'heure.

Aerith : Hé, j'suis pas idiote, j'ai bien vérifié qu'elle était pas attachée ! Quoique… Mmh… Tu me mets le doute, salopard.

Tifa : Comme toujours, il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir.

Barret : Demander au premier type qu'on croise ?

Tifa : Non ! Sortir !

Barret : Ah ouais, aussi…

_Ils eurent aussitôt la confirmation de leurs assertions : devant eux s'étalait une station balnéaire qui sentait bon le sable fin et le soleil radieux. Partout, de jeunes gens en maillots de bains, une planche de surf à la main ou non, semblaient être en vacances perpétuelles. Le paradis sur Terre._

Cloud : Eh merde…

Tifa : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Cloud : J'vais encore avoir des coups de soleil…

Aerith : On s'en fout, y a la plaaaage ! Wouhou ! Non, vraiment, ÇA, c'est cool.

Barret : J'vais faire le plus gros pâté de sable qu'on ait jamais détruit en se jetant dessus !

Cloud : Oulà… Cachons-nous !

Tifa : Qu'est-ce qui se… Hé !

Barret : Lâche-moi !

Cloud : Ici, ça fera l'affaire !

Aerith : Pourquoi tu veux nous planquer, toi, encore ?

Rufus : Ce voyage désagréable est enfin fini…

Heidegger : Ouais… Pas fâché d'être là ! Bouahaha !

Rufus : J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu quelques problèmes lors de la traversée.

Heidegger : Ouais, quelques p'tits soucis, mais rien de bien méchant !

Rufus : Les rebelles étaient à bord.

Heidegger : Ouaaais, bon…

Rufus : Sephiroth de même.

Heidegger : Ouaaaaaais, bon…

Rufus : La quasi-totalité des soldats affectés ont été retrouvés mutilés, à l'exception de l'un d'entre eux, qui manque à l'appel.

Heidegger : Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais, bon, bon, bon…

Rufus : La nourriture était infecte.

Heidegger : Ça, j'suis bien d'accord ! C'ÉTAIT INADMISSIBLE !

Rufus : C'est toi qui étais chargé de t'occuper de tout cela, Heidegger. Sache que je ne tolérerai aucune autre erreur.

Heidegger : 'Vous en faites pas pour ça, m'sieur Rufus ! Le cuistot, j'le tiendrai à l'œil, maintenant !

Rufus : Tssk…

Soldat : Votre hélicoptère est prêt, Monsieur le Directeur.

Rufus : Bien. Voilà au moins quelqu'un qui fait son travail correctement.

Soldat : Hé hé…

_Le nouveau Président Shinra s'éloigna donc avec le vacarme assourdissant propre aux hélicoptères, laissant sur le quai un Heidegger et un soldat pas peu fier de lui._

Soldat : Ah, quel homme, ce Rufus.

Heidegger : …

Soldat : Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, monsieur Heidegger ?

Heidegger : … Raaaah !

Soldat : AAAH ! NON ! RECULEZ !

Cloud : Bon, maintenant qu'ils se sont éloignés, on peut sortir d'ici.

Aerith : Allez, c'est l'heure de la plage, maintenant !

Tifa : Une question me taraude… Où est passé Rouge XIII ?

Aerith : Qui ? Oh, lui ? Je l'ai déjà oublié ! Il manquera à personne ! Allez, moi j'y vais !

… _Pendant ce temps…_

Rouge XIII : Oui ! Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé le calembour ultime ! Ha ha ! Rien que d'y penser, je… je… Ha ha ha… Hé, les gars ! Les gars ? Merde… Ils sont où ? Mmh… Tiens, une matéria rouge… Oooh, Ifrit ! Sympa.

_Mais revenons à plus important, ou plutôt aux millions de petites particules de sables plus importantes._

Aerith : À moi la bronzette, la nage, les vacances ensoleillées ! Je vais vivre comme j'ai toujours voulu vivre ! À rien branler !

Cloud : Mmh, c'est pas mal, ici.

Tifa : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme monde !

Barret : UN MARCHAND DE GLACE !

Aerith : Oh, vous êtes venus, vous aussi…

Cloud : Ben ouais, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse d'autre ? J'ai pas l'impression qu'y ait grand-chose à faire dans cette ville, à part squatter la plage…

Tifa : Oui, et on y trouve de tout. Des enfants qui s'amusent gaiement, des personnes âgées profitant de leur retraite, des jeunes couples amoureux…

Aerith : … Des dealeuses qui aimeraient beaucoup qu'on leur foute la paix…

Tifa : … Des maîtres-nageurs, des adolescents boutonneux, Hojo, des bimbos en bikini…

Cloud : Tiens, c'est marrant, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que t'avais dit Hojo.

Tifa : Hein ?

Aerith : C'est vrai que le type, là-bas, en blouse blanche, avec des grosses lunettes et des cheveux crasseux, il ressemble pas mal à Hojo.

Tifa : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?!

Cloud : C'est peut-être son sosie, ou son frère jumeau.

Aerith : 'Faut aller le voir. J'aurai pas la paix tant que je saurai pas le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

Cloud : Hé, toi !

Hojo : Oui… ?

Tifa : Professeur Hojo, est-ce bien vous ?!

Bimbo A : Qu'est-ce tu veux au Prof, toi ? Hein ? Il est à nous !

Bimbo B : Ouais, casse-toi, la vache !

Tifa : La… vache ?!

Bimbo B : Ben ouais, quoi ! T'es sapée en noir et blanc et t'as des meumelles énormes ! T'es une grosse vache !

Tifa : De une, on dit « mamelle », et de deux… JE VAIS TE TUEEEER !

Bimbo B : Gnaah ! Viens te battre !

Bimbo A : J'arrive, Vanessa !

Aerith : Bien, maintenant qu'on est entre êtres « relativement » civilisés, on peut peut-être discuter comme des adultes ?

Cloud : Deux petites secondes, c'est la première fois que je vois du catch féminin pour de vrai.

Hojo : Un scientifique… n'a-t-il pas le droit de… prendre des vacances… ?

Aerith : En temps normal, oui, mais c'est-à-dire que là, le bâtiment Shinra a été pris d'assaut, le Président assassiné, et t'as une tatouille de projets sur les bras, alors il me semble pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour se la couler douce.

Hojo : Au contraire… j'ai besoin de… temps… et de… repos… pour permettre à mon… cerveau… génialissime… de se reposer…

Aerith : Je vois, d'où le fait d'avoir deux blondes stéréotypées pour te tenir compagnie ? Tu dois les payer cher.

Hojo : Cher… ? Elles sont… gratuites… Une bénédiction… ! Elles sont aux… petits soins, depuis… que j'ai parlé de ma fortune… et de la taille de mes attributs… elles n'auront pas le bonheur d'attester la véracité de… ces deux faits… des cobayes gratuits… un don du ciel…

Aerith : Eh bien, eh bien, je vois que la partie maléfique de ton cervelas est toujours en marche, en tout cas…

Cloud : Ouais ! Bravo, Tifa !

Tifa : Simple comme bonjour !

Cloud : Bon, maintenant, l'affreux Hojo, tu vas répondre à toutes nos questions !

Hojo : Je ne… crois pas… non…

Cloud : Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!

Hojo : Vous devriez… vous préoccuper de sujets plus graves… comme le scandale que provoque… votre ami de couleur…

Tifa : Oh non ! Barret !

Barret : J'EN AI RIEN À SECOUER QUE VOUS AYEZ PLUS DE FRAISE ! JE VEUX DE LA FRAISE ! UNE GLACE SANS FRAISE, C'EST COMME… C'EST COMME… COMME UN REPAS SANS FRAISE ! OU UN LAMA SANS FRAISE ! ÇA A AUCUN SENS !

_Dix bonnes minutes furent nécessaires pour calmer la rage de Barret et lui promettre qu'il aurait une glace à la fraise dans la prochaine ville touristique dans laquelle nos amis se rendraient. Par bonheur, il goba sans soucis ce mensonge éhonté. Le scientifique en profita cependant pour s'enfuir, alors face au peu d'activités auxquelles s'adonner dans la ville, et au dégoût d'Aerith de « toucher du sable que ce salopard-là a foulé », il ne leur resta pas d'autre option que de quitter la ville pour leur prochaine destination sur ce nouveau continent, mais n'avaient-ils pas oublié quelque chose… ou quelqu'un ?_

Rouge XIII : Attendez ! Revenez ! Vous allez adorer le calembour que j'ai trouvé ! Ralentissez, un peu !


	15. Corel du Nord

_**Chapitre 15 – Corel du Nord**_

_Dans une petite chambre à l'atmosphère empuantie par les relents d'une boîte de petits pois dévorée à la hâte, un petit homme est vautré sur une chaise de bureau, s'affairant à enchaîner des phrases absurdes pour créer un récit sans queue ni tête. Voilà trois jours qu'il n'a pas touché à cette histoire, et après avoir laissé ses personnages en plan pendant une si longue période, il est prêt à reprendre son travail. Cet homme, c'est Georges. Mon voisin. Quant à moi, vous pensez bien que je n'oserais jamais suspendre mon chef d'œuvre pendant ne fut-ce que quelques quelques. Ce serait contraire à la déontologie des parodieurs. Ce serait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Bref, retrouvons nos héros qui erraient, quelques heures à peine après leur départ de Costa del Sol, et ce, sans interruption aucune de ma part._

Rouge XIII : Dites, j'ai soif, est-ce que je pourrais avoir la gourd…

Aerith : LA FERME.

Rouge XIII : Je veux jus…

Cloud : Elle a raison. Pour le coup, ce serait vraiment bien que tu te taises.

Rouge XIII : Mais…

Tifa : Rouge XIII…

Barret : Ferme ta boîte à camembert !

Rouge XIII : C'est… à cause de ma blague ?

Cloud : Oui.

Rouge XIII : Vous l'avez pas aimé ?

Cloud : Je ne veux plus JAMAIS entendre parler de lasers.

Rouge XIII : Je peux même pas vous dire l'autre que j'ai trouvé ?

Cloud : Aerith, bâillonne-le.

Aerith : Avec joie.

_Le reste de la marche se fit donc dans un relatif silence – relatif car il était difficile d'empêcher Barret de parler_, _et encore plus difficile de lui mettre un bâillon à lui._

Barret : Et là tu vois, Toto dit à la maîtresse…

Tifa : Oh ! Une rivière !

Barret : Quoi ? Mais comment tu le sais ?!

Cloud : Elle a raison, on peut pas avancer plus loin. Cela dit, il doit bien y avoir un pont quelque part.

Rouge XIII : Mmmhmh !

Cloud : Désolé, Rouge XIII, les calembours à base de « pont », ça attendra.

Tifa : Il a l'air déçu…

Aerith : Sinon, y a des montagnes, de ce côté-là. On trouvera peut-être un moyen de les traverser.

Cloud : Ouais, je crois apercevoir ce qui pourrait ressembler à un sentier. Enfin ça demande confirmation. Allez, venez !

_Et après une brève vérification, tous purent constater qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un chemin de montagne._

Cloud : Bon, ben y a pas trente-six choses à faire.

Rouge XIII : Mmh mmmh.

Tifa : Quand est-ce que vous comptez lui retirer son bâillon ?

Aerith : Peut-être à son prochain anniversaire. Ou celui d'après.

Tifa : Je vais l'enlever maintenant.

Aerith : Pff…

Rouge XIII : Ah ! Merci Tifa ! Ti fais bien de me rendre la parole !

Aerith : Gnnn…

Cloud : Non mais sérieusement, Rouge XIII… Fais un effort, pense à nos nerfs.

Rouge XIII : T'inquiète pas, Cloud, tu nerfs m'y reprendras plus.

Aerith : On aurait dû semer des pièges à ours derrière nous pour éviter qu'il nous rattrape en quittant Costa del Sol…

Tifa : Je me demande où mène ce sentier…

Cloud : Barret ?

Barret : Quoi ?

Cloud : Je te trouve bien silencieux…

Barret : J'essaie de me rappeler de la fin de la blague de Toto.

Cloud : Ah.

Barret : Oh ! Ça y est ! Alors là, la maîtresse répond…

Aerith : Hé, y a quelqu'un par terre, là-bas !

Barret : Mais nan ! Elle dit pas ça ! Ça aurait pas de sens ! 'Faut suivre, un peu !

Cloud : Ce type a l'air dans un sale état… Hé, toi !

? : Aaaah… ?

Cloud : Euh… ça va ?  
? : Aaah… le… le…

Tifa : Non ! Ne dites rien ! Vous allez aggraver vos blessures !

Cloud : Ou alors quitte à dire quelque chose, est-ce que tu peux nous dire si t'as vu quelqu'un passer ?

? : Il y avait… un homme… avec une cape noire…

Cloud : Sephiroth…

Tifa : Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ?

? : Non, mais… j'ai… j'ai essayé de lui prévenir… que c'était dangereux…

Cloud : À cause de quoi ? Des monstres ? Ça nous fait pas peur.

? : Non… du chemin… il est très glissant… je me suis cassé deux jambes, deux bras, la clavicule, l'épaule et l'oreille droite en faisant une mauvaise chute…

Aerith : Ouch.

Cloud : D'accord, d'accord, on fera attention. Allez, à plus, hein !

? : Je vais juste… rester ici et… regarder ma vie défiler… devant mes… mes… mes yeux…. Argh…

Tifa : Paix à son âme.

? : Non mais je suis pas mort… Argh, c'était le nom de ma femme… je suis en train de la revoir… Oooh… et mon fils… mon tendre fils… Beuargh….

Tifa : Oh.

Barret : Allez, en route ! Le dernier en haut est un aspirateur qui marche pas !

Cloud : Que… Barret ! Fais gaffe ! Tu vas t… AAAAAaaah !

Barret : Ben quoi ? Pourquoi t'es tombé ? Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds !

Aerith : Il est pas doué, celui-là…

Tifa : Heureusement, tu n'as rien de cassé.

Cloud : Peut-être, mais j'ai mal... Aïe…

? : Aïe ? Vous connaissez ma nièce ?

Cloud : Euh… non. On va vous laisser à vos prénoms pourris, hein.

_Le groupe poursuivit donc son chemin en prenant bien garde à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds, et sitôt cette pente glissante montée, nos amis eurent sous les yeux une infrastructure familière._

Cloud : Un McShinra.

Barret : Oh, ça tombe bien ! J'ai la dalle !

Tifa : Personnellement, je n'aurais pas très confiance dans l'hygiène d'un bâtiment à moitié délabré perdu au milieu de nulle part…

Aerith : Personnellement, j'aurais pas très confiance dans l'hygiène d'un McShinra tout court.

Cloud : Personnellement, je préférerais avancer. On a pas de temps à perdre en intoxications alimentaires.

Barret : Raaah ! De toute façon, c'est fermé !

Tifa : Le chemin continue de ce côté.

_Et celui-ci les mena droit vers…_

Tifa : Oh non… on va devoir traverser ça ?

Cloud : Je suis plus très chaud, là, d'un coup.

Barret : Bah ! C'est juste des rails suspendus sur un pont en fer ! J'en ai déjà traversé plein de fois ! D'ailleurs, c'était celui-là !

Cloud : Comment ça, « c'était celui-là » ? T'es déjà venu ici ?

Barret : Ouais, ouais. Allez, ramenez-vous ! TCHOU TCHOU ! JE SUIS UN TRAIN !

Aerith : Mais il est pas bien ?! À courir comme ça il va finir par tomber et on va perdre un temps fou à retrouver son corps et à l'enterrer !

Cloud : Bon, je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'était pas cassé la gueule, toute à l'heure…

Tifa : Suivons-le. Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqu… AAah !

Cloud : 'Tention !

Tifa : Oooh ! Je… je l'ai échappée belle…

Aerith : Si en plus ça se casse la gueule sous nos pas, ça va pas aller…

Cloud : Dites, j'aperçois des objets en bas, suspendus aux poutres en fer.

Tifa : Attends… tu ne penses quand même pas à…

Cloud : En théorie, si je me laisse tomber, je devrais être capable d'orienter ma chute pour tomber dessus avant de remonter le long de la structure en acier.

Aerith : Dis donc, ça va finir par nous revenir cher en funérailles, tout ça.

Cloud : Ne me dis pas que tu prendrais la peine de nous enterrer si on clamsait ?

Aerith : Hé ! J'ai déjà du mal à vous supporter vivants, alors si c'est pour que vous me hantiez une fois morts, non merci !

Barret : HOHÉÉÉÉ ! VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI ?!

Rouge XIII : On vous attend, nous deux !

Tifa : Quand 'faut y aller…

_Et c'est ainsi que Cloud et les deux demoiselles se hasardèrent à traverser le chemin de fer pour le moins précaire. Le héros aux cheveux blonds manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises, mais fut sauvé in extremis par le fait que, s'agissant du protagoniste de cette histoire, une force supérieure transcendante se refusait à le laisser mourir aussi bêtement, quand bien même ce serait quand même vachement tentant._

Cloud : On dirait que les rails se divisent en deux, ici…

Barret : Ben alors ? Vous venez ?

Cloud : C'est par là le chemin, Barret ?

Barret : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? J'me souviens plus !

Aerith : L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait se rendre utile. Ouf.

Cloud : Dans le doute, je vais quand même le rejoindre. Vous, prenez l'autre passage.

Tifa : D'accord !

Barret : Ah ben te voilà ! Allez, ramène-toi !

Cloud : Ouais, ouais, j'arrive.

_De l'autre côté de ce chemin, Cloud eut le plaisir de retrouver la terre ferme, mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception de se voir face à un cul-de-sac._

Cloud : Raaah ! Je savais qu'on aurait dû faire l'inverse !

Tifa : Cloud !

Cloud : Tiens ? Oh ! Vous êtes là !

Tifa : On est bloquées par ce pont relevé, tu peux essayer de nous le baisser ?

Cloud : Euh… je veux bien essayer, mais je suis pas sûr d'avoir la force…

Aerith : Ni l'intelligence, visiblement. À ton avis, elle sert à quoi la cabine, devant ton nez ?

Cloud : Ben je… Oh ! Un levier. Hop !

Tifa : Génial ! Le passage s'est ouvert !

Aerith : Cimer.

Cloud : Bon ben on a plus qu'à les rej…

*_Cui cui*_

Cloud : … oindre…

*_Cui cui*_

Cloud : Barret, c'est toi qui dis Cui cui ?

Barret : Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais un truc pareil ?!

Cloud : T'as pas arrêté de le faire avant qu'on arrive à Junon, hier…

Barret : Ben oui, mais à ce moment-là c'était rigolo parce que ça faisait sursauter Aerith ! Là, y a aucun intérêt ! Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?!

_*Cui cui*_

Rouge XIII : Ces bruits ont éveillé ma cui-riosité, je vais y jeter un cui d'œil.

Cloud : Ça venait de là-haut. Mmh… On dirait qu'y a un passage.

Barret : Hop-là ! Voyons voir… Oooh ! Du poulet cru avec des ailes dessus !

Cloud : On appelle ça des oiseaux.

Barret : Qui t'a nommé ornithorynque ?

Cloud : On dit « ornithologue ».

Barret : Qui t'a nommé dictionnaire ?

Cloud : Je… j'abandonne…

Rouge XIII : On pourrait les prendre pour les glisser dans la robe d'Aerith.

Cloud : C'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais je crois que j'y perdrais plusieurs centaines de points.

Barret : C'est quoi, cette histoire de points ?

Cloud : Rien de très important.

Tifa : Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là-bas ?! On vous attend !

Aerith : Cloud ! À chaque minute qui passe, tu perds cinq points !

Cloud : Aaaah ! Vite ! Faut qu'on se grouille !

Barret : Ah ben ça a quand même l'air rudement important ! Hooo ! J'ai compris ! Petit coquin ! Tous les cent points, tu gagnes un chapeau, c'est ça ?

Cloud : Que… mais POURQUOI est-ce que ça ferait de moi un coquin ?!

Barret : Ah ben je sais pas ce que tu fais avec les chapeaux, moi !

Cloud : T'as vraiment un problème, Barret.

_Et au terme de leur course précipitée (et qui faillit coûter la vie à l'ornithologue improvisé une fois sur les rails), pas moins de quinze points furent perdus. _

Aerith : Ah, quelle tristesse. T'avais à peine émergé ta tête en m'aidant à bâillonner l'autre sagouin que tu replonges à nouveau dans les eaux troubles de mon mépris. T'essaies de nager le crawl sur l'océan de mon estime ou quoi ?

Tifa : Regardez ! On arrive au bout du chemin !

Cloud : Super, maintenant il reste plus qu'à savoir ce qu'on va y trouver.

Aerith : Voyons voir… on dirait une espèce de bidonville crasseux et rempli de poussière dans lequel tout le monde essaie de vendre le peu qu'il a dans l'espoir de dépenser son petit pécule en binouze. M'est avis qu'on est tombés dans…

Barret : UNE BROCANTE !

Aerith : Euh… si tu veux…

Barret : J'VAIS VOIR S'ILS ONT L'INTÉGRALE DE PRISON BREAK PAS CHER !

Tifa : Bon, j'imagine qu'on peut le laisser gesticuler partout, maintenant.

Cloud : Ouais, tant qu'il cause pas de problème.

Crasseux : On veut pas de toi ici !

Barret : RÉPÈTE UN PEU POUR VOIR !

Cloud : Quoi ?! Mais c'est fou ! On l'a même pas lâché des yeux cinq secondes qu'y a déjà une dizaine de types prêts à le tabasser !

Tifa : En fait, on dirait surtout qu'ils le connaissent…

Crasseux : Je t'ai dit qu'on voulait que tu dégages ! T'es pas le bienvenue ici !

Barret : C'EST PARCE QUE J'SUIS BLACK, C'EST ÇA ?!

Crasseux : Ça a rien à voir, crétin ! J'suis black aussi !

Barret : J'SUIS PLUS BLACK QUE TOI, D'ABORD !

Cloud : Hé ! Hé ! On se calme ! On se calme ! Racontez-nous le problème.

Crasseux : Le problème, c'est que Barret est un aimant à emmerdes !

Cloud : Oui, bon, ça on le savait déjà, mais en quel honneur ?

Crasseux : C'est à cause de lui que le village a été détruit !

Cloud : Euh… Barret ?

Barret : Ouais, bon, il dit peut-être pas que des conneries…

Crasseux : Pff… Vous pouvez rester si ça vous chante, mais ne nous forcez pas à lui adresser la parole !

Barret : Bouhouhouhou… tout est de ma faute…

Tifa : Maintenant qu'il est parti, est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ?

Cloud : Une minute… où sont les deux autres ?

Aerith : Ah ! Vous voilà ! Dites, c'est fou ce qu'on peut trouver pour 100 Gils, ici.

Cloud : Euh… c'est quoi, ce que tu tiens dans ta main ?

Aerith : Un rein. Y a un type qui voulait à tout prix me le vendre pour pouvoir nourrir ses gosses. En plus, tu me connais, j'ai le cœur sur la main. Je pouvais pas l'ignorer.

Cloud : Un rein, ça coûte combien à Midgard ?

Aerith : Ça va probablement chercher dans les 10 000 Gils.

Cloud : Tu crois qu'il accepterait de me vendre le deuxième ?

Tifa : Quoi ? Non ! Ça suffit ! On a pas le temps pour ça ! En plus on a aucun moyen de le vendre ici !

Aerith : Ah, que tu dis ! Partout où il y a un bidonville, il y a TOUJOURS un endroit juste à côté où les riches s'adonnent à la débauche et à la luxure !

? : Bonjour ! Vous venez pour le Gold Saucer ?

Aerith : Bingo.

Tifa : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

? : Le plus grand centre de loisirs du monde entier ! Il y a tout, là-dedans ! Un parc d'attraction, une salle de jeu, une arène de combat, un chocobodrome, un manoir hanté… Tout, je vous dis ! Même une maison close !

Barret : Bordel, ça a l'air cool ! Enfin… c'est pas le bordel qui a l'air cool, c'est le parc !

Tifa : Avant ça, il faut qu'on trouve Rouge XIII.

Rouge XIII : Me voilà !

Cloud : Où est-ce que t'étais passé ?

Rouge XIII : Je cherchais un recueil de vannes.

Aerith : Ah oui, tiens, moi aussi. L'idée, c'était de les brûler avant que tu mettes la patte dessus.

Rouge XIII : Malheureusement, j'en ai pas trouvé.

Aerith : Ah oui, c'est… hum… vraiment dommage.

Tifa : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? On va au Gold Saucer ?

Barret : Ben on a pas trop le choix ! Si on sort d'ici, on débarque dans un grand désert, mais on peut pas le traverser sans le Buggy.

Cloud : Le quoi ?

Barret : Le Buggy.

Cloud : C'est quoi ?

Barret : J'sais pas, mais ça doit être rudement pratique.

Cloud : Oh misère… C'est vraiment trop te demander d'être utile plus de dix secondes ?

Tifa : En tout cas, avant qu'on parte, j'aimerais beaucoup que Barret nous explique ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tout le monde lui en veuille autant ici !

Barret : Eh ben y a tout qui a commencé quand…

Aerith : Oh, joie. Un autre flashback.

Cloud : T'inquiète pas. Un jour, t'auras le tien.

Aerith : Pauvres de vous, il vous faudrait sûrement plusieurs jours pour tout connaître de ma vie géniale.

Barret : … et pis évidemment, moi, je lui ai dit…

Tifa : A… attends un peu, Barret ! Tout le monde n'écoutait pas !

Barret : Quoi ?! J'dois reprendre depuis le début ?!

Cloud : Ça devrait pas être long, si ?

Barret : Bon allez, je reprends !

? : Barret ! Barret !

Barret : Quoi ?

? : La Shinra est là !

Barret : PLANQUE LES DVD GRAVÉS ! VITE !

*_Toc toc toc*_

Barret : S… sortez ! Euh… Entrez ! Ha ha ! J'suis pas du tout stressé !

? : Bonjour, monsieur Barret Wallace. Bonjour, monsieur Dyne. Mon nom est Scarlet, je représente la société Shinra.

Barret : Ah, d'accord. Et c'est qui, le petit vieux, à côté de vous ?

? : JE SUIS LE MAIRE, ANDOUILLE ! JE CHANGEAIS TES COUCHES QUAND T'ÉTAIS ENCORE QU'UN MARMOT !

Barret : Ah oui, c'est pour ça que ta tête me disait quelque chose.

Dyne : Que voulez-vous, Mme. Scarlet ?

Barret : Ouais, c'est quoi le problème ? Si c'est des DVD gravés de La Soupe aux Choux que vous cherchez, c'est pas ici que vous en trouverez, ho ho ho !

Scarlet : En vérité, nous sommes venus, mes fidèles compagnons en uniforme et moi, vous proposer un contrat.

Dyne : Un contrat ?

Scarlet : Oui, nous avons déjà l'accord du maire, mais en tant que président du Comité de Plein de Trucs de Corel, vous avez légalement votre mot à dire.

Barret : Hé hé ! Même que moi je suis le trésorier !

Aerith : Barret qui doit gérer de l'argent ? Je commence à comprendre d'où vient la déchéance de cette ville…

Barret : Hé ! On interrompt pas les gens quand ils parlent ! C'est super impoli !

Tifa : Il a raison, Aerith, laisse-le f…

Barret : JE DISAIS DONC…

Dyne : Et quel est l'objet de ce contrat ?

Scarlet : Eh bien voyez-vous, qu'il s'agisse de ce village, de ce désert, ou des montagnes que l'on aperçoit au Nord, il ne fait aucun doute que ce paysage sera l'endroit rêvé pour tourner le prochain opus de la saga Die Easy produite par la Shinra.

Barret : J'adore ces films ! Je les ai tous vus ! Et achetés, évidemment, ha ha !

Scarlet : Toujours est-il qu'en signant ce contrat, vous accepterez la présence des équipes de tournage au sein du village ! Ainsi que la construction d'un McShinra non loin.

Dyne : Attendez, vous avez dit quoi à la f…

Scarlet : BREF, toujours est-il qu'il s'agit d'une offre inespérée pour une petite ville minière sur le déclin comme la vôtre. Il ne fait aucun doute que vous allez apposer votre signature, n'est-ce-pas ?

Dyne : Eh bien…

Maire : Réfléchis, Dyne ! Notre village aura la reconnaissance qu'il mérite !

Barret : On pourra essayer de se faufiler en douce dans le champ pour être dans le film ! Si on y arrive, j'aurai réussi ma vie !

Dyne : Je… bon, très bien.

Scarlet : HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO !

Barret : Hé hé…

Scarlet : Excellent ! Comme convenu, la construction du McShinra telle qu'elle est stipulée en lettres invisibles commencera mardi prochain. Quant à l'équipe de tournage, elle devrait probablement arriver dans un ou deux ans.

Dyne : QUOI ?! VOUS NOUS AVEZ TROMPÉS !

Barret : Oh ben dis ! On pourra manger un burger entre deux scènes !

Dyne : Raaaah !

Barret : Et voilà ! Suite au prochain épisode !

Aerith : Tu peux pas terminer ça vite fait en deux ou trois phrases de conclusion ?

Barret : Ah non ! Moi j'aime faire durer le suspense !

? : Dites, vous n'allez pas au Gold Saucer, finalement ? La navette est sur le point de partir, vous savez…

Cloud : Aaaah ! Elle est où ?

? : Par ici, suivez-moi !

_Marchant sur les pas du touriste, nos amis se retrouvèrent un peu à l'écart du bidonville devant une énorme cabine bleue munie d'hélices et suspendue à un fil. Ce dernier s'étendait loin, très loin, si que sa destination semblait se perdre à l'horizon. Fort heureusement, l'intérieur n'avait pas l'odeur caractéristique des transports en commun bondés en période d'activité. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas bondé du tout. Le groupe put donc s'y étaler à l'envi, patientant calmement jusqu'à leur arrivée qui, elle, n'aura lieu qu'au chapitre suivant. Zut, même Barret manie mieux le suspense que moi…_


	16. Incruste, Assassin et Directeur en Slip

_**Chapitre 16 – L'Incruste, l'Assassin et le Directeur en Slip**_

Barret : Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?!

Cloud : Je sais pas, mais ça commence à être long.

Tifa : Barret, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous raconterais pas le reste de ton histoire pendant qu'on arrive ?

Barret : O.K ! Après cette négociation avec la Shinra, Dyne et moi on a mangé une boîte de conserve. D'ailleurs, je l'ai pas du tout digér…

Cloud : Oh, attendez… Je vois quelque chose, là-bas…

Aerith : Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça a l'air gros.

_Et ça l'était. Une gigantesque structure se dressait au milieu de cet océan de sable. Tel un arbre dont chaque branche formait une sphère de grande envergure, le Gold Saucer leur faisait face. Parcouru de projecteurs illuminant la nuit – car cette dernière avait étalé sa chape d'ombre sur le monde – il brillait de mille feux dans un joyeux tintamarre qui donnait envie de dépenser des fortunes en inutilités ludiques. _

Barret : ÇA A L'AIR TROP COOL !

Tifa : Je crois l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… à la télé, sûrement…

Cloud : Ouais, ils parlent pas beaucoup de ce qu'il se passe hors Midgar, mais ça m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient mentionné ce truc énorme.

Aerith : La navette va pas tarder à s'arrêter.

_Et en effet, celle-ci, après la traverée d'un petit tunnel, émergea bientôt de la bouche d'un énorme personnage rose en plastique, tandis qu'à droite et à gauche, des lâchers de ballon saluaient l'entrée de nouveaux visiteurs en ce lieu festif. _

Cloud : Eh ben, on peut dire que c'est la joie, ici.

Aerith : J'ai quand même l'impression que cette musique va vite me taper sur les nerfs.

Tifa : L'entrée est par là. Et il y a une femme habillée bizarrement qui nous sourit juste à côté.

Femme : Bienvenue au Gold Saucer !

Cloud : Euh… merci…

Femme : Si vous voulez entrer, il vous faudra payer 3 000 Gils !

Cloud : QUOI ?! Mais c'est super cher !

Rouge XIII : Y a des réductions pour les animaux ?

Aerith : Et pour les femmes enceintes de deux ou trois heures ?

Barret : Et pour le bon Barret ?

Femme : Je… n… non, désolée… Pas de réductions sauf pour les enfants…

Cloud : Allons bon…

Femme : En revanche, pour 30 000 Gils, vous aurez droit à un Pass à vie !

Cloud : Ouais enfin pour ce qui est de trouver la somme…

Aerith : Et… si je vous donne ce rein ?

Femme : OH MON DIEU ! Ça faisait justement des mois que j'en cherchais un !

Aerith : Je pense que ça mérite un petit échange, non ?

Femme : O… oui, évidemment ! Tenez, voilà votre pass ! Oh, je dois aussi vous informer que passée cette porte, vos Gils n'ont plus aucune valeur, car ce sont les GP qui sont utilisés ici !

Cloud : Les GP ?

Rouge XIII : GP-t-être mal compris, mais apparemment, c'est la monnaie dont on Saucer ici.

Femme : Passez un bon moment au Gold Saucer ! Ooooh… j'y crois pas ! Un rein ! Enfin ! Un rein !

Cloud : Eh ben… merci Aerith…

Aerith : Mais de rien. Tiens, comme je suis de bonne humeur, je t'offre gracieusement cinq points.

Tifa : Allez venez, il doit y avoir beaucoup de choses à faire à l'intérieur.

_La première pièce qu'ils eurent la joie de découvrir était une grande salle circulaire aux murs jaunes criard et au sol recouvert d'un motif blanc difficilement identifiable. Sur les parois légèrement inclinées, neuf trous sertis d'un anneau arc-en-ciel ne demandaient qu'à ce qu'on y plonge. Chacun d'eux était assorti d'un dessin au sol décrivant sa fonction : un chocobo pour le Chocobo Square, une nacelle de montagne russe pour le Speed Square, une épée pour le Battle Square, une paire de nibards pour la maison close et cætera. _

Barret : J'VEUX TOUT FAIRE ! Enfin sauf ce truc avec les nénés, ça a l'air naze.

Tifa : On n'aura probablement pas le temps.

Cloud : Exact. Se détendre, c'est bien une heure ou deux, mais n'oublions pas qu'on est censés poursuivre un dangereux psychopathe.

Aerith : Bah ! Même les fous furieux ont besoin de se tourner les pouces quelques temps.

Tifa : On demandera aux gens qu'on croise s'ils n'ont pas vu un homme avec une cape noire pour se donner bonne conscience.

Cloud : D'accord. Bon, il faut qu'on se fixe un point de rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de se retrouver ici dans…

Barret : GÉRONIMOU !

Cloud : Barret ! Bordel de…

Tifa : Trop tard, il a plongé dans le trou du Speed Square…

Cloud : Bon, c'est pas comme si je m'y attendais pas venant de lui… On se retrouve ici dans trois heures ?

Tifa : Ça me va !

Aerith : Si tu veux, ouais. Après on ira se pieuter.

Cloud : Parfait, à toute à l'heure.

Rouge XIII : Attends, je viens avec toi.

Cloud : Ah ? Euh… d'accord.

Rouge XIII : Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

Cloud : Mmh… le Wonder Square, là-bas, a l'air tentant.

Rouge XIII : En route !

Cloud : Hop-là !

_Tous deux sautèrent dans le trou, puis parcoururent à toute vitesse un toboggan sinueux jusqu'à sortir dans un lieu éclairé par deux lampadaires discrets. Devant eux, un escalier menait à une vaste salle d'arcade, et au fond, plusieurs bancs offraient aux visiteurs l'occasion de reposer leurs jambes endolories. Mais il y avait un détail troublant dans ce paysage. Juste devant Cloud et Rouge XIII se tenait en effet un individu pour le moins atypique : une énorme poupée d'une blancheur immaculée et surmontée d'un petit chat noir et blanc muni d'une couronne._

? : Bonsoir !

Cloud : Euh… salut… ?

? : Mon nom est Cait Sith.

Rouge XIII : Et Cait-ce que tu nous veux ?

Cait Sith : Je peux lire l'avenir dans les empreintes digitales !

Cloud : Ah bon. C'est cool. Bon, tu nous laisses passer, maintenant ?

Cait Sith : Ah mais il faut que vous essayiez ! C'est gratuit, en plus !

Cloud : J'imagine que j'ai rien à perdre…

Cait Sith : Je vois… oui… je vois…

Cloud : Je flaire l'arnaque à plein nez.

Cait Sith : Aerith va mourir à la fin du 1er CD.

Cloud : Quoi ?!

Cait Sith : Zut, c'est étrange… je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de prédictions avant…

Cloud : Un peu que c'est bizarre ! J'imagine mal comment elle pourrait clamser ! Et j'vois pas ce qu'un CD a à voir là-dedans ! Allez, casse-toi !

Rouge XIII : Ouais, CD conneries, tout ça !

Cait Sith : Non, non ! Attendez, je vais essayer une autre prédiction.

Rouge XIII : Je peux essayer ?

Cait Sith : Oui, bien sûr, donnez-moi votre patte.

Rouge XIII : Tiens, et t'as intérêt à m'é-patte-er.

Cait Sith : Je vois… oui… je vois…

Rouge XIII : Tu vois… ?

Cait Sith : Tu vas découvrir ton père Seto pétrifié avec cinq ou six flèches demain ou après-demain.

Cloud : …

Rouge XIII : Quoi ?! Seto-talement idiot ! Je t'ai demain-dé une prédiction, pas des bobards ! Maintenant, ré-flèche-is bien et refais ça corps-rectement ou arrête de me faire père-dre mon temps, espèce de cinq-glé mal-gro-six !

Cloud : Ouah, Rouge XIII, t'es encore pire quand t'es énervé, en fait…

Cait Sith : C'est vraiment curieux… Attendez, j'essaie sur moi.

Cloud : Tu peux pas t'écarter de notre passage, plutôt ?

Cait Sith : Je vois… oui… je vois…

Cloud : Ahem !

Cait Sith : Dans le prochain tome du Trône de Fer, il va y av…

Cloud : BON CETTE FOIS ÇA SUFFIT, TU VAS NOUS LAISSER PASSER !

Cait Sith : D'accord, allons-y.

Cloud : Que… comment ça « allons-y » ?

Cait Sith : Je viens avec vous.

Cloud : En quel honneur ?

Cait Sith : Parce que c'est comme ça.

Cloud : J'ai mon mot à dire, quand même…

Cait Sith : Pas du tout ! Allez, en route !

Cloud : Mais… mais… Rouge XIII ! Dis-lui qu'il peut pas venir !

Rouge XIII : Désolé, Cloud. J'aimerais pouvoir le lui dire avec un calembour, mais j'en trouve pas.

Cloud : Contente-toi de lui dire tout court, alors !

Cait Sith : Vous venez ?

Rouge XIII : Cait Sith !

Cait Sith : Quoi ?

Rouge XIII : Tout court, alors !

Cait Sith : Hein ?

Cloud : J'aurais dû demander à Aerith de me suivre. Elle, elle aurait su l'envoyer chier avec les mots justes.

Cait Sith : Dépêchez-vous, il y a des bornes d'arcade de ce côté !

Cloud : Bon, ben vu qu'on comptait aller là-bas de toute façon, on a pas d'autre choix que de le suivre…

_Et marchant à la suite du nouveau membre indésirable, le duo monta les escaliers pour arriver dans une nouvelle salle bruyante, où divers clients s'affairaient à remporter des courses de vitesse, dézinguer de l'alien ou aligner des donuts et des cookies pour gagner des points._

Cloud : Ce sont pas les jeux qui manquent…

Rouge XIII : Tu veux essayer un truc en particulier ?

Cloud : Y a un jeu de skateboard, ici.

Cait Sith : Oui, mais quelqu'un y est déjà.

Cloud : Excuse-moi, petit… est-ce qu'on peut essayer juste deux minutes ?

Sale gosse : DÉGAGE J'ÉTAIS DESSUS AVANT TOI !

Rouge XIII : Pour un jeune à ca-skate, t'as une attitude plutôt froide, et même fri-skate.

Sale gosse : Ouiiiiiin !

Rouge XIII : Et voilà le travail.

Cloud : Merci bien. Bon, on va essayer le mode deux joueurs. Mets-toi sur cette planche, j'essaie celle-ci. Allez, c'est parti !

Cait Sith : Le but est de gagner en marquant des points.

Cloud : Merci beaucoup, Captain Obvious, mais j'essaie de me concentrer, là.

Rouge XIII : Hop-là ! Un j'ollie petit saut sur la grind rampe, là-bas, ça va faire du grab-uge ! Ouah ! Plutôt flip-ant !

Cloud : Euh… Petit saut ! Grand saut ! Demi-tour ! Encore un petit s… AAaah ! Elle est glissante, cette planche…

Rouge XIII : Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

Cloud : Juste mon ego… Cherchons un autre jeu…

Rouge XIII : Y en a un de basket-ball, ici.

Cait Sith : Il faut envoyer la balle dans le panier.

Cloud : Oui, vu la façon dont c'est fait, je me doute bien. Voyons voir… Hop !

Rouge XIII : Raté.

Cloud : C'était juste un coup de pas de chance. Allez, je réessaie. Hop !

Rouge XIII : Encore raté.

Cait Sith : Je rappelle que c'est le panier qu'il faut viser.

Rouge XIII : Je peux essayer ?

Cloud : Je suis pas sûr que t'arriveras à grand-chose avec tes pattes, mais essaie touj…

Rouge XIII : Hop !

Cait Sith : Bien joué !

Cloud : COMMENT T'AS FAIT ÇA ?!

Rouge XIII : Ben j'ai lancé la balle.

Cloud : Mais t'es un animal quadrupède ! Tu devrais pas être capable de faire ça !

Rouge XIII : Peut-être, mais tu peux panier que j'ai réussi à mettre en plein dans le mille.

Cloud : C'est fou…

Rouge XIII : Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'en terme de plaisir de jeu, le basket bat le skate.

Cloud : Allez, ça suffit, allons voir ce qu'il y a dans les autres zones.

Rouge XIII : Pourquoi on irait pas faire un tour au Battle Square ?

Cloud : Ah ouais, ça devrait être sympa.

_Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, les deux membres du groupe – suivis de Cait Sith – s'engouffrèrent dans un trou pour ressortir face à un long escalier conduisant à une arène aux parois recouvertes de projecteurs multicolores. Seulement, un détail clochait. Un homme en uniforme bleu se tenait en contrebas. _

Cloud : Que… la Shinra ? Ici ?!

Cait Sith : Il a l'air mal en point.

_Et sous leurs yeux médusés, le soldat s'effondra en répandant une marre de sang autour de lui_.

Rouge XIII : Quelqu'un à échiné le rat de la Shinra.

Cloud : Et ce quelqu'un est très sûrement en haut des escaliers !

Cait Sith : Vous voulez le suivre ?

Rouge XIII : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Cloud ? On va chercher les autres ?

Cloud : Le rendez-vous est dans longtemps, et j'ai pas le courage de les chercher partout. On devrait pouvoir s'en occuper juste à nous deux.

Cait Sith : Nous trois !

Rouge XIII : Allons-y !

_Le spectacle, en haut des marches, était tout aussi macabre. Qu'il s'agisse des soldats étendus au sol ou des réceptionnistes gisant la tête posée sur leur comptoir, ce lieu avait été le théâtre d'une scène sanglante._

Rouge XIII : Ce serait Sephiroth ?

Cloud : Non… Vu les impacts, ces types se sont faits tirer dessus.

Rouge XIII : Et…

Cloud : Le moment est mal venu pour faire une blague sur les trous de balle.

Rouge XIII : D'accord.

? : Oooh…

Cloud : Là-bas ! Ce type à l'accueil vit encore !

Mourant : Gnn…

Cloud : Hé, toi ! Est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Mourant : Je… aaah…

Cloud : Oui, mais encore ?

Mourant : Un homme… avec… un fusil… à la place… du bras…

Cloud : Quoi ?

Rouge XIII : Pour les soldats de la Shinra, d'accord, mais Barret qui s'attaquerait à des innocents guichetiers ? C'est complètement barré !

Cloud : Il ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Bon, j'imagine que si une mouche volait trop près de son oreille, il hésiterait pas à la cramer au lance-flamme s'il le pouvait, mais quand même…

Mourant : Je veux… manger… de la glace à la… à la vanille… Argh…

? : Stop ! Awêtez-vous !

Cloud : Que… merde !

Rouge XIII : Voilà un type baraqué en slip avec des agents de sécurité…

Cait Sith : C'est Dio !

Rouge XIII : Dio tous puissants, on est mal !

Dio : C'est vous qui avez commis cette atwocité ?

Cloud : Pas du tout ! Quelqu'un a ouvert le feu sur eux, mais vous pouvez vérifier, on a pas de pistol…

Cait Sith : Ça sent mauvais ! Allez venez ! On s'arrache !

Cloud : Que… quoi ?

Cait Sith : Par ici !

Dio : Vous pwenez la fuite ? Vous devez avoiw quelque chose à cacher !

Cloud : C… Cait Sith ! Tu fous quoi, au juste ?

Dio : Saisissez-vous de ces malandwins !

Rouge XIII : Malandwins ou pas, on est mal en point ! Crotte de mog ! Il faut qu'on se bouge !

_N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de fuir la maréchaussée locale, nos amis s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans le Battle Square… sans penser à un seul moment qu'ils risqueraient peut-être de tomber dans un cul-de-sac. Oui, ils sont un peu cons, nos amis. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver à ladite impasse, car une fois parvenus dans l'arène, leur route fut aussitôt barrée par un robot bipède à l'air menaçant._

Cloud : Raah ! On dirait qu'il va falloir se battre !

Cait Sith : Deux autres robots viennent de surgir derrière nous !

Rouge XIII : C'est qu'ils ont la classe, en plus ! Ils sont t'robots !

Cloud : Ouais, ouais, tu t'extasieras plus tard, on du pain sur la planche, là !

Dio : Vous ne vous échappewez pas. Mes fidèles TZXP500 sont capables de tiwer des lasew avec leuws yeux.

Rouge XIII : Des lasers, vous dites ?

Cloud : NON ! NON ! NOOOOON ! PAS DE BLAGUE ! PAS DE CALEMBOURS ! RIEN ! NE DIS PLUS RIEN !

Rouge XIII : Dis-donc, t'es vache…

Dio : Ils peuvent aussi tiwer des woquettes.

Rouge XIII : Désolé Cloud, mais là, je suis obligé de la faire : est-ce qu…

Cloud : JE ME RENDS !

Cait Sith : Quoi ?

Rouge XIII : Hé ! Si ça se trouve, ma vanne aurait pu te plaire !

Dio : C'est une twès sage décision. Wobots ! Tenez-les fewmement et emmenez-les dans la pwison du désewt !

Cloud : La… prison du désert ?

_Mais le PDG en slibard ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, car il se détourna aussitôt des captifs. Ces derniers furent empoignés par un trio de robots qui les emmenèrent dans une salle à part, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un énorme trou. Ils y sautèrent alors et nos amis perdirent connaissance au cours de leur longue, très longue chute._

_Cloud ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Au vu de la position du soleil, la nuit s'était achevée voilà quelques heures. L'ex-membre du SOLDAT repoussa sa couverture de sable et se releva péniblement sous l'ardente chaleur du désert. À ses côtés, Rouge XIII dormait profondément, à demi-enfoncé dans la dune. Cait Sith, lui, le regardait dormir. Toutefois, ce désert-ci n'était pas tout à fait désertique, car autour d'eux gisaient des maisons en ruines devant lesquelles de pauvres hères dépérissaient. Autrement dit, une prison en plein air._

Cloud : M'est avis que ce sera pas de la tarte de sortir d'ici.

Rouge XIII : Tarte-nu où on était ? J'ai déjà oublié.

Cloud : Étant donné qu'on a fait une longue chute verticale, j'aurais tendance à penser qu'on se trouve au pied du Gold Saucer.

Cait Sith : Exact, c'est un pénitencier à ciel ouvert.

Cloud : Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de s'évader, cherchons un peu.

Rouge XIII : On aura tout le temps de regarder après, pour l'instant j'ai plutôt envie de me trouver un petit coin d'ombre. Le soleil tape plutôt fort.

Cloud : Y a une maison là-bas qui a l'air plus ou moins en état.

_De l'extérieur seulement, car sitôt entrés dans le salon, le trio put constater que les différentes pièces avaient toutes été ravagées. Cela ne les empêcha pas de s'y attarder pour inspecter les lieux, mais ils ne s'attendaient guère à voir apparaître, trente secondes plus tard, un homme avec un fusil mitrailleur à la place du bras. Un afro-américain barbu. Et pas content._

Barret : VOUS ÊTES EN PRISON ?! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FOUTU ?!

Cloud : Hé ! C'est de ta faute si…

Cait Sith : Écoute, l'ami…

Barret : BOUAAAAAAAH !

_*Ratatatatatata* fit le fusil mitrailleur._

Cloud : Que… mais… mais…

? : Aaargh…

Cloud : Hein ?

Rouge XIII : Ce type était planqué derrière le canapé avec une lame entre les dents. S'il avait fait son coup plus tôt, le couteau aurait fini dans ta nuque.

Cloud : Je l'ai échappée belle… comment t'as su, Barret ?

Barret : J'savais pas qu'il était là, moi ! C'est le gros truc blanc que j'voulais viser mais je l'ai raté !

Cait Sith : Je ne suis pas un gros truc blanc ! Je suis un chat ! Enfin plus ou moins. Et le « truc » est la machine-peluche que je contrôle !

Barret : Un chat qui parle ?! Trop d'la balle ! Vous l'avez trouvé où ? On peut le garder, dis ?

Cloud : J'avais plutôt dans l'idée de l'abandonner à la première occasion.

Rouge XIII : Mais dis-nous, Barret… comment tu t'es retrouvé ici, toi ?

Barret : Oh, j'ai juste… comme qui dirait… menacé un mec de la sécurité…

Cloud : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Barret : Ben j'ai cru qu'il m'avait volé mon portefeuille !

Cloud : Oh. Et tu l'as retrouvé ?

Barret : Nan, en fait j'en ai jamais eu.

Cloud : …

_Un bruit, venant de la pièce voisine, les interrompit dans leur intéressante discussion. Alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers la porte, deux jeunes femmes en sortirent. Un peu éméchées._

Tifa : Ooooh ! Claaauuude…

Cloud : Euh… Tifa ? Ça va ? Mon nom c'est Cloud, tu le sais bien.

Aerith : Hééé hééé… Dix points pour Cloud ! Hips ! Vingt points pour Cloud !

Cloud : Je… vais pas m'en plaindre, hein, mais pourquoi est-ce que…

Barret : Elles se sont bourrées la gueule à la liqueur de pampa au bar. J'peux te dire que c'était pas joli à voir ! Enfin, sauf quand Aerith a soulevé sa jupe. Là, c'était plutôt joli.

Cloud : Bon, soit. Maintenant Barret, dis-moi si oui ou non, t'as flingué tous les types qui étaient au Battle Square ?

Barret : Y AVAIT UN BATTLE SQUARE ?!

Cloud : O.K, j'ai ma réponse.

Rouge XIII : Qui ça pourrait être, alors ?

Barret : Ah ben y a bien quelqu'un d'autre qui est dans le même cas que moi…

Cloud : J'imagine que ce serait le bon moment pour la suite de ton histoire, non ?

Barret : D'accord. Bon alors comme tu le sais, j'avais pas très bien digéré cette boîte de…

Cloud : Tu peux aller directement au principal, s'il te plaît ? Et… Aerith ? Tu peux arrêter de me toucher la cuisse ?

Aerith : Trente… Hips ! … points si tu me laisses continuer…

Cloud : Eh bien…

Tifa : Dodo…

Cloud : Bon, note-moi le décompte des points sur un papier avec le motif à chaque fois, histoire que l'Aerith sobre puisse s'en rappeler après.

Aerith : Dix points pour cette super… Hips ! … idée !

Cloud : Bien, bien. Alors, Barret ?

Barret : Bon, j'te passe le récit des deux mois qui ont suivi la signature du contrat – même si c'est super intéressant et que tu rates vraiment un truc de fou.

Dyne : Je… je me sens un peu mal…

Barret : Ah ! Ça doit être le fait d'avoir l'estomac rempli !

Dyne : Ce serait pas plutôt la nourriture du McShinra ? J'ai vu un rat et un cafard se battre pour un morceau de Big Moc…

Barret : T'as vu ça ? C'est la classe ! Même les animaux viennent bouffer ici tellement qu'c'est bon !

Dyne : C'est pas l'hypothèse que j'avais en tête…

Barret : Tiens ? Ça sent le barbec'…

Dyne : Mais… mais t'as raison !

Barret : ILS ONT COMMENCÉ SANS NOUS !

Dyne : Non, Barret ! Le… le village brûle !

Barret : C'est normal ! Y a que moi qui sais manipuler le grill ! Ils sont pas dou… Attends… QUOI ? Y A TOUT QUI BRÛLE ?!

Dyne : Tout ! Il faut qu'on y aille !

? : Vous n'irez pas plus loin, hohohoho !

Barret : C'est Starlette !

? : SCARLET !

Barret : Laisse-nous passer !

Scarlet : Je regrette, mais nos équipes de tournage sont en plein travail.

Dyne : Mensonges ! On ne les a jamais vues ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elles seraient là-bas ?!

Scarlet : Elles viennent juste d'arriver et nous sommes en train de filmer la scène finale, au cours de laquelle un petit village est incendié. C'est comme ça que nous opérons, chez Shinra Productions : de la fin vers le début.

Barret : Mais c'est complètement con ! Les acteurs vont rien comprendre !

Scarlet : Il suffit ! À présent, mes fidèles soldats vont s'occuper de vous raccompagner dans votre nouvelle demeure.

Dyne : Qui est ?

Scarlet : Le cimetière !

Barret : Ah non, j'veux pas y aller ! C'est sale et ça porte malheur !

Scarlet : Allons, allons, ne dites pas cela. Je suis sûr qu'après un ou deux siècles enterrés là-bas, vous vous y sentirez comme chez vous.

Dyne : Vite Barret ! Ils vont…

Scarlet : Feu !

Barret : Aaaah !

Dyne : Par ici !

Barret : Ces petits bâtards en bleu nous tiraient dessus depuis les rails, mais Dyne et moi on a essayé de partir en suivant un passage le long du… Tifa ! Bave pas sur mes chaussures ! Bref… le long du précipice.

Rouge XIII : Précipice. Comme moi aux toilettes.

Cloud : Merci pour ton intervention, Rouge XIII. Tu disais, Barret ?

Dyne : B… Barret !

Barret : J'te tiens !

Dyne : Je… je vais tomber !

Barret : Pas question ! On va sortir de là et on va s'bouffer un nouveau Big Moc !

Dyne : Je crois que je préfère encore faire une chute mortelle…

Scarlet : Non mais vous avez suivi un stage chez les Stormtroopers ou quoi ? VISEZ MIEUX QUE ÇA, IMBÉCILES !

Barret : Et y z'ont visé pile poil là où je le retenais. Du coup, nos deux mains ont morflé. Dyne est tombé en faisant « AAAAaaaaaah… », moi j'ai fait « NOOOOON ! », Tartelette a fait « HOHOHOHOHO ! » et je l'ai plus jamais revu. Après ça, je me suis fait greffer une main artificielle, mais après un mois ou deux, j'ai voulu prendre un crochet pour faire comme les pirates. Enfin comme ils en avaient plus, j'ai dû me contenter d'un fusil mitrailleur. Le type qui m'a fait ça m'a dit qu'un autre bonhomme lui avait demandé le même truc pour son bras gauche.

Cloud : Dyne…

Barret : Sûrement, ouais. Moi au départ j'pensais au Capitaine Crochet. Vu qu'ils avaient plus de crochets, il avait dû prendre pareil aussi. Z'êtes sûrs que c'est pas lui qui a plombé tout le monde, dites ?

Aerith : Oh… jambe de Cloud… tu es plus gentille des jambes… Hips…

Tifa : Gheuu…

Barret : Aaaah ! J'ai de la bave de Tifa plein les godasses !

Cloud : Laissons les filles décuver ici et partons à la recherche de ce mec.

_Là-dessus, le quatuor abandonna les demoiselles à leur ébriété pour s'atteler à l'exploration de leur habitat temporaire. Du moins, ce qu'il y avait à explorer, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, si ce n'est un vieux bus rouillé dont l'entrée était surveillée par un homme pas très commode._

Cloud : Qui est-ce qui vit là-dedans ?

? : M. Coates. Si tu l'fais chier, t'auras affaire à moi.

Cloud : O.K, c'est noté.

_Et au vu de la décoration du lieu tout comme la tenue de son propriétaire, ledit Monsieur Coates semblait faire partie des privilégiés de la prison._

M. Coates : Qué pouis-je pour vous ?

Cloud : On voudrait se casser d'ici.

M. Coates : Bien entendou. Qui né lé voudrait pas ?

Barret : Allez, fais-nous partir !

M. Coates : Lé sole moyen dé sortir d'ici est dé gagné oune coursé dé chocobo. Mais pour céla, il vous faut l'autorisation dou boss.

Barret : Raaah !

Cait Sith : On dirait qu'on a plus qu'à trouver ce boss.

Rouge XIII : Il nous donnera sûrement l'autorisation après quelques bosses.

M. Coates : On m'a dit qu'il était parti pour lé désert. Jé né crois pas qué vous en reviendrez vivants, mais bonné chance.

_Face à l'absence d'autre possibilité, nos quatre lascars n'eurent donc pas d'autre choix que de partir à la recherche du maître des lieux, et ce au risque de leur vie. Même si vous et moi savons parfaitement qu'ils s'en sortiront sans souci. Oups. Spoil._


	17. Prison Bweak

_**Chapitre 17 – Prison Bweak**_

_Sitôt le bus quitté, le groupe se mit à la recherche d'une piste, qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver au Nord du village en ruine, sous la forme d'un cadavre encore frais._

Cloud : Son corps est recouvert d'impacts.

Rouge XIII : Je peux la faire, cette fois, ma blague sur les trous de balle ?

Cloud : Plus tard, plus tard. Il faut qu'on retrouve ce type avant de perdre sa trace.

_Sur ces mots forts avisés, tous les quatre s'enfoncèrent dans le désert, qui avait ceci de différent avec les autres déserts vidéoludiques qu'il n'était pas qu'une simple étendue de sable. En effet, bien vite – si ce n'est quasi-instantanément, si l'on prend en compte l'ellipse destinée à vous épargner une fastidieuse errance – nos amis et Cait Sith se retrouvèrent sur un terrain rocailleux recouvert d'épaves de voitures, de machine à laver et autres rasoirs électriques. Une décharge, quoi._

Cloud : T'es sûr qu'on peut faire confiance à ton odorat, Rouge XIII ? Moi je sens rien qui ressemble à de la poudre à canon, par ici.

Rouge XIII : Soit on suit mon odorat, soit on dorera au soleil en marchant pendant des heures sur le sable.

Cloud : Bon, bon…

_Un coup de feu retentit non loin, suivi d'un second_.

Cait Sith : Il n'y a pas plus de place pour le doute ! Allons-y !

_En haut de la route qui sinuait entre les carcasses métalliques, un homme défoulait sa rage. Au bord d'une falaise au pied de laquelle gisaient des rochers acérés, il ne vit pas venir ses visiteurs. En revanche, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il les entendit._

Barret : ON SE RETROUVE ENFIN, CAPITAINE CROCHET !

Dyne : Voilà une voix que je n'ai pas entendue depuis des années…

Barret: Quoi ? Mais c'est… DYNE ! DYYYYNE ! Ho ho ! Vieille canaille ! Viens donc faire un câlin viril !

Cloud : Un « câlin viril » ?

Barret : C'est comme un câlin, mais en pas pédé.

Dyne : Qu'est-ce que ça fait, Barret… ?

Barret : Ben au début, c'est bizarre, mais au bout d'un moment, t'as le cœur qui est tout…

Dyne : Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir le poids de la mort de tout un village sur la conscience ?

Barret : J'en sais rien, moi, je bosse pas pour la Shinra !

Dyne : Tout est de ta faute, Barret !

Barret : Ah ben non ! Tu vas pas commencer à faire comme le type de la brocante !

Dyne : Si tu n'avais pas eu la mauvaise idée il y a quatre ans de télécharger Les Bronzés font du Ski, les soldats n'auraient jamais brûlé Corel pour te punir !

Barret : QUOI ?!

Rouge XIII : En-Corel ? Décidément, on entend beaucoup parler de cette ville, en ce moment. Peut-être qu'il y a une Corel-ation avec…

Dyne : Eléonore, Marlène, Tante Frédérique, ou encore le type qui faisait des super sandwichs, ils sont tous morts par ta faute !

Barret : Même que non, d'abord ! Marlène elle est en vie, j'te ferais dire ! Et le mec qui faisait des sandwichs, ben c'était un bel enfoiré ! Même si c'est vrai que son jambon-beurre était légendaire.

Dyne : Marlène… ? En… vie… ?

Rouge XIII : J'en ai Marlène-ombreux calembours que je fais passent inaperçus !

Barret : Ouais ! Bon, je l'ai laissée chez une meuf à Midgard, mais on peut aller la voir ! On pourra même l'élever à deux, si tu veux !

Dyne : Non, c'est impossible. Nous allons devoir nous battre à mort pour la garde de Marlène.

Barret : Hein ?

Dyne : Une fillette ne peut pas avoir deux papas. C'est contre-nature. Tu as entendu les gens de la Manif pour Tous ? Sa tête risquerait d'exploser à la puberté !

Barret : Oh ben merde !

Dyne : Nous allons régler ça ici et maintenant.

Barret : Marlène est p'tet ta gamine, mais c'est moi son papa, maintenant ! J'perdrai pas !

Cloud : Je veux pas avoir l'air de me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, hein, mais l'un comme l'autre, vous faites vraiment des pères pourris.

Rouge XIII : Un père pourri ne perd rien pour le pire des purs porcs parés à prendre part aux péroraisons péronnaises. Hé, Cait Sith, répète ça dix fois !

Cait Sith : Un père pourri ne perd…

Cloud : Dites-donc, vous deux. Vous pourriez au moins semblant de vous intéresser à leur poignante histoire d'amitié fratricide !

Dyne : Raaaaah !

Barret : Yaaaaah !

Cloud : Merde, ils se sont tous les deux réfugiés derrière des barricades en se tirant dessus…

Dyne : J'EMMÈNERAI MARLÈNE AU ZOO ET JE LUI FERAI MONTER UN TIGRE ! ELLE ADORERA ÇA !

Barret : JE MENACERAI DE MORT TOUS SES PETITS COPAINS POUR QUE PERSONNE LUI BRISE LE CŒUR !

Dyne : JE VIENDRAI LA CHERCHER À L'ÉCOLE DÉGUISÉ EN CLOWN POUR LA FAIRE RIRE !

Barret : JE CASSERAI LA GUEULE AUX PROFS QUI LUI METTENT DES SALES NOTES !

Cloud : Je commence à croire qu'elle sera bien mieux avec Elmyra…

Cait Sith : … pire des purs porcs parés à…

Dyne : JE LA FERAI SUIVRE MATIN ET SOIR ET POUR ÊTRE SÛR QU'IL LUI ARRIVE RIEN !

Barret : JE LA SUIVRAI MOI-MÊME EN FAISANT SEMBLANT DE LIRE UN JOURNAL MÊME SI JE LIRAI SÛREMENT LE JOURNAL POUR DE VRAI !

Dyne : Quoi ? Quand est-ce que t'as appris à lire ?

Barret : C'est Marlène qui m'a appris. Elle est vachement intelligente, la p'tite !

Cloud : En fait, j'en suis même à peu près certain, maintenant.

Dyne : Ça suffit, Barret ! On va jouer ça sur un dernier tir, un seul ! À trois, on va sortir de nos planques respectives et affronter la mort en face !

Barret : Si tu veux ! J'vais te faire un deuxième trou du cul !

Cloud : Tu voulais pas plutôt dire « un deuxième trou de balle » ?

Barret : La ferme, toi !

Dyne : Un !

Barret : J'suis chaud comme la brise !

Cloud : Braise.

Barret : TAIS-TOI !

Dyne : Deux.

Barret : Allez, allez, allez !

Dyne : Trois.

Cait Sith : … Un poure pèrri ne perd rien pour le pure des pirs péras à pradre penrt aux poréronsais porénnaises. Ouf ! Et de dix !

Dyne : Euh… quoi ?

Barret : BOUAAAAAAH !

_*Ratatatatatatatatata* fit le bras-fusil-mitrailleur avec bien plus de hargne encore que toutes les rafales tirées jusqu'à présent. _

Dyne : Aaa…. aargh…

Barret : Bon ben c'était super rigolo de se tirer dessus, Dyne, 'faudra qu'on remette ça à l'occaze ! Allez, j'te paie un restau !

Dyne : Im… impossible, Barret…

Barret : Je vois pas pourquoi ! C'est pas parce que t'as du sang qui coule du bidou qu'il faut renoncer à un bon p'tit repas !

Dyne : C'est… fini…

Barret : Ah non ! Va pas vers la falaise !

Dyne : Content de t'avoir… revu… t'es un type… plutôt cool. Tiens, j'ai un cadeau pour… pour toi… ça appartenait à Eleonore… Donne-le à Marlène…

Barret : Si tu tombes, tu vas te faire mal !

Dyne : Adieu… Barret…

_Le vieil ami du chef d'Avalanchois lui lança alors un pendentif, puis se laissa choir en arrière, faisant une chute vertigineuse dont il n'avait, cette fois-ci, aucune chance de sortir indemne._

Barret : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! DYYYYYYYYYYYNE !

Cloud : Paix à son âme.

Cait Sith : C'est un petit peu triste.

Rouge XIII : Dyne dînera en Enfer, ce soir.

Barret : Allez, on retourne voir l'autre pignouf ?

Cloud : Quoi, c'est tout ? T'es pas plus triste que ça ?

Barret : Ha ha ! Si tu crois que je vais pleurer, tu te fous le doigt dans le coude jusqu'à l'œil ! Ha ha ! HA HA ! HA HA HA ! TOURNEZ-VOUS DEUX MINUTES, IL FAUT QUE JE CHANGE DE CALEBUTE !

Cloud : Que… quoi ?

Barret : TOURNEZ-VOUS !

Cloud : Bon, bon…

Cait Sith : En voilà, une étrange requête.

Rouge XIII : Si son but, c'est de changer de calebute après avoir buté l'autre, c'est plutôt buté.

Cloud : Non mais sérieusement, Barret, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de…

Barret : Bouhouhou…

Cloud : Oh.

Barret : C'EST PAS DES LARMES, CET ENFOIRÉ A PLANQUÉ DES OIGNONS DANS LE COIN ! IL NOUS A PIÉGÉS ! QUEL SALAUD ! IL ME MANQUERA PAS DU TOUT, DIS-DONC !

Cloud : Bon, retournons voir le type dans son bus.

_Nos amis, ainsi que Cait Sith, n'eurent aucun mal à rebrousser chemin pour retourner au pied du Gold Saucer. _

M. Coates : Qu'est cé qué vous me voulez ? Jé vous ai dit dé trouver lé boss !

Cloud : Et c'est ce qu'on a fait.

M. Coates : Jé né vous crois pas !

Cloud : C'est pourtant la vérité !

Rouge XIII : T'auras boss-ertifier qu'on a eu le boss, il croira qu'on ment tant que tu lui montrera pas le pendentif

M. Coates : Lé pendentif ?! Vous l'avez ?!

Cloud : Voilà, regarde. Ça prouve qu'on a vu le boss, non ?

M. Coates : VOUS L'AVEZ TOUÉ ET VOUS AVEZ PILLÉ SON CADAVRE !

Barret : C'est même pas vrai ! Il nous l'a donné avant de mourir !

M. Coates : VOUS L'AVEZ TOUÉ !

Cloud : Juste un peu.

M. Coates : VOUS ALLEZ MÉ TOUER AUSSI ?!

Cloud : Seulement si tu nous laisses pas passer.

M. Coates : JÉ VEUX PAS MOURIR !

Rouge XIII : Fais-nous participer à la course de chocobo, ou tu sauras ce qu'il en Coate de s'opposer à nous !

M. Coates : D'ACCORD ! D'ACCORD ! ESTER !

Cloud : Non, moi c'est Cloud.

M. Coates : ESTEEEER !

_Une jeune femme un peu trop propre pour appartenir à la communauté de rebuts peuplant la prison entra alors dans le bus en ruines. _

Ester : Qu'y a-t-il ?

M. Coates : Cé monsieur veut participer à la course.

Ester : Je vois. Quel est votre nom ?

Cloud : C'est Cloud. Mais je dois vraiment devoir participer à votre truc ?

Ester : Oui, bien sûr. C'est le seul moyen de sortir légalement de cet endroit. Heureusement pour vous, je suis la septième meilleur coach du monde !

Cloud : Ouah ! Et… euh… y en a combien en tout, des coachs ?

Ester : Huit.

Cloud : Oh. Bon, on vous suit.

Rouge XIII : Adieu le Coates, bonjour la coach !

Barret : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, nous ?!

Cait Sith : Rejoignons les filles. On attendra que Cloud ait remporté sa course.

_La jeune et – relativement – talentueuse entraîneuse emmena ainsi le protagoniste dans l'ascenseur qui s'élevait jusqu'au Gold Saucer. Cette longue montée fut rythmée par les explications de la jolie demoiselle._

Ester : … lorsqu'il sprinte trop longtemps, le chocobo finit par s'essouffler. Il est donc conseillé de doser prudemment cette technique, sinon votre monture se fatiguera très vite.

Cloud : Bien, bien, par contre vous pouvez me réexpliquer comment on monte dessus ? C'est pas que je suis un débutant complet, mais un peu quand même.

Ester : Oh misère…

Cloud : Je la sens un peu mal, cette course.

Ester : Je crois que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je serai la sixième meilleure coach…

Cloud : Hé, vous au moins, vous avez pas la responsabilité de faire libérer vos potes !

Ester : Non, non, c'est sûr. Bon, nous y voilà. Passée cette porte, je ne peux plus rien vous dire.

Cloud : Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis censé être tout seul ?

Ester : Non, parce que les autres jockeys risquent de m'entendre ! La concurrence est rude !

Cloud : Euh… j'espère pour eux qu'ils ont pas besoin d'informations aussi basiques pour gagner. Remarque, ça me donnerait une chance…

Ester : Restez ici, je vais voir où ils en sont dans les préparatifs.

_Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle que pénétrèrent Cloud et son accompagnatrice. Sept personnes fixaient le nouveau-venu d'un œil froid. L'un d'entre eux, un homme muni d'un chapeau noir et adossé contre le mur, vint à sa rencontre d'un air menaçant. À ses côtés, un nain jouait un petit air d'hamonica à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche._

? : Alors c'est toi, le petit nouveau…

Cloud : Cloud, enchanté. Enfin plus ou moins. Si je pouvais vous couper en rondelles pour gagner sans faire cette course, je le ferais volontiers.

? : Moi, c'est Joe. Je suis le meilleur jockey du monde. J'ai jamais perdu la moindre course.

Cloud : Bien, bien, prépare tes mouchoirs, parce que je vais te mettre la branlée du siècle. Tiens, et si tu pouvais demander à ton accompagnement musical de la mettre en veilleuse, ce serait super.

Joe : Impossible, Jack et moi bossons ensemble depuis des années.

? : Hé, l'nouveau ! Moué c'est Bob, d'où qu'tu viens ?

Cloud : De Midgard.

Bob : Quoué ? J'ai entendu dire qu'les chocobos pouvaient point viv' là-bas ? C'vrai ?

Cloud : Exact, à cause de la pollution, ils sont incapables de respirer. C'est pour ça qu'on les a remplacés par des motos.

Bob : Qu'est qu'c'est qu'ça, ces « mautaus » ?

Cloud : C'est un peu comme des Chocobos, mais tout en métal, qui font Vroum au lieu de Kweh et qui chient pas au milieu de la route.

Bob : C't'horreur ! Arrière, toué et tes machines du démon !

Joe : La course va bientôt commencer. Cloud, c'est ça ? J'espère que t'as pensé à prendre ton breuvage magique, si tu veux gagner.

Cloud : Mon breuvage magique ?

Joe : Il faut te faire un dessin ? Attends, t'as pas l'intention de te doper ?

Cloud : À vrai dire, j'y ai pas tellement pensé.

Bob : T'as d'jà perdu, péqu'naud ! Tout l'monde y s'dope ! Même l'coachs et l'présentateurs ! L'chocobos bouffent d'l'hormone à longueur d'journée !

Cloud : Et personne se fait choper ?

Bob : Y z'y pensent jamais, c'te bande d'cons !

Cloud : Oh.

Joe : Sache que je suis quelqu'un de très fair play. Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai de la sueur de Tomberry, c'est super efficace.

Cloud : De la sueur… de Tomberry ? Je crois que je préfère tenter ma chance au naturel.

Bob : Ha ha ! Bonn' chance pour gagner, l'nouveau !

Cloud : Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, par terre ?

Joe : Où ça ?  
Cloud : Qu'est-ce qu'une matéria rouge fout dans le coin d'une salle d'attente de jockeys ?!

Joe : QUOI ?! UNE MATÉRIA ROUGE ?!

Bob : C'pas un dragibus ?!

Ted : Je croyais que c'était une bille !

Max : Et moi une illusion d'optique !

Joe : On… on l'a vue en premier ! Donne-la nous !

Cloud : Trop tard, je l'ai équipée. Vous avez le bonjour de Ramuh.

Ester : La course va bientôt commencer ! Suivez-moi, je vais tous vous conduire aux box de chocobos ! Cloud, tu chevaucherais Boko

_Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde fut paré à partir. Les chocobos ne tenaient plus en place… et Cloud quant à lui tenait difficilement sur sa selle. Sitôt le sifflet retentit, le départ précipité des six volatiles à ses côtés manqua de le désarçonner, mais le jockey en herbe réussit à rester bien droit sur sa monture qui se lança à la suite de ses congénères._

Cloud : Allez, avance plus vite !

Hervé : Bonjour et bienvenue dans la première course de Chocobos de la journée !

Norbert : Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouveau concurrent en la personne de Cloud !

Hervé : Parviendra-t-il à faire ses preuves ?

Norbert : Eh bien ma foi, Hervé, cela semble bien parti car je ne le vois déjà plus dans le peloton ! Il semble avoir pris une avance considér…

Hervé : Je vous arrête de suite, Norbert, car il semblerait plutôt que notre challenger ait pris du retard. En effet, son Chocobo s'est assis au beau milieu de la route !

Norbert : Ah oui, en effet, ça ne pardonne pas, ces choses là. Un commentaire, Charline ?

Charline : Hi hi !

Cloud : AVANCE OU JE TE TRANSFORME EN NUGGETS !

Bokau : Bweak !

Cloud : Je commence à comprendre l'aversion d'Aerith pour ces bestioles…

Bokau : Kweh !

Cloud : Bon, voyons voir… qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit à la ferme, Rouge XIII ? Quelque chose comme… Kweeh kweeeh ?

Bokau : KWEH !

Hervé : Mais que se passé-t-il ?! Boko s'est soudainement relevé pour se lancer à toute vitesse !

Norbert : Réussira-t-il à rattraper son retard ? Notons que Joe et sa célèbre Chocobo noire Bokalina ont pour le moment réalisé un sans-faute ! Un petit mot, Hervé ?

Hervé : Aucunement, et vous Norbert ?

Norbert : On s'en passera, et vous Hervé ?

Hervé : Du tout, et vous Charline ?

Charline : Ho ho !

Cloud : Allez ! Allez ! Tu peux le faire ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! J'AI FOI EN TOI ! TU ES LE ZÉPHYR QUI RENVERSE LES POUBELLES SUR SON PASSAGE ! TU ES L'ÉCLAIR QUI FEND L'AIR POUR FOUDROYER LES ANTENNES ! TU VAS RÉUSSIR ! TU VAS GAGNER CETTE COURSE, ET SI T'Y ARRIVES PAS, T'AURAS DROIT À UN ALLER-SIMPLE VERS L'ABATTOIR LE PLUS PROCHE !

Bokau : BWAAAAAK !

Norbert : C'est incroyable ! This is incredible ! È incredibile ! Put1 J croi pa ! Il semblerait que ce jeune homme jadis en si mauvaise posture ait rattrapé grâce à la seule force de sa volonté – et surtout grâce à sa monture – toute la distance qui le séparait du peloton de tête !

Hervé : Et ce à seulement à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'arrivée !

Norbert : La tension est à son comble !

Hervé : L'attention est captivée !

Charline : Hooo… ?

Cloud : Ouais ! On va les niquer !

_Et le Chocobo niqua._

Cloud : Que… NON ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! PAS MAINTENANT !

Hervé : Eh bien mes amis, il semblerait que cette émission soit passée en quelques secondes à une ratification 18+ !

Norbert : Le compagnon de Cloud a mal choisi son moment pour s'accoupler, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Hervé : Pauvre Joe… il aurait pu finir premier si l'ardent Boko n'avait pas pris d'assaut sa monture.

Norbert : Quel dommage, voilà qui tâchera sans nul doute son palmarès jusque là exempt de toute défaite !

Hervé : … et qui tâchera également le sombre plumage de Bokalina.

Norbert : Ho ho !

Hervé : En parlant de « ho ho », un petit mot Charline ?

Charline : Hu… hu…

Hervé : Charline, nous sommes à l'antenne. Votre main n'a strictement rien à faire dans cette culotte.

Charline : Hu…

Norbert : Et voilà ! Tous les concurrents ou presque ont franchi la ligne ! Seule Bokalina se traîne un peu faiblarde vers l'arrivée. Quant à la monture de Cloud, elle semble avoir décidé de faire un somme pour se reposer de ses prouesses.

Cloud : Je hais le monde.

Hervé : La course s'est bien mal terminée pour notre challenger ! Quel dommage que cela le condamne, ses amis et lui, à une peine de prison à vie !

Norbert : Oh, mais voilà Nelson, notre concurrent de chez MidgarInfo, qui s'apprête à interroger le perdant !

Hervé : Je hais ce type, un petit mot Norbert ?

Norbert : Je ne peux pas le piffrer non plus, et vous Charline ?

Charline : Hu hu… Nelson…

Hervé : CHARLINE, ENFIN ! NOUS SOMMES EN DIRECT !

Cloud : Oh, quelle poisse…

Nelson : Bonjour ! Hello ! Monsieur Cloud, Mister Cloud, quel effet est-ce que ça vous fait de perdre lamentablement cette course dont dépendait la libération de vos amis ? J'imagine que ça doit être très dur psychologiquement de les avoir condamnés, n'est-ce-pas ?

Cloud : Ah ben c'est pas la joie.

Nelson : Yes, of course ! Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la joie, mais après tout, la vie continue ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de la prouesse de Bob, le gagnant de cette course, the winner of this race ?

Cloud : Je dois dire que je suis étonné. Je vous avouerais que sur le coup, quand j'ai vu sa tronche, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il réussirait quelque chose dans sa vie.

Nelson : Grands dieux ! Vous avez des mots très durs ! Very harsh words ! Avez-vous une dernière déclaration à faire ?

Cloud : Non, je… Ah si, attendez ! Je conseille aux organisateurs de faire un contrôle anti-dopage, juste par curiosité !

Nelson : Un contrôle anti-dopage ? Mais comment ? How ?

Cloud : Ben… genre… en pissant dans un truc… puis en analysant le truc… ?

Nelson : Quelle excellente idée ! What an excellent idea you have ! Et est-ce que par has…

Cloud : Allez, t'es bien gentil, mais tu me lâches maintenant, d'accord ?

Nelson : Merci beaucoup de cette interview ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous ne vous suiciderez pas par dépit après avoir scellé de la sorte le destin des êtres qui vous sont chers, the dearest people to you !

_Coupant court à cette apparition télévisuelle aussi spontanée que désagréable, le perdant se fraya un chemin entre les participants, les journalistes et les mascottes pour quitter le circuit et retourner dans la salle où il patientait tantôt. On vint le chercher peu après pour lui demander un petit peu d'urine, qu'il fournit après avoir lourdement insisté pour qu'on le laisse dans son intimité. Ceci fait, il resta seul à attendre les résultats._

Cloud : Pff…

_Il y fut bientôt rejoint par une coach très surprise… mais plutôt soulagée._

Ester : C… Cloud ? Il… semblerait que tu sois premier.

Cloud : Ah… ? AH ?!

Ester : Eh bien oui… les échantillons d'urine ont montré que tous les autres s'étaient fortement dopés. Ils ont été immédiatement disqualifiés, et tu es par conséquent le gagnant de la course.

Cloud : Super !

Ester : J'ai un message de Dio pour toi.

Cloud : Ah bon ?

Ester : Je te le lis : « Salut à toi, Cloud. J'ai entendu toute l'histoiwe, à pwopos de ce Dyne. À ce qu'il pawaît, t'es innocent. J'espèwe que tu n'as pas l'intention de powter plainte contwe le Gold Saucew pour le twaitement un petit peu wude que nous t'avons fait subiw. Peut-êtwe que le buggy tout neuf qui t'attend toi et tes amis au pied de l'établissement sauwa te convaincwe de t'absteniw de pouwsuites judiciaiwes. »

Cloud : Euh… si c'est une lettre écrite, pourquoi est-ce qu'y a son accent ?

Ester : Je l'ai prononcé comme ça pour bien montrer que c'est de lui. Je veux dire… Dio sans son accent, c'est un peu comme… Dio sans son slip.

Cloud : Euh…

Ester : Non mais je veux dire… Dio qui ne serait pas en slip, mais en costume.

Cloud : Trop tard, j'ai l'image dans la tête.

Ester : Oh et puis tant pis ! En tout cas, n'hésite pas à revenir si tu souhaites faire des courses de Chocobo !

Cloud : Ah ben ça risque pas…

_Au pied de l'ascenseur l'attendait le reste de son groupe, de même que Cait Sith._

Barret : T'EN AS MIS DU TEMPS !

Cloud : J'étais occupé à gagner ma course en pissant dans une éprouvette.

Barret : Hein ?

Aerith : Une course, hein ? Dommage que ce soit pas un combat à mort entre chocobos…

Cloud : Tiens ? Vous avez dessaoulé, toutes les deux ?

Aerith : Moi oui, mais on peut pas en dire autant de l'autre, là.

Tifa : J'ai du sable dans ma chaussuuuure !

Cait Sith : Mais… Tifa… tu es pieds nus !

Tifa : Hein ? Elle est où, ma… Hips ! ... chaussure ?!

Aerith : Au passage, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques ce que tu fous avec 654 points positifs.

Cloud : Wow, sérieux ? Tout ça ?

Aerith : D'après ce qui ressemble à mon écriture, je t'aurais offert 150 points pour tes « yeux super sexy et ta voix suave tout ça ».

Cloud : Tu vas quand même garder ce compte ?

Aerith : Et comment ! Je vais pouvoir te filer des points négatifs à la pelle ! Allez, trente points en moins pour avoir permis à l'autre bâtard de volatile de procréer !

Cloud : Argh… Mais au fait, il est où, Rouge XIII ?

Aerith : Je l'ai attaché quelque part.

Cait Sith : Quand il a su que ta monture s'appelait Boko, il a voulu savoir si c'était une course nautique.

Cloud : Pourquoi ?

Cait Sith : Il se demandait si c'était un Boko à rames.

Cloud : … Hein ?

Aerith : On est vraiment obligés de la subir encore une fois ? Allez, on y va !

Cloud : Bon, détachons-le et allons chercher ce fameux buggy, j'en ai ma claque de ce Gold Saucer. Et de ce sable aussi, par la même occasion.

_Ce sable, ils le quittèrent sans plus attendre sitôt leur ami quadrupède libéré. Et je remercie Chl007 pour cette merveilleuse idée de remplacer Cloud par Aerith pendant la course. Celle-ci sera gardée pour l'adaptation au cinéma de cette parodie (et pour la remercier, l'heureuse contributrice y jouera le rôle de l'ornithophobe notoire)_


	18. Ninja et Gongaga

_**Chapitre 18 – Ninja et Gongaga**_

_Une fois arrachés à leur captivité ensablée, nos six personnages savouraient avec joie la liberté que leur offrait le buggy, un véhicule extrêmement rapide qui leur permit bien vite de sortir du désert et de traverser le gué de la rivière pour parcourir à toute blinde les vertes plaines contrées s'étendant au Sud._

Barret : CHAUFFEUR, SI T'ES CHAMPIGNON, APPUIE SUR LE CHAMPION !

Cloud : Tous doux, tout doux ! Je vais finir par m'écraser, moi !

Aerith : Wouhou ! Ce vent qui frappe mon visage ! Cette brise qui fait virevolter mes cheveux ! Si on remplaçait cette voiture et vous par une moto et du vide, ce serait le bonheur complet ! Allez ! Accélère !

Cloud : Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais raté trois fois mon permis voitures ?

Aerith : ACCÉLÈRE, ALBERT !

Rouge XIII : Je sens pas assez-l'air sur mon visage ! Accélère, ou j'aurais un accès de colère !

Tifa : Nooon… ma… ma tête… j'ai… je sens que je vais vomir…

Cait Sith : C'est un petit peu dangereux, tout de même.

Aerith : Mets le pied au plancher et t'auras droit à un beau bonus de quinze points !

Cloud : Roulez jeunesse !

_Mais malheureusement, sitôt lancé, le véhicule s'arrêta. De façon brutale._

Aerith : Comment est-ce que t'as pu penser UNE SEULE SECONDE qu'on pourrait traverser une forêt sans décélérer ?!

Cloud : C'est toi qui me l'as dit de faire ça pour cinquante points !

Aerith : Tu sais comment ça s'appelle, ça, Cloud ? De la pro-sti-tu-tion ! Dis donc, tu sucerais Barret pour deux cent points ?

Cloud : À la rigueur, pour le tripl…

Barret : PAS TOUCHE À MON ZOB !

Cait Sith : Si vous me donnez une heure ou deux, je pourrais peut-être essayer de réparer le buggy.

Aerith : Non merci, j'ai guère envie de patauger dans le vomi de Tifa.

Tifa : Dé… désolée, je me sens encore un peu barbouillée…

Cloud : Bon ben on dirait qu'il va falloir continuer à pied. Commençons par sortir de cette forêt.

_Mais un bruissement de feuilles suspect lui parvint avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un demi-tour._

Cloud : Mmh…

Cait Sith : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Barret : Pourquoi que tu fais cette tête bizarre ?

Cloud : Rien, il m'a juste semblé…

_Et la chose se produisit à nouveau. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas une once de vent, une branche venait de s'agiter au-dessus de sa tête._

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien…

? : RASENGAN !

_Le protagoniste n'eut que le temps de regarder en l'air avant d'apercevoir une jeune femme lui tombant dessus. Esquivant in extremis cette attaque au nom barbare, le héros blond dégaina son épée dans la seconde qui suivit tandis que ses comparses se tenaient eux aussi prêts au combat. Quant à l'assaillante, elle se contenta de se masser la cheville avec une grimace de douleur._

? : Aïe ! C'était haut ! Ça fait SUPER mal !

Aerith : C'est qui, celle là ?

? : Hé ! « Celle-là », elle a un nom !

Cloud : Qui est ?

? : C'est un secret ! Une maîtresse ninja ne dévoile jamais son identité !

Rouge XIII : Elle ment, secret-ve les yeux !

? : Même pas vrai !

Aerith : Allez, sois sympa ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir écrire sur ta pierre tombale, si tu nous donnes pas ton nom ?

? : Hein ? Ma pierre tombale ?

Rouge XIII : Oui, vu que ton assaut tombale eau, c'est à nous de t'attaquer, maintenant.

Aerith : Ben oui, attends. Tu viens d'agresser le chef de notre groupe. On est pas des rigolos, nous.

? : Oui enfin le bidule rouge, là qui parle, il est quand même un peu rigolo.

Aerith : Il fait pas partie du groupe, il fait juste partie de la déco. De la déco moche, j'entends. C'est de l'art contemporain.

Barret : Allez, dis ton nom, s'te plaît !

? : Seulement si tu te mets à genoux !

Cloud : Dis pas ça, il va vraiment…

Barret : Ô VÉNÉRABLE NINJA, RÉVÈLE-NOUS TON NOM ET APPRENDS-MOI LES SECRETS DE COMMENT QU'ON DEVIENT UN VRAI NINJA !

? : …

Aerith : …

Cloud : …

Barret : S'TE PLAÎT.

? : Euh, d'accord… Moi, c'est Youffie.

Cloud : Super, ravi de t'avoir rencontrée, même si t'as failli me tuer d'un coup de pied derrière la nuque. Sur ce, c'est pas qu'on a des trucs à faire, mais à plus, hein.

Youffie : Quoi ?

Barret : Ah non ! On peut pas la laisser là ! Elle a des trucs à m'enseigner !

Tifa : Oui, et puis si on a accepté Cait Sith, on peut bien intégrer cette fille dans le groupe.

Cloud : Le souci, c'est que personne a accepté Cait Sith, justement.

Cait Sith : Hé !

Rouge XIII : Youpi, Youffie fait fi des rififis et gratifie la fine équipe d'une fille supplémentaire !

Youffie : Tu l'as dit, bouffi !

Cloud : Y a que moi que ça inquiète, qu'elle ait le même sens de l'humour que Rouge XIII ?

Aerith : Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on met sur sa pierre tombale ? « Chue du ciel, la voilà en terre » ?

Barret : PAS TOUCHE À LA NOUVELLE ! GRÂCE À ELLE, JE SERAI LE PREMIER NINJA BLACK DE L'HISTOIRE DES NINJAS ET DE L'HISTOIRE DES BLACKS !

Rouge XIII : En plus elle rigole à mes blacks pas drôles.

Cait Sith : Je suis contre. On ne peut pas accepter n'importe qui dans notre groupe.

Cloud : Deux voix contre, deux voix pour, et un vote nul pour cause de non-appartenance au groupe. Tifa, ton avis ?

Tifa : C'est... c'est beaucoup de responsabilité... Je... je pense qu'on devrait l'accepter. Elle n'a pas l'air méchante, après tout.

Aerith : Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre, mais j'ai le plaisir de t'accepter dans notre groupe, Cait Sith.

Cait Sith : Oh, merci !

Cloud : À quoi tu joues, Aerith ?

Aerith : Comment ? Que dis-tu ? Désolée, j'ai pas réussi à t'entendre à travers le tintamarre que fait cette égalité à trois voix contre trois.

Barret : C'est de la triche !

Cloud : J'avoue que ça m'arrange un petit peu...

Tifa : Tout de même... Bon, voyons ce qu'en pense la principale concernée. Youffie ?

_S'ensuivit un long silence perturbé par le bruissement des feuilles, pas plus naturel qu'auparavant._

Barret : Ben d'où qu'elle est ?

Tifa : Disparue !

Rougie : Sparue !

Aerith : Bon débarras ! Elle a au moins eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas insister.

Barret : Tiens, j'ai plus de portefeuille.

Cloud : T'en as pas, je te rappelle.

Tifa : À vrai dire, je lui ai demandé de veiller sur celui du groupe toute à l'heure.

Aerith : Attends… On a PLUS DE SOUS ?! Mais… mais pourquoi tu…

Tifa : C'est loin d'être facile à transporter ! Tu vois des poches, toi, sur cette minijupe ?

Barret : Je vais regarder par terre, je l'ai p'tet fait tomber.

Cloud : Oui, ou alors il est tombé pile poil sur la main de ta nouvelle amoureuse.

Barret : Hé ! Tu laisses la caissière de chez ShinraMart en dehors de ça !

Tifa : Bon, il est vrai que le départ de cette « Youffie » était plutôt suspect…

Aerith : Bravo ! À cause de vous, on s'est fait plumer en beauté par cette gamine ! Et vous connaissez mon aversion pour tout ce qui a trait aux plumes !

Cloud : Allez savoir, on recroisera peut-être sa route.

Aerith : Si c'est le cas, je peux vous assurer qu'elle aura même pas le droit à sa pierre tombale.

_Mais à défaut de tomber une nouvelle fois sur la jeune Youffie, c'est un paysage surprenant qu'ils eurent bientôt sous les yeux._

Tifa : On dirait… des ruines.

Cloud : Et vu qu'elles sont entourées par des arbres, on a pas dû quitter la forêt.

Aerith : Elles sont encore loin. Approchons-nous un peu, il reste peut-être quelques trucs à piller par ci par là.

_À peine nos amis eurent-ils entamé leur marche à travers le chemin sinuant entre les arbres et les hautes herbes qu'ils aperçurent, non loin, deux visages leur rappelant quelques souvenirs_.

Barret : Oh ! Si c'est pas René !

Cloud : Chut ! Moins fort ! Et il s'appelle Réno !

Tifa : Et l'homme chauve à ses côtés, c'est celui que nous avons vu dans l'ascenseur de la tour Shinra. Son nom, c'était…

Réno : Hé, Rude !

Rude : Mmh ?

Réno : Dis-voir… y a quelqu'un sur qui tu flashes ?

Rude : Tifa.

Réno : Oooh !

Rude : Et Aerith.

Réno : Ouah ! Deux f…

Rude : Et Elena.

Réno : Euh…

Rude : Et Scarlet.

Réno : Tu peux arr…

Rude : Et la nouvelle caissière de ShinraMart.

Réno : Stop, ça suff…

Rude : Et Charline, de DirectJunon.

Réno : Bordel, Rude, tu…

Rude : Et puis Rouge XIII.

Réno : …

Rude : …

Réno : …

Rude : Oublie, pour Rouge XIII.

Réno : Volontiers.

Elena : Je rêve ! Il m'a citée qu'en troisième ! C'est super vexant !

Cloud : AAaah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous au milieu de notre groupe, toi ?!

Elena : Oh, je viens juste d'arriver.

Cloud : …

Elena : …

Cloud : …

Elena : Ah ben tiens ! HÉ ! LES INTRUS SONT LÀ !

Réno : Qu'est-ce qu… Mais c'est vrai !

Rude : Beau boulot, Elena.

Elena : Alors ils sont vraiment là ! Qui aurait cru que l'espion dirait vrai !

Réno : QUEL ESPION ?! ON A PAS DU TOUT ÉTÉ RENSEIGNÉS PAR UN ESPION !

Cait Sith : NON, C'EST VRAI ! CE SERAIT STUPIDE DE PENSER QU'IL Y A UN ESPION DANS CE GROUPE !

Réno : HA HA ! BIEN D'ACCORD AVEC TOI, CHAT-PERCHÉ-SUR-UN -TRUC-BLANC QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS VU !

Cait Sith : HO HO HO !

Aerith : Je suis sûre que c'est Rouge XIII, l'espion.

Rouge XIII : C'est celle qui le dit qui l'est. Si tu me l'espion-cer tranquille à la prochaine nuit, je promets de pas te livrer aux autorités.

Aerith : Je pense qu'il avouera tout sous la torture. Vous avez les moyens de le faire parler.

Cloud : Bon, comme j'ai pas des masses envie qu'on commence à se suspecter les uns les autres, on va faire comme si j'avais dit « J'ai foi en mes compagnons ». Que nous veux l'honneur de votre présence ici, Faux-Cheveux et Pas-de-Cheveux ?

Elena : Et Cheveux-Blonds Super Beaux !

Réno : Tout ça ne vous regarde pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on va mettre un terme à votre petite cavale, ici et maintenant.

Rude : Oui. Vous êtes recherchés par la Shinra pour le meurtre d'une dizaine de soldats dont on se rappelle plus le nom.

Réno : Et pour avoir OSÉ faire une remarque sur tes cheveux.

Cloud : Une seule remarque ? T'es vache, j'en ai fait tout un tas aussi quand t'avais le dos tourné.

Réno : Raaah ! Rude ! On va le latter !

Elena : Moi je vais faire mon rapport à Tseng !

Rude : Chut, Elena. Ils ne sont pas censés savoir qu…

Elena : J'espère qu'il a réussi à mettre la main sur cette super arme secrète au cœur des ruines !

Réno : Nom de… Elena, tu…

Elena : Vous croyez qu'il a toujours la diarrhée ?

Rude : ELENA.

Elena : Oui, oui ! Bon, j'y vais ! Pff… Sous prétexte qu'il est le fils caché de Jean-Jacques Goldman, il se croit tout permis…

Réno : Bien. Où en étions-nous ?

Cloud : On parlait de tes cheveux. Hein qu'on en parlait ?

Rouge XIII : Cheveu, mon neveu !

Réno : FOUS-LEUR LA PAIX !

Rude : Il essaie de te faire perdre ton calme.

Réno : BEN IL A RATÉ, JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CALME !

Aerith : Non mais sérieusement, vous comptez nous attaquer un jour ou on peut boire un café, lire le journal, faire une sieste et se casser à reculons ?

Réno : YAAAAAAH !

Rude : Arrête, il faut pas foncer sans réfl…

Cloud : Ramuh, go !

_Le ciel s'assombrit en l'espace d'une seconde, et une montagne se forma à proximité. À son sommet, un vieillard à la barbe plus blanche que blanche jetait un œil sévère à ses observateurs. D'un geste ferme, il leva son bâton, d'où jaillirent une multitude d'éclairs, dont une quantité non-négligeable foudroya l'adversaire à la coiffure controversée, qui abandonna son teint rouge écarlate pour un noir cendré._

Réno : Ngh…

Barret : Ouais ! Bien joué, Gandalf !

Tifa : Quelle puissance terrifiante !

Rouge XIII : Cette invocation l'au-Ramuh-tilé plus que de raison !

Réno : Mes… mes cheveux… mes beaux cheveux… ils sont… ils sont…

Cloud : Ouaip, c'est l'effet « électrocution ».

Aerith : Ha ha ha ha ! Il a la même coupe que Cloud, mais en gris et en encore plus moche !

Tifa : Personne, pas même un ennemi, ne mérite un tel carnage capillaire.

Réno : JE… JE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS ! Argh…

Rouge XIII : Quel Ramuh-ménage !

Barret : Ho ho ho !

Rude : T'es dans un sale état, Réno. Allez viens, on se tire d'ici.

Réno : T'as pas l'intention de me venger ?

Rude : Non, j'ai déjà un mal fou à ne pas éclater de rire.

Rouge XIII : Allez, Ramuh-ne-toi ! On en a pas fini avec ta sale tête !

Aerith : Dites, y aura moyen d'éviter les invocations à l'avenir ? Ça a l'air de pas mal inspirer l'autre pignouf.

Cloud : On dirait que les calembours sur Shiva devront attendre, parce que nos deux lascars se replient.

Réno : On se reverra ! ET VOUS LE PAIEREZ TRÈS CHER !

Rude : Pffrt…

Réno : ET TOI ARRÊTE DE TE MARRER !

_Là-dessus, les deux agents des Stups prirent la fuite, un peu honteux. Enfin, honteux pour l'un, hilare pour l'autre. Quant à la troisième, nul ne sait d'où que c'est qu'elle est partie._

Cait Sith : Le chemin se divise en deux. De quel côté allons-nous, Cloud ?

Cloud : Bonne question. Cette Elena a dit que Tseng était dans le coin. Elle a mentionné des ruines ?

Tifa : Oui, ainsi qu'une arme secrète. On devrait y jeter un coup d'œil.

Cloud : D'accord, on y va alors.

_Au bout du chemin, le groupe put constater l'ampleur d'une catastrophe survenue il y a de nombreuses années. Des bâtiments en ruine, des carcasses de machine, des ossements poussiéreux, ainsi qu'un silence de mort… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un hélicoptère se fasse entendre._

Cloud : Qu'est-ce qu… Oh merde ! Tseng et cette nana de la Shinra !

Barret : STARLE…

Tifa : Du calme, Barret ! Cachons-nous là-bas !

_Tous les cinq se hâtèrent vers les débris les plus proches pour s'y engouffrer, se dérobant à la vue des deux nouveaux arrivants, lesquels discutaient tranquillement sans se douter une seule seconde qu'ils étaient épiés et écoutés._

Scarlet : Voici donc la ville de Gongaga…

Tseng : C'est exact.

Scarlet : Connaissez-vous l'histoire de cette catastrophe ?

Tseng : J'imagine que vous allez me la raconter ?

Scarlet : Il y a bien longtemps, ce coin perdu était appelé Goncaca. Bien entendu, lorsque la Shinra s'y est implantée, elle s'est efforcée de changer ce nom horrible et peu propice au tourisme en « GonShinra ».

Tseng : … Logique.

Scarlet : N'est-ce-pas ? Du moins, ce fut jusqu'à ce terrible incident. Il y a sept ans, la ville fut rayée de la carte.

Tseng : Je crois en avoir entendu parler. L'explosion d'un réacteur Mako, non ?

Scarlet : Il s'agit de la version officielle. La réalité est toute autre. Voyez-vous, il y a sept ans, la ville fut renommée pour accueillir l'une des chanteuses les plus réputées du monde, Lady Gaga.

Tseng : Je vois, d'où le nom…

Scarlet : Seulement, les enceintes furent extrêmement mal réglées, si bien que lorsqu'elle se mit à chanter, le mur du son vola en éclats. Tout fut détruit dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres : humains, maisons, arbres, rien ne put résister à l'explosion de décibels.

Tseng : Pourtant, elle a continué à…

Scarlet : Oui, le bruit a été insonorisé par sa robe faite en chatons. La contrepartie, c'est que ces petit animaux ont implosé sur le coup.

Barret : C'EST DÉGUEU ! PAUVRES P'TITS CHATS !

Cloud : BARRET, TA GUEULE !

Tseng : J'ai… j'ai cru entendre quelque chose…

Scarlet : Vous imaginez la chute vertigineuse des ventes de disques qui aurait suivi ce cataclysme ? C'est la Shinra qui la produit, après tout… Il était préférable que nous dissimulions toute cette affaire avec l'explosion d'un réacteur Mako.

Tseng : Mais dans ce cas, ce que nous sommes venus chercher ici…

Scarlet : Parfois, lorsqu'un grand nombre de personnes perdent la vie d'un seul coup, leurs âmes convergent vers un même point pour former une Méga-Matéria.

Tseng : Ce n'est pas un peu… tiré par les cheveux ?

Scarlet : Cette explication vient d'Hojo. Vous connaissez sa fascination pour la mort de masse… En tout cas, pour le moment, nous n'avons pas d'autre hypothèse.

Tseng : Vous pensez donc que l'incident du concert de Lady Gaga d'il y a sept ans pourrait être à l'origine de la formation de ce type d'arme… Soit, et qu'allez-vous en faire ?

Scarlet : Voyons ! Une matéria exceptionnellement grosse ! Il doit bien y avoir moyen d'en faire une arme surpuissante !

Tseng : Oui, vous avez sans doute raison…

Scarlet : Nous y voilà. Le centre névralgique de l'explosion.

Tseng : Vous trouvez quelque chose ?

Scarlet : Oh ! Une matéria ! Mais qu'est-ce que… elle est minuscule !

Tseng : « Minuscule », peut-être pas. Elle a une taille normale, et puis surtout, c'est une matéria rou…

Scarlet : Nous sommes venus ici pour rien ! Quel scandale ! Il me tarde de passer mes nerfs sur un sous-fifre !

Tseng : M… mais… attend… Bon. Tant pis. L'hélicoptère nous attend, allons-y.

_Les deux méchants-tout-plein firent donc le chemin en sens inverse avant de sauter dans leur véhicule aérien. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le groupe sortit des décombres._

Barret : Ah ! J'ai toujours rêvé de piloter un hélicoptère !

Aerith : Je suis pas sûr de vouloir être dedans au moment où t'essaieras…

Cloud : Nous voilà déjà un peu plus avancés sur l'histoire de ce trou paumé.

Tifa : Oh !

Cait Sith : Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Tifa ?

Tifa : Oui ! J'ai obtenu l'invocation Titan !

Rouge XIII : Et t'y t…

Aerith : Quitte à faire des blagues, attends au moins qu'elle ait appelé son gusse !

Cloud : J'imagine que plus rien ne nous retient ici, maintenant…

? : Tseng ! TSEEENG !

Tifa : Qu'est-ce que…

Barret : Oh ! C'est Léna !

Cait Sith : Elena, plutôt

Rouge XIII : Elena rien à faire, qu'on écorche son nom.

Elena : Vous auriez pas vu Tseng ?

Aerith : Si, on l'a mangé.

Elena : QUOI ?!

Aerith : Non, j'déconne, il vient de partir dans un hélico.

Elena : Oh. Je devais lui dire que vous êtes là.

Cloud : …

Elena : Et puis… je me suis perdue…

Cloud : Comment t'as fait ton compte ? Le chemin est presque en ligne droite !

Elena : Presque, oui. J'ai pas vu la courbe.

Cloud : …

Elena : Je crois que je vais partir, maintenant.

Cloud : Je pense aussi.

Tifa : On devrait penser à s'en aller aussi, maintenant, non ?

Cait Sith : Pas tout de suite. Souvenez-vous, il y avait deux chemins, toute à l'heure !

Aerith : Non mais tu crois quand même pas qu'on a que ça à faire, d'explorer les chemins ? Allez, en route, mauvaise troupe !

_Et la troupe – plus médiocre que mauvaise, à vrai dire – se mit effectivement en chemin. Seulement, au moment de quitter définitivement les ruines de Gongaga, nos amis furent arrêtés à l'embranchement par des voix venues de la voie qu'ils avaient délibérément ignorée._

? : Regarde, Luc ! Tu avais raison, nous avons des visiteurs !

? : En effet, Geneviève ! C'est plutôt rare, ces temps-ci !

Cloud : Oh, génial… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ?

Aerith : Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour que vous nous lâchiez ?

Luc : Nous vivons dans un petit village à l'autre bout de ce chemin. Vous ne voulez pas venir ? C'est bien moins morbide que ces horribles ruines dont vous revenez.

Tifa : C'est très gentil de votre part, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Geneviève : Oh !

Cloud : Quoi, encore ?

Geneviève : Cette lueur dans vos yeux ! C'est du Mako ! Vous faisiez partie du SOLDAT ?

Rouge XIII : Mako-ment ça ? Vous le connaissez ?

Luc : Notre fils aussi s'y était engagé.

Cloud : Ah bon.

Geneviève : Il s'appelait Zack. Tu le connais ?

Cloud : ZACK ? JAMAIS ENTENDU PARLER.

Luc : Dommage…

Geneviève : Il ne nous a pas écrit depuis sept ans… maintenant que j'y repense, il nous avait dit qu'il avait trouvé une petite amie à Midgard. Dites-voir, mademoiselle, ce ne serait pas vous, par hasard ?

Aerith : JAMAIS ENTENDU PARLER NON PLUS.

Cloud : OUI, NOUS IGNORIONS QUI EST-CE ZACK.

Aerith : CE PRÉNOM NOUS EST TOTALEMENT ÉTRANGER.

Cait Sith : ET IL N'Y A AUCUN TRAÎTRE DANS CE GROUPE.

Rouge XIII : VOS ZACK-USATIONS SONT DIFFAMANTES.

Barret : J'AIME BIEN LES FRITES.

Tifa : Arrêtez de crier, mon mal de tête va revenir…

Aerith : Bon ben c'était super marrant de rencontrer ce couple de petits vieux nous parlant de leur fils totalement inconnu au bataillon, mais il serait de temps d'y aller, vous croyez pas ?

Cloud : Ah ben pour sûr, chère Aerith, nous devrions tout à fait nous remettre en route, et tant pis pour ces charmantes personnes âgées dont nous ne connaissons pas le rejeton !

Tifa : Ils agissent bizarrement, ces deux là…

Cait Sith : Venez les amis, sortons de cette forêt une bonne fois pour toutes !

_Lesdits amis ne se firent donc pas prier pour s'éloigner prestement des ruines. Mais alors qu'ils parvenaient bientôt à la lisière de la forêt, une présence se fit sentir non loin du groupe. Une présence mystérieuse, qui maîtrisait l'art de la dissimulation._

Tifa : Cloud.

Cloud : Quoi ?

Tifa : Il y a un bras qui dépasse de cet arbre, là-bas.

Cloud : Je sais.

Tifa : Tu ne fais rien ?

Cloud : J'attends le signal.

Youffie : CHIDORI !

Cloud : Le voilà. Hop !

Youffie : Aaaah ! Mon bras ! Tu m'as cassé le bras !

Cloud : Mais non, je t'ai juste choppé le poignet avant que tu me files un coup de taser.

Youffie : De CHIDORI !

Cloud : Pitié, ne sors pas des mots pareils, tu vas exciter Roug…

Rouge XIII : Moi, si j'pouvais Chidori, je vendrais mes crottes à prix d'or.

Cloud : Argh…

Youffie : Vous êtes pas très sympas de m'avoir abandonnée, l'autre fois !

Tifa : Tu rigoles, j'espère ? C'est toi qui nous as faussé compagnie !

Youffie : J'avais une envie pressante !

Aerith : Et pour nos thunes, alors ? T'as trouvé des WC payants entre deux arbres ?

Youffie : Vos thunes ? De quoi tu parles ?

Barret : OH BEN TIENS ! Vous devinerez jamais où j'ai retrouvé le portefeuille !

Cloud : …

Tifa : …

Aerith : …

Barret : Il était dans ma poche !

Youffie : …

Rouge XIII : …

Cait Sith : …

Barret : Enfin… l'autre poche, celle dans laquelle j'avais pas regardé.

Youffie : Donc… je peux vous rejoindre ?

Aerith : Qui vote contre ?

Cait Sith : Moi !

Aerith : Euh… Cloud ?

Cloud : Après tout, on est plus à ça près…

Aerith : Tu prendrais le risque de perdre des points ?!

Cloud : Je suppose que oui.

Aerith : Quel courage ! Poursuivre ses convictions jusqu'au bout même quand elles sont complètement débiles ! Je t'admire ! Vraiment ! Je t'offre même cinq points ! Bon, c'est sûr qu'au milieu des cent cinq points que tu viens de perdre, ça représente pas grand-chose, mais tout de même…

Cloud : Argh…

Aerith : Cela dit, je peux me montrer clémente si tu te mets à genoux devant Barret et que tu lui pompes le…

Cloud : NON MAIS TU FAIS UNE FIXATION LÀ-DESSUS OU QUOI ?!

Youffie : Eh ben ! Quelle agitation, ici !

Tifa : Ahem… Youffie… ?

Youffie : Oui ?

Tifa : Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la main dans le sac de matérias ?

Youffie : Oh, euh… j'aime bien le contact des boules entre mes doigts.

Tifa : …

Youffie : Non, attendez…

Cloud : Ça suffit les conneries ! Allez, on se met en route !

_Et c'est ainsi que Yuffie la ninja rejoignit le groupe, qui quant à lui poursuivit sa route vers de nouvelle aventures (de vous à moi, je crois qu'ils ont complètement oublié qu'ils étaient censés poursuivre Sephiroth)._


	19. La Patrie du Calembour

_**Chapitre 19 – La Patrie du Calembours**_

_Retrouvons nos amis marchant vers une destination encore inconnue._

Barret : BOUYAH !

Youffie : Bien joué ! Allez, maintenant va les rechercher dans les buissons.

Barret : Je serai bientôt le roi du lancer de couilles-nazes !

Youffie : On dit « Kunais ».

Barret : Cul-nailles !

Youffie : Kunais !

Barret : Compris ! « Kunais » ! J'ai déjà l'impression d'apprendre des trucs !

Rouge XIII : Je kunai pas d'autre moyen d'apprendre que de répéter en boucle.

Youffie : Ha ha ha !

Barret : Ho ho ho !

Aerith : Que quelqu'un m'achève…

Tifa : Si ça peut te rassurer, Aerith, on arrivera bientôt dans un nouveau lieu.

Cloud : C'est vrai, on a déjà pas mal changé d'environnement. Tout est aride et rocailleux, ici.

Cait Sith : Oui, et là-bas, on peut apercevoir des constructions s'élevant d'une falaise !

Rouge XIII : Ah ! C'est Cosmo Canyon !

Cloud : T'es déjà venu ici ?

Rouge XIII : Et pas qu'un peu ! C'est là que je suis né !

Aerith : Merveilleux ! On dirait que c'est la fin de la route pour toi !

Rouge XIII : Je pensais plutôt m'y contenter d'un Fin casse-cRoute avant de repartir avec vous.

Aerith : Mais non, enfin ! Pense un peu à tes congénères qui seront ravis de retrouver tes blagues moisies !

Rouge XIII : En fait, je suis le dernier de mon espèce.

Aerith : …

Cloud : …

Tifa : …

Barret : Hé mais c'est vachement triste, en fait !

Cloud : C'est le cas de le dire... Aerith ? Tu pourrais arrêter de sourire, s'il te plaît ?

Aerith : Impossible, mes zygomatiques ne m'obéissent plus.

Tifa : Allez, dépêchons-nous pour y arriver avant la tombée de la nuit !

_C'est donc sous un ciel crépusculaire de toute beauté que nos amis parvinrent dans la ville natale de leur ami. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs reconnu d'office par les autochtones, lesquels semblaient avoir une culture bien différente de celle du groupe._

Garde A : Œil-d'Ahriman ! Toi venir !

Garde B : Qu'y a-t-il, Fesse-de-Mog ?

Garde A : Toi regarder, Nanaki être revenu.

Garde B : Oh ! Et lui avoir ramené demoiselles avec lui !

Rouge XIII : Oui, ce sont les Nanaki m'accompagnent.

Garde A : Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.

Garde B : Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.

Aerith : Ben ça promet.

Cloud : C'est ton vrai nom, Nanaki?

Rouge XIII : Vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Rouge XIII, si vous voulez.

Cloud : J'aime autant, oui. Barret a déjà un mal fou avec les noms…

Barret : Ben quoi ? C'est joli comme blaze, Nankaki !

Rouge XIII : Œil-d'Ahriman, Fesse-de-Mog, je voudrais voir Bugenhagen. Vous pouvez me laisser passer ?

Garde A : Toi passer, et amis à toi bienvenus.

Tifa : Merci beaucoup !

Aerith : Ouais, promis, j'essaierai de pas trop me moquer de votre folklore primitif.

Rouge XIII : Si vous voulez explorer le coin, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Barret : MODE TOURISTE ENCLENCHÉ !

Cloud : Il est parti comme une fusée…

Rouge XIII : Ce fut-zélé de sa part.

Aerith : Je crois que je vais aussi m'éloigner.

Youffie : Oh ! Ils ont un magasin de matérias !

Tifa : Et un magasin de chaussures !

Cait Sith : Et des toilettes !

Cloud : Bon, ben j'imagine qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux, Rouge XIII. Qui c'est, ce Bugenhagen que tu veux voir ?

Rouge XIII : C'est lui qui veille sur Cosmo Canyon, il est vachement sage. Je l'ai toujours vu comme mon grand-père, même s'il est humain.

Cloud : D'accord, allons le voir.

_Échelle par échelle, nos amis montèrent tout en haut du hameau. Les bâtiments étaient creusés à même la roche, et leurs occupants semblaient des plus intrigués par ces nouveaux arrivants. Quand enfin le duo parvint tout en haut, devant ce qui semblait être un observatoire, ils eurent la surprise d'y découvrir… Aerith._

Aerith : Et moi qui pensais être à l'abri ici…

Rouge XIII : Papy vit derrière cette porte.

Aerith : Il faut absolument que je vienne avec vous ?

Rouge XIII : Je sais que tu peux Papy-ffrer mes vannes, mais fais un effort, c'est important.

Aerith : Bon, bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose à faire…

_À l'intérieur les attendait un vieil homme chauve à la barbe blanche et aux lunettes noires. Mais le détail qui attirait le plus l'attention, c'est qu'il flottait dans les airs, assis sur une large sphère verte, il fixait Cloud avec attention._

Bugenhagen : Planète la prédit arrivée votre a.

Cloud : Euh… pardon ?

Bugenhagen : Vous attendais je.

Aerith : Fantastique, voilà une bien agréable conversation en perspective.

Rouge XIII : Papy, je te présente mes amis ! Enfin, mon ami Cloud et une fille qui veut tout le temps m'étriper.

Aerith : Enchantée, c'est Aerith. Vous avez des instruments de boucher, dans le coin ?

Bugenhagen : Les soyez bienvenus.

Cloud : Tu peux nous expliquer, Rouge XIII ?

Rouge XIII : Il parle un peu bizarrement en mettant ses mots dans n'importe quel ordre, mais il est très gentil.

Bugenhagen : Je Nanaki de heureux suis te revoir.

Rouge XIII : Moi aussi. Je suis fin prêt à devenir le protecteur de Cosmo Canyon ! Je repousserai tous nos ennemis avec des blagues à deux balles, comme maman !

Aerith : J'en tremble d'avance.

Bugenhagen : Jeune tu encore es patience.

Rouge XIII : J'ai déjà 48 ans ! Je suis presque un adulte !

Cloud : Ouah…

Bugenhagen : Chez adolescent correspond cela à humains un les.

Cloud : Je vois. Enfin je crois…

Bugenhagen : Se planète la Nanaki meurt.

Cloud : Quelle nana qui meurt ?

Rouge XIII : Non, il parle de la planète. Apparemment, elle est à l'agonie.

Bugenhagen : Les écoute de sanglots la planète.

_*Bouhouhou…*_

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Rouge XIII : Les pleurs de la planète.

Aerith : O.K, je me tire d'ici. Vous êtes tous timbrés.

Rouge XIII : Attends, Aerith ! C'est timbré-ffe moment à passer, ce sera bientôt fini.

Aerith : C'est censé me convaincre de rester ?

Cloud : Vous êtes VRAIMENT sûrs que c'est la planète qui chiale ?

Bugenhagen : Certain sûr et.

Rouge XIII : Papy est la sagesse incarnée, il a forcément raison.

*_Bouhouhou… snif…*_

Bugenhagen : Planète pauvre…

Cloud : Je veux pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais je suis à peu près certain d'avoir entendu un grattement.

Rouge XIII : Un grattement ?

_Là-dessus, il se dirigea vers la porte du placard, tourna la clé et l'ouvrit, dévoilant devant tout le monde un jeune enfant en larmes_.

Enfant : Bouhouhou…

Rouge XIII : …

Bugenhagen : …

Aerith : J'ai un million de commentaires salaces qui me viennent en tête sur sa présence ici, et je sais même pas lequel choisir.

Bugenhagen : Tout je expliquer peux.

Rouge XIII : Pa… papy ?!

Bugenhagen : Sais je ! Allions nous et si l'observatoire dans ?

Cloud : Il… veut qu'on aille dans un observatoire, c'est bien ça ?

Aerith : Quelle belle diversion, on y a tellement vu que du feu que ça sent le cramé.

Bugenhagen : Moi-suivez.

_Le vieux sage un peu vicelard les emmena alors à l'étage où les attendait une plate-forme circulaire, qui s'éleva vers une chambre étrange, toute noire, où l'intégralité du système solaire était représentée en hologrammes._

Cloud : Je dois admettre que c'est plutôt pas mal foutu…

Aerith : Vous croyez qu'il se mate des films de boule en 3D ici ?

Rouge XIII : T'es maboule de penser ça !

Cloud : En parlant de boule, cette planète là-bas, c'est notre monde ?

Bugenhagen : Effet en. Présent à, question je vous vais une poser.

Aerith : En supposant qu'on la comprenne…

Bugenhagen : Que lorsqu'ils aux vivants se meurent passe-t-il êtres ?

Cloud : Si j'ai bien compris… ben rien. Je veux dire, dès qu'ils meurent, ils se décomposent et sont grignotés par les vers de terre et autres joyeusetés.

Aerith : De temps à autres, leurs organes sont prélevés par la mafia locale, mais c'est pas systématique.

Bugenhagen : La corps à retourne leur planète. Énergie leur vitale réutilisée est d'autres pour êtres créer vivants.

Cloud : J'en ai probablement pigé que la moitié mais… c'est comme une sorte de réincarnation ?

Bugenhagen : Appelée la Shinra cette vitale par Mako énergie est.

Cloud : Alors les réacteurs Mako…

Bugenhagen : De l'énergie planète de absorbent la.

Aerith : … Pour la transformer en électricité essentielle à la vie.

Rouge XIII : Y a d'autres moyens d'obtenir de l'électricité, comme la géothermie qu'on fait ici.

Aerith : Oui, évidemment, pour quelques communautés éparses de hippies, ça fonctionne très bien, mais pour ce qui est des grandes cités…

Bugenhagen : Catastrophe la nous droit courons à.

Cloud : Bon ben c'était très intéressant de causer environnement avec vous, vieux Nicolas Hulot, mais il va falloir qu'on… AAAaaah ! Bordel, une comète holographique m'a traversé le crâne… Bref, il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant.

Bugenhagen : Comprends je.

_L'éclairage redevint normal, et tous les quatre descendirent aussitôt dans la pièce inférieure grâce à la plate-forme. Cloud, Rouge XIII et Aerith entreprirent alors de redescendre pour finalement trouver leurs amis assis autour d'un feu de camp._

Cloud : Eh ben ! Je suis surpris que vous ayez réussi à vous poser tranquillement plus de trente secondes !

Tifa : En fait, ça fait seulement onze secondes qu'on est assis.

Barret : Gnnn… dois… résister… envie… de chercher un magasin de jouets…

Cloud : On va passer la nuit ici et on repartira demain. Ça vous va ?

Cait Sith : Dis, Youffie. Pourquoi est-ce que tes poches sont plus grosses que toute à l'heure ?

Youffie : C'est parce que… hop ! J'ai les mains dans les poches !

Cait Sith : Mais juste avant, tu n'avais pas…

Tifa : Une matéria vient d'en tomber.

Youffie : Ah ben c'est vraiment bizarre, ça !

Tifa : Tu ne les aurais pas volées, par hasard ?

Aerith : Finalement je l'aime bien, cette petite.

Rouge XIII : N'empêche, venir sous ce ciel ocre rappellent des souvenirs…

Cloud : Si j'ai bien compris, ta race vit dans cet endroit depuis des générations ?

Rouge XIII : C'est ça. Ma mère racontait des super blagues, et ses parents avant elle. Mais pour ce qui est de mon père… il a jamais eu d'humour… Il me dégoûte.

Bugenhagen : Penses que tu c'est ce.

Barret : Pense qu'il cesse quoi ?!

Cloud : Non mais je vous explique : ce vieil écopédosage parle en mélangeant les mots.

Bugenhagen : Moi-suis Nanaki.

Barret : Ah nan ! C'est lui, Nankaki !

Tifa : Bon, suivons-le.

_Le vieil homme perché sur sa boule verte volante les mena vers une porte métallique scellée. À l'aide d'un interrupteur caché, il ouvrit alors le passage en proposant aux visiteurs d'y entrer._

Cait Sith : Où est-ce que ça mène ?

Rouge XIII : Ça mène dit rien qui vaille…

Youffie : Y a un grand trou dans le sol !

Barret : Oh ! Vous croyez que ça descend loin ?

Aerith : On a qu'à y jeter Rouge XIII pour sonder la profondeur avec ses cris.

Cloud : Accessoirement, y a aussi une corde accrochée, alors autant s'en servir.

_Chacun empoigna ainsi la corde pour descendre dans les profondeurs de Cosmo Canyon, Cloud portant l'animal sur son dos. Peu à peu, les parois changèrent de couleur, virant du brun terreux au vert chelou, avant de retrouver une teinte rouge un peu plus naturelle, mais pas moins inquiétante. Nos amis ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à constater, bordant les passerelles rocheuses, de véritables bains de lave._

Aerith : Chic. Je peux vous attendre en haut ?

Cloud : Pas question, tu restes avec nous.

Tifa : On étouffe, ici !

Rouge XIII : Oui, et ma touffe de poil étoffée est pas là pour m'arranger les choses.

Bugenhagen : Secret était cet ancien passage jadis endroit un.

Barret : AAAaaaah ! Le vieux !

Cloud : Vous venez avec nous ?

Bugenhagen : Suivrai de vous loin je : combattre je en serais de peine ici.

Barret : Des louanges sur nos pénis ?!

Cloud : Barret, t'as visiblement pas compris la façon dont ses phrases fonctionnent…

Barret : « Sujet – verge – compliment » ?

Cloud : Non, pas vraiment…

Tifa : Mettons-nous en route !

_Prenant bien garde de ne pas trébucher sous peine de barboter dans du magma, nos amis commencèrent à avancer en prenant garde à l'endroit où ils mettaient les pieds ou les pattes._

Cait Sith : Cet endroit est vraiment lugubre.

Youffie : Il en faut bien plus pour faire peur à la future Hokage !

Barret : La future quoi ?

Youffie : Hokage ! Le meilleur ninja du village !

Rouge XIII : HIC, grand fou !

Cloud : On peut savoir ce que t'as, toi ?

Rouge XIII : Rien, c'était un hoquet gay.

Aerith : …

Barret : …

Cloud : Euh… Tu disais quoi, déjà, Youffie ?

Youffie : Que le Hokage était le meilleur ninja du village. Et vu que le village caché de Utai est le seul village ninja au monde, dans quelques années je serai la meilleure ninja du monde !

Barret : Et moi le meilleur ninja black ! Et le seul !

Cloud : Utai ? Je connais pas.

Youffie : C'est normal, il est caché !

Tifa : Attends une minute… J'ai déjà entendu ce nom là… Est-ce que ce n'est comme ça que s'appelle Glidenbout-sur-Mer depuis deux ans ?

Youffie : Euh…

Tifa : Je crois même me souvenir que c'était en septembre y a deux ans.

Barret : Oh ! C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont commencé la diffusion de Naruto !

Cloud : …

Tifa : …

Youffie : Bon, je suis PEUT-ÊTRE la seule ninja du village.

Aerith : …

Cait Sith : …

Youffie : Et ils ont PEUT-ÊTRE changé le nom pour me faire plaisir.

Rouge XIII : …

Bugenhagen : …

Youffie : Et je suis PEUT-ÊTRE une grande fan de Naruto.

Barret : C'est vrai ?! Moi aussi ! J'ai même fait du cosplay !

Tifa : Il a fait fuir tous les fans d'une convention en arrivant déguisé en l'un de ses personnages…

Barret : LA PERRUQUE ROSE M'ALLAIT SUPER BIEN ! ET LA ROBE AUSSI ! JE M'ÉTAIS ÉPILÉ EN PLUS !

Aerith : J'hésite entre pouffer de rire et vous rappeler qu'on est dans l'environnement le plus hostile qui soit. Allez, je vais pouffer. Pffrt…

Youffie : Se moquer de la passion de quelqu'un, c'est une super grosse marque d'irrespect !

Barret : Ouais ! Y a rien de ridicule là-dedans ! Oh tiens, 'faudra que je te fasse lire mes fan fictions !

Aerith : J'ai peur.

Tifa : Tu peux avoir peur, crois-moi…

Cloud : Eh merde.

Cait Sith : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Cloud : Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous détourner de votre discussion super passionnante, mais regardez un peu ce qu'on a devant nous.

Aerith : Une grosse toile d'araignée…

Tifa : Iiiiiih !

Cloud : Foutons-y le feu et continuons.

Rouge XIII : Si notre bonne é-toile nous sourit, la créature ne verra pas ses rets ignés.

Tifa : R… R… R… Rouge XIII ! Invoque Ifrit !

Cloud : Tu rigoles ? On va pas se servir d'une matéria d'invocation pour ça alors qu'on en a pour lancer des flammèches ! Bon, qui a celle de feu équipée ?

_Un long silence s'ensuivit._

Cloud : O.K. Qui a une matéria de feu dans son sac ?

_Un nouveau silence s'imposa avec pour seule différence la teinte écarlate que prirent les joues de Youffie._

Cloud : Attendez, on doit bien avoir une matéria de feu, non ? Youffie, t'as l'air biz…

Cait Sith : Elle arrive !

Tifa : IIIIIiiiiih !

Cloud : 'Manquait plus que ça…

Barret : BOUAAAAAAAH !

Cloud : Eh ben ! Elle aura pas fait long…

Barret : … AAAAAAAAAAH !

Cloud : Tu peux arrêter de lui tirer dessus, Barr…

Barret : … AAAAAAAAAAH !

Cloud : BARRET.

Barret : … AAAAH ! Voilà ! On est jamais trop prudent, avec ces machins plein de pattes !

Tifa : Je HAIS les araignées !

Aerith : Ha ha ha ! On a peur d'un simple insecte géant ?

Rouge XIII : Kwaaak !

Aerith : BORDEL DE FOUTREDINDIEU, ALERTE AU CHOCOBO !

Tifa : …

Aerith : C'est… probablement ce que je dirais si je voulais me moquer de tes angoisses irrationnelles en les transposant à ma très légère appréhension aviaire, ha ha ha ! Quelle abrutie tu fais, non mais vraiment…

Tifa : C… certes…

Cloud : Allez, en route maintenant.

_Mais nos amis n'eurent pas fait quarante pas qu'ils durent à nouveau s'arrêter_.

Cloud : La texture du sol ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Tifa : Ça a l'air… glissant.

Cait Sith : Oui, et notons que sur le mur en face, il y a des piques acérés.

Aerith : Donc en gros, il faut éviter de courir comme un gros bourrin.

Cloud : …

Tifa : …

Aerith : …

Barret : Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez ?

Rogue XIII : C'est le moment où t'es censé dire « Et pique-oi encore ? Je cours si je veux ! »

Barret : Ah ben non, c'est fatigant de courir !

Cloud : Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Allez, on y va tout doucement.

_Cet obstacle dérapant franchi, nos aventuriers purent poursuivre leur chemin jusqu'à arriver face à un visage effrayant, au nez et au menton crochus ainsi qu'aux dents acérés, creusé à même la roche._

Cloud : Bon, j'avoue que ça, c'est plutôt flippant.

Bugenhagen : Peuples repoussés voilà ce monstres décennies des qui les sont tribu les de Gi la fantômes des lieu ici.

Cloud : J'ai pas compris. Tu peux répéter en moins… incompréhensible ?

Rouge XIII : Apparemment, les esprits de la tribu des Gi hantent le coin.

Tifa : LE VISAGE ! IL… IL…

_Et en effet, le visage il, il, il s'était mis à bouger, se déformant dans diverses grimaces monstrueuses avant de prendre forme sous leurs yeux ébahis sous les traits d'un fantôme de deux mètres vêtus d'une cape de plumes ainsi que d'une coiffe d'Indien._

Cloud : Bon, là par contre il a surtout l'air con.

Gi Nattak : Visages pâles… mourir…

Barret : On va te niquer la gueule, Joe !

Tifa : Joe ?

Barret : Bah ouais, c'est un Gi Joe.

Cloud : …

Gi Joe : …

Bugenhagen : Est nom Nattak son vrai.

Aerith : Va pour Joe.

Gi Joe : Visages pâles… brûler…

Rouge XIII : Joe crois qu'il va Nattak-er !

_Là-dessus, le gardien de ce lieu maudit envoya plusieurs boules de feu sur nos amis qui esquivèrent avec de grandes difficultés._

Cait Sith : C'est pas passé loin !

Tifa : On peut en déduire qu'il est de l'élément Feu. Du coup, ça voudrait dire…

Youffie : Qu'il faut utiliser l'eau ! Suiton !

Cloud : Ben alors ? Il se passe rien ?

Youffie : C'est bizarre. Dans Naruto, il suffit de crier le nom d'une technique en faisant des gestes bizarres avec les mains pour que ça marche.

Aerith : D'ailleurs je rêve ou tu m'as fait un doigt d'honneur dans le tas ?

Youffie : Hé, j'ai fait ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit !

Cloud : Bon ben je crois qu'il va falloir utiliser les valeurs sûres. Quelqu'un a une matéria de glace ? Youffie, tu rougis encore bizarrement…

Rouge XIII : Une invocation, ça irait pas mieux ?

Cloud : Ah si, tiens… Shiva, je t'invoque !

Rouge XIII : Wesh zyva, Shiva ! On a besoin de toi, et sans chichis, va !

_Un flocon s'écrasa sur le sol, suivi d'un autre puis d'une multitude de leurs congénères glaciaux. L'atmosphère se refroidit d'autant plus lorsqu'une femme à la peau bleue, aux cheveux bleus et au slip bleu se matérialisa au milieu des neiges. Elle souffla alors une fine poussière de glace qui infligea en une seconde à son ennemi mille ans d'ère glaciaire, puis s'évapora sitôt son attaque achevée._

Gi Joe : Visages pâles… avoir vaincu moi…

Rouge XIII : Va chier ! Même avachie, Shiva est une chic vassale.

Gi Joe : Ces blagues… rappeler moi… souvenirs douloureux…

Rouge XIII : La vache ! Shiva la chipie va…

Aerith : Vous croyez qu'en sautant d'ici, la lave me consumera avant que j'aie pu entendre la fin de cette vanne ?

Cloud : En tout cas, le visage très moche qui faisait office de mur s'est changé en porte, donc la voie est libre.

_Mais à peine le seuil franchi, nos amis eurent la surprise de constater qu'ils étaient à présent dehors au cœur de la nuit. Le passage secret scellé les avait menés au pied de la falaise._

Rouge XIII : Pourquoi tu nous as emmenés ici, papy ?

Bugenhagen : Toi dessus au Nanaki regarde de.

Rouge XIII : Tu veux dire que c'est… ?

_Au-dessus d'eux, brillant sous l'éclat de la lune, un être semblable à Rouge XIII était couché, figé dans la pierre, le corps transpercé de plusieurs flèches. Pas un seul moment il n'avait faibli, pas un seul instant il avait relâché sa garde. Il avait jadis repoussé des hordes entières d'envahisseurs à la seule force de ses blagues pourries et jeux de mots foireux. Cette nuit encore, sous le ciel étoilé, il veillait sur Cosmo Canyon sous la forme d'une statue immortelle, un avertissement à tous : nul n'entre ici sans avoir l'esprit souillé par un calembour de mauvais goût._

Bugenhagen : Comique Seto grand le !

Rouge XIII : P… papa…

_Dans l'air résonnaient encore les hurlements du plus grand humoriste de tous les temps. Des cris tels que « Perdus ? Besoin d'un Gi-de ? », « Vous avez mal aux Gi-boles » ou encore « Je vais vous faire des Gi-li » flottaient encore dans l'air tels des fantômes tout nazes du passé. Rouge XIII quant à lui ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux le corps de son géniteur, à l'égard duquel il éprouvait pour la première fois une immense fierté._

Aerith : Personne ne mérite un sort si horrible… Pauvres envahisseurs…

Bugenhagen : Est Nanaki père ton héros un.

Rouge XIII : Cloud, tout le monde… Laissez-nous seuls un moment.

Cloud : Pas de problème.

Tifa : Très bien.

_Le reste du groupe tourna ainsi les talons pour retourner à l'intérieur du passage secret. Quant à Rouge XIII, il avait enfin détaché son regard de la statue._

Rouge XIII : Maman savait ?

Bugenhagen : De secret nous garder avons cela juré.

Rouge XIII : C'est fou…

Bugenhagen : Nanaki. Avec pars Cloud.

Rouge XIII : Quoi ? Tu veux pas que je reste ?

Bugenhagen : Non. Jeune es encore tu. Voyager et dois murir tu grandir. Tu jour, un reviendras.

Rouge XIII : Je trouverai la blague ultime ! Le jeu de mot le plus parfait du monde ! Je me montrerai digne des blagues de mon père ! Je promets de trouver Seto huit vannes différentes toutes les dix minutes, et je les répéterai jusqu'à ce que les gens Seto-ffent de rire ! Je suis déterminé et je le prouverai bien a-Seto ! Seto ce que j'ai à dire ! Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se… ?

_Quelque chose d'humide lui avait chu dessus. En redressant la tête, Nanaki en vit l'origine. Des yeux de pierre de son père coulaient des larmes de rire._

Bugenhagen : Rentrer est il de temps. Nous doivent amis attendre tes.

_À vrai dire, Aerith avait bien tenté de convaincre ses compagnons (ou de corrompre Cloud avec des points), mais ce fut un échec complet, ces derniers ayant choisi de patienter jusqu'au bout. Lorsque leur ami quadrupède les rejoignit, tous ensemble rebroussèrent chemin pour dormir à l'auberge de Cosmo Canyon. Le lendemain, Cloud voulut toutefois s'assurer que son ami à quatre pattes était certain de son choix._

Cloud : T'es sûr de vouloir partir ? C'est ton village natal, après tout.

Aerith : Ouais, on voudrait VRAIMENT pas te forcer à venir avec nous, tu sais.

Rouge XIII : J'ai fait mon choix, et je viens avec vous !

Aerith : Oh ben chouette alors, là dis-donc.

Cait Sith : N'empêche, ma prédiction était vraie.

Cloud : C'était qu'un coup de chance !

Cait Sith : On en reparlera quand l'avion se sera échoué en mer.

Tifa : Quel avion ?

Cait Sith : Rien, rien…

Barret : Allez ! C'est parti mon Nakiki !

Rouge XIII : Ouais !

_Sur ces mots, le groupe plus soudé que jamais put poursuivre sa route vers le Nord – car oui, après avoir descendu tout le continent, ils ont remonté l'autre côté du Sud au Nord en passant par ce canyon. _


	20. Une Ville Nibel ni Moche

_**Chapitre 20 – Une Ville Nibel ni Moche**_

_Après quelques heures de marche et une rivière franchie avec bien du mal en l'absence du fidèle buggy tout-terrain, notre joyeuse troupe aperçut au loin des montagnes qui semblèrent familières à au moins deux de ses membres._

Cloud : Ah oui, tiens. On est là.

Tifa : Nibelheim…

Barret : Oh, ce nom me dit quelque chose !

Aerith : C'est le trou fangeux qui les a vus naître.

Cloud : Par contre, y a juste un détail bizarre…

Tifa : Le village n'est pas censé… avoir brûlé ?!

Barret : TU NOUS AS MENTI !

Cloud : Hé ! Tout doux ! Je suis pas un menteur ! Il doit y avoir une autre explication. Peut-être que ça a été reconstruit à l'identique ?

Aerith : Approchons-nous un peu, je suis sûre qu'un des types qui y vit aura une énorme envie de nous renseigner en racontant sa vie.

_Et aussi tentant qu'il soit de donner raison à la Cetra, elle eut tort car les autochtones ne semblaient pas pressés de livrer le moins renseignement sur l'histoire récente de ce village retrouvé comme neuf._

Villageois A : Bonjour ! Quelle merveilleuse journée !

Cloud : Euh… salut, ouais. On va essayer de demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Villageois B : J'aime la nature et les petits oiseaux

Tifa : Étrange…

Villageois E : I AM ERROR.

Cloud : Euh… quoi ?

Villageois E : I AM ERROR.

Rouge XIII : Même pour tout l'air et l'or du monde, ce hère dirait rien d'autre que ces horreurs.

Villageois N : Les saucissons de chez InterShinra sont les meilleurs !

Aerith : Vous croyez que si on brûle une nouvelle fois la ville, ce sera encore reconstruit ?

Cloud : On brûlera rien du tout !

Tifa : Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir chez moi ? Je serais curieuse de savoir si tout a été remis en place…

Cloud : Si tu veux, et après on ira faire un tour dans ma maison.

_Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, il n'y avait chez la jeune femme nulle trace de sa vie passée. Sa chambre avait beau être reconstruite à l'identique, une feuille de papier sur le bureau attira toutefois son attention._

Tifa : Voyons voir… « Note à l'adresse du responsable : la reconstruction de Nibelheim s'est passée comme convenu. Nous avons, comme énoncé dans vos directives, rebâti le village à l'identique en remplaçant les habitants par des comédiens du ShinraTheater. J'ai également pris la liberté de leur faire faire la promotion de certains produits de notre compagnie. Le saucisson, par exemple. C'est très bon, le saucisson. Gros bisous. »

Cloud : Ben ça a le mérite d'être clair.

Barret : ILS SE SONT FOUTUS DE NOUS, CES FAUX VILLAGEOIS !

Cloud : Plutôt, ouais.

Barret : ON VA SE VENGER !

Tifa : Évitons de nous faire remarquer par la violen… euh… tu… tu fais quoi ?

Barret : Ben quoi ? Ça se voit, nan ? Je me fais une cape verte avec le drap de ton lit.

Tifa : …

Cloud : …

Barret : C'est bien connu ! Le vert ça porte malheur au théâtre ! J'ai vu ça à la téloche ! On va leur filer les pétoches !

Cloud : C'est à la fois le plan le plus débile que j'aie entendu et le plus censé que t'aies eu.

Barret : FAITES PLACE ! JE SUIS CAPTAIN POISSE !

Tifa : Remets ce drap où tu l'as trouvé, tu es ridicule.

Rouge XIII : La captaine-erve, Tifa ?

Cloud : Barret, je t'interdis de sauter par la fenêtre en poussant un hurlement !

Barret : J'connais pas de Barret, moi ! J'suis Captain Poisse !

Rouge XIII : Fais Poisse-a, Barret ! C'est dangereux !

Barret : YAAAAH !

Cloud : ARRÊTE, ESPÈCE DE…

_Mais son ordre fut couvert par le bruit d'une vitre qui se brise. S'ensuivit une longue chute, puis un « Aïe ! », un « Putain ! » et un « JE SUIS CAPTAIN POISSE ! ». Des cris retentirent, et l'instant d'après, les villageois couraient, paniqués, à travers la place. Les compères de Barret, eux, observaient la scène depuis la fenêtre._

Tifa : Le pire, c'est qu'il arrive VRAIMENT à leur faire peur.

Cloud : Je crois que le fait d'agiter son bras-mitrailleur dans tous les sens aide beaucoup.

Tifa : Oui, probablement.

? : … Phiroth…

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que…

? : … Réunion…

Youffie : AAAAaaaah ! Y a un type emmitouflé dans un manteau bizarre dans le coin ! Si c'est un membre de l'Akatsuki, on n'a pas le niveau pour le battre !

Cloud : Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit ça. Hé, toi !

? : … Rejoindre… Sephiroth…

Cloud : T'as un nom ?

? : … Prier… Jenova…

Cloud : Oh merde. Merde, merde, merde ! Tout le monde se casse !

Tifa : Quoi ?!

Cloud : TOUT LE MONDE SE CASSE ! MAINTENANT !

? : Puis-je user de quelques minutes pour vous parler de Jenova ?

Rouge XIII : Jenova pas pourquoi on devrait t'écouter.

Cait Sith : Allez, on s'en va !

_Mais même une fois sortis de la maison, leurs problèmes furent loin d'être terminés._

? : Rejoignez… Jenova…

Cloud : Merde ! Ils sont partout !

Tifa : Où est Barret ?!

Barret : JE SUIS CAPTAIN POISSE !

Cloud : Barret.

Barret : QUOI ?

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que ce slip vert fout sur ta tête ?

Barret : C'EST MON MASQUE.

Cloud : Retire-le.

Barret : IMPOSSIBLE, ILS VONT DÉCOUVRIR MON IDENTITÉ.

? : Jenova… vous attend…

Cloud : Oh et puis merde ! Contente-toi de nous suivre ! Il faut qu'on trouve un abri !

Aerith : Là-bas, y a un manoir !

Cloud : Ah oui ! C'est celui dont je parlais quand je racontais ma vie !

Aerith : Tu crois vraiment que je t'écoutais ?

Cait Sith : Dépêchons-nous d'y entrer ! Ils nous rattrapent !

? : Jenovaaaa…

? : Jé… noooo… va…

Youffie : On y est !

Cloud : Allez ! Fermez la porte !

_Une fois de plus dans l'histoire des jeux-vidéos, un groupe de personnages avait échappé à une horde d'êtres à la conscience diminuée en se réfugiant dans un manoir étrange renfermant de terribles secrets. _

Cloud : Il a pas changé d'un pouce…

Barret : Eh ben ! On dirait que la femme de ménage fait grève !

Tifa : C'est bien ici que Sephiroth s'est enfermé il y a cinq ans, non ? Et s'il y était revenu ?

Cloud : C'est envisageable. Si c'est le cas, on devrait le trouver dans…

Cait Sith : Cloud, Cloud !

Cloud : Quoi ?

Cait Sith : En cherchant un peu dans le coin de cette pièce, j'ai trouvé ça.

Cloud : « Un ancien membre des Turks est enfermé ici. Si vous souhaitez le délivrer, vous devrez jouer à un petit jeu. »

Barret : Super ! J'adore les jeux !

Cloud : « Trouvez les quatre combinaisons du coffre. Vous aurez vingt secondes pour les entrer, pas une de plus. Faites, et vous gagnerez la clé de sa cellule. »

Barret : Il est pourri, son jeu ! On peut jouer à la balle au prisonnier, dites ?

Cloud : Cette histoire de Turk me paraît bizarre.

Tifa : Il aura peut-être des informations à nous révéler.

Rouge : Si c'est un Turk, tu-requerras sûrement un peu de persuasion pour le faire parler.

Cloud : Mouais, j'imagine que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Enfin, à part du temps, mais vu le nombre de jours qu'on a déjà perdu, on est plus à ça près.

_C'est ainsi que chacun s'occupa d'une tâche bien précise, favorisant ainsi le travail d'équipe. Cloud s'occupa de l'aile Est du rez-de-chaussée, Tifa de l'aile Ouest, Cait Sith de l'aile Est de l'étage, Rouge XIII de l'aile Ouest de ce même étage, Youffie de piller les coffres à matéria en douce, Aerith de se reposer tranquillement dans un canapé en cuir épargné par les affres du temps, et Barret… de courir en cercle dans le hall, toujours vêtu de son accoutrement couleur vert pomme._

Barret : JE SUIS CAPTAIN POISSE !

_Et c'est grâce à cette formidable symbiose entre les membres de l'équipe que furent trouvés trois des quatre combinaisons : un 42 Gauche au dos d'un paquet de céréales avarié depuis onze ans, un 69 Droite sur le dos d'un chat empaillé, ainsi qu'un 13 Droite à l'intérieur d'un soutien-gorge traînant par terre. Mais où était donc le quatrième chiffre ?_

Cloud : Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où ça pourrait être ?

Rouge XIII : Le grenier ? Chiffre-ai bien un tour, juste pour voir.

Aerith : N'empêche, si ça se trouve il est sur ce canapé, juste sous mon cul. C'est vraiment dommage que j'aie une telle flemme.

Youffie : Oh ! On n'a pas encore vérifié dans la deuxième salle de bain !

Tifa : Il me semble qu'elle était de ce côté, venez v… Hein ?

_Devant eux se dressait un étrange personnage. Un homme qui n'appartenait ni à ce jeu, ni à cette parodie. Voyageant entre les univers, vêtu d'une simple cape noire, l'Ermite aux mille noms se tenait devant eux. Sa présence était totalement inexpliquée, même si de mauvaises langues pourraient arguer qu'il s'agit clairement là d'un manque d'inspiration pour parodier ce segment du jeu ainsi qu'une promesse faite à un quelconque ami de l'auteur. Mais par définition, il s'agit de mauvaises langues, donc il faut pas les écouter._

Ermite : Bonjour, voyageurs… Je vais vous poser trois questions, et vous devrez y répondre pour accéder à mon trésor.

Cloud : Euh… O.K.

Ermite : Toc toc ?

Cloud : …

Ermite : …

Cloud : Euh… qui est là ?

Ermite : Nana.

Cloud : Nana qui ?

Ermite : Non, il est avec vous.

Cloud : …

Ermite : …

Rouge XIII : Je sais pas qui c'est, ce type, mais je l'aime bien.

Tifa : Cela dit, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse parler de « question »…

Aerith : Remarque, à l'origine, « poser la question » voulait bien dire « torturer »…

Ermite : Voici ma deuxième question. Qu'est-ce qui est petit, vert et piquant ?

Cloud : Un pampa, j'imagine ?

Ermite : Non, un Tomberry mal rasé.

Tifa : Tu as peut-être raison, Aerith…

Ermite : Et maintenant, pour la troisième question…

Barret : On peut pas juste lui taper dessus très fort pour qu'il s'écarte ?

Cloud : On a déjà supporté deux de ses vannes, je veux pas que ce sacrifice soit vain.

Ermite : Pourquoi le Chocobo a-t-il traversé la route ?

Aerith : Pour se rendre à l'abattoir le plus proche.

Ermite : Non.

Aerith : Pour se faire écraser par une voiture ?

Ermite : Non plus.

Aerith : Puisque c'est pas une réponse logique, je vois pas.

Ermite : C'était trop long de faire le tour.

Cloud : Tout compte fait, Barret, tu peux le taper.

Ermite : Vous avez répondu à mes trois questions, ce qui vous donne accès à mon très ordinaire trésor.

Cloud : Qui est… ?

Ermite : Ma carte de visite.

Cloud : …

Ermite : Adieu, voyageurs !

_Là-dessus, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée bleue._

Tifa : « Ermite du Temps. Temps que je vivrai, les univers souriront. »

Rouge XIII : J'ai trouvé mon modèle.

Aerith : J'ai trouvé ma cible à abattre.

Tifa : Il y a écrit quelque chose au dos… « Concernant la 4e combinaison du coffre, vous devriez regarder plus attentivement le message de l'accueil, poil à l'œil. »

Cloud : Eh ben, à croire qu'il a fini par se rendre utile.

Cait Sith : Attendons avant d'émettre un jugement. Ce pourrait être un canular.

_C'est avec cette pensée en tête que nos amis descendirent les escaliers et relurent une, puis deux, puis trois fois le message qu'ils trouvèrent à leur arrivée sans rien y percevoir de plus._

Cloud : Ce lascar se sera foutu de notre gueule jusqu'au bout.

Tifa : Tout de même… cet énorme blanc, au milieu de la page, il me paraît suspect…

Cloud : Donc… ?

Tifa : Et si… il y avait quelque chose d'écrit à l'encre invisible ?

Cloud : Oh.

Youffie : Dommage que j'aie pas de Sharingan !

Rouge XIII : Par contre, avec Cait Sith, on a un chat ringard.

Aerith : Attendez, je vais utiliser mes pouvoirs de Cetra.

Cloud : Que… hein ?

Aerith : Oui, mon héritage légendaire me permet d'user de techniques hors de la portée de l'être humain lambda. Utiliser mon cerveau, par exemple.

Cloud : Oh.

Aerith : Abracadabra ! Oh ! Qu'arrive-t-il si j'approche le papier de la lumière de la fenêtre ! On voit un numéro !

Cloud : Qui est ?

Aerith : 59 Gauche.

Cloud : Bien, il est temps d'ouvrir ce foutu coffre.

_Et une fois devant la boîte métallique, Tifa n'eut qu'à entrer les quatre combinaisons en moins de vingt secondes pour que la porte s'ouvre dans un petit bruit orgasmique (du moins, ça paraît orgasmique quand on a passé les deux dernières heures à chercher à l'ouvrir). Ce qui fut moins orgasmique, en revanche, fut la tronche du monstre qui en sortit. Mi-rouge, mi-bleu, son corps était à l'image de sa dualité, entre force physique et sortilèges. Mais notons que ses faces n'étaient pas plus avenantes l'une que l'autre._

Cloud : Il est sacrément moche, dites-donc.

Aerith : Bon, on a assez perdu de temps. Qui se dévoue pour lui balancer une invoc' qu'on en parle plus ?

Tifa : Moi ! Titan, je t'appelle !

_Des profondeurs de la terre surgit un colosse tout en muscles vêtu d'un pagne. Il enfonça ses mains dans le sol devant le machin qui leur servait de boss, puis dans un cri de fureur, souleva le plancher sur son adversaire avant de le lui envoyer en pleine face, lui faisant faire une chute mortelle à travers les étages_.

Tifa : Je suppose que ça marche mieux quand on fait ça sur un sol en terre ou en pierre…

Rouge XIII : Ti tombes bien, Titan ! Tifa, Titan-teras une nouvelle fois cette attaque quand on sera dehors, mais il faudra sûrement un p'tit-temps avant de pouvoir la réutiliser.

Cloud : Le principal, c'est que ça l'ait tué.

Cait Sith : Regardez, il y a une matéria par terre !

Youffie : Oh !

Aerith : Hop ! Celle-ci est pour moi. Odin vous salue.

Tifa : Et surtout, on a maintenant cette fameuse clé.

Youffie : Tout ça pour un si petit machin ?

Aerith : Prépare-toi à dire ça très souvent dans les années à venir, petite.

Cait Sith : Venez, Cloud est déjà parti !

_Et en effet, un peu plus loin, le héros aux cheveux blonds se remémorait ses souvenirs d'antan._

Cloud : Voilà le passage secret dont je me souviens. Hop !

_Le héros n'eut qu'à baisser un chandelier pour que le mur coulisse et dévoile une ouverture, laquelle les mena dans les entrailles du manoir. La traversée du petit escalier de bois en colimaçon dura plusieurs minutes, après quoi un sous-sol sombre les accueillit froidement. _

Cait Sith : Il y a une porte, juste là.

Youffie : Elle est fermée !

Cloud : D'où l'intérêt de cette clé.

Barret : Y a intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup !

Cloud : Et voilà, c'est ouvert !

_Derrière cet obstacle se trouvait une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, dont le centre était occupé par un cercueil._

Aerith : Eh ben, c'est plutôt glauque, ici.

Rouge XIII : C'est vlai, et le glauque-aisson en bois au centle de la pièce allange pas les choses.

Aerith : Il fait encore plus froid maintenant…

Cloud : On arrive trop tard, le type enfermé ici est mort.

Barret : Peut-être que c'est un vampire !

Tifa : Allons, Barret, c'est ridicu…

Cait Sith : Ouvrons quand même ce cercueil, pour voir.

Aerith : Et le respect des morts, alors ? Vous êtes vraiment abjects ! Bon, Cait Sith, aide moi à ouvrir le couvercle qu'on voit s'il y a des bricoles à piller.

Cait Sith : D'accord.

Aerith : Hop !

? : Mmh ?

Cait Sith : Oh !

Aerith : Sa mère la tepu, ce lascar est encore vivant !

_En effet, l'individu que contenait le cercueil était plus que vivant. Les cheveux brun, vêtu de rouge, les yeux à demi cachés par un bandeau, il se leva puis fit une pirouette aérienne, à mi-chemin entre le saut et la lévitation, avant de retomber sur le bord de son cercueil._

? : Extirpé de la plus profonde des strates du sommeil, il vous interroge sur votre identité.

Cloud : Qui ça ?

? : Lui.

Cloud : Qui c'est, lui ?

? : Le misérable qui vous fait face.

Tifa : Tu veux dire… toi ?

? : Oui, lui.

Cloud : Eh merde, on a réveillé Alain Delon.

? : Dans une infinie patience où pointe un soupçon d'irritation, il se permet de vous interroger une nouvelle fois sur la futile raison pour laquelle vous l'avez réveillé.

Tifa : Eh bien…

Barret : TU VAS CREVER, DRALUCA !

Cloud : Où est-ce qu'il a trouvé ce pieu, lui ?

Rouge XIII : Il l'a pieu-t-être trouvé dans ce pieu-tit tas, là-bas.

? : Mmh…

Barret : Oh ! Il a esquivé mon attaque !

Cait Sith : Comment t'appelles-tu ?

? : Après un court instant de réflexion, l'éclat aveuglant d'un souvenir antique refait surface. Il lui semble que jadis, on le prénommait Vincent Valentine.

Rouge XIII : Décidément, on en a pas fini avec les chiffres.

Aerith : Mets-la en veilleuse, toi.

Rouge XIII : Ma vanne à vingt centimes qui t'exaspère ?

Vincent : Nonobstant le déploiement d'un effort surhumain à la compréhension de ce dialogue inintelligible, il ne parvient pas à saisir pas ce trait d'esprit.

Cloud : Bon, plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il… qu'est-ce que tu fous là, au juste ?

Vincent : Son crime odieux et impardonnable, digne du plus ignoble des scélérats, ne pourra jamais être expié de quelque façon que ce soit, mais le châtiment pouvant prétendre à redresser son abominable tort est le repos éternel.

Tifa : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de répréhensible ?

Aerith : Si ça se trouve, on est en train de parler avec un violeur tueur en série. Enfin moi, je dis ça, je dis rien.

Vincent : Il est futile de tenter d'en savoir plus, car aucune information ne sortira de cette bouche d'où se sont déjà échappés les mensonges et excuses les plus vils qui soient.

Cloud : Alleeeez, tu peux tout nous dire !

Vincent : Il y a toutefois une chance non-nulle qu'il change soudainement d'avis en écoutant l'histoire de ceux et celles qui l'ont tiré des bras de Morphée.

Cloud : Bon, alors tout a commencé quand j'ai voulu aller faire un tour à Disneyland…

_Et un long, très long récit plus tard…_

Cloud : C'est à ce moment-là qu'Aerith et Cait Sith ont décidé d'ouvrir ton cercueil pour regarder à l'intérieur.

Vincent : Tout semble prendre sens.

Tifa : Puisqu'on parle d'elle… Où est Aerith ?

Cait Sith : Quand elle a compris que ça allait durer un moment, elle est retournée dans son canapé de toute à l'heure.

Tifa : Et Barret, où est-ce qu'il est ?

Rouge XIII : Il a trouvé une craie et profite de cette ré-craie-ation pour crai-er des chefs d'œuvres sur les murs du couloir.

Cloud : Allez, maintenant c'est à toi de nous en dire plus sur toi !

Vincent : Il regrette, mais sa réponse se trouve être négative.

_Là-dessus, l'illustre inconnu s'allongea une fois encore dans son cercueil et fit flotter vers lui son couvercle, retournant dans les abysses oniriques du sommeil._

Cloud : On s'est bien fait niquer.

Youffie : Je crois aussi.

Tifa : Il n'y a plus rien à en tirer, sortons d'ici.

_À l'extérieur de la chambre à coucher de Vincent les attendait un Barret plutôt guilleret_.

Barret : Ah ! Vous tombez bien ! J'ai terminé mes super dessins !

Cloud : Tes… super dessins ?

Barret : Regarde. J'ai baptisé cette œuvre « Coucher de soleil sur le port de Costa del Sol »

Cloud : T'as juste dessiné une bite.

Barret : Il faut pas seulement voir avec tes yeux qui voient, Cloud ! Il faut aussi voir avec tes yeux qui sentent !

Cloud : C'est cela, oui…

Barret : Et regarde de ce côté ! C'est ma toute dernière création ! « Les montagnes de Corel » !

Cloud : T'aurais aussi pu appeler ça « Paire de nibards ».

Barret : JE TE LAISSERAI PAS INSULTER MON ART !

Tifa : J'en ai un petit peu marre de cet endroit. Et si on remontait ?

Cloud : Pas encore, il y a une dernière pièce que j'aimerais visiter.

_Cette pièce, c'était la bibliothèque dans laquelle s'était jadis enfermée la légende du SOLDAT. Cloud pensait y trouver de nombreuses réponses, mais il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer une nouvelle fois Sephiroth lui-même._

Sephiroth : Cloportes.

Rouge XIII : C'est faux, on a laissé la porte ouverte !

Sephiroth : Il suffit, race inférieure. L'air que tu profanes de tes jeux de mot est un air sacré appartenant aux Cetras.

Aerith : J'aurais pas mieux dit.

Cloud : Aerith ! T'es enfin sortie de ton fauteuil ?

Aerith : Quoi, tu sous-entends que je suis une grosse limace incapable de bouger mon derche ?

Rouge XIII : Encore un peu elle va nous demander de limace-r le derche.

Aerith : Tout compte fait, je suis plutôt tentée d'y retourner.

Sephiroth : Viendras-tu à la Réunion ?

Cloud : La Réunion ? Si c'est une réunion de famille, je suis pas très chaud, à vrai dire.

Aerith : Pour qu'il prenne la peine de t'inviter, je penche plutôt pour une espèce de dîner de con.

Barret : Ou alors il parle de vacances sur l'île de la Réunion !

Sephiroth : Je vois. Tu n'as pas été invité.

Cloud : C'est-à-dire que j'ai sûrement raté la page d'événement sur Facebook.

Barret : Oh ! La Réunion, ce serait pas cet apéro géant au Secteur 3, par hasard ? Nan parce que j'avais vu l'autre coup que la semaine proch…

Sephiroth : Il suffit. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire. Hors de mon chemin.

_Cet ordre lancé, l'antagoniste s'éleva dans les airs et fonça en ligne droite, bousculant le groupe, pour sortir de la pièce, puis du manoir._

Aerith : Tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai refermé le passage secret derrière moi.

_L'écho d'un coup se fit entendre, puis ce fut au tour d'un « Aïe » de résonner dans le sous-sol du Manoir Shinra. _

Cloud : On a plus rien à faire ici, sort… Barret, Youffie ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Youffie : Il a laissé tomber la matéria Destruction par terre !

Barret : Il a laissé traîner le bouquin 50 Nuances de Vert Caca d'Oie qui était sur la table !

Aerith : Je me demande laquelle de ces deux armes est la plus meurtrière.

Cait Sith : Allez, venez.

_Mais le groupe n'était pas même parvenu à l'escalier colimaçonnier qu'une voix caverneuse, derrière eux, les héla._

Vincent : Dans un fantastique cri du cœur, il vous demande d'attendre une petite seconde !

Cloud : Tiens, si c'est pas Monsieur Mystère…

Vincent : Une interrogation a point il y a de cela quelques minutes dans son esprit encore embrumé… Puisque le groupe qui lui fait face a déjà croisé le chemin de Sephiroth, aurait-il connaissance d'une femme nommée Lucrecia ?

Tifa : Qui est-ce ?

Vincent : Il s'agit de nulle autre que sa mère biologique.

Aerith : C'est pas Jenova, sa daronne ?

Vincent : Cette sombre histoire d'expériences scientifiques est très complexe

Barret : Il avait deux mamans et sa tête a pas explosé à l'adolescence ?!

Vincent : Autrefois, ce scélérat travaillait au sein des Turks, mais son incompétence crasse l'a empêché de protéger sa bien-aimée…

Barret : Ah bon ?! On en apprend tous les jours sur Sephiroth, dites donc !

Cloud : Laisse tomber, Barret…

Vincent : La belle, douce Lucrecia a servi de cobaye à ce maudit professeur Ghast et a par la suite accouché de Sephiroth. Quant à cette infâme progéniture aux cheveux gris… il a également fait l'objet de nombreuses expériences. Celles qu'a mené il y a de cela bien longtemps un savant fou nommé Hojo.

Cloud : Voyez-vous cela, le monde est petit…

Vincent : S'il a l'honneur de se joindre à votre petit équipée, aurait-il un soupçon de chance de croiser ce déchet aux cheveux graisseux ?

Cloud : Je suppose que oui.

Vincent : Animé par une infinie reconnaissance, il saura à bien des occasions vous prouver son utilité.

Cait Sith : Quoi ? Nous ne procédons pas à un vote ?

Aerith : Non, pas besoin. Avouez que ce type a quand même plus de classe que nos trois dernières recrues réunies.

Cait Sith : Mais il a travaillé pour la Shinra par le passé ! C'est peut-être un espion !

Cloud : Mais non, enfin. Les espions, ça existe que dans les films.

Rouge : J'espère qu'aucune espèce d'espion ou d'esprit n'épie notre spacieux espace privé.

Tifa : Allez, il est temps de partir !

_Hors du manoir, les témoins de Jenova, s'ils n'étaient plus massés devant les portes, n'en étaient pas moins présents sur toute la place de Nibelheim qu'ils couvraient d'une mer de capes noires._

Cloud : Foutons le camp avant qu'ils nous repèrent.

Tifa : Tu veux traverser le Mont Nibel ?

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ? Rebrousser chemin ? Allez, en avant.

_C'est ainsi que le groupe s'éclipsa en douce du village natal de Cloud et Tifa pour traverser un paysage déjà évoqué dans un flashback narré il n'y a pas si longtemps. Toutefois, même ce lieu semblait quelque peu changé. Non pas son atmosphère, toujours aussi lourde et morne ni par son esthétique, toujours grise et laide mais par des détails plus concrets tels que, par exemple, le pont entièrement reconstruit. Ce qui est tout de même pratique._

Cloud : Ça me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs…

Barret : On fait la course ?

Cloud : Dans tes rêves.

_Une fois cette instable passerelle franchie, nos amis s'engouffrèrent au cœur de la montagne, se retrouvant face à une immense machine ornée de cinq ou six trous, lesquels menaient à des tubes descendant en contrebas. _

Barret : UN TOBOGGAN !

Cloud : Bon, je suppose qu'on pourra pas t'empêcher de te jeter à corps perdu dans…

Barret : WOUHOUUUUUUUU !

Cloud : Il est déjà en bas…

Tifa : Tant qu'il ne se met pas en danger, j'imagine qu'on peut le laisser s'amuser.

Barret : Ouah ! Y a un gros monstre, en bas ! J'vais me le faire !

Tifa : Il est désespérant…

Barret : Ho ho ho ! Il a failli me tuer !

Vincent : Non sans un regard rapide en contrebas, il suggère vivement d'aller porter assistance à votre compagnon.

Cloud : Et je suis plutôt d'accord avec l… avec toi.

Barret : Oh ben dis ! À un centimètre près, il m'arrachait la tête !

_Face à l'urgence de la menace, nos amis s'empressèrent de descendre pour retrouver leur Barret national aux prises avec un ennemi pour le moins coriace._ _Muni de six longues pattes effilées et tranchantes tout comme son museau aquilin, il défendait la sortie de la montagne. Précisons qu'il est nommé, dans le bestiaire des créatures, Gardien de Matérias, et ce alors même qu'il ne garde pas plus de matérias que d'autres Boss. Un peu comme l'anguille électrique qui n'est pas une anguille, la chèvre des montagnes qui n'est pas vraiment une chèvre, le loup à crinière qui ressemble plutôt à un gros renard et le cobra royal dont l'autorité n'est pas reconnue par le reste du règne animal._

Cloud : Allez, tous sur lui !

Tifa : Il est plutôt coriace !

Cait Sith : Prends ça ! Et ça !

Aerith : Bon, ça me fatigue. Je vais rester là et vous soigner contre une poignée de Gils.

Vincent : Si l'usage d'armes conventionnelles a toutes les chances d'aboutir à une victoire, ses talents spéciaux pourraient néanmoins s'avérer utiles.

Cloud : Tu veux dire que t'as autre chose à nous offrir que ton flingue surpuissant ?

Vincent : Les terribles expériences qu'il a subies lui ont permis de développer de redoutables pouvoirs de métamorphose.

Cloud : De la métamorphose ?

Vincent : Une démonstration vaut mieux que mille mots.

Aerith : Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que t'es un expert en excès de mots.

_Sans l'écouter, l'ex-Turk se recroquevilla, puis se changea peu à peu en un être démoniaque, à même de vaincre ce terrible adversaire_.

Cloud : Oh la vache, c'est…

Valérie Damidot : Laissez-moi vous aider, les amis !

Barret : OUAH ! J'SUIS UN GRAND FAN DE VOTRE ÉMISSION, M'DAME !

Youffie : Hé ! Le combat, c'est par ici !

Valérie Damidot : Cette décoration ne va pas du tout ! Ce mur manque un petit peu de rose et de paillettes !

_D'un coup de baguette narrative, Vincenlérie changea la couleur du mur comme par magie, provoquant l'effroi chez son adversaire certes bestial, mais peu enclin à voir son antre profanée de la sorte._

Valérie Damidot : Quant à notre ami, je le trouve très mal vêtu ! Une petite robe de satin lui serait du plus bel effet pour aller avec la nouvelle décoration !

_Et c'est ainsi que le terrifiant Gardien de Matéria se vit affublé d'une robe faite sur-mesure._

Cloud : Oh, génial ! Ça entrave ses mouvements ! Tous sur lui !

Barret : PRENDS ÇA !

Rouge XIII : Vade retro ! Satin t'habite !

Cloud : Et… YAAAaaaah !

_Une bien triste fin pour une créature multimillénaire… si on compte en années de créatures de jeu vidéo. Ce qui représente à peu près vingt-cinq ans en années humaines. _

Aerith : Et pas un seul d'entre vous n'a pensé à m'acheter des soins ? J'ai besoin de blé, moi !

Cait Sith : Ça allait, j'avais quelques potions.

Barret : Et moi du mercurochrome !

Youffie : Et moi le sort Soin !

Cloud : C'est curieux, je me rappelle pas t'avoir donnée de matéria Restaurer.

Youffie : Ha ha ! C'est parce que je les ai trouvées par terre !

Cloud : « Les » ?

Youffie : ALLEZ, EN ROUTE ! MES SENS DE NINJA ME DISENT QUE NOTRE ROUTE EST PAR LÀ !

Barret : Oh, j'veux les mêmes !

_Et quand bien même cette grossière distraction n'avait rien de subtil, elle n'en contenait pas moins un fond de vérité, car le passage se trouvait réellement dans la direction indiquée. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas très longtemps à nos héros pour avoir sous les yeux un spectacle familier_.

Cloud : Le réacteur Mako…

Tifa : J'ai des frissons rien qu'à le revoir.

Barret : Moi aussi ! Ça caille !

Rouge XIII : Arrête de rouscailler et quittons cet amas de rocaille !

Cait Sith : Oui, nous ne sommes plus très loin de la sortie.

_Ils n'eurent qu'à faire quelques dizaines de pas pour rejoindre cette dernière, qui les conduisit dans une nouvelle plaine au bout de laquelle se dressait, au loin, une ville à l'allure un petit peu plus moderne que les précédents hameaux visités. _


	21. Racket City

_**Chapitre 21 – Racket City**_

_Retrouvons nos huit lascars déambulant dans les vertes contrées au Nord-Ouest du continent, s'approchant petit à petit de leur prochaine destination. S'en approchaient tellement qu'ils y étaient déjà, même._

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet énorme symbole phallique au fond de cette ville ?

Tifa : Je ne sais pas. C'est tout en fer et ça avait l'air d'être retenu par cette infrastructure avant de se mettre à pencher.

Cait Sith : Il s'agit d'une fusée.

Rouge XIII : Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle fut usée.

Youffie : Hé ! Venez voir par ici !

Aerith : Qu'est-ce que t'as à t'exciter comme ça ?

Youffie : Matez-moi ça !

_Ce disant, elle leur montra un petit avion reposant tranquillement dans l'arrière-cour de la maison adjacente_. Sur son flanc se lisait très visiblement l'inscription « TINY BRONCO ».

Tifa : Ça pourrait s'avérer utile.

? : DÉGAGEZ DE MON JARDIN OU J'APPELLE LA POLICE, SALES VAURIENS !

Barret : Quoi ?! Qui c'est qui parle ?!

? : J'LE RÉPÈTERAI PAS DEUX FOIS, BANDE DE P'TITS CONS !

Cloud : Ah ouais, ce type blond nous crie dessus depuis le pied de la fusée.

Tifa : Éloignons-nous un peu, si ça peut le calmer.

Vincent : Délesté de toute la rage qu'il nous a craché au visage, le voilà semble-t-il calmé.

Rouge XIII : Avion-nous vraiment besoin de l'écouter ?

Cloud : J'en sais rien, mais maintenant qu'il est retourné dans sa fusée, j'aimerais aller voir l'engin dans le jardin de plus près.

Rouge XIII : Bien d'accord, fr'engin !

Tifa : Entrons dans cette maison, on aura peut-être d'autres informations.

_Cette dernière n'était pas vide, puisqu'y vivait une femme s'affairant à préparer le thé, qui fut d'ailleurs surprise d'avoir des invités._

? : B… bonjour ! Qu… qui êtes-vous ?

Aerith : Oh, ne faites pas attention à nous, on est simplement venus prendre le contenu de vos coffres et inspecter l'arrière-cour.

? : Je… d'accord… Mon nom est Sh… Shera…

Cloud : Enchanté, moi c'est Cloud, tout ça, tout ça. Dites, vous vous servez de l'avion qui traîne derrière la maison ?

Shera : Oh, p… pour ça, vous devr… devriez demander au Cap… Capitaine…

Cait Sith : Allons le voir, dans ce cas. De qui s'agit-il ?

Shera : Il est en ce m… moment dans la f… fusée n°26.

Cloud : J'imagine que ce doit être ce type qui nous a gueulés dessus à notre arrivée.

Shera : S… s'il vous a criés dessus, alors c… c'était lui.

_Nos amis et Cait Sith – oui, je sais, ce gag se fait vieux – n'eurent qu'à sortir et emprunter une échelle au pied de l'infrastructure pour entrer dans la fusée inclinée._

? : Vindiou ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, sales gosses ?! Dégagez !

Tifa : Je vous en prie, écoutez-nous !

? : Bon, bon. Qu'est-ce que le Capitaine Cid peut faire pour vous ?

Cloud : On est venus vous demander si on pouvait emprunter votre avion.

Cid : JAMAIS D'LA VIE !

Barret : Allez ! S'te plaît ! J'ai trop envie de le piloter !

Tifa : Barret, je ne suis pas sûr qu…

Cid : MOI VIVANT, AUCUN NÈGRE NE MONTERA SUR MON TINY BRONCO !

Cloud : …

Barret : …

Tifa : Pour un peu, Aerith deviendrait presque sympathique à côté de lui…

Aerith : Sache, poulette, que je suis la douceur incarnée.

Cid : Bref, c'est non. Maintenant cassez-vous, ça pue ici.

_Dit-il en regardant le leader d'Avalanchois avec insistance. Devant tant de haine raciale (que l'auteur de ces lignes désapprouve en faisant les gros yeux à son écran), le groupe décida de laisser l'homme entre deux âges tranquille pour se rendre chez la femme précédemment rencontrée afin d'obtenir quelques éclaircissements._

Shera : Oh, v… v… vous avez parlé au Capitaine… ?

Tifa : « Parlé » est un bien grand mot.

Rouge XIII : Par-les temps qui courent, les gens sont de moins en moins accueillants.

Shera : Il est un p… p… peu désagréable, mais c'est un ch… chic type.

Cloud : Un détail m'intrigue… Vous êtes bègue ou bien c'est ce Capitaine qui vous fait peur ?

Shera : J… je… je suis obligé de rép… répondre ?

Cloud : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Rouge XIII : À croire que le Capitaine est le croque-mitaine de cette samaritaine.

Shera : Il… il est capable de crier très fort, vous s… savez ? Mais… je v… vous assure que c'est un homme t… tendre.

Cloud : Il va falloir faire mieux que ça pour nous convaincre.

Shera : Tout est de ma f… faute… J'ai mis fin à son r… rêve… il y a six ans… tout a commencé d… dans un petit préfabriqué en bas de la structure en ac… acier.

_Revenons six ans en arrière, voulez-vous ?_

Cid : Shera ? Shera ! Sors de là bordel de Dieu ! C'est à mon tour d'utiliser les toilettes !

Shera : Dé… désolée, Cid… C'est cette nourriture épicée… Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.

Cid : Raaaaah ! Puisque c'est comme ça, j'irai dans celles de la fusée !

? : Cid, le décollage aura lieu dans quelques heures à peine ! Il faut se préparer !

Cid : J'y vais ! J'y vais !

_Et un peu plus tard…_

Cid : Bon. Réacteurs, O.K. Réservoirs d'oxygène, O.K. Éclairage, O.K. DVD de Star Wars pour tenir le coup, O.K. Ha ha ! Tout est fin prêt ! Dans quelques heures, je serai le premier mec à copuler dans l'espace ! Compte à rebours enclenché !

_*Bzuiiit. Bzuiiit.*_

Cid : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, encore ?!

? : Cid ! Cid, tu me reçois ?!

Cid : Bob ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Bob : Apparemment, y a encore quelqu'un au sol ! Dans le petit préfabriqué !

Cid : BORDEL DE FOUTRE ! SHERA !

Bob : Un instant, je la relie à ton interphone.

Cid : SHERAAAAAA !

Shera : N… ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, C… Cid… je suis paralysée ici… Saleté d'intoxica… cation… alimen… taire… Ignore-moi et ré… réalise ton rêve… sois le pre… premier homme dans l'espace !

Cid : J'm'en fous d'être le premier gusse dans l'espace ! J'veux être le premier à y tirer mon coup ! J'vais quand même pas le faire avec Bob ! T'as vu sa tronche ?! J'ai besoin de ton cul ici ! Allez, fais pas ch… enfin arrête tes conneries et ramène-toi ici au lieu de m'emm… de me saouler !

Bob : Plus que dix-sept secondes avant le lancement !

Cid : Merde ! MERDE !

Bob : Plus que neuf secondes !

Cid : QUOI ?! Mais il s'en est même pas écoulé deux !

Bob : Ouais, en fait j'avais mal lu. Bref, cinq secondes.

Cid : MERDEMERDEMERDEMERDEMERDEMERDE ! Raaah !

_*Bzuiiiiiuuuut…*_

Bob : Que… t'as annulé le lancement ?!

Cid : TOI TA GUEULE ! JE TE HAIS , JE HAIS TOUTE TA FAMILLE, JE HAIS TON CHAT, JE HAIS TON CHIEN, JE HAIS TES PANTOUFLES, JE HAIS LE MONDE ENTIER ET JE HAIS SHERA ! SURTOUT SHERA !

Tifa : Alors voilà ce qu'il s'est passé…

Shera : Le Capitaine aurait pu être le premier homme à quitter notre planète, mais il m'a sauvé la vie.

Cloud : Ouais, enfin apparemment, c'était pas de gaieté de cœur…

Rouge XIII : De toute façon, ça Shera rien de ressasser le passé.

Shera : Depuis ce temps, il est de plus… de plus en plus aigri…

_C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Capitaine toujours aussi remonté_.

Cid : Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ? Dehors, les étrangers ! On veut pas d'immigrés de Midgard, de Cosmo Machin ou de Bamboula City dans cette ville !

Shera : J… j'allais leur offrir du t… du thé…

Cid : Et pis quoi encore ? Ça commence par du thé, et ça finit par profiter de nos aides sociales et par nous voler nos boulots ! Allez, cassez-vous avant que je sorte le karcher !

Barret : Moi j'veux boire du thé !

Cid : Ouais ben t'auras que du Banania !

? : Cid ! Cid ! Rufus et les grands pontes de la Shinra sont arrivés !

Cloud : Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

Cid : Ah ! C'est la chance de ma vie ! Si le nouveau dirlo de la Shinra accepte d'investir à nouveau dans la conquête spatiale, j'aurais peut-être une chance de tirer un coup dans l'immensité étoilée !

Tifa : C'est un petit peu répugnant…

Cid : VOUS ÊTES PAS ENCORE PARTIS, VOUS ?!

? : Bonjouuuuuuur !

Cid : Ouais, ouais, pousse-toi de là, le gros. Je veux voir Rufus.

Aerith : Tiens donc, cette sale tête me dit quelque chose.

Tifa : Palmer !

Palmer : Oooooh ! Vous étiez dans le bureau du directeur après sa mort ! Vous êtes de dangereux terroristes recherchés dans le monde entier ! Vous avez toujours pas de chips ?

Barret : Nan, et c'est pas faute d'en vouloir !

Palmer : Mes chips pour un royaume !

Cloud : Écarte-toi, on veut passer.

Palmer : Jamais de la vie ! C'est mon dev… OH VOUS FAITES DU THÉ !

Shera : Eh b… bien… oui…

Palmer : J'EN VEUX AUSSI ! ET VOUS AVEZ DES CHIPS AU THÉ ?!

Cait Sith : Sortons pendant qu'il est occupé…

_Mais une fois dehors, le groupe eut à assister de loin au grand cri de désespoir du Capitaine_.

Cid : NOOOOOOooooooooon !

Rufus : Allons, j'ai seulement dit que je n'allais pas boire un thé avec vous.

Cid : Mais comment j'vais vous convaincre, si on se prend pas un p'tit thé tous ensemble ?

Rufus : Convaincre de quoi donc ?

Cid : De reprendre le projet d'exploration spatiale, pardi !

Rufus : Il n'en a jamais été question.

Cid : Ben pourquoi que vous êtes venus, alors ?

Rufus : Il nous faut vous emprunter votre avion pour traverser la mer au Nord et suivre Sephiroth.

Cid : Sephiqui ? Et puis 'tendez un peu, vous venez de descendre d'un hélico ! Ça peut traverser la mer, ce truc-là !

Rufus : Oui, mais j'aime bien les avions.

Cid : Mais… mais… mais…

Rufus : Bref, où est le Tiny Bronco ?

Cid : Maaaais… c'est du racket !

Cloud : Grouillons-nous de voler l'avion avant qu'ils le prennent !

Barret : Mfmmfmff !

Cloud : Ouais, désolé d'avoir plaqué ma main devant ta bouche, mais j'ai senti que t'allais nous faire repérer.

Barret : Peuh !

Youffie : Allez, venez !

_Mais quelqu'un s'apprêtait déjà à s'emparer de l'appareil volant_.

Palmer : HIIIIHIIIIHIII !

Rouge XIII : Bas les palmes, Palmer ! T'auras pas-le-mérite de piloter ce truc !

Palmer : Allez-vous-en ! Je ne veux pas vous voir ! Je n'ai même pas mis de slip aujourd'hui !

Vincent : Pour mettre fin à ce torrent d'insanité, la méthode forte semble s'imposer d'elle-même.

Cloud : Allez ! Viens te battre !

Palmer : Vous ne me donnez pas d'autre choix que de sortir mon super pistolet à Mako !

Barret : Et moi j'vais sortir mon gros canon !

Palmer : Oh ! Bonne idée ! Je vais en faire de même ! Hop-là !

Tifa : HEIN ?!

Cloud : Bon ben il avait raison. Visiblement, il porte pas de slip.

Aerith : Il appelle ça un « gros » canon ?

Barret : Ha ha ! Tu veux jouer à qui a la plus grosse ? On va jouer à qui a la plus grosse ! Allez, zou !

Cloud : S'IL TE PLAÎT, BARRET, N'EMPIRE PAS LA SITUATION !

Barret : Ben quoi ?

Aerith : Si, si, vas-y, baisse ton froc. On avait pas encore gagné de combat comme ça, mais après tout, on est plus à ça près.

Palmer : Yaaah ! J'ai peut-être un petit zizi, mais j'ai un gros pistolet ! En avant, canon Mako !

Rouge XIII : Mako-mment ça se fait que ça tire des balles vertes ?

Cloud : J'en sais rien, mais c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter ! Yaah !

Palmer : Bouaaargh ! ELLE FAIT MAL TON ÉPÉE ! FAIS UN PEU ATTENTION !

Cloud : J'suis super trop désolé, dis-donc. J'espère qu'on est toujours amis, hein.

Palmer : T'es pas mon ami ! T'ES PAS MON AMI ! T'ES MON NOUVEAU PETIT COPAIN ! HI HI HI HI HI HI !

Cloud : Ah ben là, je suis pas sûr d'être d'accord.

Aerith : Ça y est, je vous shippe tous les deux.

Cloud : Tu nous quoi ?

Rouge XIII : Shippe-a ce que ça veut dire, mais ça a pas l'air très reluisant.

Aerith : Toi, tais-toi sinon je fais pareil avec toi et Rude. Zut, trop tard. Vision d'effroi.

Palmer : HI HI.

Cloud : Sérieusement, mec. Tu peux pas… au moins… remonter ton pantalon ?

Palmer : Ah ben non, il fait chaud.

Barret : Allez, dégommez-lui son micro-zboub qu'on en finisse !

Aerith : On va demander au sniper de la bande. Vincent ?

Vincent : La minuscule cible phallique est en visuel.

Aerith : T'aimes bien mater ça, hein, cochon ? Allez, tire.

_Le coup partit instantanément, et un petit cri de goret retentit lorsque la balle perfora l'entrejambe du directeur du Secteur Spatial de la Shinra. _

Palmer : IIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrkakaboudin !

Cloud : Ça doit faire mal…

Youffie : Hé ! Regardez ! L'avion…

_La machine, que le petit gros avait lancé, commençait déjà à bouger. Les hélices passèrent alors à quelques centimètres de l'émasculé qui, esquivant, entreprit de se sauver avant de…_

Cloud : Merde, il s'enfuit !

Barret : REVIENS, BÂTARD !

… _se faire percuter par un camion estampillé « Deus ex Machina and Co, mobilier et miracles sur demande ». Et à ceux et celles qui hurlent au scandale sur l'improbabilité d'une fin aussi pitoyable, sachez qu'il s'agit du point le moins parodié de cette scène. _

Palmer : BOUIRGH !

_Et c'en fut apparemment fini de ce personnage secondaire aussi inutile que lourdingue_.

Cloud : Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, on devrait peut-être s'occuper de cet avion qui commence à se faire la malle !

_Là-dessus, les huit personnages se jetèrent sur l'avion qui, malgré la surcharge, parvint à décoller, piloté avec brio par Cait Sith._

_Pendant ce temps, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là_.

Rufus : Maintenant que mes soldats vous tiennent en joue, laissez-moi réitérer mon ordre – car non, ce n'était pas une requête – livrez-moi le Tiny Bronco.

Cid : Et ta sœur, elle suce des Chocobos ?

Rufus : Feu.

Soldat A : D… directeur… ? C'est quoi, ça ?

Rufus : Quoi, « ça » ?

Soldat B : Ce truc qui vient vers nous…

Rufus : Qu'est-ce que…

Cid : Nom d'une turlute ! C'est le…

Barret : EN AVANT, TINY ROCCO !

Rouge XIII : Un peu rococo comme nom, ça, mon coco !

Cid : BANDE DE GARNEMENTS ! J'VOUS APPRENDRAI, MOI, À VOLER LES AVIONS DES HONNÊTES GENS !

Aerith : J'suis pas sûre que t'aies quoi que ce soit à nous apprendre !

Cid : RAAAAAH !

Cloud : Mais c'est qu'il court vite, le vieux…

Cid : J'SUIS PAS VIEUX, SALE JEUNOT !

Tifa : Attention ! Ils nous tirent dessus !

Cid : Hop !

Youffie : Prenez ma main !

Cid : J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, la chinetoque !

Rufus : Je les veux morts !

Cid : Aaaah ! Faites-moi monter !

Tifa : Et voilà !

Cid : Ouf…

Rufus : Bande d'incompétents ! À chaque tir que vous ratez, c'est une permission qui saute !

Soldat A : …

Soldat B : …

Rufus : Que… pourquoi est-ce que vous avez arrêté de tirer ?

Soldat B : Ben c'est qu'on a pas envie de perdre des perms, nous.

Rufus : …

Soldat A : Voilà, du coup on préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

Rufus : Tirez comme vous le souhaitez, c'est la dernière fois que vous tenez un fusil de la Shinra !

_Mais il était déjà trop tard, car pendant ce temps-là, un peu plus loin vers l'Ouest, et plus particulièrement juste au-dessus de la mer…_

Cid : Et faites gaffe où vous mettez vos sales pattes ! C'est un avion propre !

Cloud : C'est ça, c'est ça. Bon, dites voir. Où est-ce qu'on va, maintenant ?

Cid : Ce petit con a parlé d'un « Temple des Anciens ».

Tifa : Vous avez décidé de nous aider ?

Cid : En même temps, si je coopère pas, vous allez me massacrer, en barbares que vous êtes !

Tifa : Oh…

Cloud : Bon, direction le Temple des Anciens, c'est-à-dire… euh… j'ai aucune idée de son emplacement.

Cait Sith : On devrait chercher des informations un peu partout.

Cloud : Ouais, et… une minute. Si t'es pas en train de piloter l'avion, qui est-ce qui…

Barret : LES AVIONS, ÇA TROUE L'CUL !

Cloud : BARRET ! DÉCONNE PAS AVEC ÇA !

Cid : Dites-donc, vous lui laissez un peu trop de liberté, à votre esclave !

Tifa : Barret n'est pas un esclave, Capitaine !

Aerith : Cela dit, l'idée de lui mettre des chaînes nous a tous traversé l'esprit au moins une fois. Ou deux. Ou six fois par jour.

Barret : DO A BARREL ROLL !

Rouge XIII : Un Barret roll, plutôt !

Aerith : N'en profite pas, toi.

Rouge XIII : J'en profite-et-roll si je veux, d'abord.

Cloud : LÂCHE CE TRUAAAAaaaaah !

_Et ce qui devait arriver arriva._

Cloud : Je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en coller une !

Barret : C'est pas ma faute ! J'étais sous l'effet de drogues !

Cloud : Ben voyons !

Barret : L'adrenadine !

Tifa : On dit « adrénaline ».

Barret : J'préfère ma version ! Elle ressemble à grenadine !

Youffie : Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire, maintenant que l'avion est à l'eau ?

Cid : On va bientôt manquer de bouffe, alors autant se débarrasser tout de suite du monstre cannibale !

Rouge XIII : C'est ballot, j'suis pas un caniche jouant à la balle, mais ma balafre et mes canines te font baliser, trou de balle ?

Cloud : Il a dit « cannibale », alors je suis pas certain que tu sois visé Rouge XIII…

Cait Sith : N'empêche, Cloud…

Cloud : Quoi ?

Cait Sith : Souviens-toi…

Cloud : Me souvenir de quoi ?

Cait Sith : « On en reparlera quand l'avion se sera échoué en mer. »

Tifa : Mais reparler de quoi, au juste ?

Cloud : Rien de très intéressant.

Cait Sith : Ah si, c'est plutôt important.

Aerith : Avec un peu de chance, il a prédit la mort de Rouge XIII.

Rouge XIII : …

Cait Sith : …

Cloud : Ha ha ! Il fait beau, aujourd'hui, non ?

Cait Sith : Un jour ou l'autre, tu devras prendre ma mise en garde au sérieux.

Cloud : En effet, Cait Sith ! Tu dis vrai, le fond de l'air est très frais !

Vincent : Privés de moyen de transport et livrés à nous même dans cette étendue aquatique, la question de savoir quoi faire à présent se pose d'elle-même.

Cloud : L'avion flotte encore, et les hélices ont l'air de toujours fonctionner, ce qui veut dire qu'on peut naviguer dans des eaux pas trop profondes.

Tifa : D'accord, mais pour aller où ?

Youffie : Normalement, juste à côté d'ici, y a mon continent ! Enfin, celui où j'suis née. Même si c'est juste une grande île. Et c'est là-bas qu'est le village caché d'Utai.

Cloud : Bon, j'imagine qu'on peut commencer là-bas nos recherches sur ce « Temple des Anc… »

_Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le héros blond fut interrompu par de violents remous près de l'avion-radeau. C'est alors que surgit une pieuvre à la peau violette, au sourire de gros vicelard, et douée de la parole._

? : Hin hin hin ! Bonjour à vous, mes chéries ! Venez donc voir Oncle Ultros !

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, encore ?

Aerith : Génial, une créature tentaculaire. Ça va encore fantasmer sec, chez certains.

Tifa : Ça va être difficile de le battre dans ces conditions !

Barret : Ha ha ! Moi j'ai mon fusil mitrailleur !

Vincent : Et il a son pistolet.

Youffie : Et moi mes shurikens !

Cloud : Bon ben occupez-vous en, alors.

Ultros : Hin hin hin hin ! Dégagez de là, sale mâles ! Je ne veux voir que les charmantes demoiselles de votre groupe !

Youffie : Aaaah ! Il m'a frôlé avec son… son tentacule !

Aerith : T'as voulu devenir un personnage de dessin animé japonais, maintenant t'assumes jusqu'au bout.

Youffie : Brrr…

Cloud : En fait, j'ai un meilleur plan. Barret ? Si tu veux lui montrer ton sguegue, c'est le moment.

Barret : BOUYAH !

Ultros : Hin hi… AAAAAaaaaaaaaaah !

_Et suite à cette fuite terrifiée, le groupe n'entendit plus jamais parler de cette pieuvre qui s'était trompée de Final Fantasy. _

Tifa : Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, rejoignons la terre ferme.

Cloud : À l'Ouest, donc. Et cette fois-ci, Barret… laisse Cid piloter.

Barret : Quoi ? C'est de la discrimination !

Rouge XIII : Scrimination.

Cid : C'est la loi de la jungle, coco ! En plus, tu dois t'y connaître en jungles.

Tifa : C… contentons-nous de nous mettre en route, d'accord ?

_Et sans autres remarques désobligeantes, chacun se posa sur un coin de l'avion et prit un air profond et mélancolique (Vincent battit tout le monde à ce jeu) tandis que le radeau improvisé voguait en direction du continent le plus proche._


	22. PapaUtai

_**Chapitre 22 – PapaUtai**_

Youffie : Suivez-moi, c'est par là !

Cloud : On est juste derrière toi…

Youffie : Allez, on y est presque !

_Le groupe talonnait ainsi sa jeune guide jusqu'à la ville la plus proche lorsqu'une couille dans le potage apparut soudainement_.

? : Baissez votre arme !

Tifa : Des soldats de la Shinra ?!

Soldat B : Allez, Jean-Julien ! Arrêtons-les et on aura une promotion !

Soldat A : Bien d'accord, Jean-Marcel.

Cid : CETTE PETITE GARCE NOUS A VENDUS !

Youffie : Hé ! J'y suis pour rien ! Ça faisait même pas partie de mon plan !

Cait Sith : Quel plan ?

Youffie : Un… p… lan… pour… vous conduire à Utai ! La route est difficile, alors il faut une carte routière !

Cloud : Mouais…

Route XIII : Je plan-se que c'est carte-ainement un piège.

Tifa : Allez, débarrassons-nous d'eux !

Soldat A : Yaaaah !

Soldat B : Raaah !

Vincent : Ce combat sera si simple que sa sueur restera bien au chaud au sein de son corps sans éprouver le moindre besoin de s'en extraire.

Soldat A : Aaah ! … euh… quoi ?

_Et deux « Pan », et autant de « Argh » plus tard, le groupe était débarrassé de ses deux agresseurs en uniforme. Mais où donc était passée Youffie ?_

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que tu fous à côté du sac de matéria, Youffie ?

_Ah, elle était là._

Youffie : Je… euh… OH ! UN CHOCOBO !

Cloud : Désolé, mais ça marchera p…

Aerith : AAAAaaaaah !

Tifa : Aerith, il n'y a pas besoin d…

Aerith : Y A UNE DE CES HORREURS DERRIÈRE MOI !

Cloud : C'est juste un pigeon.

Rouge XIII : Pis j-on croit pas qu'il puisse te faire du mal.

Aerith : BIEN SÛR QU'IL PEUT, C'EST INSCRIT DANS SON CODE GÉNÉTIQUE ! VINCENT !

_Après une séance de tir au pigeon d'approximativement deux secondes et demie, le groupe fut enfin débarrassé de sa menace. Mais où donc était passée Youffie ?_

Barret : Elle a disparu !

Rouge XIII : Sparu.

Cloud : AVEC LE SAC DE MATÉRIAS !

Tifa : Y COMPRIS CELLES QU'ON A ÉQUIPÉES !

Aerith : V'LÀ UN AUTRE OISEAU DU DÉMON !

Cait Sith : Il faut qu'on la rattrape !

Aerith : VINCENT ! TUE-LE !

Cloud : Clair ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'on se sert pas des masses des matérias à part pour les invocations, mais ça se fait pas ! Allez, en route !

_Malgré la perte de leurs précieuses boules multicolores et l'impossibilité d'utiliser la magie, le groupe parvint tant bien que mal jusqu'à Utai… plus bien que mal, d'ailleurs, parce que peu de créatures sont capables de résister à neuf individus lourdement armés, qu'ils soient ou non dotés de pouvoirs magiques. Après une petite quinzaine de minutes de marche, y compris sur des ponts précaires, lesdits individus parvinrent toutefois dans la petite ville paisible d'Utai. Partout, l'architecture transpirait la fièvre nippone : pagodes, pancartes en kanjis, et autres éléments de décor._

Tifa : Glidenbout-sur-Mer a bien changé…

Cid : C'est bien ma veine, ça ! Un village rempli de faces de citron !

? : Bienvenue à Utai, jeune gens !

Tifa : Comment cet endroit a-t-il pu se métamorphoser à ce point ?

? : Eh bien sachez que tout a commencé il y a deux ans, lorsqu'Odile s'est mise à harceler le chef du village pour changer la décoration.

Cloud : Par Odile, vous voulez dire…

? : Ce dernier a fini par accepter pour faire grimper le tourisme, et on peut dire que c'est réussi ! Maintenant, nous portons tous du maquillage jaune et avons appris à plisser les yeux. Nous avons également changé nos noms. Avant, je m'appelais Richard Trifoux, aujourd'hui, c'est RIKARUDO TURIFURU.

Cloud : Et vous étiez obligé de prendre une voix super grave pour crier votre nom ?

Rikarudo : Ben oui.

Aerith : Et Odile est devenue Youffie. Finalement, son nouveau nom est pas si mal.

Rouge XIII : Oh-dilemme que de devoir choisir entre deux noms !

Tifa : Bon, cherchons Youffie. Elle doit bien être quelque part dans le coin.

Cloud : Puisqu'elle raffole tant des matérias, on pourrait commencer par jeter un coup d'œil dans le magasin qui en vend.

_C'est donc là qu'ils se rendirent en premier lieu, mais pas la moindre trace d'Odile ou de Youffie._

Tifa : Au pire, on peut toujours en racheter…

Aerith : Ben voyons ! Avec nos Gils ?

Vendeur : Navré, mademoiselle, nous n'avons plus de matérias en stock depuis à peu près un an et demi.

Cait Sith : C'est un miracle que cette échoppe soit encore ouverte, alors.

Vendeur : En vérité, depuis ce temps, nous nous sommes reconvertis. Que diriez-vous de faire un tour dans notre salon d'épilation ?

Aerith : Cloud, il aime bien s'épiler, hein Mademoiselle Cloud ?

Barret : Oh ! Toi aussi, tu kiffes te déguiser en madame ?

Cloud : Fermez-la, j'essaie de m'approcher discrètement de ce coffre qui me fait de l'œil.

Vendeur : Non ! Ne l'ouvrez surtout pas, sinon elle…

Cloud : Ouah ! Une matéria violette « Absorption de MP » ! Et après vous dites que vous avez plus d…

Youffie : Hop !

_Une Youffie chue du plafond s'empara alors de l'orbe mauve avant de s'enfuir en courant_.

Cloud : REVIENS !

Vendeur : MA MATÉRIA !

Barret : APPRENDS-MOI À FAIRE ÇA !

_Mais la jeune fille avait disparu, une fois de plus_.

Cloud : Eh merde. Bon, allons voir dans ce bar, là-bas.

_Il ne s'attendait certes pas à y trouver sa cible, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir, se prélassant à une table…_

Reno : Ça, c'est la belle vie.

Rude : Mmh.

Elena : Je peux avoir un autre diabolo mangue ?

Barret : Oh ! C'est les Truks !

Tifa : Les Turks.

Cid : Ils sont pas très basanés, pour des turcs.

Elena : On va vous battre, misérables hors-la-loi !

Reno : Elena.

Elena : Quoi ?

Reno : Rappelle-moi ce qu'on fait ici.

Elena : T'es venu faire du tourisme sexuel, gros dégoûtant !

Reno : … Ce qu'on est OFFICIELLEMENT venus faire ici.

Elena : Ah oui, c'est vrai, on est en vacances.

Rude : Les vacances, c'est sacré.

Aerith : Alléluia.

Rouge XIII : Dans le cas présent, sacré des emmerdes, surtout.

? : Reno ! Reno !

Reno : Quoi, encore ?

? : Jean-Michel ! Au rapport, chef ! On a repéré la cible !

Elena : Qui ça ?

Rude : C'est l'autre raison pour laquelle on est venus ici.

Reno : D'où la couverture.

Elena : ET VOUS ME L'AVEZ PAS DIT ? VOUS ME FAITES PAS CONFIANCE ! JE SAIS GARDER UN SECRET, QUAND MÊME !

Reno : …

Rude : …

Elena : Vous pouvez demander à Tseng ! Depuis qu'il m'a avoué qu'il vivait dans un deux-pièces misérables sans meubles au milieu de vieilles boîtes de conserve, je l'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quoi. Mais là, c'est différent, vu que c'était pour vous prouver que je suis digne de confiance.

Jean-Michel : Mais… euh… donc… on fait quoi ? Vous venez, oui ou non ?

Reno : Je finis d'abord ma manzana.

Rude : Et moi ma bière.

Elena : Allez, venez ! Ce sera rigolo !

Reno : La boisson, c'est sacré.

Rude : Trop.

Aerith : Alléluia bis.

Rouge XIII : T'es adepte du bis-trop, Aerith ?

Elena : Tant pis pour vous ! Moi je le suis, et tant pis si je sais pas ce qu'il se passe !

Jean-Michel : Allons-y !

Cloud : Bon, on devrait peut-être y aller, nous aussi.

Cait Sith : Exact, on a une voleuse à retrouver !

_Mais à peine furent-ils sortis du bar qu'un détail attira leur attention._

Cloud : Dites, elle vous paraît pas un peu suspecte, cette jarre là-bas ?

Tifa : Elle n'arrête pas de bouger…

Rouge XIII : D'abord Jean-Michel, et maintenant une jarre. Manque plus que l'équinoxe.

Cloud : On va barrer les accès. Mettez-vous sur les deux ponts qui enjambent le cours d'eau. Rouge XIII, viens avec moi, on va la faire sortir.

Rouge XIII : Jarre-ive.

Cloud : À la une… à la deux… à la trois !

Youffie : Euh… salut. Ça va ?

Cloud : Allez, maintenant, tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment.

Youffie : VOUS NE M'ATTRAPEREZ JAM… AAaaah !

Cloud : Si.

Youffie : Lâche mon poignet !

Cloud : Non.

Youffie : Lâche-le et je te donne trente points !

Cloud : Bon, d'accord, mais… Attends un peu ! J'ai pas de système de points, avec toi !

Youffie : Ha ha ha ha ! Adieu !

Tifa : Elle essaie de traverser la rivière à la nage !

_Plouf, fit Youffie._

Youffie : Bloub…

Tifa : Qu'est-ce que…

Cloud : Je suis pas sûr qu'elle sache nager.

Barret : Bon ben j'vais la chercher !

Aerith : On laissera à Cloud le soin de lui faire du bouche à bouche, il adore rouler des pelles aux mineures.

Cloud : Hé ! Pour Priscilla, c'est vous qui m'y avez forcé !

Cait Sith : Il faudrait peut-être se dépêcher, parce qu'elle commence à drôlement agiter les bras, là.

Cloud : Barret, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? T'étais pas censé aller la sauver ?

Barret : Ben j'voulais pas rater la fin de la conversation. Quelques fois, vous dites des trucs rigol…

Cloud : BON, PUISQUE C'EST COMME ÇA J'Y VAIS !

_Fort heureusement, après cette version nippone d'Alerte à Malibu, la ninja n'eut pas le moindre mal à reprendre conscience. Elle tenta bien de s'enfuir à nouveau, mais tenue fermement, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de conduire ses compagnons chez elle dans le but de leur rendre leurs biens_.

Tifa : N'empêche… essayer de rejoindre l'autre côté sans savoir nager… mais où est-ce que tu avais la tête ?

Youffie : Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je pensais qu'en concentrant mon chakra sous la semelle de mes chaussures, j'arriverais à marcher sur l'eau !

Aerith : Allez, rends-nous notre matos, maintenant.

Youffie : Bouhouhou… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était offrir des billes aux enfants du quartier…

Cloud : Ouais, enfin cela dit, laisser un gosse jouer aux billes avec des invocations capables de détruire la moitié du village me semble un peu irresponsable.

Youffie : Snif… si vous voulez récupérer vos matérias, vous avez qu'à tirer sur le levier de gauche, là-bas, au bout de la chambre…

Cloud : Celui là ?

Youffie : Voui…

Cloud : Je flaire le piège.

Youffie : …

Cloud : Cela dit, le levier de droite me paraît pas plus sûr.

Youffie : …

Aerith : Décide-toi, un peu.

Cloud : Trou, trou, ça sera toi au bout de trois, un, deux, trois. Va pour la gauche.

_Et c'est ainsi qu'une cage géante tomba sur ses amis pendant que l'adolescente s'enfuyait en tirant la langue._

Cloud : Bon ben on s'est fait baiser.

Vincent : Le voilà envahi d'un incommensurable sentiment de honte.

Cid : Fais-nous sortir ! Contrairement à certains ici, j'suis pas fait pour être en cage !

Cloud : C'est bon, j'ai juste à actionner à nouveau ce levier là.

_La cage s'éleva lentement, rendant la liberté à ses éphémères prisonniers._

Aerith : Cette petite garce ! Si je la choppe, je l'écorche vive !

Tifa : Je ne suis habituellement pas une partisane des méthodes violentes… enfin peut-être quand je suis un petit peu remontée… mais pour le coup, elle mériterait bien quelques claques.

Cloud : Bon, allons voir dans des endroits qu'on a pas encore explorés. Je me rappelle avoir aperçu une grande pagode, toute à l'heure.

_Mais un élément retint leur attention en chemin… ou plutôt l'attention de Barret._

Barret : UNE CLOCHE !

Aerith : Allez, va la faire sonner en gloussant comme un demeuré. Nous, on te regarde d'ici.

Barret : HO HO HO ! JE SUIS LE BOSSU DE NOTRE DAME ! MAIS SANS BOSSES ! ET SANS DAME !

Cid : Et sans âme, Saddam !

Rouge XIII : Quel blâme !

_Tandis que la cloche retentissait par-dessus les rires et les cris de Barret, une porte secrète s'ouvrit sur la base du petit temple. _

Cloud : Bon, je suppose que c'était plutôt pratique, tout compte fait.

Tifa : Tu crois que Youffie pourrait se cacher là ?

Aerith : Si elle était un tantinet maligne, elle se planquerait sûrement là-dedans, mais comme j'ai des doutes sur ses capacités cérébrales…

Cait Sith : Il n'y a qu'en entrant qu'on saura.

Cloud : D'accord, mais avant ça…

Barret : C'EST LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE MA SEMAINE !

Cloud : Barret ? Tu peux arrêter de t'acharner sur la cloche ?

Barret : C'EST TOI LA CLOCHE !

Cloud : Bon, tant pis, on entre sans toi.

_Mais une surprise de taille les attendait à l'intérieur. Enfin, une surprise de petite taille, en fait. Ligotée. Et agitant ses bras et ses pieds en hurlant sur l'homme qui la tenait._

Youffie : FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE OU JE TE FAIS GOÛTER DE MES SHURIKENS !

? : Qu'est-ce que je fais, boss ? Je la lâche ?

? : Bien sûr que non ! « Shuriken » doit sûrement être un mot d'argot pour dire « tétons » !

Rouge XIII : Téton-bé sur la tête ou quoi ? Elle veut téton-dre de près avec ses armes à lancer !

? : Que… Vous ici ?!

Aerith : Bravo, vraiment. On aurait pu avoir l'effet de surprise !

Rouge XIII : Oui, mais du coup vous auriez pas entendu ma super blague.

Cloud : Don Cornéo… Comme on se retrouve…

Don Cornéo : Oh ! Le joli travesti ! Et les deux autres !

Tifa : On dirait que tu l'as marqué, Cloud…

Aerith : T'as une touche.

Cloud : Brrr… Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais maintenant tu vas laisser partir cette peste !

Don Cornéo : Ah non ! Avec elle et l'autre demoiselle, c'est pour la vie !

Tifa : « L'autre demoiselle » ?

Elena : LÂCHEZ-MOI ! VOUS SAVEZ PAS À QUI VOUS AVEZ AFFAIRE ! JE SUIS UN AGENT SECRET DES TURKS, ET MES AMIS QUI SONT LÀ INCOGNITO VONT ME DÉLIVRER !

Don Cornéo : Hu hu hu !

Tifa : Ils s'enfuient ! Vite ! Suivons-le avant que… Cloud ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Cloud : Ben quoi ? Y a des coffres dans ce sous-sol. Moi, quand j'en vois qui traînent, je peux pas m'empêcher de…

Cid : Allez, grouille-toi, gamin !

Cloud : Bon, bon…

_Le groupe se pressa donc de monter les escaliers pour trouver, au rez-de-chaussée, un Don Cornéo pris en sandwich entre nos héros et les renforts de la Shinra._

Don Cornéo : Hu !

Jean-Michel : C'est fini pour toi ! Yaah !

Don Cornéo : Huuu !

_L'assaut ayant été esquivé in extremis, en lieu et place du pervers obèse, nos héros se trouvant derrière furent donc la cible des soldats de la Shinra._

Jean-Michel : Prenez ça ! Et ça !

Cloud : Ahem.

Jean-Michel : Quoi ?

Cloud : Tu te rends compte qu'on est pas Don Cornéo, quand même, non ?

Jean-Michel : Je… j'en sais rien, moi ! Vous étiez sur mon chemin, vous êtes forcément mes ennemis !

Aerith : Quelle belle philosophie de vie. Bon allez, massacrons-le.

Cid : Hop-la ! Embroché !

Cloud : Joli coup de lance.

Cid : C'est pas avec des compliments que tu vas t'attirer mon estime, p'tit con !

Cloud : D'accord, d'accord…

Tifa : Vite ! Poursuivons-les !

_Mais une fois dehors, ils ne virent nulle trace de leur cible. Ce qu'ils trouvèrent, en revanche, ce fut une paire de Turks._

Cloud : Reno, Bidule ! Vous tombez bien ! Vous avez pas vu passer ce salaud ?

Reno : Dis-donc, tu serais bien gentil de pas faire comme si on était potes.

Cloud : Écoute, un taré a enlevé votre collègue en même temps qu'une fille qui doit nous rendre nos matérias. On peut mettre nos différends de côté, non ?

Reno : À condition que tu fasses aucun commentaire désobligeant et TOTALEMENT FAUX sur ma coupe de cheveux.

Cloud : Ah. Bon, tant pis alors.

Reno : Qu… quoi ?

Tifa : Fais un effort, Cloud ! On a besoin de leur aide !

Cloud : Bon, bon, c'est d'accord… Vous savez où ils sont ?

Reno : Ils sont partis vers l'endroit qui détonne le plus dans cette ville…

Cloud : …

Reno : Un… endroit un peu à l'écart…

Cloud : …

Reno : BON, ILS SONT PARTIS DU CÔTÉ DU MONT ROUSHMORE !

Cloud : Où ça ?

Reno : De l'autre côté de la ville ! Pff… c'est bien la peine d'être subtil…

_S'ensuivit une course poursuite qui les mena droit vers ces falaises où étaient gravés les visages des cinq Hokages de Naruto… ou du moins, dessinés de sorte à ce qu'ils aient l'air gravé. Le village n'a pas un très grand budget._

Cloud : Ouah, les passages sont plutôt étroits, ici… Une petite chute et c'est le drame…

Rude : Ils sont là-bas !

Reno : Partez devant, on va le contourner de l'autre côté.

Tifa : D'accord.

_L'obèse ne se trouvait que quelques mètres plus loin, mais son avance lui avait laissé le temps d'attacher ses deux nouvelles compagnes à la falaise avec de la superglu. _

Don Cornéo : Hu hu hu ! Laquelle vais-je choisir ?

Elena : Ta sœur !

Youffie : Ta mère !

Don Cornéo : Je n'ai pas de sœur, alors c'est la petite ninja qui gagne !

Youffie : Pff… tiens… attendez un peu… et si… ?

Don Cornéo : Et si quoi, chérie ?

Cloud : Et si tu la fermais un peu ? On va mettre fin à tes vicelardises !

Aerith : Ouais, hein, c'est uniquement parce que t'es un gros porc qui viole à tout va, et pas du tout parce qu'on a besoin de l'autre couillonne vivante ! T'as vu, Cloud ? Je fais bien la fille qui ment mal, hein ?

Cait Sith : Toujours est-il que nous allons délivrer Youffie !

Elena : Et moi, alors ?! Je pue, c'est ça ?

Youffie : Non mais c'est bon, en fait ! J'ai changé d'avis !

Cloud : Euh… comment ça ?

Youffie : Ouais. Si je veux devenir un vrai personnage de Naruto, il faut que j'apparaisse dans du hentai. J'ai pas le choix. Je dois me sacrifier.

Aerith : Ma pauvre Youffie, si tu savais…

Don Cornéo : Ho ho hoooo ! Conformément aux prévisions de mon expert en… en… en amour, après dix-sept secondes de coït, ton esprit sera brisé et tu seras à moi pour le restant de mes jours !

Youffie : Oh ben non !

Cloud : Bon, ça suffit les conneries. Allez, butons ce…

Don Cornéo : Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Vous avez peut-être eu mon Asp, mais vous n'aurez pas mon Rasp !

Rouge XIII : Je n'Asp-ire qu'à ne plus Rasp-irer le même air que ce gros dégueul-Asp !

Don Cornéo : RAAAASP !

_Fort heureusement pour le confort visuel de la cette scène, le monstre qui arriva à la rescousse était un peu plus avenant que celui que Cloud, Tifa et Aerith affrontèrent dans les égouts de Midgard. Il s'agissait grosso modo d'une petite wyverne rose fushia, plutôt maigre, mais à l'allure redoutable. Oui, bon, j'ai pas dit non plus qu'elle était jolie._

Cid : C'est quoi ces écailles roses ?! Bordel de daube ! De mon temps, on avait des dragons virils, pas des tarlouzes ailées qui crachent des confettis de toutes les putains de couleurs !

Cloud : Ça va être plutôt galère de se battre sans se casser la gueule…

Vincent : Une métamorphose sera-t-elle nécessaire pour renverser le cours de ce combat ?

Cloud : Une balle entre les deux yeux devrait suffire.

_Malheureusement, cela ne suffit guère. Il en fallut au moins trois ou quatre pour se débarrasser de ce nouvel ennemi qui n'eut, malheureusement, pas le temps de briller. De ce fait, il fut instantanément oublié. D'ailleurs, de qui suis-je en train de parler ? Et quel est l'intérêt de ce paragraphe de narration ? Et puis vous êtes qui, vous ? _

Cloud : C'est fini pour toi.

Don Cornéo : Hu hu ! Penses-tu ! Vous voyez cette télécommande ? Je n'ai qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton pour que ces deux délicieuses créatures s'écrasent sur le sol dans une explosion de sang et de tripes ! Après tout, je peux bien remplacer un fantasme par un autre !

Tifa : Espèce de malade !

Aerith : Et sinon, je peux savoir comment tu vas les faire s'écraser alors qu'elles sont visiblement juste collées au mur ? Elle sert à quoi, ta télécommande au juste ?

Don Cornéo : Bon, d'accord, j'ai menti. C'est la seule que j'ai, et elle relie à la bombe nucléaire qui se trouve dans ma planque à Midgard. S'il vous plaît, ne me forcez pas à l'utiliser, j'ai des tonnes de manteaux auxquels je tiens, dans ma planque !

Cloud : Je sais pas si c'est du bluff, mais dans le doute… on peut peut-être trouver un arrangement.

Cait Sith : Faisons un vote. Moi je vote, je dis il bluffe.

Elena : RENO ! RUDE ! VOUS VOILÀ ! VENEZ PROFITER DE VOTRE EFFET DE SURPRISE POUR VOUS DÉBARRASSER DE LUI ET ME DÉLIVRER !

Reno : Eh merde…

Don Cornéo : Que tout le monde recule ! J'ai deux armes de destruction massive sur moi ! La première est dans mon pantalon, la seconde entre mes mains ! Et quelques fois la première est dans mes mains aussi !

Cloud : Écoute, mon gaillard, on a croisé des bimbos à Costa del Sol, je suis sûr qu'elles seront ravis d…

_C'est alors qu'un son tonitruant se fit entendre. Celui d'une cloche. _

Barret : SALUT LA COMPAGNIE !

Cloud : C'est maintenant que tu nous rejoins, toi ?!

Tifa : Comment est-ce que tu nous as trouvés ?

Barret : Ben c'est facile, on voit que vous, sur la falaise, alors c'est dur de vous rater. Tous les types du village sont en train de vous regarder. Héééé ! Coucou les gars ! Vous croyez qu'y a des caméras ?

Cait Sith : Moi, j'aimerais surtout savoir comment tu as fait pour t'enfuir avec la cloche !

Cid : Tu dis ça comme si t'étais étonné que ce type-là soit un voleur !

Barret : Tais-toi, elle est super cool, ma cloche !

Rouge XIII : On dilait que tu t'y a-cloche, à ton trésor doré.

Barret : Ho ho !

Youffie : Hé hé…

Aerith : Ah tiens, je l'avais oublié, elle.

Cloud : Ouais, et puis Don Cor… Tiens ? Mais il est où ?

Don Cornéo : Ouaaaah !

_Ce fut avec un certain amusement que les membres du groupe constatèrent que le riche violeur avait trébuché en sursautant à l'écoute du son de cloche._

Barret : Alors c'est lui, le fameux Donne Cornetto ?

Rouge XIII : Tu lui as fait un cloche-pied, Barret.

Barret : Ho ho !

Youffie : Hé hé !

Don Cornéo : Hu hu… j'avoue, elle était rigolote. Bon, vous me relevez maintenant ? J'ai droit à un procès équitable ! Promis, je n'offrirai presque rien aux juges !

Reno : On vous le laisse.

Don Cornéo : Quoi ?! Mais…

Rude : On est que des agents des stup', nous.

Don Cornéo : Que…

Reno : L'important c'est qu'on mette fin au trafic de drogue qui t'a enrichi. Après, ce qu'il advient de toi…

Cloud : Dis-donc, elle est jolie, ta main boudinée qui se retient in extremis au bord de la falaise. J'aimerais lui présenter quelqu'un.

Don Cornéo : Hein ?

Cloud : Bonjour, main boudinée, je te présente grosse chaussure. J'espère que vous vous entendez bien. Allez, faites la bise, maintenant.

Don Cornéo : N… NOOOOOOoooooon !

_Et un petit Sprotch plus tard, le monde fut débarrassé de son plus riche obsédé sexuel. Une perte pleurée par tout le département pornographique de Shinra Productions._

Reno : Merci pour votre aide, j'imagine. J'ai toujours pas pardonné votre petit coup de jus de la dernière fois, mais on va tous faire comme si on s'était pas vus aujourd'hui.

Cloud : Dans mon cas, ce sera dur. On te repère à deux kilomètres à la ronde.

Reno : Que… que…

Cloud : Merde, j'aurais pas dû dire ça. 'Faut dire que je me suis retenu pas mal de temps…

Reno : J'VAIS TE FAIRE PASSER L'ENVIE DE TE MOQUER DE MES CHEV…

Rude : Allez viens, Reno.

Reno : Niaaaarrrrreeuuuugh…

Elena : Chut, tout doux, Reno, tout doux…

_Une fois les Turks partis, il restait toutefois une dernière chose à faire._

Youffie : Et voilà toutes vos matérias !

Cloud : Génial, maintenant cassons-nous d'ici.

Youffie : Attends un peu ! J'ai… y a un truc qu'il faut que je fasse !

Cloud : Ben fais-le.

Youffie : Avant qu'on parte, je veux dire.

Cloud : Parce que tu comptes venir avec nous ?

Youffie : Il faut qu'on aille à la pagode ! Ça fait des années que j'essaie d'atteindre le sommet pour obtenir la matéria ultime de notre village !

Aerith : Une matéria ultime ?

Youffie : On sait pas grand-chose sur elle, à part que c'est une matéria rouge.

Tifa : Ça pourrait valoir le coup. Allons-y.

_Et comme il est toujours très utile d'avoir des personnages censés pour faire avancer le schmilblick, le groupe se rendit contraint par l'appât du pouvoir magique à ladite pagode. Celle-ci s'élevait sur plusieurs étages, mais l'ascension promettait d'être longue, car il était impossible de monter les escaliers sans avoir affronté celui qui les défendait. Sitôt entrée, la ninja pointa aussitôt son doigt vers le premier adversaire d'un air déterminé._

Youffie : À nous deux, Chouji !

? : C'est GORKY !

Rouge XIII : À peine arrivée, elle se prend déjà le chou avec le gros qui git. Barret : Allez, on lui latte la gueule en vitesse !

Gorky : Ah non. Tu sais bien, Youffie, que tu dois m'affronter seule.

Youffie : Exact… Allons-y, alors…

Gorky : À trois.

Youffie : Un.

Gorky : Deux.

Youffie : Trois !

Gorky : Mmh…

Youffie : Hé hé !

Gorky : Je n'arrive pas à y croire… tu as gagné ! Tu as fait de grands progrès, Youffie !

Cloud : J'ai pas compris, là.

Youffie : Ben c'est simple. Entre les ciseaux et le papier, ce sont les ciseaux qui gagnent.

Tifa : Mais on pensait que tu devais te battre avec lui…

Youffie : Hein ? Naaaan ! Il faut que je défie les gardiens des cinq étages de la tour à pierre-papier-ciseau pour obtenir le trésor du village. C'est nous qu'on l'a inventé, ce jeu !

Aerith : L'univers vous remercie humblement pour votre contribution.

Gorky : Allez va, Youffie ! Monte la pagode ! CONQUIERS LA PAGODE !

Youffie : Ouais ! Et après je deviendrai Hokage !

_Au second étage l'attendait un nouvel adversaire, tout aussi puissant_.

Cloud : Tiens, c'est juste un gosse, cette fois.

Youffie : Ah ! Konohamaru !

Shake : POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, YOUFFIE, JE SUIS SHAKE !

Rouge XIII : Shake-sais c'est pas facile d'avoir un nom pareil, mais accroche-toi, petit.

Shake : Ça suffit ! Je vais te battre ! Un, deux, trois !

Youffie : Papier !

Shake : Que… Noooon ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu perdre contre toi ?!

Youffie : Ben en choisissant Pierre. Dis-donc, t'es sûr de connaître les règles ?

Shake : Non mais je veux dire… c'est… je… perdre… contre toi ?!

Youffie : Je te le donne en mille-Shake : j'suis meilleure que toi !

Rouge XIII : Tu l'as tellement brisé qu'il aura besoin d'un Shake-up !

Youffie : Ici, à Utai, c'est Shake-un pour soi !

Shake : Raaah ! Vous allez me le payer !

Rouge XIII : En liquide ou par Shake ?

Cloud : Allez, laissez-le. Vous allez le traumatiser, le pauvre enfant.

_À l'étage suivant les attendait un ennemi terrible, prêt à en découdre._

? : Mon nom est Chekhov !

Youffie : Meuh non, c'est Shikamaru !

Chekhov : Chekhov, je te dis !

Cloud : Dites-donc, ils sonnent pas très japonais, vos noms depuis toute à l'heure.

Rouge XIII : Pour le coup, ça sonne plutôt Chekhov-slovaque.

Aerith : Merde, il va nous en sortir une à tous les étages ou quoi ?

Youffie : Allez, ramène toi que je te fasse bouffer ton tablier trop moche !

Chekhov : Petite sotte, tu vas perdre comme touj…

Youffie : Un, deux, trois !

Chekhov : Qu… Comment ?!

Youffie : Et la pierre EXPLOSE les ciseaux !

Chekhov : Eh bien, eh bien, tu as beaucoup changé… Il y a encore pas si longtemps, tu hurlais ton attaque deux secondes avant de la faire.

Cloud : Tu parles d'un timing…

Youffie : Ben c'est comme ça qu'ils font dans Naruto.

Chekhov : En tout cas, bravo. Tu as gagné.

_L'étage suivant n'était pas moins dénué de danger, car y vivait un redoutable opposant._

Youffie : Ah, voilà Iruma.

? : JE SUIS STANIV !

Youffie : C'est pareil.

Rouge XIII : À c'te-niveau de compétition, y r… Mffmfmfmf !

Aerith : Allez, grouillez-vous, j'arriverai pas à le faire taire éternellement.

Staniv : Hmph ! Un… deux…  
Barret : Youffie ! Fais « puit » !

Tifa : Ne la déconcentre pas, toi !

Staniv : Trois !

Youffie : Match nul ! Un… deux… trois…

Staniv : Encore match nul.

Youffie : Un… deux…

Barret : Puit ! Puit ! Puit !

Rouge XIII : Tu t'es transformé en pui-tit oiseau, Barret ?

Aerith : Raah… il m'a échappée…

Youffie : Trois ! Hein ?

Staniv : Zut, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait Puit, moi ?

Youffie : Tricheur ! On joue qu'avec Pierre, Papier et Ciseau ! T'es disqualifié !

Staniv : C'est à cause de cet homme !

Cid : C'est pas vraiment un homme, vu qu'il est noir, mais on va vous épargner les détails biologiques.

Cloud : Ouais, s'il te plaît, épargne-nous ça.

Staniv : Eh bien je suppose que tu as rendez-vous au dernier étage…

_Et au sommet de la pagode, l'ennemi le plus terrifiant de tous les temps était là pour affronter la jeune ninja_.

Youffie : P'pa ?!

? : Ho ho. Te voilà enfin, Youffie.

Youffie : Le Grand Maître Godo aurait donc que ça à faire que de glander en haut d'une pagode ? Tu me déçois !

Tifa : Godo ? C'est son nom ?

Aerith : J'aime pas la façon dont brillent les yeux de Rouge XIII.

Rouge XIII : J'ai trouvé une demi-douzaine de calembours en quatre secondes !

Cloud : On a toujours le bâillon ?

Aerith : Penses-tu, je le garde toujours pour ce genre d'occasion. Allez, viens là, toi.

Rouge XIII : Je propose d'attendre avant de me réduire au silence ! Après tout, c'est toujours rigolo d'attendre G… Mmffmmf !

Youffie : Un…

Godo : Deux…

Youffie : Trois !

Godo : Un papier… tu… tu m'as battu… Je suis si fier de toi, Youffie. Tu as réussi à apprendre ce que c'était que d'être un véritable habitant de Glidenbout-sur-M… d'Utai, je veux dire. Tu as maîtrisé notre technique de Pierre-Papier-Ciseau. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre.

Youffie : Nan, mais par contre, t'as une récompense à me donner !

Godo : C'est exact, voilà la matéria recelant le terrible Leviathan. Puisses-tu en prendre soin.

Youffie : Wouhou ! Une matéria que j'ai réussi à avoir sans voler !

Cloud : T'as plus intérêt à nous en piquer, maintenant !

Godo : Oh, alors comme ça elle vous en fait voir, hein ? Sachez que ma petite Od… Youffie a eu la mauvaise idée d'avaler une matéria « Voler » quand elle était petite. Comme la sphère jaune n'est jamais « ressortie », on en a déduit qu'elle était restée quelque part dans son organisme.

Aerith : Ceci explique cela.

Cloud : Bon, c'est super tout ça, mais on va vous laisser maintenant.

Godo : Une seconde. Je veux que vous emmeniez Youffie avec vous.

Aerith : Oh, super…

Barret : Oh, super !

Rouge XIII : Oh, super-rien pour attendre, Sephiroth !

Cloud : Ouais, et puisqu'on en parle, il a suffisamment attendu. Il serait temps de continuer nos recherches.

_Et c'est ainsi que nos amis quittèrent Glidenbout-sur-Mer, ou Utai, pour ne plus jamais y revenir (sauf Youffie, qui y reviendra probablement un jour, pourvu qu'Aerith ne l'aperçoive pas fouiller à nouveau dans son sac comme elle le faisait au moment de quitter le village)._


	23. Tout Ça pour une Clé de Pierre

_**Chapitre 23 – Tout Ça pour une Clé de Pierre**_

Youffie : Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Cloud : Pour la cinquième fois : on le saura quand on aura une idée de l'endroit où on se dirige.

Aerith : Tu fous quoi, au juste, avec cet avion flottant, là ?

Cloud : Ben je navigue un peu partout où c'est accessible pour voir s'il y a des endroits qu'on a pas découvert. C'est un peu lourd, mais comme on sait pas où se trouve ce « Temple des Anciens », je vois que ça pour…

Barret : TERRE ! TERRE À L'HORIZON !

Tifa : Barret, on a pas quitté le large depuis des heures. Évidemment, qu'on voit de la terre…

Rouge XIII : Je te trouve très terre à terre, Tifa. En plus, terre-ticules pas tes mots.

Cait Sith : Une minute… on voit une maison, là-bas !

Cloud : Exact, et elle est paumée au milieu de nulle part. Allons y jeter un œil.

_Heureusement pour le groupe, la petite chaumière n'était pas vide, et comme le hasard fait excellemment bien les choses, le discours de l'homme qui y vivait allait se trouver essentiel pour la suite de leur quête_.

Cloud : Salut, salut, désolé de s'incruster, on voudrait juste savoir si vous avez des trucs intéressant à dire, une quête à nous proposer, des objets à nous offrir, un repas à nous préparer, des lits à nous proposer ou de la thune à nous donner.

? : Voyez-vous, jeune homme, il y a de cela très longtemps, j'étais archéologue, et laissez-moi vous dire qu…

Cloud : Navré de vous avoir dérangé, monsieur, au rev…

Tifa : Nous avons fait tout ce chemin, alors autant l'écouter, Cloud !

Cloud : Bon, bon…

? : … et c'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé la Clé de pierre.

Cloud : Tiens donc, et qu'est-ce que c'est, ce bidule ?

? : Oh, un truc bidon. La légende dit qu'elle ouvre un temple bizarroïde appelé « Temple des Anciens ».

Tifa : QUOI ?! Dites-nous en plus !

? : Oh, c'est pas très important, vous savez. La légende dit que ça renferme un sort de destruction ultra-puissant.

Cloud : D'accord, et… ?

? : La légende dit aussi que ça se trouve au Sud-Est.

Tifa : C'est tout ce qu'il nous fallait ! Est-ce que vous avez toujours cette Clé de pierre ?

? : La légende dit que je l'ai vendue à Dio.

Rouge XIII : Nom de Dio, quel i-Dio !

? : La légende dit que cette blague était rigolote.

Cloud : Dites-donc, elle est plutôt bavarde, votre légende.

? : Oui, c'est le nom de la voix dans ma tête.

Vincent : Tout étrange qu'il reconnaît être, il n'en trouve pas moins cette conversation des plus dérangeante et suggère vivement de s'éloigner en évitant tout contact visuel avec cet interlocuteur dérangé.

? : La légende veut que je brûle des choses. Vous avez des allumettes ?

Tifa : On… on va vous laisser, maintenant.

_Le chemin vers le Gold Saucer étant bien connu, il est inutile d'en mentionner les péripéties. Retenons seulement qu'après quelques heures, nos amis avaient rejoint l'immense parc d'attraction, et tandis que chacun en profiter pour s'adonner à ses loisirs, Cloud s'en alla voir, seul, le maître de ces lieux_.

Cloud : Voyons voir… la dernière fois que je suis venu au Battle Square, avant qu'on vienne m'arrêter, j'avais cru voir un panneau indiquant le bureau de Dio.

_Son sens de l'observation ne l'avait pas trompé, car dans quel autre lieu que ce hall à l'atmosphère survoltée par les combattants et parieurs du monde entier aurait pu se trouver l'antre du directeur _?

Cloud : Eh beh… il en a, des objets exposés, ici…

_L'une des vitrines ne tarda toutefois pas à retenir son attention_.

Cloud : Ce truc a l'air de ce à quoi pourrait ressembler une « Clé de Pierre »…

_Mais alors que l'idée de commettre un odieux vol s'insinuait lentement, mais sûrement dans son esprit à court de ressources, une voix retentit derrière, coupant court à toute pratique hors de la légalité_.

Dio : Que puis-je faiwe pour vous, Monsieur Cloud ?

Cloud : Oh, trois fois rien, j'aurais juste besoin de cette clé rocheuse pour… ben… accéder à ce qu'elle ouvre. Un genre de temple.

Dio : Ma foi, voilà qui a l'aiw fowt intéwessant. Malheuweusement, compwenez bien que je ne peux pas m'en sépawer aussi facilement.

Cloud : Ou… ouais, c'est sûr…

Dio : Cependant, j'ai peut-êtwe une idée.

Cloud : Qui est ?

Dio : Divewtissez-moi.

Cloud : D'accord, mais comment ?

Dio : Faites pweuve d'ingéniosité.

Cloud : Je… sais un petit peu jongler…

Dio : Ça ne vole pas twès haut, comme divewtissement.

Cloud : Quelques combats dans l'arène du Battle Square, alors ?

Dio : Allons, allons, Monsieur Cloud. Je vois des combats à longueuw de jouwnée. Vous ne cwoyez pas que j'ai envie d'en wevoiw dans mon buweau ?

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, alors ?

Dio : Patientez quelques instants, je vous pwie. Je dois passer un petit coup de fil.

Cloud : Bon…

_L'appel en question duwa… dura cinq bonnes minutes, que Cloud passa à admirer les objets de collection du culturiste en sous-vêtements. Lorsqu'enfin, le directeur revint, le jeune homme ne tenait plus en place._

Cloud : Alors il faut que je fasse quoi, à la fin ?

Dio : Vous n'allez pas tawder à le découvwiw. Je pense d'ailleuws que vous sauwez parfaitement vous débwouiller.

Cloud : Ça m'avance pas des masses…

_Une petite sonnerie retentit_.

Dio : Ah, ils sont awivés.

Cloud : Qui ça ?

Dio : Des amis, je les ai invités pouw le spectacle. Entwez !

_Et les sept personnages qui entrèrent dans la pièce n'étaient pas totalement étrangers au héros, lequel afficha instantanément une grimace d'horreur._

Cloud : Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir…

Dio : Ah, bienvenue les amis, vous venez juste à temps pouw le stwip-tease.

Mikki : Par-fait !

Mamadou : Oooooh ! Mais c'est notre ami Cloud !

Hercule : Comment te portes-tu depuis notre rencontre intime dans ce jacuzzi des taudis ?

Dio : Quelle suwpwise, vous vous connaissez ?

Théophile : Nous avons pris un bain ensemble !

Dio : Ho ho ! Notwe jeune ami m'a fait des cachottewies ! Moi qui pensais le faire awêter aux sous-vêtements, il semblewait qu'on puisse lui demander de dévoiler bien plus !

Cloud : Sinon, si vous voulez, j'ai un pote qui adore se foutre à poil devant les caméras, je suis sûr qu…

Théophile : Comme Barret Wallace ?

Roger : Nous avons un enregistrement de chacune de ses prestations !

Cloud : Super, dans ce cas, j'vais vous le cherch…

Gustave : Et après ce soir, nous en aurons aussi un des tiennes !

Cloud : Euh… écoutez, la caméra je suis pas sûr que ce soit une excellente id…

Albert : Cul-nu ! Cul-nu !

Mamadou : Cul-nu ! Cul-nu !

Cloud : Argh…

_Afin de laisser notre personnage principal garder un semblant de fierté, j'ai décidé d'effectuer une ellipse. Sautons donc quelques minutes._

Mikki : MERVEILLEUX !

Mamadou : BOUGE TON CORPS, BOUGE TON CORPS !

Roger : Tu danses comme une reine !

Dio : Allez, wetire le pantalon, maintenant !

Cloud : Gnnn…

Gustave : DOUX JÉSUS ! IL A TOUJOURS LE MAILLOT DE BAIN QU'ON LUI A OFFERT !

Cloud : J'y… j'y peux rien si j'ai pas d'autres sous-vêtements !

Albert : Me gusta.

_Ha ha ha. Tant pis pour sa fierté. Avançons encore d'une petite dizaine de minutes pour passer directement à la fin de ce calvaire._

Cloud : Plus. Jamais. Ça.

Dio : Tu t'en es admiwablement bien sowti. Tiens, tu as amplement méwité la Clé de Piewwe.

Cloud : Bon, au moins j'ai pas fait ça pour rien… Maintenant, j'ai bien l'intention de quitter cet endroit…

_Par chance, il n'eut pas à courir après les différents membres du groupe (et en particulier Barret) puisque tous l'attendaient dans la salle circulaire et jaune criarde, à l'entrée._

Cloud : Pour une fois que vous me facilitez la vie…

Barret : Allez ! On va visiter le vieux temple !

Tifa : Oui, on n'a qu'à retourner au tramway et…

? : Navré, messieurs dames, le tramway est hors-service.

Barret : ET TA SŒUR, ELLE EST HORS-SERVICE ?

Cloud : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

? : Quelqu'un a dessiné des pénis sur les murs intérieurs. On est en train de les nettoyer. Et pis d'ailleurs, que ma sœur soit dans le coma, ça ne vous regarde pas…

Cloud : …

Aerith : …

Tifa : Barret, on t'avait bien dit d…

Barret : Sûrement un coup de Captain Poisse !

Cloud : C'est pas censé être un super-héros, Captain Poisse ?

Barret : Ouais, mais il porte aussi la poisse. 'Faut vraiment être malchanceux pour être bloqués comme ça !

Rouge XIII : Que tu dessines des trucs dans le tram, poisse encore, mais qu'on soit retardés à cause de toi…

? : En tout cas, ce sera pas accessible avant demain.

Cloud : Ça tombe bien, il commençait à se faire tard. Venez, on va dormir à l'hôtel.

_L'hôtel du Gold Saucer n'était pas un hôtel ordinaire. En effet, qu'il s'agisse du décor extérieur ou de la décoration intérieure, tout était fait pour renforcer l'aspect lugubre des lieux : le bâtiment aux allures de château hanté dominait une sombre colline entourée de pierres tombales, le tout accompagné d'un orage artificiel. À l'intérieur, fantômes et squelettes étaient là pour donner à l'endroit un côté terrifiant, et c'est au milieu de ces derniers que nos héros se rassemblèrent en cercle_.

Tifa : Brrr… des fantômes…

Cid : Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'sais toujours pas ce qu'on cherche !

Cloud : Oh, c'est vrai que quand je l'avais raconté à Vincent, t'étais pas encore là…

Cid : Si l'autre émo a pu avoir un récit pour lui, moi aussi j'en veux un !

Barret : Ouais, raconte-nous tout, Cloud !

Tifa : Tu es là depuis le début, Barret !

Barret : Ouais mais j'ai toujours rien compris !

Cloud : Pour faire simple, on est à la poursuite d'un type surpuissant appelé Sephiroth.

Rouge XIII : Et Sephiroth est si féroce qu'il peut siphonner ton sang sans souffrir !

Cloud : C'est ça, merci de participer, Rouge XIII… Bref, il est à la recherche de la Terre Promise, même si on ignore ce que c'est. La Shinra veut trouver cet endroit aussi pour s'y établir et… probablement pour s'enrichir. On a passé les quatre ou cinq derniers jours à poursuivre ce gusse en ayant toujours une longueur de retard et…

Aerith : 'Faut dire qu'en s'arrêtant toutes les dix minutes pour patauger dans les histoires d'amitié de l'un ou les histoires de famille de l'autre, on risquait pas de le rattraper…

Cloud : Toujours est-il qu'il se trouve maintenant dans un certain « Temple des Anciens ».

Cid : Ben ça j'le sais, tête de con, j'étais là !

Aerith : Ha ha, je l'aime bien, ce type.

Cloud : Bref, c'est pas tout ça mais il serait temps d'aller dormir. Barret, je te laisse ton mot de la fin.

Barret : DODO TIME !

Cloud : Voilà.

_Et tout le monde alla se coucher en jouissant pour une fois de chambres individuelles. L'ancien du SOLDAT s'apprêtait à aller dormir en frissonnant d'effroi à la pensée de s'être livré à ce déshabillage filmé, mais un *Toc toc toc* à la porte l'interrompit._

Cloud : Entrez.

Tifa : S… salut, Cloud…

Cloud : Oh, bonsoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tifa : Je me demandais si… enfin… peut-être… que tu voulais bien te promener un peu…

Cloud : Quoi, maintenant ?

Tifa : O… oui, si ça te… te dérange pas.

Cloud : Bon, d'accord, mais s'il te plaît, arrête de parler comme Shera.

_Mais à peine avaient-ils descendu les escaliers qu'une voix grave s'éleva derrière eux_.

? : Ho ho ho ! Z'allez où, comme ça ?

Cloud : Oh, Barret.

Tifa : Une petite ballade, rien de plus !

Barret : Ça a l'air trop cool ! J'peux venir ?

Tifa : C'est-à-dire que…

Cloud : Si t'y tiens, pourquoi pas.

Tifa : Oh.

Barret : SUPER ! Attendez, j'vais chercher mes baskets !

Cloud : Seulement tes baskets ? Tu vas rester en pyjama ?

Barret : Quoi, il est cool mon pyjama !

Tifa : Tu n'as pas passé un peu l'âge pour Winnie l'Ourson ?

Barret : Ah mais y a pas que lui ! Regarde, dans mon dos j'ai aussi les Tortues Ninja !

Tifa : Ah.

Cloud : Bon ben grouille-toi, on va pas t'attendre toute la nuit.

_Une nouvelle surprise attendit le trio une fois parvenu dans le hall circulaire du Gold Saucer_.

Employé A : Bienvenue ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin, alors toutes les attractions seront gratuites !

Cloud : La Saint-Valentin ?

Tifa : …

Barret : J'adore cette fête ! Les chocolats sont à moitié prix !

Employé : L'Event Square est enfin ouvert, alors n'hésitez pas à y aller !

Cloud : Bon, j'imagine qu'on a que ça à faire.

Employé B : Bonsoir ! Voici l'Event Square ! Vous êtes le 100e couple de la nuit, alors vous aurez les rôles princip…

Barret : HUM ! HUM !

Employé B : Comment ? Un ménage à trois ?!

Cloud : Pas du tout, c'est juste…

Employé B : Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, vous savez ! Allez, avancez vers les coulisses, vous pouvez au choix jouer le prince, la princesse ou le dragon.

Barret : JE VEUX JOUER LA PRINCESSE !

Tifa : Oh.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe était fin prêt pour improviser la pièce du soir._

Cloud : Je le sens super mal…

Chevalier : Ô Prince ! La Princesse nous a été enlevée par le terrible dragon Belbadou !

Cloud : Euh…

Chevalier : Psst… à toi de parler…

Cloud : Ben… Ah ! Quel nom à chier ! C'est inadmissible ! Il me faut délivrer ma douce Princesse !

Chevalier : Voilà le roi !

Roi : 'Lut.

Cloud : …

Roi : …

Cloud : Cid ?

Roi : Ouais, ouais, bon, j'ai toujours voulu être comédien ! Pff… si j'avais su que vous seriez là…

Chevalier : Psst… Votre majesté, votre réplique…

Roi : Quoi, ma réplique ? Tu m'fais chier, toi ! Euh… Ô, Prince, va donc parler au mage. P'tit con, va…

Cloud : Ah oui, tiens, y a un magicien. Euh… Salut.

Magicien : Yo.

Cloud : Une magicienne, apparemment.

Magicienne : Bravo. Cinq point pour ton fantastique esprit de déduction.

Cloud : …

Magicienne : …

Cloud : Toi aussi t'as toujours voulu jouer au théâtre, Aerith ?

Magicienne : Non, moi je voulais juste vous emmerder.

Chevalier : Mais qu'est-ce qu… OH ! VOILÀ LA PRINCESSE !

Barret : BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE, J'SUIS LA PRINCESSE !

Roi : Une princesse noire ?! SALOPE DE REINE ! ELLE M'A TROMPÉ ! DÉGAGE, L'ADOPTÉE !

Magicienne : Pas cool, mec. C'est ta fille, elle a besoin d'amour pour s'épanouir.

Roi : Un arbre suffira amplement !

Chevalier : Mais… mais… mais le script…

Cloud : Tiens, si ça vous intéresse, y a le dragon qui arrive.

Tifa : Ho ho… ho. Je suis… Belbadou… le… terrible dra… gon…

Barret : PUTAIN LES MECS, LE DRAGON IL A MANGÉ TIFA !

Tifa : Mais non, je suis là ! Dans le costume !

Barret : Ouf ! Elle a pas encore été digérée ! Tiens bon ! On va te sauver !

Cloud : Non mais ça va aller, Princesse. Laissez-moi f…

Barret : BOUYAAAAAH !

Chevalier : AAAAAH ! LA PRINCESSE A UNE ARME À FEU !

Tifa : Iiiiiiih !

Cloud : BORDEL, BARRET ! ARRÊTE DE TIRER DESSUS ! C'EST QU'UN COSTUME !

Barret : Oh ben c'est drôlement réaliste !

Tifa : J'ai… j'ai eu la peur de ma vie…

Magicienne : Et à présent, pour célébrer ce sauvetage, le Prince va rouler un gros patin à la Princesse !

Cid : Quelle genre de théâtre promouvrait un amour interracial ?!

Chevalier : CETTE PIÈCE EST UN ÉCHEC COMPLET !

Cid : Ah, ben ce genre-là.

_Et pourtant, des applaudissements retentirent_.

Magicienne : On dirait que ce fiasco a quand même eu du succès.

Chevalier : Oui, auprès des deux seuls spectateurs à être restés dans la salle quand tout le monde est sorti en râlant !

Youffie : C'ÉTAIT SUPER !

Rouge XIII : Si j'avais SU PERcer dans le milieu du théâtre, je vous aurais rejoint sans hésiter !

Tifa : Pfff… Allez, sortons d'ici, Cloud.

Cloud : O.K. Venez, tout le monde. On s'arrache.

Tifa : Ce n'est pas ce que… bon, tant pis.

Barret : Alors, alors, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, ensuite ?

Tifa : Écoutez… j'ai entendu dire que la ballade romantique en nacelle valait vraiment le coup d'œil. Le « souci », voyez-vous, c'est que c'est limité à deux personnes.

Aerith : Allons, allons, avec la force de persuasion de Barret, ils seront forcés de nous laisser monter à plusieurs.

Barret : Ouais, en plus les trucs romantiques, c'est cool !

Rouge XIII : J'ai toujours eu un faible pour la Rome antique.

Youffie : Puisque tout le monde y va, j'y vais aussi !

Cid : Et puisque j'ai paumé les clés de ma chambre, j'viens de même !

Tifa : Bouhouhouhou…

_Et après avoir fait preuve d'une incroyable force de persuasion (les larmes et les supplications y sont pour quelque chose), Barret parvint à obtenir l'entrée de six personnes dans la minuscule nacelle_.

Cloud : On est un petit peu serrés.

Tifa : …

Barret : Aah ! Ça fait du bien de s'asseoir !

Cid : Pas touche !

Barret : Ben quoi ?

Cid : Les sièges, y sont réservés aux blancs.

Barret : Et ton trou du cul, il est blanc ?

Rouge XIII : Voilà qui est trou-blanc.

Tifa : On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ?

Aerith : Si, pourquoi pas. Alors, les filles, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Vincent ?

Youffie : Il a un petit air d'Itachi.

Tifa : Je suis vraiment obligée de répondre ?

Aerith : Allons, allons, on est entre nous. Les mecs n'ont qu'à se boucher les oreilles. En plus, le principal intéressé est pas là.

Vincent : Pour être tout à fait exact, ce dernier se trouve actuellement sur le toit.

Aerith : Ben alors, gros vicelard ? Tu nous stalkes ?

Vincent : Il cherchait en réalité un lieu où méditer sur l'erreur monumentale qu'il a faite en quittant son lieu de repos… du moins jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez en grand nombre.

Cloud : Si ça vous intéresse, y a des feux d'artifice, dehors.

Barret : JE KIFFE LES FEUX D'ARTIFICE !

Rouge XIII : Moi aussi, j'aime les feux Kiffe-ont « Boum ».

Youffie : C'est trop beau !

Tifa : Quelle scène enchanteresse…

Aerith : Mouais, c'est assez joli.

Cid : Poussez-vous, j'vois rien !

Vincent : Il a mal aux yeux.

_Et c'est ainsi que se termina cet inoubliable rencard entre Cloud et Tifa. Oui, c'était un rencard. Mais alors que notre groupe, à peine remis de ses émotions, s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'hôtel, ils aperçurent dans le hall jaune le seul membre qui manquait à l'appel. Ce dernier, qui ne les avait pas vus, tenait quelque chose d'étrangement familier dans sa grosse main blanche._

Cloud : Cait Sith ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Cait Sith : Aaaah !

Cloud : Mais…

Aerith : Vu la vitesse à laquelle il court, il a pas envie de nous expliquer…

Cloud : Merde, allez !

_S'ensuivit une course poursuite à travers les différents squares sur fond de petite musique stressante. Toutefois, la bande son de Benny Hill conviendrait tout aussi bien, et peut-être même mieux. C'est face aux escaliers à ciel ouvert donnant accès au Chocobo Square que cette séquence s'acheva : un hélicoptère surgi de nulle part se rapprocha de la peluche blanche surmontée par le chat incruste, et ce dernier n'eut qu'à lancer la Clé de Pierre à l'homme situé à bord de l'engin aérien pour que les plans de nos héros se voient compromis._

Tseng : Merci beaucoup, Cait Sith.

Cait Sith : Y a pas de quoi !

Barret : SALOPARD !

Cloud : Tu t'enfuiras pas, cette fois.

Cait Sith : J'en ai pas l'intention.

Tifa : Tu… tu nous as trahis ! C'est mal !

Aerith : Et le prix de la réplique molle du siècle revient à… la brune aux loches pharamineuses, qui a tendance à accumuler les prix.

Cloud : Je savais bien qu'y avait un truc pas net, chez toi.

Cid : Il a pas pu agir seul ! Il avait forcément un complice ! Lynchons le nègre !

Rouge XIII : Lynche-le tranquille, il t'a rien fait.

Cloud : Arrêtez ça ! Aucun membre de notre groupe ne sera lynché ! Il se trouve cela dit que Cait Sith ne fait plus partie du groupe, dooonc…

Cait Sith : Aerith m'a intégré dans le doute, quand nous étions à Gongaga !

Aerith : J'ai changé d'avis. Éclatez-lui sa race.

Cait Sith : R… reculez…

Vincent : Inutile d'implorer pitié, car la fureur implacable d'un groupe abusé s'apprête à fondre sur toi.

Cait Sith : Vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix ! Regardez ! Vous savez ce que c'est, ça, non ?

Cloud : Un ShinraPhone…

Aerith : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Nous envoyer un poke sur Shinrabook ?

Youffie : Pitié, non ! J'ai déjà suffisamment de notifications avec les requêtes Gandhi Crush de Shake !

Cait Sith : Je vais appeler le QG.

Cloud : C'est pas ça qui va te sauv…

Cait Sith : Allô ? Oui… vous pouvez me passer la petite ?

Tifa : La petite ?

Cait Sith : Bonjour, Marlène. Comment vas-tu ?

Barret : PASSE-MOI CE TÉLÉPHONE !

Cait Sith : Tiens.

Marlène : Papa ?

Barret : MARLÈNE !

Marlène : Tu me fais mal aux oreilles en criant, papa…

Barret : T'AS MAL ?! ILS T'ONT FAIT MAL ?! ILS VONT ME LE PAYER !

Marlène : Oh ! Y a un autre épisode d'Oggy et les Cafards qui va commencer.

Barret : DES CAFARDS ?! ILS TE FONT MANGER DES CAFARDS ?!

Marlène : Je te laisse ! Bisous, papa ! C'est super, ici !

Barret : UNE LAISSE ? ILS TE TIENNENT EN LAISSE ?!

Cait Sith : À présent, on va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, d'accord ? Je vais continuer à voyager avec vous, et nous irons ensemble au Temple des Anciens. Naturellement, la Shinra aura un train d'avance, mais c'est ça ou bien on met Marlène devant les Chtis à Costa del Sol.

Barret : MONSTRES !

Aerith : Y a pas une convention qui interdit ce genre d'actes inhumains ?

Cait Sith : Maintenant, allons finir notre nuit à l'auberge, si vous le voulez bien !

_C'est ainsi que nos amis rentrèrent en suivant Cait Sith, la tête basse, honteux de s'être fait ainsi duper. Après une nuit passée à fulminer leur rage respective, tous quittèrent le parc d'attraction géant grâce au tramway en service, débarrassé de ses ornements phalliques. Toujours furieux, ils purent alors diriger grâce à l'avion-radeau vers l'endroit où se trouvait probablement le temple tant recherché… qu'ils ne connaissaient d'ailleurs toujours pas, d'ailleurs, mais sur lequel ils comptaient bien tomber avec de la chance._

* * *

**À partir de ce chapitre, les publications seront un peu plus espacées : toutes les semaines (le vendredi, voire le samedi) au lieu de deux fois par semaine (le mardi et le vendredi). Ce petit changement de rythme trouve son origine dans ma rentrée très récente dans une école de journalisme qui demande pas mal d'investissements en temps et en énergie.**

**Si vous trépignez d'impatience à l'idée de lire la suite de ces amas de pixels qui forment des lettres, des mots, des phrases et des aventures sans queue ni tête, sachez que vous trouverez d'autres de mes parodies sur mon compte, voire carrément sur Parodyse(point)fr, qui se trouve être mon site (la pub c'est mal, je vous autorise à me lapider).**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer, il est jamais trop tard pour s'y mettre ! (et aux deux lectrices qui me font ce plaisir depuis autant de mois, continuez ! :D)**


	24. Le Vieux Temple Cliché

_**Chapitre 24 – Le Vieux Temple Cliché**_

_Après une longue errance maritime, nos héros étaient enfin parvenus, sur une île, devant ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un « Temple des Anciens » par son architecture._

Cloud : Vous êtes d'accord pour dire que ça a la gueule d'un temple et que c'est ancien ?

Tifa : Cet endroit semble dégager une forme de sagesse antique.

Aerith : Ouais, et une odeur de vieux.

Barret : Nan, ça c'est Cid.

Cid : RÉPÈTE UN PEU, NÉGRO ?

Barret : MON NEZ IL A UNE TAILLE NORMALE, D'ABORD !

Cloud : Dites-donc, vous deux, vous allez quand même pas commencer à nous saouler alors qu'on est pas encore entrés !

_Ce fut toutefois chose faite cinq minutes plus tard. Tous ensemble, ils gravirent les marches de cette pyramide aux inspirations aztèques, mais sitôt pénétrés à l'intérieur, ils eurent la surprise d'y voir un Turk bien mal en point._

Tseng : Gnn…

Aerith : Tiens, te voilà, toi.

Tseng : Vous… arrivez trop tard…

Aerith : Te fais pas d'idées, on t'aurait pas sauvé si on avait été là plus vite.

Cloud : C'est Sephiroth qui t'a fait ça, ou c'est un accident de coupage de saucisson ?

Tseng : J'ai un trou au milieu du bide. D'où est-ce que tu crois que ça vient ?

Cloud : J'en sais rien, moi. Vous êtes tellement nazes au combat, vousa autres, qu'on hésiterait à vous confier un couteau en plastique.

Tseng : Tss… Tiens, voilà la Clé de Pierre. Mets-la dans ce socle pour continuer.

Cloud : Pourquoi tu me la donnes ?

Tseng : Je ne peux pas continuer, et quelqu'un doit bien y arriver avant Sephiroth. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, mais bon…

Cait Sith : Mais… et le reste des troupes de la Shinra ?

Tseng : Ils avaient tous posé leurs RTT pour le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin. Bande de lâcheurs. J'ai envoyé Elena voir le directeur, mais Reno et Rude qui sont toujours en vacance je-ne-sais-où…

Cid : Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient au pays des Niakoués.

Rouge XIII : Il n'y a qu'toué pour faire ce genre de commentaires désobligeants, Cid.

Tseng : Pour leur séjour là-bas, j'étais au courant, vu qu'il s'agissait d'une mission. Cela dit, dès leur retour, ils sont quand même repartis, et ont tenu à y aller sans Elena…

Cloud : BREF, voilà. C'est encastré.

_Et le mécanisme mural ne manqua pas de le lui faire savoir en dévoilant une porte_.

Cait Sith : Dire que j'ai fait sauter ma couverture d'espion pour rien…

Tifa : Parfait, avançons.

Vincent : Cet infâme Sephiroth a une fois de plus fait preuve de sa redoutable efficacité en terrassant son ancien collègue. Enfin l'ancien collègue de celui qui vous parle actuellement, pas de Sephiroth, bien entendu.

Barret : Ouais, il a zigouillé ce Chang d'un coup !

Tseng : Je m'appelle Tseng, et je suis encore vivant !

Aerith : On peut plus rien faire pour lui. Pas qu'on le ferait si on pouvait, mais voilà.

Cloud : Si vous voulez, on aura qu'à lui creuser une tombe en sortant d'ici.

Barret : Oh, on a pas que ça à faire, hein, dis !

Tifa : Barret ! Un peu de respect pour les morts !

Tseng : JE NE SUIS PAS MORT !

Youffie : Paix à son âme, tout ça, tout ça.

Aerith : Je propose que Rouge XIII fasse plusieurs minutes de silence pour honorer sa mémoire.

Rouge XIII : Je sais pas pour vous, mémoire-ien qu'à rester ici, je me sens mal.

Cloud : Ouais, c'est un peu glauque de rester à côté d'un cadavre.

Tseng : ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

_Laissant là le cadavre encore chaud, très chaud, du chef des Turks, nos neuf lascars se pressèrent d'entrer par la porte révélée quelques minutes plus tôt, mais leurs visages furent aussitôt parcourus d'une grimace d'effroi en découvrant qu'ils se trouvaient dans…_

Cloud : Un labyrinthe ?!

_Ce dernier était à ciel ouvert – et ce alors même que le temple était une pyramide, mais ne relevons pas ce détail, car on risquerait de vexer le level-designer. Toujours est-il que les chemins de pierre se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient, certains n'étant disponibles qu'en montant ou descendant des échelles naturelles formées par du lierre._

Rouge XIII : QUOI ?! NOOOOON !

Tifa : Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer ce genre d'endroits, Rouge XIII.

Rouge XIII : Évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux trouver comme jeu de mot sur « Labyrinthe » ? Y a rien ! Nada !

Aerith : Dieu merci.

Barret : Moi j'aime bien les labyrinthes, mais uniquement au dos des paquets de Chocapic !

Cid : Ha ha ! Une pédale en chocolat qui aime les pétales de chocolat !

Cloud : Parfois je me demande ce que je fous ici avec vous.

Aerith : Allez les mecs, on se bouge le fion !

Vincent : À l'aide d'un intense plissage d'yeux, il lui semble apercevoir un mystérieux individu, de ce côté.

Cloud : Exact… il est tout petit, fringué en violet, a une longue barbe et porte un chapeau…

Youffie : Vous croyez que c'est un Ancien ?

Rouge XIII : J'Ancien rien, mais Cetra-cas seront vite derrière nous s'il nous aide.

Aerith : J'espère que tous mes ancêtres se sapaient pas comme ça.

Cloud : Hé, m'sieur !

Barret : Il se fait la malle !

Tifa : Vite, suivons-le avant qu'il disparaisse !

Cait Sith : Mais comment faire ? Les chemins vont dans tous les sens !

Cloud : Y a qu'à marcher sur ses traces ! Il est parti par là !

_Un narrateur peu consciencieux recyclerait sans vergogne la musique de Benny Hill pour cette folle filature à travers les méandres d'un labyrinthe de marbre blanc. Et ça tombe bien, parce que la honte et moi, ça fait deux et demi. Imaginez donc ladite bande son mille fois réutilisée tandis que nos héros couraient après le sagouin._

Barret : REVIENS, LE KAMACETRA !

_Mais le poursuivi s'était d'ores et déjà réfugié dans son antre. Fort heureusement, malgré leur technologie que l'on imagine très avancée (après tout, il s'agit d'une race antique aujourd'hui disparue dans un RPG), les Anciens n'avaient pas acquis le concept de serrure, ni même de porte. Ainsi, nos braves personnages n'eurent aucun mal à entrer à sa suite. La demeure du petit personnage ne consistait qu'une pièce carrée aux murs de briques face auxquels s'élevaient des stèles écrites dans une langue incompréhensible. Et tout aussi peu compréhensible était le dialecte parlé par le petit être_.

Machin : Nyum, nyum.

Cloud : Euh… oui, d'accord, mais encore ?

Machin : Nyum.

Aerith : Ce type sert à rien. Vous croyez qu'on est vraiment de la même race ?

Cid : Question race, on a pire ici, t'inquiète pas.

Machin : Nyuuuum.

Aerith : Attendez, y a peut-être un bouton pour changer de langue, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Machin : Nyumnyum !

Aerith : Attendez un peu…

Tifa : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Aerith : Je crois que je comprends ce qu'il dit !

Cloud : Ah bon ? Ça viendrait de tes fameux « pouvoirs de Cetra » ?

Machin : Nyum !

Aerith : Ouais, là il vient de dire « Bienvenue ».

Machin : Nyum, nyum nyum nyum !

Aerith : Apparemment, il a vu passer un type avec une cape noire. Je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit.

Rouge XIII : Oh ! C'est peut-être cet ermite qu'on avait vu à Nibelheim !

Barret : Ou alors Batman !

Cloud : On va plutôt s'en tenir à Sephiroth, vous voulez bien.  
Machin : Nyum !

Aerith : Oui, on sait que la nana en minijupe te fait dresser le kiki, mais on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Allez, en route.

_Le groupe reprit ainsi le chemin du labyrinthe dans un silence pesant. Chacun se concentrait sur un objectif précis. Rouge XIII tentait de trouver un calembours sur « labyrinthe », Aerith le regardait de biais afin d'être prête à toute éventualité au moment où la vanne sortirait, Tifa songeait au danger que représentait Sephiroth, Youffie se rêvait maîtresse ninja, Vincent regrettait de n'être pas resté dans son cher cercueil, Cait Sith veillait à ne pas tomber de cet étroit chemin bordé par du vide, Cloud était obnubilé par une démangeaison située à la raie des fesses qu'il ne pouvait gratter sous peine de paraître fort peu distingué, et Barret pensait à Batman._

Cait Sith : J'en ai un petit peu marre de ce labyrinthe.

Cloud : Ça tombe bien, parce que la sortie a l'air d'être là-bas.

Tifa : Oh, et moi qui croyais qu'on tournait en rond !

Cloud : C'est ce qu'on faisait, ouais, mais j'avais pas vu ce passage.

Aerith : Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était crevant.

Rouge XIII : Dis-moi, Aerith… avec ces remarques que tu fais sur Tifa et l'étrange relation qui te lie à Cloud, je me demandais… Tu aimes à la fois les femmes et les hommes ?

Aerith : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question moisie ? Ça te regarde pas, ça ce que je sache.

Rouge XIII : Allez, pour une fois que je parle sans faire une blague !

Aerith : Mouais. Bon, alors dans ma grande magnanimité, je te réponds Oui. Je te préviens, j'y inclus pas les animaux énervants. Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ?

Rouge XIII : Parce que tu es plutôt fatigante aussi.

Aerith : Quoi ?

Rouge XIII : On pourrait même dire… que la bi éreinte.

Aerith : …

Cloud : …

Tifa : …

Vincent : …

Cid : …

Barret : …

Youffie : Waw…

Rouge XIII : L'honneur est sauf.

Aerith : Pas le mien.

Cloud : Vous… voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on continue notre chemin, par hasard ? Sait-on jamais…

Tifa : A… allons-y…

_Et ils ne reparlèrent plus jamais ce calembour d'une médiocrité sans nom. Ou alors si elle avait un nom, elle serait estampillée « Rouge XIII © ». Une fois ce lieu quitté , nos amis et Cait Sith purent découvrir qu'ils se trouvaient dans un couloir piégé d'une bien étrange manière : de l'autre bout du corridor dévalaient des espèce de rouleaux géants en béton, où un large trou était creusé pour s'y réfugier, comme des U tournant sur eux-mêmes. Il leur fallait donc faire preuve d'un incroyable sens du timing pour traverser la pièce sans finir en crêpe. _

Aerith : Je sens qu'on va s'éclater.

Cloud : Moi, je sens surtout qu'on va s'écraser…

Aerith : Aussi.

Barret : POUR LE GONDOR ! BOUYAH !

Youffie : Quelle classe !

Tifa : A… Attends !

Cloud : Merde ! Suivons-le, et faites gaffe où vous vous placez !

_Tout occupés à éviter d'être écrabouillés par les rouleaux massifs en se réfugiant dans les creux, le groupe s'avança d'un même mouvement de cinq mètres en cinq mètres, gagnant un peu de terrain avant chaque danger mortel. Quant enfin ils furent parvenus au bout de la route, le mécanisme cessa de manière inexpliquée._

Cloud : Bon, je sais qu'on devrait pas chercher de la logique dans un vieux temple, mais quand même…

Tifa : Une petite minute… J'ai cru apercevoir du coin de l'œil un passage à gauche toute à l'heure. Maintenant que nous ne risquons plus rien, j'aimerais voir ce qu'il y a là-bas.

Aerith : Sans doute un coffre contenant un éther, ou une connerie comme ça.

Rouge XIII : Primo, les éthers c'est cool, deuxio on aime bien ramasser tous les trésors qu'on voit, éther-tio, si ça se trouve c'est même pas ça.

Aerith : Toi, tais-toi. Tu dis du vide.

Tifa : Allez venez !

_À défaut de trouver un coffre recelant de quoi restaurer les points de magie, l'équipe, toujours accompagnée de Cait Sith (je ne me lasserai jamais de cette blague), ne trouva qu'un vaste puits rempli d'un liquide mystérieux, qui n'était manifestement pas de l'eau_.

Barret : Merde ! J'ai oublié mon maillot de bain !

Cloud : Ben moi j'en ai un mais… euh… non, oubliez ça…

Tifa : De toute façon, il est hors de question de s'y baigner ! Vu la couleur, ça ne doit pas être naturel…

Vincent : Une sorte d'aura magique s'en dégage.

Youffie : Dites, je suis la seule à y voir des genres d'images ?

Aerith : Bravo, tes fantastiques pouvoirs de ninja te permettent de distinguer ton reflet.

Cid : Nan, la gamine a pas tort, moi aussi j'vois des trucs.

Cait Sith : Les images se précisent… ça se passe devant un mur orné d'inscriptions…

_Et le son se joignit bientôt à l'image, de sorte qu'il fut alors possible de dévoiler la scène qui suit sous la forme d'un flashback_. _Nous y retrouvons deux membres des Turks s'extasiant devant les dessins muraux_

Tseng : Incroyable… ces gens-là savaient donc dessiner…

Elena : Monsieur Tseng ! C'est incroyable ! Regardez par ici !

Tseng : Eh bien quoi ?

Elena : Est-ce que… c'est bien ce que je pense ?

Tseng : Oui, ça l'est.

Elena : Mais en quoi ça va nous aider à trouver la Terre Promise ?

Tseng : Je ne sais pas.

Elena : Dites-voir, est-ce que cette histoire de Terre Promise serait pas une grosse arnaque, comme le Père Noël, la petite souris ou les réparateurs d'escalator ?

Tseng : Écoute Elena… je ne sais déjà pas pourquoi le président Rufus nous a ordonnés d'inspecter ce temple, alors tu sais, cette légende…

Elena : J'ai lu sur Internet des rumeurs comme quoi sur la Terre Promise poussaient naturellement plein de plantes illicites.

Tseng : Des forêts de cannabis ?

Elena : Oui ! C'était sur l'historique de navigation de Rude, au milieu des sites cochons et des formations pour devenir magical-girl.

Tseng : J'imagine que du coup, ça rentre dans le cadre de nos fonctions…

Elena : Il est de notre devoir de brûler cette forêt avant que quelqu'un cherche à constituer un empire de la drogue !

Tseng : La brûler ? Je ne sais pas… s'il y en a tant que ça, le président Rufus voudra probablement en tirer profit. Il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour légaliser l'herbe et lancer ShinraWeed.

Elena : Mais c'est horrible ! On risque de perdre notre travail ! Je devrai redevenir serveuse et toi nettoyeur de fosses septiques !

Tseng : On ne peut pas laisser ça arriver. Va voir le président. Dis-lui qu'on n'a rien trouvé. Ces gens d'Avalanche ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. J'irai les voir à l'entrée.

Elena : Bien compris ! J'y vais !

Barret : C'est AVALANCHOIS !

Aerith : Une forêt de cannabis… ? Si je pouvais en vendre ne serait-ce qu'un millième, je serais riche pour le restant de mes jours…

Tifa : J'imagine qu'on peut remercier Tseng pour l'absence de soldats de la Shinra…

Cloud : Chut, j'essaie de suivre.

_Mais la jeune blonde était à peine partie qu'un autre individu fit son apparition dans le dos du subordonné rebelle. Un individu terrifiant, doté d'une longue, très longue épée. Et d'une cape noire._

? : Qu'es-tu venu faire ici, sombre ver de terre ?

Tseng : Ah, voilà donc le fameux Sephiroth…

Sephiroth : Je devrais te féliciter d'avoir ouvert la porte vers ce trésor de sagesse, ce lieu qui renferme la sagesse des Anciens.

Tseng : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?!

Sephiroth : M'unir à la Planète.

Tseng : Quoi, tu veux coucher avec ? Creuse un trou dans le sol, fais ta petite affaire et n'en parlons plus.

Sephiroth : Comme tant d'autres, tu ne comprends pas.

Tseng : Difficile de comprendre un illuminé pareil.

Sephiroth : Comme tant d'autres, tu mourras.

Tseng : Qu'est-ce qu… AAAaaargh !

Tifa : La vision s'arrête là.

Cloud : S'unir à la planète ? Il est encore plus dingue qu'avant…

Aerith : Je suis quand même impressionnée qu'après un coup pareil, l'autre gusse ait réussi à se traîner jusqu'à l'entrée malgré sa blessure.

Barret : Ouais, mais il est quand même crevé, maintenant.

Tifa : Non, Barret. On disait ça pour l'énerver.

Barret : Ah bon ?!

Cloud : Toujours est-il qu'on a pas de temps à perdre. Je sais pas exactement ce que cherchait Sephiroth dans ce temple, mais j'ai pas des masses envie qu'il mette la main dessus.

Cait Sith : Regardez, le vieil homme de toute à l'heure est là-bas.

Machin : Nyum.

Rouge XIII : Il nyum-anque pas d'air, à venir nous narguer comme ça !

Youffie : Allez, en avant !

_La salle suivante eut de quoi les déboussoler, car sa disposition était pour le moins… surprenante._

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce merdier ?

_La pièce était totalement circulaire et possédait douze issues, chacune signalée par un chiffre romain, de I à XII (en passant par IIII, les concepteurs nippons du jeu n'étant pas experts en chiffrage latin). La quasi-totalité de la salle était dénuée de sol, et le seul moyen de traverser ce gouffre d'une sortie à l'autre était de marcher sur les aiguilles dominant la pièce : une pour les heures, une pour les minutes, et la petite trotteuse qui faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin en menaçant de renverser quiconque prenait le risque de s'aventurer sur l'une des deux autres aiguilles à son passage. Á côté de la porte, un dispositif loin d'être archaïque permettait de changer la position de l'aiguille des minutes (et par extension, avec un soupçon de patience, celle des heures). Mais bien plus grave encore : un individu familier les attendait au centre._

Tifa : Oh ! L'Ermite du Temps !

Cloud : Oh non, pas lui…

Rouge XIII : L'ermite r'met ça et tant pis pour les hérétiques qui y sont hermétiques !

Ermite : Félicitation, vous êtes parvenus jusqu'ici. Je vais maintenant vous poser trois devinettes. Commençons par la première : qu'est-ce qui est…

Aerith : Casse-toi !

_Là-dessus, elle lui jeta un caillou qui le heurta de plein fouet. Le mystérieux personnage fit alors une longue chute accompagnée d'un « AAAAaaaaaah… » et conclue en beauté par un « Sprotch » en bonne et due forme. C'en était fini de l'Ermite du Temps._

Aerith : Oups, ha ha !

Cait Sith : Ça… ça ne se fait pas, Aerith !

Aerith : Oui, bon, au départ je voulais juste le faire partir, j'en demandais pas tant…

Rouge XIII : T'as tué mon mentor ! Et juste au moment-torride où il faisait une blague !

Youffie : C'est pas tout ça mais on devrait s'occuper de cette salle !

Cloud : Ouais. Ça a l'air… chiant.

Tifa : Cet endroit semble fonctionner comme une horloge…

Barret : Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Une horloge, c'est avec des chiffres, pas des bidules et des machins !

Cait Sith : Elle veut parler d'une vieille horloge. Visiblement, les Anciens en avaient déjà en leur temps.

Cloud : Bon, alors j'ai juste à faire tourner cette aiguille pour m'ouvrir un chemin… Le souci, c'est de savoir où aller.

Tifa : Nous allons sans doute y passer du temps.

Youffie : J'ai peut-être une idée !

Aerith : T'as des idées, toi ?

Youffie : Hop !

Cloud Hé !

Tifa : C… c'était très dangereux, Youffie !

Youffie : Peut-être, mais maintenant que j'suis accrochée à la trotteuse, j'peux direct sortir où je veux sans qu'on s'embête avec les autres aiguilles ! Hop ! Oh, y a un coffre ici !

Barret : Ça a l'air rigolo !

Tifa : Ce n'est pas certain que l'aiguille supporte ton poids, Barret !

Barret : Ouais mais depuis que Youffie m'a appris à faire plein de signes bizarres avec la main, j'suis un ninja, alors ça fait partie de mon entraînement !

Cait Sith : Sans parler de mon poids à moi…

Cloud : Ouais, mais toi si tu tombes, ce sera pas une grande perte.

Aerith : Un petit peu quand même, vu que c'est lui qui porte les Élixirs.

Cloud : Oh. Bon, file-moi les Élixirs, alors.

Cait Sith : Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Regardez, ouah !

Cid : Ça va péter, moi j'vous dis !

Cait Sith : Elle est solide, cette petite aiguille ! Voyons voir… peut-être cette sortie ? Ah non, il n'y a rien du tout…

Barret : Allez ! Allez ! J'suis le suivant !

Cloud : Non mais arrêtez, c'est pas un jeu.

Barret : Bouyah !

Tifa : Bon, j'admets qu'elle est plutôt résistante, pour supporter leur poids à ces deux-là…

Barret : Mon gros doigt me dit qu'y faut aller par là ! Oh ! Un trou du cul-de-sac ! Il m'a menti ! Ordure !

Cloud : Lâche ton doigt, Barret, tu vas te faire mal. Vas-y, Cid.

Cid : Quoi ?! Tu rêves, gamin ! Après un black ?! Si encore on pouvait désinfecter l'aig…

Cloud : Discute pas et vas-y !

Cid : Aaaah ! Brr…

Cloud : Tiens, prends la porte n°VI. Je la sens bien, celle-là.

Cid : Bon, bon. Euh… on dirait que c'est là.

Tifa : Parfait, nous te rejoignons de suite.

_C'est ainsi que nos amis réussirent cette énigme sans même toucher aux grosses aiguilles. Après que chacun – ceux restés au point de départ tout comme ceux qui s'étaient trompés de sortie – eut rejoint la porte n°VI (en découvrant avant de partir que la petite aiguille qui a servi de support à toute l'équipe était tout de même bien déglinguée), l'exploration de ce temple antique put se poursuivre._

Tifa : On dirait qu'on n'est toujours pas au bout de nos peines…

Cloud : Voyons voir… cette fois, on a une dizaine de passages dans ce mur rocheux, et j'imagine qu'ils doivent tous être reliés les uns aux autres.

Youffie : Tiens, y a Monsieur Nyum, là-bas !

Aerith : Hé, Biloute !

Machin : Nyum !

Cloud : Il s'est encore mis à courir !

Tifa : Il est entré dans un des trous !

Cid : Il est ressorti par là !

Vincent : Et le voilà aussitôt entré dans un nouvel orifice mural.

Cloud : Bon, j'imagine qu'en principe, on devrait chercher quelle entrée mène à quelle sortie et profiter de ce savoir pour lui tenir un guet-apens en devinant l'endroit où il va arriver. Mais bon, comme on a pas que ça à foutre et qu'on adore résoudre les casse-tête de manière non-conventionnelle, on va profiter du fait qu'on soit neuf et on va boucher tous les passages.

_Ce plan au succès quasi-garanti était l'un des avantages de s'aventurer partout en groupe complet plutôt qu'en petit groupe de trois. Sérieusement, vous imaginez ce à quoi ressemblerait cette parodie avec un simple groupe composé de Tifa, Cait Sith et Vincent ? Brrr…_

Vincent : Il se permet modestement de vous annoncer qu'il est là.

Cloud : Oui, on sait que t'es là.

Vincent : Non, il a voulu dire avec cette affirmation hasardeuse mais relativement ambigüe qu'il est là. L'homme dont nous cherchons à nous saisir.

Cloud : Oh. Ah oui, bravo, tu l'as chopé.

Machin : Nyuuum !

Aerith : Il nous félicite de l'avoir attrapé.

Machin : Nyum nyum !

Aerith : Par contre, là, il dit qu'il a besoin d'argent.

Cloud : Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'un vieux bonhomme isolé irait foutre avec de l'argent ?

Machin : Nyum…

Aerith : Apparemment, ce serait pour aider la race des Anciens. Rénover le temple, développer le tourisme, tout ça, tout ça. Il faut des fonds.

Rouge XIII : S'ils fonds d'autres énigmes avec ces sous, on aura touché le fonds.

Machin : Nyuuuum.

Aerith : D'après lui, il est préférable de me donner l'argent à moi. Je saurai quoi en faire.

Cloud : …

Aerith : Quoi ?

Cloud : Est-ce que… tu comprends vraiment ce qu'il dit ?

Machin : Nyum ?

Aerith : Là, il a insulté la mère de Barret.

Barret : J'VAIS TE PÉTER LA G…

Tifa : Du calme ! Du calme !

Cloud : Tu peux nous le dire, hein, que tu piges rien à ce qu'il dit.

Machin : Nyuuuum ! Nyumnyum !

Aerith : Il estime que ton incrédulité est très vexante pour notre race et qu'elle te coûtera vingt points.

Cloud : …

Aerith : Mais sinon, ces thunes, elles arrivent ?

Cid : J'fais pas l'aumône aux clodos ! Y z'ont qu'à se trouver du boulot !

Tifa : En tout cas, il tient une clé dans la main. Tu peux nous la donner ?

Machin : Nyum.

Tifa : Merci. Ça devrait ouvrir cette grande porte, là-bas.

_Derrière ladite porte se trouvait la salle qu'ils avaient aperçu tantôt, celle dont les murs étaient recouverts de fresques ancestrales représentant…_

Tifa : Des actes sexuels ?

Cait Sith : Dans des positions diverses et variées…

Barret : Alors c'est ça, le Kamehasutra ?

Cloud : Sérieusement ? Tu te plantes alors que pas plus tard que toute à l'heure, t'appelais le vieux « Kamacetra » ? Si je te connaissais pas mieux, je croirais que tu le fais exprès…

Youffie : Y en a vraiment partout sur le mur !

Aerith : Tu devrais te cacher les yeux, trésor, c'est pas de ton âge.

Youffie : C'est donc ça, les « entailles » ?

Barret : N'empêche, vous voyez bien que j'suis pas le seul à dessiner des zobs et des nibards sur les murs !

Cloud : Peut-être, mais…

Barret : Hop là !

Cloud : C'est pas une raison pour en dessiner d'autres ! Et au marqueur, en plus…

Barret : Ah ben oui, j'ai rien d'autre, moi.

Vincent : C'est en ce lieu que notre ennemi aux cheveux gris a assailli le chef de son ancienne troupe.

Cloud : Exact. Hé, Sephiroth ! Sors de ta planque !

_À peine notre protagoniste eut-il fini de formuler son appel que du vide se matérialisa face à lui son Némésis. Sephiroth, sa cape noire et sa longue lame se tenait devant eux, menaçant, terrifiant, et… et… et c'est tout pour le moment. _


	25. Merci Beaucoup, Cloud !

**Chapitre 25 – Merci Beaucoup, Cloud**

_Une fois de plus, Sephiroth faisait face au groupe. Une fois de plus, son aura surpuissante glaçait d'effroi ceux qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce que lui. Une fois de plus, Youffie glissait subrepticement la main dans le sac à matéria. Une fois de plus, l'antagoniste aux longs cheveux délirait complètement_.

Sephiroth : Je ne ferai qu'un avec la Planète.

Cloud : Tu parlais déjà de ça à Tseng, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Sephiroth : Sais-tu ce que recèle ce temple ?

Cloud : Un trésor à la Indiana Jones ?

Sephiroth : La Matéria Noire.

Tifa : Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de matérias d'une telle couleur…

Cid : Sûrement un gros dragibus qui apprend un vieux sort dont tout le monde se contrefout !

Sephiroth : Elle est unique au monde, et sa puissance est sans égal.

Cid : Ce type délire complètement.

Vincent : Il lui semble apercevoir une lueur aussi éclatante qu'inquiétante au cœur de la pupille de l'apprentie shinobi…

Youffie : La matéria… ultime…

Cloud : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, au juste ?

Sephiroth : Elle invoque le sort ultime. Météore. Je me l'approprierai et l'utiliserai.

Rouge XIII : Météore de contrôle ! Il faut qu'on t'arrête !

Cloud : T'as juste l'intention de faire péter la Planète, en fait ?

Barret : Bah ! C'est pas un p'tit caillou de l'espace qui va nous faire mal !

Sephiroth : Le Météore invoqué par magie a la taille d'un continent entier. La Planète sera au bord de la destruction et sera forcée de mobiliser une quantité colossale d'énergie vitale pour panser sa blessure. Je me tiendrai au milieu de cette plaie, prêt à recevoir toute cette énergie, prêt à devenir Dieu lui-même.

Aerith : Et sinon, les chevilles, ça va ?

Tifa : Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu nous racontes ton plan ?

Cloud : Il est atteint du syndrome du « méchant de James Bond ».

Sephiroth : Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'arrêter.

Barret : On va te faire bouffer ta cape ! Et quand tu la chieras, on te fera bouffer ta crotte aussi ! Et pis les crottes de tes crottes !

Tifa : Merci beaucoup, Barret, mais on se passera de ce genre d'images mentales…

Sephiroth : Je n'ai que faire de vos menaces.

Cid : Et un coup de lance dans le bide, t'en as quelque chose à foutre ?

Sephiroth : Mère sera avec moi au centre de la blessure. Je ferai également un avec elle.

Cloud : O.K, là ça devient carrément malsain.

Barret : Tu vas faire un quoi avec elle ?

Cloud : Il va faire un tout court. Genre ils vont s'unir.

Barret : MAIS C'EST DÉGUEULASSE ! C'EST CONTRE-NATURE ! TOI T'ES PAS LE GRAND MÉCHANT POUR RIEN !

Cid : Ça commence par l'inceste, et après on en arrive à la nécrophilie, la zoophilie ou pire, les pédés !

Sephiroth : J'ai déjà perdu bien trop de temps avec vous.

_Et là-dessus, il se téléporta – se souvenant probablement qu'en s'envolant il risquait de se cogner la tête comme la dernière fois. _

Tifa : Zut… encore une fois, il s'est échappé…

Cloud : Gnnn…

Barret : Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? T'as mal au crâne ? Tu veux un doliprane ?

_Outre les spasmes qui l'agitaient, Cloud semblait également s'être dédoublé. En plus de son enveloppe physique, une espèce de fantôme de lui-même, translucide, bougeait de manière totalement désynchronisée._

Cloud : Aaaaaeeeeeh… Je… ha ha… Matéria noire… ha ha… HA HA…

Aerith : T'as fumé tes propres cheveux ou quoi ?

Cloud : Ha ha ha ha… m'appelle Cloud… ha ha… ha ha ha…

Barret : P'tet qu'il pense à une blague ! Tu peux nous la raconter ? Ça a l'air drôlement rigolo !

Tifa : Il n'a pas l'air dans son état normal.

Rouge XIII : État-deviné ça toute seule ?

Cloud : Ha… ha… Qu'est-ce que… ? Merde, il s'est passé quoi ?  
Cid : T'étais carrément à l'ouest ! C'est à cause d'un rituel vaudou, c'est ça ? J'ai ma p'tite idée sur le responsable !

Aerith : C'est curieux, il a suffit que Rouge XIII fasse une blague pour qu'il arrête de rire.

Cloud : J'ai mal au crâne…

? : Grrr…

Cloud : Histoire d'être sûr, vos ventres ne viennent pas de gargouiller, là ?

Youffie : Nan et c'est pas faute d'avoir envie d'un ramen !

Vincent : Il serait diablement curieux de savoir ce que ce terme pourrait désigner.

Youffie : Des pâtes.

Cloud : C'est bien ce que je pensais, donc du coup…

Cait Sith : Un dragon !

Dragon : Grouah !

Cloud : Tous en position de combat !

Rouge XIII : Ramen toi, je t'attends de pâte ferme !

Barret : Ouais, j'ai toujours rêvé de buter un dra…

Aerith : Odin !

_Soudain, la Lune. Devant cet énorme satellite, une ombre se dresse au sommet d'une colline, montée sur un cheval à huit pattes qui se cabre dans l'air nocturne. Le cavalier s'élance et – passé ce dépaysement propre aux scènes d'invocation – coupe son adversaire en deux parties égales sans que la moindre goutte de sang ne soit versée._

Barret : … gon ! Merde !

Rouge XIII : Odin bis-donc ! C'était plut-Odin-gue comme attaque !

Cloud : Et rapide, surtout…

Rouge XIII : Ce dragon nain s'est fait défoncer comme un ragondin par Odin !

Aerith : Je savais bien que je le regretterais amèrement…

Cid : Matez-moi ça ! Une super matéria rouge !

Tifa : Qu'est-ce qu'elle contient ?

Cid : Un certain Bahamut, y semblerait. C'est un nom étranger, ça, nan ? J'en veux pas !

Cait Sith : Les légendes le considèrent comme le roi des dragons.

Cid : On va considérer ça comme de l'immigration choisie !

Tifa : Regardez ! Au bout de cette salle, on dirait une sorte de dispositif.

Vincent : Au-dessus du piédestal trône une espèce de projection de la pyramide qu'il est possible de manipuler.

Aerith : Y a un truc marqué en dessous. J'vous le lis ?

Cloud : Où est-ce que t'as appris à lire ça ?

Aerith : J'ai pris Cetra LV2 au collège. Non mais à ton avis ? C'est dans mon sang. J'pigeais peut-être rien à ce que l'autre taré couineur disait, mais ça, c'est dans mes cordes.

Tifa : Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

Aerith : Mmh… en gros que le temple EST la matéria noire.

Cloud : Sérieux ? Bizarre…

Aerith : En gros, en résolvant les puzzles de ce dispositif, le temple va rétrécir et rétrécir jusqu'à tenir dans le creux d'une main et se transformer en matéria.

Tifa : Mais du coup, nous aussi !

Aerith : C'est un peu leur protection anti-margoulins.

Youffie : Quoi ? Ils… euh… pensent vraiment qu'y a des gens mal intentionnés qui vont venir la voler ?! C'est super scandaleux !

Cloud : En tout cas, c'est pas ça qui va empêcher Sephiroth de s'en emparer. Il serait capable d'y envoyer un de ses larbins témoins de Jenova.

Cait Sith : Je vais le faire. Je suis un robot, pas un être vivant, après tout.

Aerith : Ben voyons, comme si on pouvait te faire confiance.

Cait Sith : Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un se sacrifie !

Cid : Barret va le faire. C'est un noir, c'est la seule chose qu'ils savent faire, dans les films.

Barret : Oh ben nan !

Aerith : Nan, proposons plutôt à Rouge XIII.

Rouge XIII : Je suis outré ! Tu viens de créer une sacrée-fissure dans notre belle amitié, Aerith !

Cloud : Finalement, on va rester sur Cait Sith. En plus on en sera débarrassés.

Cait Sith : Quoi ?

Cloud : Attends, tu crois quand même pas qu'on t'aime bien ? Depuis le temps que je rêve de te voir dégager du groupe… surtout depuis ta trahison.

Cait Sith : Je vois…

Tifa : On te laisse un talkie walkie pour te prévenir quand on sera dehors.

Cait Sith : D'accord. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais…

Cloud : Quoi ?

Cait Sith : Moi je vous aime bien. Même si vous n'êtes pas de la Shinra, vous êtes gentils. Même sans m'apprécier, vous m'avez accueilli alors que je suis qu'un chat-robot télécommandé contrôlant une peluche de Mog énorme. Mon vrai nom est Reeves. Je contrôle Cait Sith depuis le siège d…

Aerith : Je t'arrête tout de suite, on s'en tape de ta vie. Allez, reste sagement ici, on compte sur toi pour te rendre utile, pour la première et dernière fois de ton existence.

_Là-dessus, le groupe de héros, délesté de son membre le moins apprécié, rebroussa chemin. Fort heureusement, la disposition de la salle de l'horloge avait changé comme par magie, l'aiguille des minutes et celle des heures formant directement un pont leur permettant de rejoindre la porte opposée, qui venait de se déverrouiller. Mais à peine nos amis eurent-ils pénétré la pièce qu'un malaise s'empara d'eux_.

Cloud : Ça sent le boss.

_Un grognement sourd leur parvint aussitôt, après quoi une tête sortit du mur à côté d'eux. Celle d'un démon, suivie de ses deux bras._

Tifa : Le mur nous attaque !

Rouge XIII : On va lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres !

Barret : Pourquoi les boss nous disent jamais Bonjour avant de nous attaquer ? C'est vachement mal poli !

Vincent : Il serait immensément surpris d'apprendre que cette créature est doué de parole ou même de raison.

Youffie : Ni douée tout court !

Rouge XIII : Ouais, ou alors il se mure dans le silence.

Aerith : On a pas le temps pour ces conneries. Odin !

Cloud : Encore ?

Aerith : Quoi, y a une règle qui interdit d'utiliser deux fois la même invoc' ? ODIN, RAMÈNE TON CUL !

_Un nuage noir se forma au milieu du champ de bataille, et en sortit un être majestueux perché sur son fidèle Sleipnir. Il saisit sa lance et la lança de toutes ses forces vers le ciel – le toit ayant disparu, comme à l'accoutumée. Les nuages gris se séparèrent à son passage pour dévoiler l'azur, puis quelques secondes plus tard, Gungnir fendit les airs pour atterrir pile poil sur le mur, l'éradiquant d'un coup._

Aerith : Merci mon brave.

Rouge XIII : Oh, nom d'un beau dindon ! Odin a visé in plein d'din !

Aerith : Merde, si j'avais su que t'en avais encore en réserve…

Cloud : Allez, maintenant que la voie est libre, foutons le camp d'ici !

_Il ne leur fallut alors que quelques minutes pour quitter le temple. _

Cloud : Cait Sith, est-ce que tu me reçois ?

Cait Sith : Cinq sur cinq !

Cloud : Bien ! Sacrifie-toi, maintenant !

Cait Sith : D'accord. Au revoir, tout le monde.

Cloud : Allez, grouille ! On a pas toute la journée !

Cait Sith : Je m'y mets tout de suite !

_Et après les deux à trois minutes nécessaires à la résolution des puzzles du dispositif, le temple se mit à rétrécir, rétrécir, rétrécir jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une grosse perle noire au fond d'un immense trou._

Tifa : Je viens de songer à quelque chose…

Youffie : Quoi ?

Tifa : C'est Cait Sith qui portait les elixirs…

Vincent : Une envie soudaine et irrépressible lui prend de pousser un cri déchirant.

Barret : NAAAAAAOOOOOOON !

Vincent : Oui, un petit peu comme ça.

Aerith : Je plussoie.

Cloud : Le sacrifice de ces élixirs sera pas vain, je vous le promets. La matéria noire est en bas. Je vais la chercher, attendez-moi ici.

_Mais une fois descendu, il n'eut que le temps de ramasser l'objet avant d'entendre une voix s'élever au-dessus de lui._

Sephiroth : Bravo.

Cloud : Ha ha ! C'est trop tard pour toi, enfoiré ! On a la matéria noire !

Sephiroth : Plus pour longtemps.

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que tu… Aaargh !

_Un nouveau mal de tête venait de le prendre, bien plus intense que toutes les migraines qu'il ait jamais connu. Une fois encore, il sembla se dédoubler, puis cinq secondes après, plus rien. Comme si tout était revenu à la normale. À un détail près._

Cloud : Gnn…

Sephiroth : Donne-moi la matéria noire.

Cloud : Voilà. Autre chose ?

Sephiroth : Tu peux disposer.

Cloud : Okee dokee.

Tifa : CLOUD ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!

Aerith : Oh le con.

Barret : TU PUES DU CUL !

Cid : T'es attardé ou quoi ?

Cloud : Hein ? Est-ce que je viens juste de filer une arme de destruction massive à notre pire ennemi ?

Aerith : Oui, et d'ailleurs, ça te coûtera très exactement 500 points.

Cloud : Argh…

Sephiroth : Adieu.

Youffie : Oh, il s'est envolé avec ma… avec notre super-matéria !

? : Salut la compagnie !

Tifa : Mais qu'est-ce qu…

Barret : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?!

? : Je suis Cait Sith n°2 ! Enfin, c'est toujours la même personne qui me contrôle, mais vous voyez le genre, quoi. Je suis un modèle exactement simil…

Cloud : Gnn…

Tifa : Cloud ?! Qu'est-ce que tu… Cloud !

_Mais le protagoniste s'était déjà effondré, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans une forêt de cannabis. Face à lui, Aerith souriait._

Cloud : Vu ce sourire, c'est clairement un rêve.

_Ne prêtant pas attention aux dires du jeune homme qui avait percé le secret de cette étrange vision, la dealeuse s'approcha de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille_.

Aerith : Quand tu te réveilleras, je me serai tirée vers Continent Nord. Je pourrais avoir besoin des services d'un homme de main prêt à vendre sa grand-mère en esclavage pour une poignée de points. Rejoins-moi avant que la Shinra ne foule ma Terre Promise, et je te gratifierai de 600 points pour équilibrer la lourde perte que ta connerie t'a fait perdre.

_Là-dessus, elle s'envola, et Cloud ouvrit les yeux – pour de vrai cette fois_.

Cloud : Aïe… où est-ce que je suis ?

Tifa : Oh, Cloud ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

Cloud : Ça… répond pas trop à ma question…

Youffie : À Gongaga !

Cloud : Et… euh… qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici, au juste ?

Tifa : C'était le village le plus proche du temple, même s'il fallait traverser la mer. Tu nous as fait très peur, tu sais ?

Cloud : J'en doute pas… merde, j'ai vraiment donné la matéria noire à Sephiroth ?

Youffie : Ouais, et t'as même parlé dans ton sommeil !

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Tifa : Oh, tu sais… des trucs…

Youffie : C'est… euh… vraiment pas important…

Cloud : Bon, sortons de cette auberge.

_Le reste du groupe l'attendait au sortir de la petite chaumière qui ne payait pas de mine._

Barret : Ouaaais ! C'est notre pervers numéro un !

Cid : Tu me dégoûtes ! Gros dégueulasse ! Noire-gueule !

Vincent : Même en tâchant de nombreuses heures durant de débarrasser son esprit sali de ces phrases impropres, il ne s'en est toujours pas remis.

Cloud : Sérieusement, Tifa… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Tifa : Des choses… et d'autres…

Cait Sith : Ne devrions-nous pas nous mettre en route ?

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?!

Tifa : C'est une nouvelle version de Cait Sith, il nous a rejoints peu après le sacrifice de l'ancien.

Barret : Comme disait ma grand-mère, quand y en a plus, y en a encore ! Enfin, ça marche pas pour les grands-mères. Bouhouhou… mémé…

Cloud : Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on retrouve Aerith.

Tifa : Tu… tu tiens tellement à elle ?

Cloud : Bah j'imagine, ouais. Et puis bon, elle est probablement dans le même coin que Sephiroth.

Cid : Ouais, 'fin comment on est censés savoir où ils sont ? Elle s'est tirée au milieu de la nuit !

Cloud : Je l'ai vue en rêve, elle est sur le continent Nord.

Tifa : Tu… l'as vue en rêve… ?

Cloud : Ouaip. Allez, en route.

Barre : Et Youffie, je compte sur toi pour m'aider à continuer mon super entraînement de ninja !

Youffie : Euh… t'es… sûr de vouloir continuer ? Nan parce que tu sais, pour ce qui est des techniques de dissimulation qu'on a abordé toute à l'heure, c'était quand même pas super au p…

Barret : CAITH SITH NUMBER TWO ! Qu'est-ce que tu vois, là ?

Cait Sith : Eh bien… ton doigt, vu que tu le brandis devant t…

Barret : VOILÀ ! Juste un doigt ! Ça veut dire que je suis super bien caché ! Allez, Youffie ! J'ai réussi le test !

Youffie : Bon, d'accord…

Tifa : Alors on va voir Aerith… très bien… ça ne me pose… absolument aucun problème…

Cloud : Cool, alors.

Tifa : Une minute… où est Rouge XIII ?

Vincent : Aerith l'a attaché au sommet d'un poteau quelque part dans ce village avant de partir.

Barret : Allez, on va le chercher et on bouge !

_Une fois l'animal blagueur récupéré, le groupe sortit en vitesse du petit village miteux et monta à bord de l'avion-radeau avant de prendre la direction du continent Nord. Les montagnes enneigées bloquaient la plupart des accès, du moins à l'exception d'une petite côte que la neige n'avait pas envahie. Non loin de la plage se trouvait un camp recouvert d'ossements plus ou moins grands_.

Cid : Chelou, comme coin !

Cloud : Y a une forêt, là-bas.

? : M'sieur ! M'sieur ! 'Faut pas aller par là !

Cloud : Et pourquoi ça ?

? : Parce que la forêt elle t'empêchera d'aller plus loin ! 'Faut la Harpe Lunaire !

Tifa : Et comment obtient-on cette fameuse harpe ?

? : Pour ça, 'faut creuser !

Cloud : Creuser ?

? : Ouais, c'est ce qu'on fait ici ! On est des archéologues !

Tifa : Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Des fragments d'histoire ? Des reliques du passé ?

Archéologue : On peut dire ça comme ça. D'après le chef, c'est dans ce coin que les Anciens ont enterré leurs magasines érotiques !

Cloud : Tout prend sens… je suppose.

Archéologue : Allez parlez au chef, y vous dira comment creuser, si vous voulez la harpe ! Ou des revues cochonnes…

Cait Sith : C'est noté, merci pour votre aide.

_Le chef en question était un homme entre deux âges, aux cheveux bruns et aux… bon, en fait on s'en fout de ce à quoi il ressemble. C'est le chef de la troupe, c'est tout. Imaginez-le comme vous voulez. Genre comme un clown._

Chef : Bonjour à vous, visiteurs.

Cloud : Coucou. On nous a dit que pour traverser la forêt, il fallait une « harpe martienne », ou un truc comme ça.

Chef : Ah oui, la harpe lunaire. La légende dit qu'elle est enterrée ici.

Youffie : Il parle pas d'une voix dans sa tête, là, au moins ?

Chef : Comment ? Non, non, il s'agit d'une rumeur très connue parmi les archéologues. On la cherche depuis des années, mais pour motiver mes troupes, je leur ai dit qu'on s'occupait de déterrer des magasines de cul. Vous devriez les voir à l'œuvre ! Jamais vu des types aussi enthousiastes !

Rouge XIII : C'est bien joli tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire porno z'aider ?

Chef : Je peux vous proposer, contre une p'tite rétribution, de vous occuper de quelques fouilles.

Barret : J'AI TOUJOURS RÊVÉ D'ÊTRE ARCHÉOLOGUE !

Cloud : Y a-t-il une seule chose que t'aies pas rêvé de faire ?

Barret : Distributeur de lait.

Cloud : …

Barret : Non, attends, ça a l'air cool aussi, en fait.

Tifa : Comment est-ce que ça marche ?

Chef : Eh bien vous voyez, c'est simplissime : vous demandez à André, José, René, Hervé et Patrice. Pour 500 Gils, vous pourrez placer chacun d'entre eux à différents endroits de la zone. Une fois qu'ils sont placés, criez « BANANA SPRINT » et je ferai sauter les explosifs. Grâce à nos sondes ultra-perfectionnées, chaque homme se tournera vers l'endroit où se trouve le trésor ainsi détecté, et vous n'aurez qu'à indiquer où creuser à l'endroit où convergent les regards, et ce sera fait dans la nuit qui suit.

Tifa : Vous… appelez ça « simplissime » ?

Barret : J'ai lâché au moment où on devait voir un truc.

Cloud : Bon, cela dit ça va quand même nous coûter un sacré paquet de thunes. Heureusement qu'on est blindés de pognon. Barret, c'est toi qui as le portefeuille ?

Barret : Ah nan, je l'ai filé à Youffie !

Youffie : Et moi à Rouge XIII.

Rouge XIII : Peu im-porte-feuille, puisque je l'ai transmis à Vincent.

Vincent : Qui s'en est aussitôt délesté entre les mains de Cait Sith, tant la sensation lui était désagréable.

Cait Sith : Et j'ai pensé que Cid serait plus apte à le porter.

Cid : J'savais pas quoi faire avec alors je l'ai jeté à Tifa !

Tifa : Oui, sauf qu'avec ma minijupe… enfin bref, toujours est-il que je l'ai alors refilé à Barret.

Barret : Ah ben oui, tiens, il était encore dans mon autre poche !

Cloud : Oh misère…

Barret : NOM D'UN POIL ! Y a plus rien dedans !

Cloud : Tu déconnes ?!

Youffie : Regardez, y a un mot.

« _Chers amis (lol)_

_Je vous emprunte momentanément tout ce bel argent. _

_De toute façon, c'est pas comme si vous comptiez vous en servir._

_J'ai pas l'intention de rester une prolo toute ma vie, moi._

_Rouge XIII, je sais que tu feras une vanne avec « prolo ». C'est pourquoi là, je te fais les gros yeux. Ça se voit pas à travers ce mot, mais il était important que je le précise. Cloud, tu perds cinq points pour pas l'en avoir empêché._

_Gros kiss, je vous aime._

_Fantomas. _ »

Barret : Ce Fantomas m'a piqué des thunes ! Et en plus il connaît Rouge XIII et Cloud ! Ça pourrait être n'importe qui !

Rouge XIII : On sait qu'on a affaire à un travail de prolo-rsque le portefeuille est vidé sans qu'on s'en rendre compte.

Cloud : Je suppose que pour le coup, je mérite mes cinq points en moins…

Chef : Mais… euh… du coup, vous pouvez pas payer, nan ?

Tifa : C'est… c'est exact…

Chef : Eh bien dans ce cas, désolé mais vous ne pourrez pas trouver la Harpe Lunaire…

Cloud : Dis-moi, Rouge XIII, ça te dirait de te faire pardonner ta blague minable ?

Rouge XIII : J'ai rien à me faire pardonner. Ma blague est super. Si je la vendais, elle deviendrait une mine-à-blé.

Cloud : Une chance que j'aie gardé ce bâillon…

Rouge XIII : D'accord, d'accord, tout ce que tu veux mais pas le bâillon ! Ça refreine ma créativité, et… bah-y'on aurait pas idée de me faire taire !

Cloud : Je te propose un marché. Soit tu la boucles le temps qu'on se refasse de l'oseille, soit t'utilises tes super talents de créature à priori canidé et tu nous déterres ce trésor à la seule force de tes griffes.

Rouge XIII : D'a… d'accord…

Cid : Tu vois Rouge XIII, le monde se divise en deux catégories : ceux qui portent un bâillon, et ceux qui creusent. Toi, tu creuses.

Rouge XIII : Sa-creuse-bleu, je crois que je vais en…

Cloud : Sinon, tu sais, on peut aussi te bâillonner pendant ta chasse au trésor.

Rouge XIII : D'accord, d'accord. Je me tais !

_Et après une nuit entière passer à creuser, creuser, et encore creuser, le jeune Nanaki parvint à mettre la patte sur un objet qui pourrait éventuellement être la Harpe Lunaire._

Chef : Grands dieux ! C'est la harpe lunaire !

Cloud : Et on peut savoir ce qu'elle fout sur cette planète ?

Chef : Non mais elle a été appelée comme ça un peu par hasard, vous savez. Tout a commencé il y a 241 ans lorsque l'historien Joe Kay décida que le nom « Harpe des Anciens » était trop banal…

Tifa : Je crois qu'on se passera des détails, monsieur l'archéologue…

Barret : J'peux en jouer, dis ?

Cid : C'est un peu au-dessus de ton niveau ! On te trouvera un tam-tam, t'inquiète pas.

_Mais cet instrument de musique était-il vraiment efficace ? Nos amis et Cait Sith en eurent la réponse quelques minutes plus tard en pénétrant la forêt de cannabis_.

Barret : Passe, passe, passe, passe !

Cloud : Si t'y tiens… évite de la péter, par contre…

Barret : Ho hé, tu me prends pour un sauvage ?

Cid : Hum.

Tifa : Vas-y, Barret.

_Le chef d'Avalanchois entreprit alors de faire glisser ses gros doigts sur les cordes de la harpe, produisant un son du plus bel effet tandis que le son de sa voix emplissait l'atmosphère avec un charme beaucoup plus… ténu._

Vincent : C'est… snif… c'est si beau…

Barret : Yo-ho-ho-ho. Yo-ho-ho-hoooo. YO-HO !

Cloud : S'il te plait, tu peux éviter de chanter ?

Barret : Pff…

_Il poursuivit sa douce mélopée qui enchanta toutes les oreilles de l'assistance. Et la barrière qui scellait mystérieusement la forêt s'évapora, laissant passer ce groupe de nouveaux-venus_.

Tifa : N'empêche, je ne te savais pas si doué à la harpe, Barret !

Cid : Bah ! C'est à la portée de tout le monde ! Donne-moi ce truc ! Hop-là ! Écoutez ça !

_Nonobstant les trois cordes qu'il cassa d'emblée, le son qu'il produisit était plutôt de nature à faire fuir toute créature vivante sur une périmètre de quelques kilomètres._

Cloud : Aaah ! Arrête ça, c'est horrible !

Tifa : À l'avenir, laissons Barret s'occuper de ce genre de choses !

Barret : Ouais, la musique, c'est toute ma vie. J'faisais de la flûte avec un tuyau d'échappement quand j'étais petit ! Je serai le premier ninja black musical et distributeur de lait !

Cloud : Le premier d'une longue lignée, je suis sûr.

Rouge XIII : Il lait prêt pour son grand come-black dans le monde de la chanson.

Youffie : Dites ! Où il est, Cait Sith ?

Cait Sith : Je suis là.

Cloud : Où t'étais passé, encore ?

Cait Sith : Il y avait une matéria rouge qui flottait. Maintenant, j'ai un certain « Kjata ».

Cloud : C'est ça, à d'autres. Pff… Tout ça pour faire comme nous…

Vincent : À présent que la voie est libre de toute barrière, il suggère vivement que nous poursuivions notre route.

_Suivant les sages conseils de l'ancien Turk, les huit compagnons reprirent leur chemin à travers la forêt de plantes douces, puis une vallée aride au bout de laquelle se dressait une cité antique. Mais nul parmi eux – ou peut-être que si – ne savait qu'au terme du chapitre suivant, un personnage majeur succomberait…_


	26. La Surprenante Mort d'Aerith

**Chapitre 26 – La Surprenante Mort d'Aerith**

_Au terme d'une heure entière de marche, une ville ratatinée par le poids des siècles leur faisait face. Celle-ci avait des allures de cité sous-marine émergée au teint décoloré, avec ces grands coraux et ses bâtiments en forme de coquillages, mais était-ce là une lubie architecturale des Cetras, ou la thèse d'un peuple vivant sous les mers était-elle à explorer ? En tout cas, ils disent rien là-dessus sur le wikia de Final Fantasy, donc va pour les goûts décoratifs douteux._

Youffie : Alors voilà le Village Caché du Coquillage, la patrie des ninjas de l'eau…

Cloud : Pardon ?

Youffie : Euh… j'veux dire… le village des Anciens, quoi…

Barret : C'est sacrément moche !

Tifa : Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger, Barret.

Barret : C'est dommage, j'ai toujours voulu être juge !

Cloud : J'ai des maux de tête à force d'entendre ce vieux gag, Barret…

Rouge XIII : Vieux maux juger cette ville que vouloir la détruire.

Cait Sith : Le souci, c'est qu'on n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il faut aller. Je veux dire… Aerith pourrait être partout…

Cloud : Voyons voir… La connaissant, elle a plutôt des goûts de luxe, alors elle risque pas d'aller traîner dans une vieille baraque en forme de conque.

Rouge XIII : C'est conque notre amie nous ait pas laissé un peu plus d'indications.

Youffie : Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'suis crevée !

Vincent : Ses paupières lui pèsent comme d'immenses rideaux à l'équilibre défaillant.

Cloud : Non mais attendez, on est encore en plein milieu de l'après-midi !

Barret : Ouais mais ça fait des jours qu'on se balade partout ! C'est super fatigant ! Moi j'veux pioncer un peu ! De toute façon, elle va pas s'envoler, Aerith !

Cloud : Dans mon rêve, elle se gênait pas pour le faire…

Tifa : Allons dans cette maison. On y trouvera probablement plusieurs lits pour dormir.

_Par bonheur, ils en trouvèrent juste assez pour que chacun puisse en occuper un sans partager leur espace vital avec un coéquipier. Sauf Barret, qui avait quitté son lit pour rejoindre celui de Rouge XIII, mû par un désir instinctif et enfantin de serrer son doudou dans ses bras._

Rouge XIII : Je t'ai DÉJÀ dit d'arrêter ce genre de trucs !

Barret : Tu dis non, mais ton corps disait oui !

Rouge XIII : Quoi ?!

Tifa : Que… qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, Barret ?

Barret : Euh… j'sais pas… ouais, c'était un peu con, en fait.

Cloud : T'es vraiment bizarre…

Barret : Oh, ça va hein !

Cait Sith : On a beau être en plein milieu de la nuit, ça me paraît difficile de me rendormir maintenant.

Cloud : Dites…

Youffie : Quoi ?

Cloud : J'ai comme… une espèce de… de… mauvais pressentiment.

Barret : Mais nan ! J'suis sûr que ça va aller, tu vas plus nous parler en dormant de ta passion des…

Cloud : De ma passion des QUOI ?! De quoi est-ce que j'ai parlé ?!

Tifa : Ce n'est pas…

Cloud : Je VEUX savoir ! Youffie ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Youffie : Ah, je euh… TECHNIQUE DE SUBSTITUTION !

Cloud : …

Youffie : …

Cloud : C'était censé faire quoi ?

Youffie : Me remplacer par un morceau de bois.

Barret : Oh, j'aimerais trop pouvoir faire ça !

Youffie : Ben moi aussi, pour le coup…

Cid : Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec l'envahisseur ! Mais dites, sa transformation en bout de bois, ce serait permanent, au moins ?

Cloud : BREF… Cait Sith ?

Cait Sith : Tu… tu as dit… « Vous avez fait de moi le pervers numéro un ».

Cloud : Euh… c'est tout ? C'est pas si…

Cait Sith : Et environ dix minutes après, tu as murmuré « La partie avec le viol du pain, c'était pas obligé ».

Cloud : …

Cait Sith : …

Youffie : …

Tifa : …

Cloud : En route.

Vincent : Ne te retranche pas dans une honte superflue : il est à peu près certain que de nombreux autres êtres humains sont émoustillés par ce fabuleux mélange de farine, de sel, d'eau et de levur…

Cloud : J'AI DIT... « En route ».

Tifa : Vraiment ? En plein milieu de la nuit ?

Cloud : Je sais qu'il fait noir et tout ça, mais… Aerith a nos sous. Et un paquet de points à me filer.

Tifa : Et… c'est tout ?

Cloud : De quoi ?

Tifa : Il n'y a rien d'autre que ça ? Pas d'autre sentiment ?

Cloud : Ben ça a beau être une grosse relou, c'est une pote. On abandonne pas les potes. Enfin, là c'est plutôt elle qui nous a lâchés, mais j'm'en vais lui rappeler qu'on abandonne pas les potes, quoi.

Tifa : Je vois…

Cait Sith : Tu sembles soulagée, Tifa.

Tifa : P… pas du tout !

Barret : Allez, on y va !

_Au sortir de leur auberge de fortune, nos héros ne tardèrent pas à remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'air. Non seulement ça, mais une étrange intuition poussait Cloud à s'orienter vers une direction bien précise_.

Cloud : J'suis à peu près certain que c'est de ce côté.

Cait Sith : Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ?

Cloud : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ce qui est à peu près sûr, c'est qu'Aerith est par là.

_Ne remarquant pas les regards horrifiés de Tifa qui prenait peur que son ami ne soit lié par une espèce de connexion à la jeune dealeuse, Cloud mena le groupe en ignorant délibérément les autres chemins qui s'offraient à lui – et qui n'aboutissaient qu'à des coffres peuplant diverses maisons de formes et de tailles différentes, on a vu plus intéressant. L'endroit où il parvint ce faisant était un petit lac assez profond à l'intérieur d'une grotte. Sur la rive se dressait un vaste bâtiment en forme de coquillage au design complexe, ce qui ne tranchait guère avec le reste du village précédemment vu. À l'intérieur de ce nouveau lieu, un couloir montant en colimaçon menait à un simple trésor sans grande importance. L'intuition de Cloud s'était-elle fourvoyée ?_

Tifa : Ouf…

Cloud : Bon, ben ce sont des choses qui arrivent…

Barret : Tu nous as fait perdre notre temps !

Youffie : On a quand même trouvé une matéria, c'est le principal !

Cid : Ouais mais c'était fatigant de monter tout ça ! Ça en valait pas la peine !

Vincent : Est-il le seul à trouver intrigants ces marches luminescentes qui plongent jusqu'aux abysses ?

Cloud : Ben c'est juste des escaliers lumin… OH ! DES ESCALIERS LUMINEUX !

Cait Sith : En effet, on ne les voyait pas parce qu'ils sont au centre, mais on dirait qu'ils descendent en dessous du bâtiment.

Cloud : On a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que de descendre…

_Et ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix non plus, puisque le script ainsi que mon bon vouloir leur imposaient cette descente. Tous furent en tout cas surpris que cet escalier de lumière, tournoyant sur lui-même, descendisse à des profondeurs étrangement profondes, jusqu'à une sorte de petit château enveloppé de lumière. Ainsi, c'est avec l'impression d'avoir mis le pied dans un rêve que Cloud fit ses premiers pas dans ce nouveau lieu des plus étranges. Un bassin le séparait de la salle centrale, d'où il pouvait apercevoir Aerith au sol. Du bassin émergeait une série de petites colonnes, qu'il lui suffit de sauter d'une à l'autre pour atteindre la salle centrale. La jeune femme, qui jouait à la PSP assise en tailleur, ne l'avait pas encore aperçu, mais il s'avança vers elle d'un pas déterminé, tandis que Tifa, de son côté, tremblait comme une feuille._

Cloud : Hey.

Aerith : Yo.

_Il sembla l'espace d'un instant qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, un sourire sincère, celui d'une amie, ou peut-être plus. Celui, en tout cas, de celle qui revoit avec un certain plaisir un homme qu'elle jugeait bon à rien il n'y a pas si longtemps. _

Aerith : Bon, attends deux petites secondes, je finis ma partie de Dissidia.

_Et elle replongea dans les abysses virtuels du jeu dans lequel elle était absorbée. Cloud, quant à lui, resta là, devant elle, à la fixer jusqu'à ce que sa main, sans l'aval du reste de son corps, s'accroche au manche de son épée et la soulève. Il tenta, de son autre bras, de retenir la mimine rebelle, mais ne parvint qu'à trembler de tout son corps tandis que la jeune femme ne lui prêtait aucune attention._

Cloud : Gnnn… dois… résister…

Barret : QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

Cid : Espèce de taré !

Tifa : C'est… euh… pas bien !

Cloud : Que… désolé… c'est… c'était comme pour la matéria noire… mon corps… il … c'est comme s'il ne m'appartenait plus…

Youffie : Ah ! Je sais reconnaître une technique de manipulation des ombres quand j'en vois une ! Y a quelqu'un qui le contrôle !

Aerith : Vous êtes sacrément bruyants. Mais bon, j'ai quand même explosé mon adversaire. Bref. Ah, oui, les points. J'ai l'immense honneur de t'annoncer que tu as atteint les 1000 points, Cloud.

Cloud : Euh… attends… sérieux ?

Aerith : Clair, j'en suis la première étonnée. Te voilà libéré de mon emprise, petit chanceux. Quel effet ça fait ?

Cloud : J'aurai plus jamais à me soucier de ces histoires de points ?!

Aerith : Ça dépend. Sache que si t'arrives à 2000 points, je pourrais envisager de te laisser me payer un verre.

Tifa : Qu… que…

Cait Sith : Dites, il n'y a pas comme une tâche sombre qui grandit sur le visage d'Aerith ?

Aerith : C'est toi la sombre tâche, p'tit con.

Cloud : Non, y a vraiment quelque chose… Qu'est-ce qu…

_La tâche sombre était l'ombre d'un Sephiroth, qui, Masamune tournée vers le sol, chutait à la vitesse d'un faucon sur une proie sans défense, qui n'eut que le temps de murmurer_…

Aerith : Dafuq.

… _avant que la longue lame d'un antagoniste surpuissant ne s'enfonce avec une facilité déconcertante dans le sol. La jeune femme s'était levée précipitamment en esquivant l'assassinat de justesse, mais à quel prix ? Un glissement de pied, et sa nuque heurta la rambarde dans un choc ridiculement mortel. Tout se passa en une poignée de secondes. Une infime fraction de temps qui plongea une génération entière de joueurs dans le désespoir, dans la souffrance, dans la cruelle réalité. Qui rappela à un enfant de sept ans que la main froide de la Mort ne se contente pas de piocher nonchalamment parmi sept milliards d'âmes ceux et celles qui lui tiendront compagnie, mais a aussi l'audace de s'immiscer au cœur de la fiction, d'y exercer sa terrifiante emprise, de rappeler à l'innocence même que nul n'est à l'abri, que nul n'est éternel, et que Georges R. R. Martin le lui prouverait à son tour douze ans plus tard. _

_Et tandis que l'aura noire de Thanatos quittait le poste de télévision, la vie quittait la jeune femme devant les yeux impuissants de ses compagnons et ceux, amusés, de celui qui contribua grandement à sa chute. Et plus rien n'exista dans ce lieu à part une symphonie de battements de cœur frénétiques. Un son, alors, rompit le silence, celui d'une perle jaune, celle qui jadis permit à sa porteuse de commettre quelques menus larcins. Cette rencontre entre la perle et le sol en amena une seconde, puis une troisième. Bientôt, la petite sphère rebondit hors de la salle, sur un pilier, sur un autre pilier, dans un mouvement surnaturel, comme animée d'une volonté propre défiant les lois de la physique, avant de finir sa course au fond du bassin. Cloud, quant à lui, était vénère._

Cloud : Putain putain putain putain PUTAAAAAIN !

Sephiroth : Elle ne fait plus qu'un avec la Planète.

Cloud : Ouais, et mon épée va faire plus qu'un avec ta sale gueule !

Sephiroth : Son énergie rejoindra la rivière de la vie pour affluer au Cratère Nord, par-delà les plaines enneig…

Cloud : Ta gueule ! FERME. TA. PUTAIN. DE. GUEULE ! J'ai… j'ai… bordel… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ? Des larmes… ?

Sephiroth : Bravo, je dois admettre que tu es bon pour jouer la comédie. Ou dans le cas présent, la tragédie.

Cloud : Tu crois que je fais semblant ?!

Sephiroth : Tu n'as pas d'émotions.

Cloud : Ah ouais ?! AH OUAIS ?! ET CES PUTAIN DE GOUTES QUI TOMBENT DE MES YEUX, C'EST DU JUS DE FRUIT ?!

Tifa : Les émotions sont quelque chose que tous les êtres humains ressentent, et si tu n'es pas capable de le comprendre, j'ai presque pitié de toi !

Barret : MOI J'AI PAS PITIÉ, MOI J'VAIS FAIRE UN NŒUD AVEC TON ÉPÉE ET J'VAIS TE LA FOUTRE DANS LE TROU DU BALLE !

Sephiroth : Tant d'aveuglement m'irrite.

_Ses pieds quittèrent le sol, et tandis qu'il s'élevait, il poursuivit sa phrase._

Sephiroth : Tu n'es pas un être humain, Cloud. Tu es…

_Il s'envola jusqu'à sortir du champ de vision de nos héros, tandis que tombait dans son sillage un être difforme que ces derniers n'avaient envie de revoir pour rien au monde._

Jenova VIE : … un pantin.

Cait Sith : Elle nous attaque !

Rouge XIII : Vous croyez qu'elle est encore sensible au feu ?

Vincent : Une transformation sera-t-elle nécessaire ?

Cloud : On va tellement lui latter la gueule qu'elle sera en morceaux avant que t'aies fini ta métamorphose!

Tifa : Elle utilise encore une fois des lasers !

Rouge XIII : J'vais l'attaquer par le flanc !

Barret : CRÈVE, POUFIASSE, CRÈVE !

Cid : C'te garce nous envoie des attaques d'eau !

Youffie : Elle est vulnérable à la foudre ! Chidori !

Rouge XIII : Cloud, invoque Ramuh !

Cloud : Désolé, mais nan. On invoquera personne. C'est NOTRE combat !

Barret : ON VA LUI NIQUER SA RACE !

Cid : OUAIS ! BIEN D'ACCORD !

Barret : En plus, elle est trop moche !

Cid : Clair ! Elle ressemble à ma belle-mère ! J'vais la saigner !

Cait Sith : Zut ! Si seulement je n'étais pas à des milliers de kilomètres, je lui cracherais bien au visage !

Cloud : Yaaah ! Elle… elle commence à faiblir, je crois !

Tifa : On va l'avoir !

_Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour que le groupe, qui jamais jusqu'à présent n'avait fait preuve d'une telle cohésion, mette fin à l'existence de cette nouvelle version de Jenova. Toutefois, alors que les huit combattants peinaient à retrouver leur souffle après cet intense combat, Cloud s'interrogeait sur le sens des mots qu'il venait d'entendre_.

Cloud : Un pantin… ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries… ?

Rouge XIII : On va quand même pas laisser son cadavre là, si ?

Cloud : Il y a un lac, juste en haut. On va l'y amener et… la laisser partir.

_Tour à tour, chacun des membres du groupe prit le temps de se recueillir devant le cadavre de leur ancienne camarade_.

Barret : Bouhouhou… Je… je pleure pas… je… c'est Sephiroth qui a mis des oignons par terre et qui... bouhouhou…

Tifa : Toi et moi, Aerith, on avait des avis très divergents, mais… au fond, on était toutes les deux semblables…

Rouge XIII : Une partie de moi hurle pour faire une vanne, un calembour qui soit approprié à cette situation… et j'voudrais étrangler cette partie de moi pour avoir une idée aussi… malvenue.

Vincent : Repose en paix, toi qui par la force de ton caractère, amenas un soupçon de douceur narquoise sur ces terres.

Youffie : C'est encore pire qu'à la mort du cinquième Hokage…

Cait Sith : Assis dans un bureau de la Shinra, je ne t'ai jamais rencontrée de visu, mais je sais que tu me manqueras.

Cid : Les Cetras, c'était une chic race.

_Cloud, pour sa part, ne lui fit ses adieux qu'après avoir porté le corps jusqu'au bassin jouxtant la conque géante. Il s'avança dans l'eau, immergeant le corps sans vie de son ex-employeuse, et murmura quelques mots._

Cloud : À notre rencontre, je t'ai pas appréciée à ta juste valeur, mais au fur et à mesure de nos… « péripéties », tous ensemble… j'ai compris que t'étais l'étincelle du groupe. Celle qui remettait tout en question, qui râlait, qui se plaignait parfois, qui moquait, ironique, le piètre chef que j'étais et suis toujours. T'étais un élément moteur, et c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle j'ai du mal à imaginer notre groupe sans toi. Tu… seras regrettée.

_Ce disant, il poussa la dépouille de l'Ancienne au large de l'eau. L'eau ne tarda pas à engloutir ce corps et à l'entraîner dans les profondeurs où elle reposerait, calme, sereine, pour l'éternité._

Fantôme d'Aerith : C'est vachement émouvant, dites-donc.

Cloud : QUOI ?!

Tifa : Mais comment… ?

Fantôme d'Aerith : Ben quoi ? Si vous m'enterrez pas dans un trou, comment vous voulez que j'aille dans l'au-delà, ou je sais pas où ? Faire trempette, ça va un moment, mais quitte à rester coincée dans le monde des vivants, autant continuer à vous emmerder, c'est plus rigolo.

Cait Sith : Ça veut dire que tu vas rester avec nous ?

Fantôme d'Aerith : Ah non, hein, 'faut pas déconner. Vous imaginez le nombre d'acteurs et d'actrices célèbres que je peux aller épier sous la douche ? Et les blagues à faire aux gens. Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire, de traîner avec une bande de nullards ?

Cloud : Désolé de pas avoir pu ni te sauver, ni te ressusciter…

Fantôme d'Aerith : Qu'il est chou. T'inquiète pas, mon gaillard, je viendrai vous rendre visite aux moments les plus inopportuns. J'espère que Tifa a plus aussi peur des fantômes qu'avant, parce que je vais vous filer grave les chocottes, ha ha ha ! Bref, j'y vais. Bisous.

_Et l'Aerith translucide s'envola pour vaquer à ses fantomatiques occupations, laissant nos héros retourner tout penauds dans la maison où leur nuit avait débuté. Le lendemain matin, tous étaient fin prêts à partir vers le Nord, et ce bien que Cloud n'ait pu fermer l'œil. _

Cloud : Bon, écoutez-moi. Je suis Cloud Strife, ancien du SOLDAT, et…

Barret : Moi c'est Barret, chef d'Avalanchois et je chausse du 44 !

Cloud : Laisse-moi finir. Bref, pour être honnête, je sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe dans mon corps, mais…

Cid : C'est la puberté, gamin.

Cloud : JE DISAIS DONC que parfois, j'ai du mal à contrôler mon corps, comme s'il m'appartenait pas. Et honnêtement, ça me fait peur. Je sais pas ce qu'on va découvrir au Nord, je sais pas pourquoi Sephiroth a voulu assassiner Aerith, mais on va quand même continuer. Vous êtes avec moi ?

Barret : Plutôt plein de fois qu'une !

Tifa : On ne t'abandonnera pas.

Rouge XIII : C'est clair, Cloud. Je le clame : ce clown vaut pas un clou !

Vincent : Tout nostalgique qu'il est du confort douillet de son antre sombre, il peut t'assurer qu'il ne te fera pas faux bond.

Youffie : Si Naruto a jamais abandonné, alors y a pas de raison pour que fasse la poule mouillée !

Cait Sith : Petit à petit, je sens tes valeurs m'atteindre et me transformer de l'intérieur. Je… je veux voir jusqu'où ça me mènera.

Cloud : O.K, alors si tout le monde est chaud, en avant !

_*Insérez le Disque Deux.*_


End file.
